Le vrai visage des gens
by crystal of shadow
Summary: Après la bataille finale, Harry pensait que tout irait pour le mieux. Il n'avait pas plus tort ...
1. Trahison

_**Note de l'auteur : **_  
**_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Après une pause bien méritée - non, c'est pas tout à fait vrai, c'est juste mon boulot qui a envahi ma vie un peu plus que d'habitude - je reviens avec une nouvelle fic. Je sais que ce n'est pas celle que vous voulez mais il va falloir patienter un peu. Vous avez de la chance, celle-ci est terminée donc il n'y aura pas de coupure intempestive. Le rythme de publication sera d'une fois par semaine, tous les samedi._**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous plaira._**  
 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._**  
 ** _Gros bizoux_**  
 ** _Crystal of Shadow_**

DISCLAIMER : L'histoire reprend au lendemain du 2 mai, après la victoire sur Voldemort. Mais bien entendu, l'histoire n'est pas tout à fait la même que celle que raconte JK Rowling … Même si la saga lui appartient.

 ** _1._** ** _Trahison_**

Bien évidemment, suite à l'attaque de l'école de magie, les cours avaient été annulés et les élèves étaient rentrés chez eux, enfin s'ils le pouvaient. Harry, quant à lui, avait décliné l'offre des Weasley de venir chez eux. Pour lui, ils avaient perdu Percy donc ils étaient en deuil. Malgré ce que Molly disait, il n'était pas réellement un membre de la famille et il ne se sentait pas à sa place dans un moment aussi solennel.

Avec Hermione, donc, Harry était à la gare de King's Cross, ne sachant que faire.

-On va à la banque ? proposa Hermione

-On va à la banque, accepta Harry.

Chacun prenant en main son sac sans fond, ils quittèrent le quai 9 ¾ pour se fondre dans la masse des voyageurs. Profitant du temps clément, ils se rendirent au Chaudron Baveur à pieds. Ils prirent toutefois le temps de modifier quelques traits de leurs visages avant d'entrer dans le bar Sorcier. Seulement, personne ne leur prêtait attention, tout occupé à fêter la mort de Voldemort. Le duo eut du mal à se faufiler à travers la foule mais ils réussirent à arriver dans l'arrière-cour. Hermione sortit sa baguette et tapa le code pour que le passage s'ouvre. De l'autre côté, la même scène de liesse s'offrit à leurs yeux. Mais tout comme dans le bar, personne ne leur prêtait attention. La banque fut rapidement en vue et les deux amis entrèrent avec soulagement dans l'imposant édifice. Curieusement, aucun Sorcier n'était là. Heureusement pour eux.

Ils se défirent de leurs sorts d'apparence avant d'approcher des guichets.

-Bonjour, je suis Harry Potter et voici mon amie Hermione Granger, annonça Harry. Pourrais-je parler monsieur Gripsec, je vous prie ?

-Monsieur est un terme Sorcier, fit remarquer sèchement le Gobelin. Nous ne répondons pas à cette appellation. Je vais le chercher.

Le Gobelin s'en alla, laissant les deux amis seuls.

-Tu le savais, toi ? fit Harry. Je voulais juste être poli.

-Les Sorciers ont toujours considéré les Gobelins comme une race inférieure à eux, rappela Hermione. Pas étonnant que nous ne sachions pas comment s'adresser avec respect aux Gobelins.

-C'est une chose à laquelle on devrait remédier, observa Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gripsec arriva et les invita dans son bureau.

-Mademoiselle Granger, monsieur Potter, salua Gripsec. Je m'attendais à vous revoir plus tôt.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione

-Pour connaître votre version du cambriolage de notre banque et l'évasion de l'un de nos dragons, sourit Gripsec.

Les deux Sorciers oscillèrent entre honte et stupéfaction.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

-Nous voudrions avoir la confirmation que l'objet que vous avez récupéré était bien dangereux pour notre nation, intervint une voix derrière eux.

-Directeur Ragnok ! sursauta Gripsec en bondissant sur ses pieds. Je ne savais pas que vous vouliez assister à cet entretien !

-Il y a certains points que je voudrais entendre de la bouche même de monsieur Potter, signala Ragnok en prenant place.

-Pourquoi croyez-vous que nous avons à voir avec cette histoire ? se reprit Hermione

-Il y a plus d'une manière de vérifier qui passe nos portes, assura Ragnok. Nous savions que vous aviez pris l'apparence de Bellatrix Lestranges au moment même où vous avez passé la porte. Idem pour vous malgré votre cape d'invisibilité.

-Pourquoi nous avoir laissé faire ? demanda Harry, comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de nier les faits

-Parce qu'un objet dans ce coffre était en train de ronger les barrières, révéla Ragnok. Madame Lestranges avait renégocié son contrat avec Gringotts en refusant que des Gobelins n'entrent dans son coffre et que seule elle pouvait le faire. Seulement, nous ne pouvions pas risquer l'intégrité de notre institution pour la satisfaire. Comme disent les Moldus, vous tombiez à pic.

-Donc si nous avons pu passer aussi facilement, c'est parce que vous le vouliez ? comprit Hermione

-Tout à fait, sourit Ragnok. Alors ?

-Nous l'avons détruit, assura Harry. Avec du venin de Basilic.

-Très efficace, concéda Ragnok. Etes-vous sûr qu'aucun Sorcier ne pourrait reproduire cette abomination ?

-Non, avoua Hermione. Mais Voldemort était très secret donc je ne crois pas qu'il ait révélé son secret à qui que ce soit.

-Très bien, fit Ragnok.

-Ce point mis à part, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda Gripsec

-Voldemort est mort, déclara Harry. D'ici peu, le monde Sorcier va reprendre ses esprits et va vouloir m'utiliser à ses fins. Je veux avoir un endroit sûr où me réfugier. Et accéder à mon héritage. Neville Longbottom m'a assuré que j'avais jusqu'à un an après mon dix-septième anniversaire pour le revendiquer.

-Exact, confirma Gripsec. Pour être sûr, nous avez-vous envoyé un quelconque courrier pour nous notifier votre décision ?

-Non, fronça des sourcils Harry. Cela fait un an que je suis comme un fugitif, recherché par les Death Eaters. Et comme j'avais posé la question à Neville, j'étais certain que vous ne feriez rien avant mon prochain anniversaire.

-Je vais prier mademoiselle Granger de prêter serment, intervint Ragnok. Ce qui va se dire ne sortira pas d'ici, nous sommes tenus au secret professionnel.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry.

-Si c'est trop sensible, je peux sortir, proposa Hermione. Mais sois certain que si tu le veux, je le ferais, même si tu as confiance en moi. Je suis ton amie, mais je suis consciente que le monde Sorcier n'est pas aussi idyllique qu'on veut nous le faire croire. Et qu'on peut nous extorquer la vérité de bon nombre de façons.

-Je ne te force à rien, déclara Harry.

-Je sais, sourit Hermione. Mais nous avons vécu beaucoup d'aventures ensemble. Et nous sommes tous les deux sûrs que ce n'est pas fini avec la mort de Voldemort.

-Très bien, sourit Harry. Echange de sang ?

-Pas pour l'instant, fit Hermione. Je ne crois pas que mes parents supporteraient que je devienne une Potter.

Les deux amis se tinrent la main et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-Mademoiselle Hermione Granger, sourit Harry.

-Monsieur Harry Potter, sourit Hermione.

-Je te promets solennellement, poursuivit Harry.

-Je te promets solennellement, répéta Hermione.

-De ne dévoiler aucun de tes secrets, dit Harry.

-De ne dévoiler aucun de tes secrets, dit Hermione.

-De n'importe quelle manière que ce soit, termina Harry.

-De n'importe quelle manière que ce soit, termina Hermione.

Une vive lumière les entoura et illumina tout le monde.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de lumière, constata Harry en retrouvant la vue. Ni même de lumière tout court.

-La Magie a considéré que votre serment est particulièrement sincère, expliqua Ragnok en se remettant de sa surprise. Plus la lumière émise par un serment est forte, plus il est béni par la Magie. Je ne pensais pas que nous serions honorés d'assister à un tel acte de haute Magie.

-Vous êtes désormais considérés aux yeux de la Magie comme faisant partie de la même famille, assura Gripsec. Mais pas au point que mademoiselle Granger soit considérée comme une Potter. Vous pouvez être tranquille là-dessus.

-Je sais que je peux compter sur Hermione comme elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur moi, sourit Harry.

-C'est heureux, fit Ragnok, d'autant plus que le sujet est délicat.

L'euphorie du serment tomba complètement et tous redevinrent sérieux.

-Il y a un an, peu après votre anniversaire, quelqu'un s'est présenté ici en déclarant que vous renonciez à votre héritage en sa faveur, déclara Gripsec. J'ai trouvé cette requête assez étrange et j'ai pu faire en sorte de ne pas y accéder en prétextant que je devais préparer l'héritage avant, ce qui est tout à fait dans mon droit. J'en ai référé au directeur qui m'a ordonné de mener une enquête.

-Est-ce que c'est possible d'abord ? demanda Harry

-Pour que je puisse accéder à sa demande, il aurait fallu que vous ne vous présentiez pas après votre dix-septième anniversaire, fit remarquer Gripsec. Et que vous ne vous renseigniez pas sur votre héritage. Mais comme vous l'avez fait, cela rend sa demande caduque.

-Avant que nous n'allions plus loin, qui est cette personne ? demanda Hermione

-Je crains que ce ne soit l'un de vos amis, Ronald Weasley, annonça Ragnok.

Hermione et Harry se figèrent.

-Ron ? hoqueta Harry. Mais pourquoi ?

-Cela fait partie de l'enquête, répondit Gripsec.

Les deux amis se regardèrent, ayant visiblement une discussion silencieuse.

-Il nous faut un abri, décida Harry. Habitable rapidement, si possible. Et où personne ne pourra nous trouver.

-Toutes les demeures de la famille Potter sont entretenues par des Elfes de maison, assura Gripsec. Mis à part le cottage de Godric's Hollow, toutes peuvent être remises en état très rapidement. Voici une liste exhaustive.

Hermione s'en empara et ils la consultèrent.

-Le manoir et le château Potter sont beaucoup trop imposants pour un refuge, déclara Hermione.

-Je préfère qu'on regarde dans les maisons qui ne sont pas chez les Potter depuis longtemps, fit Harry. Si elles n'ont pas le nom des Potter, on ne fera pas le lien tout de suite.

-Ici, désigna Hermione. Southampton. En pleine ville.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de Sorciers aux alentours, confirma Ragnok. Peu habitent en plus parmi les Moldus.

-C'est un bon début, concéda Harry. Comment faisons-nous pour qu'elle soit prête quand nous arriverons ?

-Avec votre permission, nous allons les prévenir, proposa Gripsec.

-Merci, fit Harry. Et cette histoire avec Ron ?

-Elle n'est plus d'actualité maintenant, fit Gripsec. Et avec l'euphorie qui règne, je ne crois pas qu'on en entendra parler avant un moment. Il est préférable que vous vous reposiez un minimum avant que vous ne fassiez face.

-Mais … protesta Harry.

-Si vous voulez de la lecture, sourit Ragnok, nous pouvons vous fournir la liste de tous les avoirs de la famille Potter. Nous nous ferons un plaisir de répondre à vos questions ensuite.

-Pour vous y rendre, voici le médaillon des Potter, déclara Gripsec. Sauf ordre de vos parents, il vous donne accès à toutes les propriétés de votre famille.

-Nous disposons d'une salle des Transports, annonça Ragnok. Vous pouvez partir d'ici. Gripsec, veuillez les y conduire. Je vous souhaite de bonnes vacances, monsieur Potter, mademoiselle Granger.

Ce fut un peu hébété qu'ils furent menés hors de la pièce et qu'ils quittèrent la banque.


	2. Regarder les choses en face

_**Note de l'auteur :  
** **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_  
 _ **Je ne pensais pas que ma nouvelle fic attirerait autant de monde ! Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'était très gentil !**_  
 _ **Pour celles et ceux qui s'inquiètent, cette histoire est terminée ! Sauf imprévu, elle sera publiée tous les samedi !**_  
 _ **J'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse à votre lecture.**_  
 _ **Gros bizoux**_  
 _ **Crystal of Shadow**_

DISCLAIMER : L'histoire reprend au lendemain du 2 mai, après la victoire sur Voldemort. Mais bien entendu, l'histoire n'est pas tout à fait la même que celle que raconte JK Rowling … Même si la saga lui appartient.

 ** _2._** ** _Regarder les choses en face_**

Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Harry et Hermione purent enfin se détendre totalement. Les Elfes de maison avaient activement remis en état la petite maison de Southampton et après une rapide discussion, seul l'un d'entre eux, du nom de Rani, était resté pour les servir. Ils avaient donc eu l'occasion d'avoir quelqu'un à leurs soins et ils en avaient conclu que ça avait des avantages. Ils savourèrent un vrai bain et un bon repas chaud avant de s'installer tranquillement dans le salon.

-J'ai regardé les documents que les Gobelins m'ont donné, annonça doucement Harry. Je ne pensais pas que les Potter étaient aussi riches.

-Tu sais, il y avait toujours cette sorte de respect quand les autres Sang Pur s'adressaient à toi ou parlaient de toi, fit remarquer Hermione. J'avais l'impression qu'ils tenaient les Potter en haute estime.

-J'ai eu cette impression aussi, confirma Harry. Mais aussi que je n'étais pas à la hauteur de ma famille.

-Aussi, concéda Hermione. Alors ? Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

-J'ai des propriétés dans les principales villes de Grande Bretagne, déclara Harry. Et quelques pied-à-terre dans quelques pays du monde. Ça te dirait de visiter le Triangle des Bermudes ?

-Énormément, sourit Hermione. Sinon, quoi d'autre ?

-J'ai des parts dans différents commerces, révéla Harry. Et devine quoi ? Je possède la majeure partie de la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Intéressant, fit Hermione. Cela veut dire que les articles en 5e année attaquaient directement l'un de ses propriétaires ?

-Il semblerait, dit Harry. C'est un point sur lequel il faudrait réfléchir, tu ne penses pas ?

-Tout à fait, sourit Hermione.

-Je possède plusieurs coffres, continua Harry. De l'argent à foison. Heureusement que je ne dépends plus des Dursley et qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant. Ou sinon, j'aurais été ruiné avant même d'arriver dans le monde Sorcier.

-Effectivement, concéda Hermione.

Elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer les Dursley auparavant. Après leur première année, elle avait fait le voyage jusqu'à chez Harry mais le brun l'avait mise en garde et de se tenir loin d'eux à moins d'être parfait sous tous les angles. Révulsés par les mauvaises manières de Dudley ainsi du comportement aberrant des parents qu'ils avaient pu apercevoir, Helen et John Granger n'avaient pas voulu rencontrer les Dursley mais Hermione avait pu échanger quelques mots avec Harry réfugié dans le parc. Depuis, elle avait une vision plutôt objective de la vie d'Harry dans le monde Moldu. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui avait aidé Harry à s'échapper de sa maison quand il avait clair que Vernon Dursley avait placé des barreaux à sa fenêtre.

-D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense, il va falloir que je fasse en sorte de ne plus avoir à faire avec eux, songea Harry. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils apprennent mon héritage et qu'ils prétextent que je n'ai pas encore vingt-et-un ans pour me spolier.

-Tu as l'air certain qu'ils pourraient le faire, constata Hermione.

-Tu ne sais pas ce dont ils sont capables, certifia Harry. Ils sont cupides et ne songent qu'aux apparences. Alors un coffre rempli d'or … ils vont sauter dessus et dilapider tout ce qu'ils pourront.

-Il est dommage que tu es eu une famille aussi triste, soupira Hermione.

-Je dois avouer qu'ils ont fait ce que je suis, déclara Harry. Et puis, je me suis toujours dit que je me construirai toujours ma propre famille, où tout le monde s'accepterait, avec ses défauts comme ses qualités. Avec ou sans magie.

-C'était ça le problème, la magie, comprit Hermione.

-L'un des problèmes, corrigea Harry. Beaucoup de choses ont alimenté leur haine. Que je sois le fils de Lily, la sœur de Pétunia qui l'a toujours haï d'être la seule Sorcière de la famille. Que je sois sans aucun doute un Sorcier. Que je sois plus intelligent que Dudley. Et plein d'autres choses.

-Tu devrais regarder si tu n'as pas d'avocat Sorcier, conseilla Hermione. Autant faire les choses bien.

-Tu as raison, sourit Harry.

Tous les deux savourèrent une bonne tasse de thé.

-Que penses-tu de ce qu'il a dit à propos de Ron ? hésita Hermione

-Je sais que tu aimes Ron … commença Harry.

-J'ai aimé Ron, avoua Hermione. Mais après qu'il nous ait abandonné dans la forêt, je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas ça que j'attendais d'un compagnon. Donc sois franc.

-Je ne suis pas tellement étonné, avoua lourdement Harry. Ron a toujours été jaloux de moi, de ma célébrité comme de mon argent. Il ne voulait pas voir que j'étais un orphelin et que cette célébrité, je l'aurais donné avec joie pour vivre avec mes parents.

-Tu penses qu'il a vraiment voulu te prendre ton héritage ? demanda Hermione

-J'attends les conclusions des Gobelins, fit Harry. Je ne veux pas me faire de fausses idées.

-Tu as raison, sourit Hermione.

Ils profitèrent en silence de leur soirée.

§§§§§

Les deux amis avaient visité les différentes demeures des Potter et étaient tombés sur des ouvrages intéressants sur les Sang Pur et leurs coutumes. C'était avec un plaisir certain qu'ils les empruntèrent pour les ramener dans leur refuge et les lire avec le début de l'été.

-C'est la première fois que je te vois avec un livre sans que je ne t'y oblige, constata Hermione.

-Je ne devais pas faire mieux que Dudley, rappela Harry. Donc dès que je pouvais, j'étudiais en cachette. J'ai fait la même chose une fois à Poudlard. J'avais cette célébrité dont je ne voulais pas et je ne voulais pas qu'on me regarde aussi parce que je réussissais trop bien. Sans compter Ron qui ne voulait pas travailler. C'était mon premier ami et je ne voulais pas me le mettre à dos. Mais j'étais conscient qu'il fallait faire d'excellentes études pour faire ce que je voulais dans la vie.

-Donc quand tu étais moyen … comprit Hermione.

-C'était voulu, confirma Harry. Là, je vais en profiter d'avoir la paix pour me concentrer sur les études. Moldues comme Sorcières. Et ne penser à rien d'autres.

-Harry … hésita Hermione. Comment tu prends la fin de la guerre ?

Harry se cala mieux dans son fauteuil.

-J'ai tué, déclara sans ambages Harry. Même si c'était un monstre de cruauté, j'ai tué. Comme j'ai tué Quirell en première année. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir. Je n'oublierai jamais. Je devrais vivre avec. Mais je ne dois surtout pas me dire que c'est de ma faute. C'est Voldemort qui est la cause de sa chute. Pas moi. Je suis conscient que ça ne se fera pas en un jour mais j'espère être sur la bonne voie.

-J'aimerai tellement être comme toi, soupira Hermione.

-Tu n'as pas à être comme moi, déclara Harry. Mais sache que je serais là pour t'aider.

-Merci, sourit Hermione.

Et ils reprirent leur lecture.

§§§§§

Ils eurent des nouvelles de Ron une quinzaine de jours plus tard.

 _Harry,  
_ _Je m'attendais à ce que tu m'invites chez toi dès que possible.  
_ _Mais rien, pas une seule lettre.  
_ _Je suis déçu. Je croyais que nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde mais j'ai l'impression que ça ne signifie rien pour toi.  
_ _J'aurais aimé que tu me tires de la maison. Ils pleurent tous Percy mais il a tellement fait de mal à la famille que je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils se lamentent.  
_ _J'attends de venir chez toi très vite.  
_ _Ron_

Harry fronça des sourcils avant de tendre la lettre à Hermione qui fut outrée.

-Il se rend compte qu'il parle de son frère qui a voulu protéger Fred ? s'insurgea Hermione. Percy est quand même mort à sa place !

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry. Mais ça a l'air de lui passer au-dessus de la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de l'inviter ici ? demanda Hermione

-Il y a assez de place, répondit Harry. Chacun de nous aura sa chambre. La maison est décorée avec goût sans qu'on étale la richesse. Nous avons établi des barrières magiques et le tout est sous Fidelitas en attendant de trouver quelque chose de plus sûr. Et puis, tout ce qui est important est sous sortilège.

-Ça me travaille, ce qu'on dit les Gobelins, souffla Hermione. Tu crois qu'il faudrait garder tous tes documents importants ici ?

-Je préférerai les avoir avec moi, concéda Harry. Mais les garder ici alors que Ron est là n'est pas une bonne idée. Je pense que je vais tout déposer chez les Gobelins. Et enfin avoir le fin mot de l'histoire avant qu'il n'arrive.

-Tu as raison, abonda Hermione. On a quelques petites choses à faire avant. Je peux t'emprunter Hedwige ?

-Bien sûr, fit Harry. Mais pourquoi ?

-Nous allons passer nos permis de transplanage, annonça Hermione.

-Tu es sûr ? hésita Harry. Parce que je n'ai pas envie de faire face au ministre en ce moment. Je n'ai répondu à aucune de ses lettres.

-Qui a dit je parlais du ministère anglais ? sourit Hermione. Je me suis permis de fouiller dans ta liste de tes maisons et tu en as une à Paris. Nous ferons nos démarches là-bas. En plus, tu n'es pas aussi célèbre donc on va pouvoir éviter toute cette folie.

-Tu sais, Ron n'a pas son permis, rappela Harry. Tu crois qu'il va nous en vouloir ?

-J'ai pu l'observer pendant les cours que nous avions en sixième année, renifla Hermione. Il s'en foutait, même quand je lui ai dit qu'il pourrait t'aider quand ce sera ton tour. Donc il n'a qu'à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. J'en ai assez qu'on doive le ménager à tout bout de champ.

-Tu as raison, se redressa Harry.

-Et on en profitera pour faire un peu de shopping, sourit Hermione. Toi et moi, nous devons nous refaire une garde-robe correcte. J'ai économisé tout mon argent de poche, je vais me faire un peu plaisir.

-Ça serait bien que je me débarrasse enfin des vêtements de Dudley, concéda Harry.

-Alors nous avons un accord, sourit Hermione. Nous avons une semaine avant de commencer à travailler.

Refusant de se tourner les pouces, tous les deux s'étaient faits engagés dans un bar pour l'été. Ils avaient pensé qu'ils auraient tout le temps de tourner la page avant de songer aux études.

\- C'est mieux que nous déplacions tous les documents, vu que nous ne serons pas à la maison la journée, décida Harry. Et Ron n'aura pas l'occasion de fouiller.

-Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, dit Hermione. Allons-y maintenant.

Ils préparèrent leurs bagages avant de se rendre en France.

§§§§§

Les deux amis se crurent retournés plusieurs semaines auparavant. Mis à part quelques détails.

-Je vois que vous avez bonne mine, félicita Ragnok.

-Vous aviez raison, sourit Harry. Nous avions vraiment besoin de faire le point.

En effet, ils avaient tous les deux de grandes discussions et se sentaient plus proches qu'auparavant.

-Je remarque également que vous êtes mieux habillés, nota Ragnok. Et je voudrais vous féliciter pour l'obtention de votre permis de transplanage. C'est un outil indispensable dans le monde Sorcier.

-Je n'ose pas vous demander comment vous êtes au courant, fit Hermione.

-Je me dois de garder quelques secrets, sourit Ragnok.

-Dites-moi, pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas dans le bureau de Gripsec et que fait-il dans ce coin ? demanda Harry

-Cet entretien est très important, déclara Ragnok. De ce fait, j'ai préféré prendre la main. Gripsec est là à titre d'apprentissage.

Le Gobelin garda le silence quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

-Le Sorcier Ronald Weasley s'est donc présenté peu après votre anniversaire pour nous assurer que vous renonciez à votre héritage en sa faveur, déclara Ragnok. Nous avons été étonnés de cette demande à plusieurs titres. Nous n'étions pas sûrs que vous ayez été au courant que vous aviez plus que votre coffre dédié à votre scolarité. Vous n'aviez jamais manifesté votre envie d'en découvrir plus donc y renoncer sans savoir à quoi n'était pas très logique. Nous avons repoussé l'exécution de cette demande pour mener une enquête. Nous avons tenté de vous contacter à plusieurs reprises mais à chaque fois, nous avions en retour la visite de monsieur Weasley nous certifiant que c'était votre choix.

-Je n'ai pas reçu vos lettres, annonça gravement Harry.

-Aucune ? s'étonna Ragnok

-Aucune, assura Harry.

-Avez-vous reçu un quelconque courrier de notre part ? demanda Ragnok

-Non, fit Harry.

-Où viviez-vous quand vous n'étiez pas à Poudlard ? demanda Ragnok

-Dans ma famille Moldue, répondit Harry. Vous m'inquiétez, vous savez.

-Est-ce que vous saviez qu'on vous envoyait des relevés de comptes ? demanda Ragnok, ne tenant pas compte de son intervention

-Non, fit Harry. J'aimerai avoir une réponse. Maintenant.

-Une dernière question, fit Ragnok. Avez-vous déjà confié la clé de votre coffre à qui que ce soit ?

-Je ne l'ai reçu que le lendemain de mon onzième anniversaire, révéla Harry. C'était Hagrid, le Gardien des Clés de Poudlard, qui me l'a remise. Je ne l'ai confié qu'une seule fois, à madame Weasley, avant ma deuxième année. Elle s'était proposé d'aller me chercher de l'argent pendant que je restais dehors avec Hermione et ses enfants.

-Avez-vous fait la même chose, mademoiselle Granger ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione.

-Vous devez savoir qu'on ne confie jamais la clé de son coffre à qui que ce soit, déclara Ragnok. Jamais. Elle autorise la personne qui la détient à y faire absolument tout ce qu'il veut. C'est ce qui s'est vraisemblablement passé. Vos relevés de comptes sont envoyés depuis vos douze ans au Terrier, sur la demande de madame Molly Weasley. Elle a demandé une procuration sur votre coffre l'autorisant à faire ce qu'elle voulait avec.

-Personne ne nous a prévenus, assura Hermione. Ron était seul avec nous quand sa mère est venue nous demander les clés.

-Ils se sont moqués de nous, souffla Harry.

-Je le crains, fit Ragnok.

-J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la seule chose que Ron ait faite, fit Harry.

-Généralement, il était là quand sa mère venait prendre de l'argent dans votre coffre pendant les vacances, renseigna Ragnok. Et ils faisaient toujours un tour dans le coffre de mademoiselle Granger.

-Combien ils prenaient ? demanda Hermione

-Mille Galions dans le coffre de monsieur Potter, répondit Ragnok. Cents dans celui de mademoiselle Granger. Une fois par mois.

-Ils ne se sont pas gênés, s'échauffa doucement Harry. Il y a un moyen de leur faire payer ?

-Que vous réclamiez votre titre de lord, répondit Ragnok.

-Je pensais qu'il s'agissait que d'une façon de parler, fronça des sourcils Hermione.

-Certains lords Sorciers possèdent des titres valables dans le monde Moldu, déclara Ragnok. Monsieur Potter ici présent va recevoir ceux de son père et de son parrain.

-Parrain ? releva Harry. Sirius avait un titre ?

-Lord Black avait un titre, oui, confirma Ragnok. Il a également un testament, où vous n'avez pas assisté à la lecture après notre convocation. Mais d'après ce que vous venez de me dire, on a dû intercepter votre lettre.

-Molly et Ron Weasley étaient là ? demanda Harry

-Oui, confirma Ragnok. Mais nous avons annulé la lecture quand nous nous sommes aperçus que vous n'étiez pas là. Ça aurait fait mauvais genre que l'exécuteur testamentaire ne soit pas là.

-Harry, prévint Hermione.

Des petites étincelles de magie sortaient du jeune homme. Signe qu'il perdait le contrôle de ses nerfs.

-Je me sens trahi, souffla Harry. D'autres membres de la famille sont dans le coup ?

-Nous ne pouvons l'affirmer, fit Ragnok. Que de très vagues soupçons.

-On va s'arrêter là, fit Hermione. Pourriez-vous répondre à quelques questions ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Ragnok.

-Connaissez-vous un bon maître Occlumens ? demanda Hermione

-Il vous faut chercher dans les précepteurs Sang Pur, répondit Ragnok. Si vous n'avez pas de parents Sang Pur, alors vous n'avez aucune chance d'en trouver.

-Il est dommage que le professeur Rogue soit mort, soupira Hermione.

-J'ai eu du mal à apprendre avec lui, rappela Harry.

-Je sais, calma Hermione.

-Est-ce important pour vous ? demanda Ragnok

-Oui, assura Hermione. Je pense que l'Occlumencie serait une bonne chose pour qu'Harry garde le contrôle de ses nerfs.

-Ça pourrait grandement aider, concéda Ragnok. J'ai peut-être une solution mais il faut que je peaufine l'idée avant de vous en parler.

-Merci, fit Hermione. Il faut que nous puissions vous contacter au plus vite.

-Nous avons des lots de coffres à Double Sens, proposa Ragnok.

-Parfait, sourit Hermione. Puis-je encore abuser un peu avec un Portkey ?

-Dans l'état de monsieur Potter, cela vaudrait mieux, confirma Ragnok. Personne ne pourra vous suivre. Bonne journée à vous.

-Merci, à vous aussi, répondit Hermione en traînant Harry.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient partis.


	3. La colocation, toute une aventure

DISCLAIMER : L'histoire reprend au lendemain du 2 mai, après la victoire sur Voldemort. Mais bien entendu, l'histoire n'est pas tout à fait la même que celle que raconte JK Rowling … Même si la saga lui appartient.

 ** _La colocation, toute une aventure_**

-Bonjour Ron ! salua Hermione

-Ouais, salut, bougonna Ron.

-Salut Ron, fit Harry. On va dire bonjour à ta famille avant d'y aller.

-Si tu veux, souffla Ron.

Une semaine après leur dernière visite à la banque, Hermione et Harry avaient décidé de quand même inviter Ron. Ils avaient fait en sorte de déplacer tout objet ou document important et de protéger leur intimité avant de faire venir le roux. Ils avaient caché le ressentiment qu'ils avaient envers lui pour mieux le piéger.

De toute façon, il n'allait pas rester longtemps.

Une heure plus tard, Ron se figea devant la maison de Southampton.

-Quoi ? fit Ron. C'est ça ta maison ?!

-Oui, répondit Harry en haussant des épaules. Elle était en vente et j'avais assez dans mon coffre.

-T'as pas la maison de tes parents ? demanda Ron

-C'était celle de Godric's Hollow, répliqua un peu sèchement Harry.

Ron comprit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il aille plus loin. Il s'empara de son sac et le tira tant bien que mal jusqu'à l'intérieur où il l'abandonna.

-C'est simple, constata Ron.

-Je déteste ce qui est tape à l'œil, fit Harry.

-Viens, on va te faire visiter, proposa Hermione.

Le rez-de-chaussée possédait un séjour salle à manger, la cuisine, une buanderie, des toilettes avec lavabo et le garage. Le premier et le second étage avaient le même schéma, deux suites parentales et un bureau.

-Tu vas dormir ici, indiqua Harry en lui montrant l'une des chambres du premier.

-On a toujours l'habitude de dormir dans la même chambre ! protesta Ron

-Il n'y a pas de place pour installer un autre lit, répondit Harry. A moins que tu veuilles dormir par terre …

-Ça ira, dit précipitamment Ron en prenant son sac et en allant s'installer.

Le soir venu, le roux descendit dans la cuisine et resta choqué.

-Y'a pas d'Elfe de maison ?! s'étouffa Ron

-Pourquoi il y en aurait ? s'étonna Hermione, en train de couper des tomates

-Mais … t'es riche ! s'exclama Ron

-Et ? fit Harry, penché sur la cuisinière. J'aime cuisiner donc pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre le ferait pour moi ?

-Tiens, au lieu de te tourner les pouces, lave la salade, ordonna Hermione.

-Pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas la magie ? s'étonna Ron

-Parce que nous ne sommes pas dans une zone Sorcière, répondit Harry.

-Mais t'aurait pu acheter autre part ! bouda Ron

-C'est mon choix, trancha Harry. Je ne veux pas en discuter.

La fin de la préparation du repas se passa en silence et ce fut avec horreur que Ron dut aider Hermione à mettre la table de manière Moldue. Ils s'installèrent et mangèrent tranquillement. Hermione et Harry firent ensuite la vaisselle à la main avant d'apporter un service de thé dans le salon où Ron s'ennuyait ferme.

-On fait quoi demain ? demanda Ron. Je me suis renseigné, il y a un stade de Quiddicht pas très loin. On pourrait y aller.

-C'est une idée, fit Harry. Mais je dois me rendre à la banque demain.

-Gringotts ? s'étonna Ron. Pourquoi ?

-Pas Gringotts, une banque Moldue, sourit Hermione.

-Pourquoi ? répéta Ron

-Parce qu'il me faut un compte Moldu pour travailler, répondit Harry.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? rugit Ron

-Nous allons tous les deux travailler cet été, annonça Hermione. Dans le monde Moldu.

-Mais pourquoi ? siffla Ron

-Parce que nous ne nous tournons jamais les pouces pendant les vacances, répondit Hermione. J'aidais toujours mes parents à leur cabinet pour que leur réceptionniste puisse prendre ses vacances.

-Et j'aidais toujours ma famille, ajouta Harry. Donc on va bosser.

-Et qu'est-ce que je vais faire en attendant ? pleurnicha Ron

-On t'aurait bien proposé de venir avec nous mais tu ne connais rien au monde Moldu, ricana presque Hermione. On commence après-demain.

-Hein ? s'exclama Ron. Mais je fais quoi pendant ce temps ? J'ai dit à ma mère que je restais jusqu'à fin août !

-Tu es supposé rester que trois jours, rappela Harry. C'était ce qui était convenu.

-Oh, arrête, charria Ron. Tu ne vas pas bosser, hein ? Tu es super riche, super célèbre ! Tout te tend les bras !

-J'ai pris un engagement, déclara Harry. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me désister.

-Mais … protesta Ron.

-Je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus, trancha Harry en savourant une gorgée de thé.

Pour ne pas changer, Ron bouda. La soirée se termina rapidement et chacun gagna sa chambre. Mais dès que les premiers ronflements de Ron retentirent dans la maison, Hermione partit dans la seconde suite du deuxième étage, là où se trouvait Harry.

-Que dirait Ron s'il te voyait dans cette tenue ? sourit Harry en apercevant la nuisette très courte de son amie

-Il fera une crise cardiaque et on en sera débarrassé, balaya Hermione.

Dans un ballet bien rôdé qui datait du départ de Ron pendant la chasse aux Horcruxes, les deux amis sécurisèrent les lieux avant de se mettre à l'aise et à parler.

-S'il nous voyait, il piquerait une crise, rit Harry.

-Mais non, fit Hermione.

-Tu es celle qu'il veut épouser, rappela Harry. S'il pense que je me mets entre vous, il va m'en vouloir, enfin encore plus que d'habitude.

-Parlons de quelque chose de plus intéressant, renifla Hermione. Tu as vérifié ce qu'il a fait ?

-Sa valise est un peu trop lourdement protégée pour un simple voyage chez des amis, révéla Harry.

-Va falloir vérifier alors, songea Hermione.

-Par contre, il y a un autre truc qui me chiffonne, fit Harry. C'est le fait qu'il croit qu'il va rester jusqu'à la fin de l'été. Mais il se croit où ?

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Hermione. Mais ça aussi, c'est à surveiller.

-Tu penses qu'il partira dans trois jours ? demanda Harry

-Sans nous, il s'ennuiera très vite, fit remarquer Hermione.

-Sans compter qu'on n'y aura rien d'intéressant à trouver ici, dit Harry. Sauf s'il veut tes sous-vêtements.

-Harry ! rougit Hermione

-Je plaisante, sourit Harry. Bon, il va falloir qu'on le fasse partir d'ici une semaine. Ça, c'est possible.

-Je ne vois pas comment, fronça des sourcils Hermione.

-Simple, haussa des épaules Harry. Le frigo est rempli de choses saines, comme des légumes ou des fruits.

-Tu n'avais pas pris de gâteaux, se souvint Hermione. Tu m'avais dit que tu comptais les faire.

-C'est le cas, sourit Harry. Mais pas des sucreries comme les aime Ron. Il devra se débrouiller pour les faire.

-Tu vas l'avoir par son estomac, sourit Hermione. Mais tu ne crains pas qu'il écrive à sa mère pour se faire envoyer de la nourriture ?

-Pour ça, il faudrait qu'il arrive à mettre la main sur Hedwige, déclara Harry. Comme il ne sait pas s'y prendre avec les animaux, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'elle lui obéisse. Et Errol est trop vieux pour transporter des colis trop souvent.

-Et pour la magie ? demanda Hermione. Rien ne l'empêche d'en faire, même si on n'est pas dans une zone Sorcière.

-On ne pourra rien y faire, soupira Harry. Mais je compte le reprendre à chaque fois qu'il dépassera les bornes.

-Ça promet des moments épiques, rit Hermione.

-Rira bien qui rira le dernier, fit Harry. Au fait, j'ai contacté Neville.

-Vraiment ? dit Hermione. Pourquoi ?

-Il faut que je sache ce qu'il faut faire pour prendre ma place dans la société, répondit Harry. J'ai confiance en lui et en sa grand-mère pour me dire ce qui est bon ou pas.

-C'est important pour toi ? demanda Hermione

-Je suis un Potter, déclara Harry. Avant toute chose, c'est mon nom. Je ne suis pas que le Survivant. Et il faut que je me détache de cette image.

-Je te suis, sourit Hermione.

-Merci, répondit Harry. Nous avons fait tout le tour ?

-Oui … Non ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu as rangé où ta cape et ton balai ?

-Sur moi, répondit Harry. Je vais créer une cache magique pour transporter tout ce qui est important. En attendant, je mets tout dans mon sac sans fond que j'ai toujours sur moi.

-Bonne idée, félicita Hermione. Je crois que je vais faire comme toi.

Elle réprima avec peine un bâillement.

-Va te coucher, conseilla Harry. Nous avons une longue journée qui nous attend.

-Bonne nuit Harry, embrassa Hermione.

-Bonne nuit Hermione, répondit Harry.

§§§§§

Ron était vraiment infernal.

C'était le constat qu'avaient établi Hermione et Harry au bout de deux jours de cohabitation. Et ils n'étaient pas loin de le foutre eux-mêmes dehors.

Le roux refusait de faire quoi que ce soit. Quand il avait compris qu'il n'y avait pas d'Elfe de maison – Harry avait envoyé Rani dans l'une des demeures Potter en restauration – il avait décidé de ne pas se fouler pour les repas. Pour se venger, les deux amis n'avaient pris que des produits frais qui demandaient une préparation minutieuse. Et comme le roux ne voulait pas les aider, il se retrouvait parfois plusieurs heures à attendre en s'ennuyant, Hermione ayant retiré avec délice de la bibliothèque tous les livres ayant trait au Quiddicht. Ensuite, pendant tout le repas, il critiquait tout ce qui tombait sous ses mains ou son regard, les jugeant par rapport la cuisine de sa mère. Or, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'Hermione et Harry n'avaient jamais supporté à long terme la cuisine de Molly Weasley, jugée bien trop riche et écœurante par les deux amis. Etant habitués à manger plus sainement – voire à manger beaucoup moins – ils arrivaient très vite à saturation et ils avaient toujours eu beaucoup de mal à refuser plus de nourriture. Ce qui était étonnant vu que les Weasley étaient tous sans exception longiligne et fins.

Mis à part les références incessantes à sa mère, Ron avait vraiment des manières épouvantables à table. Il se servait directement dans les plats, postillonnait en projetant de la nourriture sur toute la table et parlait la bouche ouverte. Sans compter qu'il rotait et pétait à table sans même s'excuser. Et ce n'était rien à côté de son utilisation de la magie. Il ne maîtrisait pas la base des sorts ménagers et en moins de quatre jours, une odeur pestilentielle émanait de la chambre du roux.

-Ron ! explosa Hermione. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ?!

-Mais je ne sens rien ! protesta Ron

-On la sent jusqu'en bas ! pesta Hermione. Mais aère la chambre, bon sang !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? fit Ron, perdu

-Tu ne peux pas ouvrir une pauvre fenêtre ? cracha Hermione. Je vais te montrer !

Furieuse, elle monta au premier étage, talonné par Ron et tous les deux suivis par Harry, curieux. La jeune femme atteignit le palier et ouvrit avec violence la porte de la pièce incriminée.

Et resta figée, totalement choquée.

Des tas de vêtements traînaient dans tous les coins de la pièce. Et à en juger par les emballages qui jonchaient le sol, Ron avait réussi à trouver un moyen de contacter sa mère pour qu'elle lui envoie de la nourriture. Dont les restes trainaient un peu partout, à des stades avancés de décomposition malgré le peu de temps qu'il était là. Le lit n'était pas fait, les draps déchirés et les rideaux tirés, rendant la pièce très glauque.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? s'exclama Hermione. Tu n'as jamais fait le ménage ici ?

-Ben je croyais que ça se ferait tout seul … répliqua de mauvaise foi Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « on n'est pas dans une zone Sorcière » ? siffla Hermione. Personne ne se doute qu'il y a des Sorciers ici et on fait tout pour que ça ne se sache pas ! Des sortilèges automatiques peuvent les alerter !

-Mais pourquoi on n'est pas dans une zone Sorcière ? pesta Ron. Ça serait plus facile !

-C'est mon choix, trancha Harry en intervenant pour la première fois. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre que je ne veux pas avoir des crétins sous mes fenêtres simplement parce que je suis le « Survivant » ?

-Mais la magie … fit Ron.

-N'est pas indispensable pour ranger une chambre ! coupa Hermione. Je vais te montrer.

D'une poigne ferme, elle le tira au second étage sous le rire rentré d'Harry et ouvrit la porte de sa suite.

La lumière coulait à flots, comme les rideaux et les fenêtres étaient largement ouverts. Le lit était bien fait et rien ne traînait au sol ni sur les différents meubles. Un bouquet de fleurs était posé sur une causeuse, seule touche magique que la jeune fille s'autorisait. En clair, la chambre était très accueillante, au contraire de la chambre de Ron.

-Tu vois, ça ? siffla Hermione. Je n'ai même pas utilisé ma baguette. J'ai simplement rangé mes affaires à l'endroit approprié, faisant des machines quand il le fallait. J'ai utilisé un balai et un chiffon pour faire les poussières au moins tous les deux jours. Je lessive le sol régulièrement et surtout quand je fais tomber quelque chose de liquide. Et enfin, j'évite de manger dans la chambre et si je le fais, je nettoie immédiatement. Tu es capable de le faire ?

-Ben … fit Ron.

-Laisse-moi deviner, c'est ta mère qui venait derrière toi pour tout nettoyer ? railla Hermione

-Ne critique pas ma mère ! rugit Ron, piqué au vif

-Je ne la critique pas, je te critique toi, rétorqua Hermione. Il est hors de question que tu vives dans une porcherie pareille ! Ça empeste toute la maison !

-C'est pas vrai ! se défendit Ron. Tu délires ! Harry, dis-lui.

-Je regrette, déclara Harry. Si je vous ai invité à vivre ici, c'était pour qu'on vive ensemble. Et quand on vit en communauté, on respecte certaines règles, dont celle de ne pas empiéter sur l'espace des autres et en prenant soin de son lieu de vie. L'odeur de ta chambre monte jusqu'ici, Ron. Et tu n'es là depuis moins d'une semaine. Personnellement, je ne tiens pas à retenir ma respiration à chaque pas que je fais dans ma propre maison.

Harry préféra s'arrêter là. Le roux réagissait très mal aux ultimatums contre lui. Bien qu'il ne se gêne pas pour les imposer aux autres.

-Pourquoi tu n'achètes pas des Elfes de maison alors ? pesta Ron. Le problème serait réglé !

-Je sais tenir une maison de manière Moldue, déclara Harry. Et je me suis toujours occupé de moi-même tout seul. Je ne veux pas d'Elfe de maison chez moi. Point final. Et ce n'est pas le cœur du problème. On parle du fait que tu ne sais même pas ranger et tenir ta chambre.

-Ce n'est pas mon boulot ! protesta Ron

-Ici, si, assura Hermione. Nous nous partageons toutes les tâches ménagères. Heureusement pour toi, nous t'avons épargné l'entretien du reste de la maison. Mais même ton espace vital, c'est le bordel. Ou tu ranges, ou tu dégages !

-Tu n'es pas chez toi ! rugit Ron

-Je paie un loyer, annonça Hermione. Je participe aux besoins de la maison. Peut-on dire la même chose de toi ?

-Harry m'a invité ! beugla Ron

-Moi aussi, souligna Hermione. Et pourtant, je fais tout pour être digne de son hospitalité. Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas.

-Harry ! fit Ron, en dernier recours

Mais le brun avait déjà disparu. Du moins, en apparence. En fait, il s'était caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Furieux, le roux bouscula la brune pour redescendre et se réfugier dans sa chambre. Hermione sourit et entra dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer à double tour. Harry apparut alors.

-Ça fait du bien ? demanda Harry

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, soupira Hermione. Je le trouve gonflé de penser que des Elfes de maison régleraient le problème. Il considère sa mère comme ça ?

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, fit Harry. Seules des personnes qui ont eu quelque chose toute leur vie peut affirmer qu'elle est indispensable.

-Tu penses qu'il y a des Elfes de maison au Terrier ? comprit Hermione

-Oui, confirma Harry. Ça expliquerait pourquoi Ron ne sait pas entretenir sa chambre.

-Mais ses frères n'ont jamais été bordéliques, rappela Hermione.

-Tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'ils n'avaient pas le même traitement ? souligna Harry. J'ai toujours vu Molly resservir Ron mais jamais aucun des autres. Et si tu te rappelles bien, ils ne se servaient pas plus d'une fois.

Hermione réfléchit. Toute entière à ne pas vomir devant l'attitude de Ron à table, elle ne s'était jamais penchée sur celle de Percy, Fred et Georges. En effet, ces derniers ne faisaient pas parler d'eux à table, fait rare pour les jumeaux, et demandaient à la quitter dès la dernière bouchée avalée. Le plus souvent, seuls Molly, Hermione, Harry et Ron étaient les derniers à table, les deux amis révulsés par les manières du roux et sa mère le couvant du regard.

-Il faudrait creuser, fit Hermione.

-Non, refusa Harry. Cela concerne la famille Weasley. Et puis de toute façon, tous les garçons sont libres donc ce n'est pas notre problème.

-Et Ginny ? demanda Hermione

Le visage d'Harry se ferma.

-Je ne veux pas en parler, déclara fermement Harry.

Hermione le comprenait. La relation qu'avait Harry avec la dernière des Weasley était ambiguë et conflictuelle. Et le fait que le brun soit sorti avec elle pendant sa 5e année n'avait strictement rien arrangé.

-Combien de temps tu lui donnes avant de s'en aller ? demanda Hermione

-Très peu de temps, assura Harry. Il se dispute avec toi, c'est signe que rien ne va comme il le voudrait.

-Tu as remarqué toute la nourriture qu'il y avait dans sa chambre ? s'étonna Hermione. Je croyais qu'il ne pourrait pas contacter Molly !

-Il ne l'a pas fait, assura Harry. Tu te souviens de sa valise trop bien protégée ? Sorts de réfrigération et de conservation.

-Quand as-tu pu vérifier ça ? s'émerveilla Hermione

-J'ai vécu six ans dans le même dortoir que lui, rappela Harry. Je connais le moment exact où il baisse totalement sa garde pour faire un tour dans ses affaires.

-Tu as l'air de connaître plus de choses que ce que tu devrais, constata Hermione.

-Je ne me suis jamais limité à ce qu'on apprend à l'école, avoua Harry. Ça m'a toujours semblé …. Inabouti. Alors j'ai élargi mes lectures. Et je suis devenu un pro des illusions. Je n'avais pas envie que tout le monde sache que je ne savais pas les bases du monde Sorcier. Étrangement, personne ne s'est dévoué pour me les apprendre alors que tout le monde sait que j'ai été élevé par des Moldus.

Hermione ne dit rien. Elle aussi avait relevé cette incohérence.

-On a assez traîné, déclara Harry. Je t'attends en bas.

-On va faire quoi ? demanda Hermione

-On n'avait pas dit qu'on irait dans un zoo ? sourit Harry

-Tu en deviendrais presque machiavélique, rit Hermione.

§§§§§

Ron avait finalement tenu dix jours. Et était parti de manière inattendue. Mais clairement suspecte.

Alors qu'Hermione et Harry revenaient de leur travail, ils furent surpris de voir sur le pas de la porte Molly Weasley. Tous les deux se regardèrent. Personne ne savait où ils habitaient et Ron n'avait aucun moyen de communication magique comme Moldu. Or, la matrone rousse se tenait bel et bien devant eux. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

-Où étiez-vous ? agressa Molly

Hermione se rebiffa.

-Bonjour madame Weasley, sourit faussement Hermione. Nous ne savions pas que vous veniez. Comment allez-vous ?

-Je veux savoir où vous étiez ! exigea Molly

-Au travail, madame Weasley, répondit Harry.

-Mais tu es riche ! s'exclama Molly

-Mais mon coffre ne me durera pas toute la vie, rétorqua Harry.

-Voulez-vous entrer, madame Weasley ? proposa Hermione, coupant Harry qui commençait à s'énerver

Sans attendre sa réponse, les deux amis entrèrent dans la maison où ils furent interpellés par Ron.

-Vous êtes en retard ! gronda Ron. J'ai faim !

-Ron, mon chéri ! s'exclama Molly en poussant les deux amis

-Maman ?! s'étonna Ron. Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais !

-C'était une surprise, sourit Molly en serrant son fils dans ses bras. Mais tu as la peau sur les os ! Tu ne manges pas ici ?

-Ils ne font rien de bon ! pleurnicha Ron

Hermione et Harry se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil. Il n'avait jamais connu le Ron geignard avec sa mère. C'en était presque perturbant.

-Vous ne pouviez pas lui préparer de vrais repas ? cracha Molly

-Nous avons tous les deux été élevés dans le monde Moldu, rappela durement Hermione. Nos références culinaires ne sont clairement pas celles de Ron. Et il n'a pas voulu faire l'effort de goûter.

Ron devint rouge, voulant réfuter avec sa mauvaise foi habituelle.

-C'est pas vrai ! beugla Ron

-Ce n'est pas grave, balaya Molly. Où est la cuisine ? Je vais te faire de bons petits plats, comme tu les aimes.

-Sauf que nous sommes dans une zone totalement Moldue, coupa Harry. Il n'y a aucune protection pour vous protéger de votre utilisation de la magie. Je refuse que vous fassiez de la magie ici.

-Tu … gronda Molly.

-Vous êtes ici chez moi, répliqua Harry. Et je ne veux pas de magie ici.

-Tu dois bien en faire ici ! protesta Molly

-Je n'ai jamais vécu avec la magie en permanence, rappela sèchement Harry.

-Mais mon fils meurt de faim ici ! siffla Molly

-Ron ne veut pas manger ce qu'on prépare, déclara Hermione. C'est de sa faute, pas de la nôtre.

-Nous n'allons pas préparer de plats Sorciers, assura Harry. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

-Tu rentres avec moi, rugit Molly. Je ne veux pas que tu restes ici plus d'une seconde de plus !

-Mais maman … protesta Ron.

-Montre-moi ta chambre tout de suite ! ordonna Molly

A son corps défendant, Ron dut mener sa mère jusqu'à sa suite. Pour ne pas ensorceler la matrone rousse, Hermione et Harry préférèrent rester dans le salon avec une tasse de thé. Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à attendre. Dix minutes plus tard, Molly quittait avec fracas la maison, avec sur ses talons Ron qui freinait des deux pieds pour rester, le tout sans venir les saluer. Les deux amis attendirent un bon quart d'heure avant de bouger.

-Il y a des sorts qui viennent d'être posés, annonça Harry.

-Où ? demanda Hermione, ayant renoncé depuis longtemps à chercher comment Harry savait telle ou telle chose

-Nos chambres, répondit Harry en penchant la tête sur le côté. Elle a essayé la cuisine mais elle est protégée.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione

-Justement pour prévoir des cas comme celui-là, répondit Harry. Je savais qu'avec Ron ici, Molly allait débarquer et mettre son nez là où il ne fallait pas. Aucune magie n'est possible dans la cuisine.

-Tu comptes faire quoi ? fit Hermione

-Contacter les Gobelins, fit Harry. Je ne m'y connais pas assez pour désensorceler ce qu'elle a fait.

-Bonne idée, sourit Hermione. Bon, on fait quoi pour manger ce soir ?

-On se fait un bon ciné et des hamburgers ? sourit Harry

-Pourquoi tu n'as jamais fait goûter ça à Ron ? fit Hermione

-Pour qu'il nous en redemande à tous les repas ? grimaça Harry. Sois certaine que je l'aurais tué !

Hermione éclata de rire.


	4. L'Héritier Potter

_**Note de l'auteur**_ _ **:  
Bonjour à toutes et à tous !  
Je suis heureuse de voir que cette fic plait toujours autant ! Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
Gros bizoux  
Crystal of Shadow**_

DISCLAIMER : L'histoire reprend au lendemain du 2 mai, après la victoire sur Voldemort. Mais bien entendu, l'histoire n'est pas tout à fait la même que celle que raconte JK Rowling … Même si la saga lui appartient.

 ** _L'Héritier Potter_**

Deux jours plus tard, ils furent surpris par la réponse des Gobelins.

En effet, ce n'était pas tous les jours que Bill Weasley venait chez eux.

Tous se saluèrent chaleureusement avant de parler affaires.

-Tu sais pourquoi tu es là ? demanda Harry

-Certaines pièces de cette maison sont ensorcelées, répondit Bill. Et les Gobelins m'ont parlé également de protections à établir ?

-Je veux savoir si c'est possible et comment ça va se passer, répondit Harry.

-Tu sais qui est à l'origine de ça ? fit Hermione

-Ma mère, déclara sombrement Bill. Où est Ron d'ailleurs ?

-Au Terrier, sourit Hermione. Molly a refusé qu'il reste comme il ne mangeait pas à sa faim.

-Comme c'est étonnant, ricana Bill.

-Son comportement ne t'étonne pas, nota Hermione.

-Ron a toujours été le chouchou de maman, renifla Bill. Tout ce qu'il fait est parfait. Et tout ce qu'il dit est la vérité. On s'est tout fait punir plus souvent qu'à notre tour par les mensonges de ce petit crétin.

-Tu n'apprécies pas ton petit frère, déclara Harry.

-Non, déclara sans ambages Bill. Et si tu m'avais dit que c'était pour le confort de Ron, j'aurais fait demi-tour sans hésitation, même si je t'aime bien.

-J'aurais une question indiscrète, fit Hermione.

-Je t'écoute, dit Bill.

-Vu comment tu considères Molly et Ron, comment ça se fait que tu aies organisé ton mariage au Terrier ? demanda Hermione

-Si j'avais eu le choix, je ne me serais jamais marié en Angleterre, assura Bill. Mais la tradition chez les Weasley comme chez les Delacour veut qu'on se marie toujours chez le marié. Maman a fait la tête, encore plus quand elle a compris que j'allais épouser une semi Veela. Papa a levé la voix pour l'une des premières fois de ma vie et il a fait en sorte qu'elle sourit tout au long du mariage.

-Je croyais qu'elle avait tout organisé, fronça des sourcils Hermione.

-Fleur et moi avons refusé, répondit Bill. Les Gobelins nous ont bien aidés sur ce coup. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. Il y a quelque chose de particulier dans les pièces contaminées ?

-Principalement nos affaires, répondit Harry.

-Rien de précieux ? demanda Bill

-Tout était sous sortilège, assura Hermione. Mais on ne sait pas si ça a touché quelque chose.

-Vous n'êtes pas allé dedans ? s'inquiéta Bill

-Non, dit Hermione. C'était trop dangereux.

-OK, fit Bill. J'y vais.

Il ne revint que deux bonnes heures après. Alertés par son état d'épuisement, Hermione et Harry l'assirent d'office.

-Je ne savais pas ma mère aussi vicieuse, soupira Bill après qu'on lui ait mis un verre d'alcool dans les mains.

-A ce point ? s'étonna Harry

-Quoi qu'ait dit Ron, il a voulu se venger de vous pour qu'elle se lâche comme ça, assura Bill. Toutes vos affaires sont irrémédiablement détruites, sauf celles sous sortilèges. Donc vous allez devoir vous refaire une nouvelle garde-robe.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, assura Harry.

-Par contre, les protections basiques que tu as établies sur la cuisine ont tenues, félicita Bill. Où les as-tu trouvées ?

-Principalement dans les livres des Black et des Potter, répondit Harry.

-J'aimerai beaucoup y jeter un coup d'œil, fit Bill. Bon, il n'y a plus aucune trace de ma mère et de son rejeton chéri. Concernant les protections, ça va être simple de les établir mais j'imagine que tu ne veux pas quelque chose de basique.

-Je ne sais pas comment Molly nous a retrouvés, vu que je n'ai laissé aucune adresse, souligna Harry. Nous n'avons reçu aucun courrier et seule Hedwige peut venir jusqu'ici. En plus, je ne me suis pas raccordé au réseau de cheminées.

-C'est vraiment inquiétant, songea Bill.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais tout mis sous Fidelitas ? releva Hermione

-Elle a pu vous retrouver alors que la maison est sous Fidelitas ? sursauta Bill

-Ce rituel a visiblement une faille, songea Harry. Ron ne connaissait pas le secret. Mais sa mère l'a trouvé quand même.

-Et si le Fidelitas n'avait pas marché parce que Molly cherchait Ron et pas nous ? réfléchit Hermione

-Cela se tient, concéda Bill. Que comptez-vous faire ?

-Nous allons trouver d'autres protections, répondit Harry. Et si les Gobelins ne sont pas contre, nous aimerions travailler avec toi.

-Je vais leur demander, sourit Bill. A mon tour de vous poser une question indiscrète. Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ? Parce que les seules fois où je daignais passer une heure au Terrier, Ron nous bassinait sur le fait que tu étais la femme qui lui fallait, Hermione.

-Non, répondit Hermione. Considère-nous comme frère et sœur.

-Il est vrai que vous m'avez toujours semblé plus proches qu'avec Ron, confirma Bill. Bon, je vais y aller et faire mon compte-rendu à la banque. Vous aurez de leurs nouvelles très vite.

-Merci Bill, fit Harry. A l'occasion, vous pourriez venir dîner un jour, Fleur et toi.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, remercia Bill. J'attends ton invitation alors. Bonne journée à tous les deux.

-Au revoir Bill ! firent Hermione et Harry

§§§§§

L'été suivait son cours. Hermione et Harry jonglaient entre leur travail de serveur et leurs études privées. Ils avaient régulièrement des nouvelles de Ron qui leur ordonnait de l'inviter à nouveau chez eux mais Harry lui répondait invariablement que s'il venait, il devait aider à l'entretien de la maison et à la préparation des repas, sans compter qu'ils n'étaient pas présents de toute la journée. Malgré ces arguments, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'envoyer de nouvelles lettres tous les trois jours, passant lentement et sûrement au harcèlement.

Bien qu'ils ne veuillent plus voir Ron, cela n'empêchait pas les deux amis de recevoir d'autres Weasley. Ils avaient invité comme promis Fleur et Bill, mais aussi les jumeaux Fred et Georges et même Charlie, lors de ses rares visites en Angleterre, avec Arthur qui avait voulu sortir un peu avec son fils. Tous les avaient félicités pour leur maison et le bon repas qu'ils leur avaient offert. Et depuis, ils s'invitaient régulièrement les uns chez les autres.

Pour autant, Hermione et Harry ne s'isolaient pas de leurs camarades de classe. Ils se rendaient souvent au manoir Longbottom pour admirer la serre privée de Neville ou sortaient dans des bars avec Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Parvati et Padma Patil, et quelques autres élèves de leurs années des différentes maisons.

Mais il manquait quelque chose.

-Tu veux rencontrer des Slytherin, articula lentement Hermione. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si tu remarques bien, on nous a toujours dit qu'ils étaient mauvais, répondit Harry.

-Ils ont suivi Voldemort, rappela Hermione.

-Sais-tu pourquoi ? demanda Harry

-Ils voulaient tuer les Moldus ! s'exclama Hermione

-Faux et tu le sais parfaitement, répliqua calmement Harry.

-Mais … protesta Hermione.

-Garde ton calme et réfléchis quelques instants, coupa Harry. Je me suis beaucoup penché sur ce que Lucius Malfoy disait dans ses discours.

-Pourquoi pas Draco ? s'étonna Hermione

-Draco ne voulait que nous provoquer, fit Harry. Nous faire sortir de nos gonds.

-Ce n'est pas faux, concéda Hermione.

-Donc, j'ai écouté Lucius et son principal argument était que les Nés Moldus foulaient du pied les us et coutumes Sorcières, expliqua Harry. Il refusait de les accueillir dans le monde Sorcier. Pas les tuer. Ça, c'était le but de Voldemort pour se venger de ce qui se fait de pire dans l'Humanité.

-Continue, fit Hermione.

-Je crois que les Sang Pur refusent les Nés Moldus parce qu'ils n'apprennent pas leur nouveau monde, fit Harry. Or, les seuls qui peuvent le leur apprendre sont les Sang Pur et ils ne les estiment pas digne de cet apprentissage. C'est un cercle vicieux.

-J'avoue que tes arguments se tiennent, fit lentement Hermione.

-Je vais sonder Neville d'abord, rassura Harry. Je ne voudrais pas me pointer comme ça chez les Malfoy si ma théorie est fausse.

-Tu as raison, abonda Hermione. Mais je ne préfère pas venir.

-Où ? Chez Neville ? s'étonna Harry

-Non, chez les Malfoy, répondit Hermione. Si ce que tu viens de me dire est vrai, alors ils ne seront pas aussi sincères si j'étais présente que si tu étais seul.

-Nous demanderons l'avis de Neville, trancha Harry.

-Ce n'est pas faux, concéda Neville quelques jours plus tard en entendant l'avis d'Harry sur les Nés Moldus. Il est vrai que la plupart d'entre eux ne se penchent pas vraiment sur le monde qu'ils intègrent et c'est ce qu'on leur reproche le plus.

-Avoue surtout qu'il n'y a rien pour étancher leur soif de savoir, fit Harry. J'ai écumé en long, en large et en travers la bibliothèque de l'école et je n'ai rien trouvé sur la vie d'un Sorcier. Idem à Fleury et Bott. J'ai dû chercher dans des librairies bien moins connues pour trouver quelque chose. Et même là, c'était assez incomplet.

-Là où tu as trouvé quelque chose, on t'a dirigé vers d'autres endroits ? demanda Neville

-Oui, répondit Harry. Mais uniquement dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

-C'est normal, fit Neville. L'Allée est le seul endroit qui ne soit pas soumis aussi strictement à la loi. Il y a longtemps que le Ministère limite drastiquement certains types d'ouvrages, dont ceux relatifs aux us et coutumes Sorcières. Sur ordre du Magenmagot.

-Mais le professeur Dumbledore, en tant que président du Magenmagot, n'aurait jamais laissé passer ça ! s'exclama Hermione

-C'est lui qui l'a ordonné, répliqua Neville. Et il avait commencé sa purge avec Poudlard.

Les deux amis furent surpris. Ils découvraient une nouvelle facette du Sorcier.

-Dans quel but ? demanda Harry

-Je n'en sais rien, avoua Neville. Mais d'après grand-mère, c'était pour garder notre pays dans une sorte de statu quo où il avait établi sa suprématie.

Hermione allait protester mais se força à réfléchir quelques instants. Avant de s'avouer qu'effectivement, le directeur de l'école avait un pouvoir plus qu'important dans l'Angleterre Sorcière.

-Ça se tient, souffla lourdement Hermione.

-Grand-mère ne supporte pas sa notion du « plus grand bien », ajouta Neville. Ça et le fait qu'il veut tout contrôler. Quand elle était encore dans l'Ordre du Phénix, elle lui a reproché plusieurs fois des pertes en vies humaines qui auraient pu être évitées.

Harry serra les dents. Après avoir appris pour les Horcruxes, et tout au long de sa quête, il s'était rendu compte que même si la mort de ses parents l'avait sauvé, elle aurait pu être évitée, de même que l'attaque sur les parents de Neville. Mais ce qui lui avait réellement mis la puce à l'oreille, c'était un raisonnement parallèle, concernant son placement auprès de sa tante maternelle. D'après Sirius et Remus, Lily n'avait jamais caché le fait que sa sœur Pétunia s'était mise à la haïr au fil des années pour être la seule Sorcière de la famille et de ne pas être quelqu'un de « normal », ainsi que sa haine de la magie. Or, comme il l'allait appris plus tard, c'était Albus Dumbledore qui s'était permis de l'abandonner devant la porte des Dursley, sans même prendre le temps de le leur présenter et de leur expliquer la tâche qui leur incombait désormais ni même leur laisser l'occasion de refuser cette charge. Il était désormais convaincu que le vieux Sorcier aimait plus que tout que tout aille dans son sens et reste sous son contrôle. Y compris sa vie.

-Tu as raison de vouloir élargir tes horizons, Harry, sourit Neville. Et tu as raison de ne pas vouloir assister à cette entrevue, Hermione. Même si tu as fait tes preuves, les Sang Pur auront encore un peu de mal avec toi.

-Est-ce que tu m'accompagneras ? demanda Harry

-Avec plaisir, sourit Neville. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que les Malfoy vont pouvoir dire. Et puis, je serais là pour te dire ce que tu peux faire ou pas.

-Ce ne serait pas du luxe, sourit Harry.

-Je me charge de contacter les Malfoy, fit Neville. Ça passera mieux si la demande vient de moi.

-J'attends ton message alors, fit Harry.

Deux jours plus tard, Harry tirait nerveusement sur sa robe Sorcière. Il attendait avec un Neville plutôt serein l'inspection de lady Augusta Longbottom.

-Arrête de bouger, souffla Neville.

-Je ne voudrais pas déplaire à ta grand-mère, répondit Harry.

-Elle sait que tu ne sais pas tout ce que tu devrais savoir, déclara Neville. Et elle sait aussi que j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour que tu rattrapes ton retard. Elle veut juste savoir si tu peux donner le change.

-Mais … protesta Harry.

-Du calme, sourit Neville. Elle ne va pas te manger. Quoique …

-Neville ! s'exclama Harry, outré

-Je plaisante, sourit Neville.

Harry allait encore s'insurger mais les portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent pour laisser lady Longbottom. Neville suivit d'Harry s'inclinèrent respectueusement avant de se redresser.

-Lord Longbottom, lord Potter, salua Augusta.

-Lady Longbottom, répondirent Neville et Harry.

La vielle Sorcière leur indiqua des sièges où ils s'installèrent à sa suite. Ils menèrent une discussion soutenue pendant une bonne heure avant qu'Augusta ne les arrête subitement.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous passiez autant pour un Sang Pur, malgré votre éducation Moldue, constata Augusta. Vos manières ont beau être quelque peu hésitantes, elles sont exquises et très proches de la perfection. Les Malfoy n'auront pas grand-chose à redire.

-Ce n'est pas si rassurant, nota Harry.

-Les Malfoy sont l'une des lignées les plus anciennes d'Europe, rappela Augusta. Exilée de France et établie en Angleterre un ou deux siècles avant les Fondateurs. Ils connaissent sur le bout des doigts l'étiquette et il ne doit pas être dans votre intention de les duper. Ils savent parfaitement que vous n'avez pas eu une éducation digne de ce nom à leurs yeux mais ils ne s'attendent pas que vous maîtrisez quand même leurs codes. Vous allez les surprendre et ils vous écouteront.

-Vous êtes sûre ? demanda Harry, hésitant

-Certaine, sourit Augusta. Allez, mes enfants, les Malfoy vous attendent.

Les deux jeunes gens s'inclinèrent avant de s'en aller.

Narcissa ouvrit délicatement le rideau de la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'allée principale du manoir Malfoy. Elle reconnaissait la silhouette solide du jeune lord Neville Longbottom mais aussi celle plus fluette du jeune lord Harrison Potter. Elle se souvenait encore du jeune homme qu'elle avait sauvé en assurant à Voldemort qu'il était mort quelques mois plus tôt. Il avait quitté cette attitude traquée pour un pas plus assuré, plus digne d'un lord.

-Qu'en pensez-vous, ma chère ? fit une voix à ses côtés

-Je l'ai aidé parce que j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il pourrait vaincre Voldemort dans sa folie de destruction, soupira Narcissa. Je vois à sa démarche qu'il prend à cœur son héritage Sorcier. S'en montrera-t-il à la hauteur ? J'en suis moins sûre.

-Vous savez qu'il est également le nouveau lord Black ? rappela Lucius

-Il va falloir que je prenne contact avec lui à ce sujet, songea Narcissa. Sirius l'a désigné comme héritier dès qu'il a été choisi comme parrain et il n'a jamais eu l'occasion de fonder une famille et de donner un véritable héritier. Je suis maintenant la dernière héritière de la branche secondaire. Il va falloir que nous décidions de l'avenir de cette lignée car en l'état des choses actuelles, elle va disparaître partagée entre le clan Potter et le clan Malfoy.

-Ce ne sera pas le sujet d'aujourd'hui, ma chère, fit Lucius. Vous aurez d'autres occasions d'en discuter avec lui.

-Allez-vous l'écouter ? demanda Narcissa

-Oui, répondit Lucius. Il a fait l'effort de nous contacter pour un entretien, certes par l'intermédiaire des Longbottom, mais j'admire la démarche. Et malgré les critiques de Draco, il me semble moins fermé que ce qu'a voulu en faire la Prewett et son dernier fils.

-Quel dommage qu'Arthur ait dû épouser cette gourgandine, soupira Narcissa. C'est un Sorcier sur lequel on peut compter, malgré son manque flagrant d'ambition.

-Estimons-nous heureux qu'il ait fait cinq fils qui tiennent plus de lui que de leur génitrice, fit Lucius. Je n'aime pas ce qu'elle a fait de son dernier.

-Draco assistera-t-il à l'entretien ? fit Narcissa en acceptant le bras de Lucius qui la conduisait vers le salon de réception

-Cet enfant a besoin d'une leçon de sang-froid, s'irrita Lucius. J'ai eu un récit de première main de sa scolarité et cette rivalité sans queue ni tête qu'il entretenait avec le jeune Potter n'est pas digne d'un Malfoy. Il a appris lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres était encore vivant ce que le monde pouvait lui réserver, il est temps qu'il comprenne qu'il faut qu'il choisisse judicieusement ses batailles. Et se mettre à dos un potentiel allié, encore plus aussi important que le futur lord Potter et le « Survivant », n'était absolument pas un choix tactique éclairé.

Narcissa ne fit qu'acquiescer. Quand elle avait compris les relations exactes entre Harry Potter et son fils, elle s'était fustigée de ne pas avoir mieux éduqué Draco dans le fait d'attirer des alliés prometteurs. Heureusement, elle espérait que le brun retiendrait que le blond ne l'avait pas livré à sa sœur Bellatrix – oui, elle avait appris la venue du Trio d'Or au manoir Malfoy.

Le couple arriva au rez-de-chaussée et trouvèrent un Draco boudeur.

-Dois-je vraiment y assister ? fit un Draco geignard

-Oui, confirma durement Lucius. J'admets être en tort en te répétant qu'Harry Potter était un ennemi du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais je pensais sincèrement que tu ne ferais la bêtise suprême de te le mettre à ce point à dos !

Draco grimaça.

-Mais il était toujours accompagné de ce rouquin … protesta Draco.

-Le fils de cette Prewett est un autre point à aborder mais rien ne t'empêchait de ne pas t'en prendre au futur lord Potter, cingla Lucius. Mais ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de discuter de cela. Je veux en entrant dans cette pièce reconnaître l'héritier des Malfoy et non un quelconque gamin indigne en société.

Piqué au vif, Draco se redressa, une lueur farouche et déterminée brûlant dans son regard. Lucius eut un rictus fier avant de faire son entrée dans le salon de réception, accompagnée de sa femme Narcissa et suivi de son fils Draco.

§§§§§

Hermione était inquiète.

Cela faisait presque vingt-quatre heures qu'Harry était revenu de chez les Malfoy et il n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis. Elle le savait en pleine réflexion et ce silence n'était pas habituel de la part de son ami. Certes, c'était signe qu'il réfléchissait mais aussi longtemps, cela voulait dire également que le sujet était important. Elle hésitait franchement à le forcer à parler mais préféra laisser le temps faire.

-Je vais faire un bal, sourit Harry. Pour annoncer au monde Sorcier que je suis le nouveau lord Potter.

-N'est-ce pas trop tard ? demanda Hermione

-J'aurais dû le faire pour mon dix-septième anniversaire, confirma Harry. Mais, si tu te souviens, l'Ordre du Phénix a tenu à me faire quitter la maison des Dursley à cette date et Molly déclarait que ce n'était pas possible, avec le mariage de Bill. D'ailleurs, savais-tu que Bill tenait à le faire plus tôt mais que c'est ça mère qui a tenu à ce qu'il se fasse aux environs du trente-et-un juillet ?

-Tu penses qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu le fêtes ? fronça des sourcils Hermione

-Cela fera partie des questions à lui poser, fit Harry.

-Tu parlais d'un bal, revint Hermione. Où ? Comment ?

-Le manoir Potter, là où vivait mon père quand il était jeune, déclara Harry. Le château reste l'ultime refuge et je ne veux pas qu'il soit sous les feux des projecteurs.

-OK, fit Hermione. Et pour le bal en lui-même ?

-Augusta et Neville ont accepté de m'aider, souffla de soulagement Harry. Ainsi que sur la liste d'invités.

-Uniquement Sang Pur ? demanda Hermione

-Non, assura Harry. Mais je vais inviter des gens méritants, et non des lèches-culs bien-pensant.

-Donc on peut être sûr que le crapaud Dolores Ombrage ne sera pas des nôtres ? sourit Hermione

-Ainsi que Molly et Ron, ajouta Harry.

-Comment tu vas leur cacher ça ? s'étonna Hermione

-C'est un bal organisé par lady Longbottom, qui fait partie de la saison mondaine, sourit Harry. C'est la rumeur que fera courir Neville. Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils seraient au courant. Surtout que je tiens entre les mains la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Ce n'est pas faux, concéda Hermione.

-Donc ce week-end, nous allons faire une séance shopping, sourit Harry.

-Nous ? sourit Hermione. Ne ferais-je pas tâche dans ton bal ?

-Non, répondit Harry. La majorité des Sang Pur reconnaisse que tu pourrais faire de grandes choses si tu te posais les bonnes questions. A nous de leur faire comprendre que tu te les aies déjà posées.

-Je te suis, fit Hermione.

Tous les deux savourèrent leur tasse de thé.

-On a reçu ceci aujourd'hui, fit Hermione en tendant une enveloppe à Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry en l'ouvrant

-Poudlard va ouvrir à nouveau ses portes, annonça Hermione. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui va reprendre la direction en attendant que le professeur Dumbledore se remette totalement.

Bien entendu, après une chute du haut de la tour d'Astronomie à la fin de sa sixième année, Albus Dumbledore s'était retrouvé dans le coma et en était sorti que quand Voldemort avait été tué.

Pratique.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut faire exactement ? demanda Harry

-Elle veut permettre aux élèves qui veulent terminer leurs études, expliqua Hermione. Donc elle va ouvrir une nouvelle classe de 8e année.

-Ça ne me tente pas plus que ça, soupira Harry. Le programme est loin d'être complet pour pouvoir vivre dans le monde Sorcier.

-Mais ça reste une bonne expérience, fit Hermione. Moi ça me tente.

-Mais je me suis intéressé à des matières qui ne sont pas enseignées à Poudlard, protesta Harry.

-Rien ne t'empêche de les passer en candidat libre, sourit Hermione. D'ailleurs, je vais aussi en passer certaines.

-Pourquoi pas ? sourit Harry. Comme ça, personne ne le saura et me prendra la tête parce que je dépense mon argent pour être plus avancé.

-Pourquoi je pense que tu vises Ron ? rit Hermione

-Je n'ai rien dit de tel, sourit Harry. Bonne nuit, Hermione.

-Bonne nuit Harry, répondit Hermione.


	5. Une autre vision du monde

DISCLAIMER : L'histoire reprend au lendemain du 2 mai, après la victoire sur Voldemort. Mais bien entendu, l'histoire n'est pas tout à fait la même que celle que raconte JK Rowling … Même si la saga lui appartient.

 ** _Une autre vision du monde_**

-Mademoiselle Granger, monsieur Potter, salua Minerva.

-Professeur McGonagall, répondirent Hermione et Harry.

Les deux amis s'étaient rendus à Poudlard sur l'invitation de la nouvelle directrice. En effet, ils avaient soulevé quelques points qui avaient intéressé le professeur.

-Vous avez exprimé votre scepticisme concernant le maintien des programmes existants, commença Minerva. Vous entre tous, pourquoi ?

-La façon de faire du professeur Dumbledore a des limites, constata Harry. Soi-disant mettre les Gryffindor et les Slytherin ensemble pour atténuer la tension qui règne entre les deux maisons ? Nous savons tous que ça n'a jamais marché, surtout en enfonçant dans la tête des plus jeunes qu'ils sont ennemis jurés.

Minerva hocha de la tête. Elle-même avait remarqué ce fait et s'était toujours battue avec le vieux Sorcier pour faire cesser cette aberration.

-Certains cours ont besoin d'être revus et corrigés, poursuivit Hermione. Prenons simplement celui d'Histoire de la Magie. Qu'apprenons-nous pendant sept ans, mis à part les révoltes Gobelines ? Strictement rien. Alors que si nous ouvrons n'importe quel livre sur le sujet, elles ne sont qu'une minuscule part de l'Histoire. Et en plus, c'est un cours donné par un fantôme qui ne fait rien pour intéresser ses élèves. La totalité des élèves en profitent pour dormir et ça ne fait ni chaud ni froid au professeur !

-Depuis que nous sommes entrés à Poudlard, nous avons eu un professeur par an en Défense, continua Harry. La majorité étaient soit des incompétents, soit ont mis la vie de leurs élèves en danger. Je crois que le seul qui a fait correctement son travail était le professeur Rogue.

-J'aurais cru que vous auriez pensé au professeur Lupin, fit remarquer Minerva.

-J'aime Remus, je ne dis pas le contraire, déclara Harry. Mais soyez sérieuse. On parle d'un loup-garou lâché au milieu d'enfants. Remus a beau être l'être le plus patient et le plus gentil du monde, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le cas de sa partie loup. Je suis certain beaucoup lui ont manqué du respect plus d'une fois et il a dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas les égorger. En plus, comme il est en conflit permanent avec son loup, il suffisait d'une petite étincelle pour qu'il fasse un massacre dans l'école. Et le lieu où il se transformait ! La Cabane Hurlante ! Où les élèves ont l'habitude de se rendre ! C'était un peu illusoire que de croire que tout allait bien se passer.

Minerva garda le silence. Effectivement, le choix de Remus Lupin avait été fait en dépit du bon sens et les arguments d'Harry étaient valables. Sans compter que malgré ses connaissances, Remus n'avait aucun diplôme justifiant son poste. Mais il semblait qu'Albus ne s'en était guère soucié ces dernières années.

-Les potions sont un art dangereux, à n'importe quel niveau, fit Hermione. Nous sommes beaucoup trop nombreux dans les classes pour qu'un professeur puisse nous enseigner correctement.

-Et il manque des cours de bases, notamment pour les Nés Moldus, asséna Harry. On débarque comme des fleurs sans connaître les codes ou même l'histoire de ce nouveau monde. Par exemple, nous écrivons tous au stylo à bille et une fois ici, nous retournons à l'encrier et à la plume, bannis de nos écoles depuis des dizaines d'années. On ne connait pas les principales fêtes Sorcières, comment est construite la société, des choses essentielles !

-Sans oublier votre cours d'études des Moldus ! pesta Hermione. Il faudrait choisir un vrai Né Moldu plutôt qu'un Sang Pur qui a lu des livres même pas exacts pour faire des cours !

-Il faudrait que vous revoyiez tous les cours pour donner une éducation de qualité, conclut Harry. Et que vous engagiez des professeurs compétents et qui connaissent le sujet qu'ils enseignent. Ce que je ne suis pas sûr que vous réussissiez à faire en moins de deux mois.

Minerva ne bougea pas d'un cil. Elle comprenait les arguments défendus par ses deux élèves et concédait qu'ils n'avaient pas tort sur toute la ligne.

-Ce que vous me dites donne matière à réfléchir, concéda Minerva. Cependant, je me dois de vous poser quand même la question, est-ce que vous reviendrez faire votre dernière année ?

-Pas sûr, avoua Hermione. Nous nous sommes volontairement exclus de la société pour nous concentrer sur des études qui sont loin de ce qu'on peut nous enseigner à l'école. Je suis certaine que nous pourrons passer sans problème nos examens en tant que candidats libres. Poudlard ne va pas nous apporter grand-chose.

-Nous réservons notre réponse, déclara Harry.

-Très bien, fit Minerva. Je vais faire en sorte que cette école de sorcellerie change. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

-A vous aussi, professeurs, répondirent les deux jeunes gens.

Alors qu'ils parcouraient le parc de l'école pour gagner l'entrée, ils se mirent à discuter.

-Il va falloir que je voie le conseil d'administration de l'école, fit Harry.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione

-Il est temps d'éloigner Dumbledore de la nouvelle génération, déclara Harry. L'école a besoin de changement. Et ce n'est pas avec un Sorcier qui reste sur sa victoire contre un grand mage noir pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale qu'on va y parvenir.

-Ça va être difficile, pronostiqua Hermione.

-Pas tant que ça, sourit Harry. Le conseil est composé de beaucoup de Sang Pur et la majorité, Lucius Malfoy en tête, se plaignent que Dumbledore passe outre les coutumes Sorcières pour plaire aux Nés Moldus. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai mais c'est ce qu'il fait.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Hermione

-Albus Dumbledore a interdit de nombreux rituels Sorciers, déclara Harry. Mais pour autant, il n'a rien fait pour que les Nés Moldus se sentent à l'aise ici.

-C'est vrai que j'ai mis des mois à comprendre que je pouvais envoyer du courrier à mes parents et comment, fit Hermione. Mais tu es sûr ?

-Certain, assura Harry. Il doit quitter Poudlard. Et il faudra qu'il quitte totalement la politique. Il faut qu'il fasse place nette pour la nouvelle génération.

-Tu ne veux pas refaire ses erreurs, sourit Hermione.

-Ah ça, c'est sûr, fit Harry.

§§§§§

Hermione avait décidé de se promener dans le quartier Sorcier de Londres. Harry travaillant encore aux affaires de sa famille, elle avait décidé de le laisser tranquille. Vêtue d'une tenue élégante entre mode Sorcière et mode Moldue, elle profitait du soleil éclatant qui brillait au-dessus de la capitale.

-Granger !

La jeune femme se retourna et baissa ses lunettes de soleil pour reconnaître le grand Draco Malfoy.

-Malfoy, salua Hermione.

-Je m'attendais à ce que tu ne te retournes pas, déclara Draco. En souvenir de l'école.

-J'en ai assez de m'attarder sur le passé, assura Hermione. Si tu veux y rester, libre à toi.

-Il n'y a pas que Potter qui a changé, nota Draco.

-Il aurait fallu que tu le connaisses d'abord, fit remarquer sèchement Hermione. Mais comme tu préfères te baser sur des a priori …

-J'ai compris, grommela Draco. Puis-je te proposer de prendre un verre ?

-N'as-tu pas peur d'être vu avec une Née Moldue ? s'étonna Hermione. J'ai toujours cru comprendre que les apparences comptaient beaucoup pour toi.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu n'as pas tant changé que ça, grogna Draco. Si je ne voulais pas être vu avec des Nés Moldus, je ne t'aurais pas abordé dans la rue.

-C'est vrai, concéda Hermione. Je te suis.

-Tu n'as pas peur ? sourit Draco

-Je sais me défendre, rappela Hermione.

Draco retint un frisson avant de l'entraîner dans la salle intérieure du glacier, dans une alcôve. Hermione eut un rictus entendu en le voyant installer quelques protections magiques.

-Tu crains quelque chose de particulier ? sourit Hermione

-Moi, pas tellement, reconnut Draco. Je crains plus pour toi. Mais passons.

Une serveuse prit leurs commandes avant de les laisser définitivement tranquilles.

-Que veux-tu exactement ? demanda Hermione

-J'ai appris que tu vivais avec Potter, fit Draco. C'est vrai ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

-Je pensais que tu aurais investi la maison de ton fiancé, railla Draco.

-Fiancé ? fit Hermione, perdue

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? ricana Draco. Ça fait à peu près deux ans que Weasley crie sur tous les toits qu'il va t'épouser.

Le visage d'Hermione prit une teinte sombre.

-Si je tiens cet abruti … siffla Hermione. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet d'aujourd'hui. Oui, effectivement, je vis avec Harry et ça se passe très bien.

-Parlerais-je à la future lady Potter ? sourit Draco. Ou serait-ce encore Ginny Weasley qui a encore ce titre ?

-Cette rumeur court encore ? pesta Hermione

-Oui, s'étonna Draco. Tu n'es pas au courant ?

-Je ne suis plus à Poudlard depuis un an, rappela Hermione.

-C'est vrai, fit Draco.

-Pourrais-tu arrêter de tourner autour du pot et me dire enfin ce que tu veux ? soupira Hermione

-Tu sais que Potter est venu chez moi, hésita un peu Draco.

-Oui, confirma Hermione. Il a eu beaucoup à réfléchir.

-Tu sais pourquoi ? demanda Draco

-Non, répondit franchement Hermione.

-Je croyais que le Trio d'Or se disait tout, railla Draco.

-Harry n'a pas voulu se confier et je ne suis pas là pour le forcer, déclara Hermione. Mais ce qui en est sorti, c'était qu'il devait se présenter à la société mondaine.

-Exact, confirma Draco. On attend lord Potter au tournant. Et tu vas l'y aider.

-Comment ça ? fronça des sourcils Hermione

-Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour ne pas savoir que ce jour-là, tu seras à ses côtés et tu ne lui feras pas honte, assura Draco. J'en suis moins sûr pour Weasley.

-Laissons-le de côté, coupa Hermione. Continue.

-En discutant avec les autres Slytherin, nous en sommes venus à la conclusion que la personne avec laquelle il devrait venir sans que ça ait trop de conséquences serait toi, déclara Draco.

-Pourquoi veux-tu aider Harry ? fit Hermione

-Parce qu'il s'avère qu'il est le nouveau héros du monde Sorcier, soupira Draco en prenant une gorgée de sa boisson. L'avenir de la maison Slytherin passera automatiquement par ce qu'il pensera de nous. Et le fait qu'il soit venu nous voir nous fait penser qu'il n'a pas une aussi mauvaise opinion de nous.

-Etant donné qu'Harry se retrouve avec une horde de fans en furie, il va influencer une bonne partie du monde Sorcier, songea Hermione. Mais je ne vois pas mon rôle dans l'histoire.

-Tu es la raison de Potter, comme il est ton courage, déclara Draco. Ensemble, vous faites et vous ferez de très grandes choses. Je préfère te mettre dans la poche plutôt que tu me haïsses.

-Typique, renifla Hermione. Que veux-tu que je fasse exactement ?

-Je voudrais te conduire à Greengrass, annonça Draco.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione

-Tu ne fais pas partie de notre monde, et ce n'est pas une critique ! se récria Draco en la voyant s'énerver. Mais tu as besoin de savoir ce que tu peux faire et ce que tu ne peux pas faire.

-Ce n'est pas faux, soupira Hermione. Si seulement on avait des cours d'étiquette pour ce genre de cas !

-Ça t'intéresse ? s'étonna Draco

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama Hermione. Ça fait partie de ce que tout Sorcier doit savoir.

-On nous a toujours dit que ça n'intéressait pas les Nés Moldus de connaître les coutumes Sorcières, fit Draco, clairement sceptique.

-Et bien entendu, on n'a jamais demandé aux principaux intéressés, grogna Hermione. Parfois, vous, les Sang Pur, vous êtes impossibles !

-Ne t'en prend pas à moi ! protesta Draco. C'est ce que Dumbledore nous a répété chaque année.

Hermione nota soigneusement cette information dans un coin.

-Je vais réfléchir à ta proposition, fit Hermione. Elle est alléchante mais je ne peux pas te faire confiance du jour au lendemain comme ça. Soit, tu as fait semblant de ne pas reconnaître Harry face à ta tante mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je dois me fier totalement à toi.

-C'est un bon raisonnement, fit Draco. Et je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

-Comment pourrais-je te contacter pour te donner ma réponse ? demanda Hermione

-Demande à Longbottom, sourit Draco. Il saura.

Les deux camarades se saluèrent avant de se séparer.

§§§§§

La Beuglante réveilla Hermione et Harry qui venaient à peine de se coucher. Sans s'embarrasser de scrupules, le jeune homme l'assourdit et la jeta dans un coin pour pouvoir plus tard l'écouter à tête reposée. Mais ne parvenant pas à se rendormir, ils se rejoignirent dans la cuisine pour une tisane bien chaude alors que le jour s'installait totalement.

-Tu penses que c'est de qui ? soupira Hermione, assise sur l'un des tabourets hauts

-Il est à peine huit heures, fit Harry en consultant l'horloge sur le mur. La Gazette vient à peine de sortir. Donc je pencherai pour Molly Weasley.

-Si c'est le cas, elle commence franchement à me gonfler, souffla Hermione. Le bal vient à peine de se terminer !

-Un bal où elle n'a pas été invitée ni son fils préféré, rappela Harry. Et c'est un affront qu'elle ne va sûrement pas laisser passer.

-Ouais, fit Hermione de mauvaise grâce. Je sens que tu vas recevoir d'autres lettres du même genre.

-Je m'en passerai bien, grommela Harry. Et puis, ce n'est pas leur problème …

-Je sais, soupira Hermione. Mais les gens pensent tous que tu les écouteras …

-C'est ça, railla Harry.

-Tu as vu le professeur McGonagall, se souvint Hermione. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de la voir hier soir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

-Qu'elle allait retarder la rentrée d'un mois au moins, voire jusqu'à Halloween, répondit Harry. Elle estime que nous n'avions pas tort et elle veut y remédier au plus vite.

-Une bonne chose, fit Hermione. En espérant que ça aille dans le bon sens.

-Sans Dumbledore dans les parages, je pense que oui, sourit Harry.

-D'ailleurs, tu t'en es occupé ? demanda Hermione

-J'en ai parlé aux bonnes personnes, justement hier soir, fit Harry. J'espère simplement que ça ne tombera pas dans les oreilles d'un sourd.

Harry bailla.

-Je vais retourner dans mon lit, annonça Harry. Je vais diriger le courrier vers la salle de réception. Pas envie d'être encore réveillé en sursaut.

-Bien d'accord avec toi, sourit Hermione.

Ils terminèrent rapidement leur tasse avant de retourner dans leurs lits respectifs.

§§§§§

Neville et Luna étaient installés dans le salon d'Hermione et d'Harry. Ces derniers les avaient conviés pour une soirée et ils avaient accepté, également pour leur annoncer une grande nouvelle : Neville avait demandé Luna en mariage. Après s'être extasié un long moment sur l'union future, Neville transmit les autres nouvelles qu'il avait.

-Le fait que tu te présentes à une soirée mondaine en tant que lord Potter a fait du bruit, sourit Neville. Beaucoup avait oublié que tu étais un héritier Sang Pur et non uniquement le Survivant. La plupart des nôtres te regardent d'un œil neuf, surtout qu'ils se rendent compte que tu n'es plus un enfant. Ou plutôt, qu'on ne te laisse plus dans l'ignorance comme un enfant.

-Que veux-tu dire ? fronça des sourcils Hermione

-Elle n'a pas compris ? s'étonna Neville

-Disons que ce n'est pas évident à voir, fit Harry.

-Eh oh ! Je suis encore là ! siffla Hermione

-Dites donc, vous deux, sourit Luna. Arrêtez de l'embêter.

-Tu as raison, ma chérie, fit Neville en embrassant tendrement Luna. Harry, à toi l'honneur.

-Est-ce que ça ne t'a pas semblé bizarre que je n'ai pas eu la moindre instruction sur l'étiquette Sang Pur ? demanda Harry à Hermione

-Pas spécialement, avoua Hermione. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que les Sang Pur avaient tellement d'importance dans la société Sorcière. D'ailleurs, on ne le dit pas vraiment à l'école. On prend les manières des Slytherin pour de l'arrogance, c'est tout.

-Nous recevons tous des consignes très strictes en entrant à Poudlard, renseigna Neville. Aucune mention de notre statut social ne doit être faite aux nouveaux Sorciers sous peine de punitions avec le directeur lui-même. Tu remarques que les Slytherin ne font que mettre en avant leur richesse. Ils prennent soin de ne parler de leur statut que quand les professeurs et surtout le directeur ne sont pas dans les parages.

-Ça a l'air juste, pour ne pas impressionner les jeunes élèves, concéda Hermione. Mais où était le problème ?

-Nous n'avions aucun droit à l'école, révéla Neville. Surtout les lords scolarisés comme moi. Avant que Dumbledore ne devienne directeur, les lords scolarisés avaient par exemple automatiquement des appartements privés et pouvaient s'absenter le week-end et parfois le soir pour gérer les affaires du clan. Les héritiers pouvaient également y avoir droit, sur demande et enfin, tous les élèves à partir de la 5e année pouvaient demander une chambre particulière. Et surtout, des précepteurs privés pouvaient venir à l'école pour nous donner des cours nécessaires pour les Sang Pur comme la danse, l'étiquette ou de l'économie. Depuis, il faut que les Sang Pur fassent des dons extravagants pour un seul cours par semaine et la plupart du temps, ils refusaient pour ne pas lui donner raison, surtout que les précepteurs étaient choisis par le directeur. C'est pour cela que Dumbledore rencontre toujours une grande résistance de la part des Sang Pur, avec Lucius Malfoy en tête.

-Oh, ne put que faire Hermione.

-Techniquement parlant, je suis un Sang Mêlé, reprit Harry. Mais du fait que ma mère soit une Née Moldue, je suis considéré comme un Sang Pur, comme j'ai trois quart de sang magique et que mon père m'a reconnu et qu'il est Sang Pur. J'aurais dû avoir droit à des cours avec des précepteurs tout au long de ma scolarité. Mais tu te souviens, je n'ai appris ce que je possède qu'il y a très peu de temps.

-C'est vrai, fit Hermione.

-J'avais un tuteur Moldu, en la personne de ma tante, révéla Harry. Mais je devais avoir également un garant Sorcier pour que mon intégration dans le monde Sorcier soit complète et réussie. Devine qui était ce garant ?

-Ne me dis pas que c'était … ? s'horrifia Hermione

-Si, Albus Dumbledore, annonça Harry. Je n'ai eu accès aux informations concernant ma famille que quand il a été dans le coma. Les Gobelins comme mon avocat ont pu enfin me contacter et me faire part de mon héritage. Et j'ai dû apprendre une partie sur le tas.

Hermione garda le silence. Elle avait noté des incohérences dans la vie d'Harry mais n'avait réalisé l'ampleur que ça avait réellement. Et le rôle qu'avait Albus Dumbledore dans tout ça.

-L'image que je donnais à l'aristocratie Sorcière était simple, continua Harry. Je ne savais rien de ce que devait savoir un Sang Pur. Dumbledore m'avait soigneusement caché toute mon enfance et par la suite, a bloqué toute tentative de me parler. On en est venu à penser que j'étais sous sa houlette et sa future marionnette. Et ça servait Dumbledore. Seulement, le bal a changé la donne. Je parais largement moins influençable et en plus, Dumbledore n'est pas à mes côtés. Des personnes clairement de son côté n'ont pas été invitées alors que d'autres fermement contre lui l'ont été. Enfin bref, je ne fais rien comme on le penserait.

-Et c'est bien ? hésita Hermione

-Seul le temps nous le dira, haussa des épaules Neville. Mais c'est bien parti pour qu'on compte dans le paysage politique sur lord Potter.

-Et sans la supervision d'Albus Dumbledore, ajouta Harry.

-J'ai cru comprendre que l'avis de certaines personnes comptaient pour toi, fit Luna. Tu as eu les retours ?

-Fleur et Bill sont heureux que je me détache de Dumbledore, répondit Harry. Bill n'étant plus sous le giron de sa mère depuis quelques années et Fleur ayant vécu en France, ils avaient tous les deux remarqué ô combien le directeur avait la mainmise sur ma vie et de façon malsaine en plus. Idem pour Charlie. Et les jumeaux étaient heureux que je vole de mes propres ailes.

-Et les autres ? demanda Luna

-J'ai été pris d'assaut par les Beuglantes alors que je venais à peine de me coucher, déclara Harry d'un air sombre. Molly a très mal pris le fait que son mari et ses quatre premiers enfants aient reçu une invitation nominative mais pas elle ni ses deux derniers enfants, surtout pour un événement de cet importance. Et elle a voulu me rappeler avec force qu'elle m'a toujours accueilli chez elle. Elle a l'air d'oublier que je n'avais jamais eu le choix.

-Comment ça ? sursauta Neville

-Dumbledore m'a toujours assuré que j'étais protégé par de la magie du sang, révéla Harry. Je devais rester un moment chez le sang de ma mère qui m'avait protégé de sa vie pour être protégé le reste de l'année.

-Ça m'a l'air d'être un peu tiré par les cheveux, nota Neville.

-Ça l'a toujours été pour moi, affirma Harry. Surtout que tout au long de ma scolarité, je suis resté parfois deux semaines, parfois deux mois sans que cette protection ne change d'un iota. J'en ai parlé à Bill et m'a promis de regarder. Mais pour lui, ce n'est pas possible, surtout si on parle de protection.

-Après l'explication comme quoi c'était l'amour qui allait te permettre de vaincre Voldemort, plus rien ne m'étonne, renifla Hermione.

-Enfin bref, fit Harry. Donc je devais rester chez ma famille Moldue une partie de mes vacances. Mais quand je lui ai rapporté l'invitation d'Hermione et mon intention d'y aller, Dumbledore m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de me laisser partir dans une maison Moldue sans protections magiques parce que j'étais le Survivant. Par contre, si j'avais demandé par exemple d'aller chez les Weasley, il aurait accepté puisqu'il aurait pu poser des protections, sans oublier qu'il s'agissait d'une famille Sorcière qui pourrait me protéger.

-Ça aurait pu se tenir, concéda Neville. Sauf que toute la société Sorcière sait où se trouver le Terrier. C'est une attraction que d'y aller. Et ma grand-mère m'avait dit que tout le monde savait qu'Harry Potter et Ron Weasley étaient très amis.

-Et puis même, intervint Luna, il n'aurait pas été difficile de poser des protections sur une maison Moldue. Surtout temporaires. Son excuse ne tient pas.

-Il a toujours refusé que j'aille chez Hermione, souffla Harry. La seule alternative que j'avais, c'était de demander à ce qu'elle soit invitée également.

-Tu aimais y aller ? demanda Luna

-Je voulais être partout sauf chez ma tante, sourit douloureusement Harry. Alors aller chez les Weasley était un moindre mal. Les jumeaux remontaient le niveau.

-Tu appréciais Ron ? demanda Neville, curieux

-De moins en moins au fil des années, avoua Harry. Il refusait catégoriquement de grandir et il me saoulait à toujours être jaloux de ma célébrité et de mon coffre alors que je lui avais clairement dit que j'aurais donné tout ce que je possédais pour vivre avec mes parents.

-Alors pourquoi être resté avec lui ? s'étonna Neville

-Parce qu'il me collait, avoua sans ambages Harry. Et puis, j'avais remarqué que Dumbledore me laissait plus ou moins tranquille quand j'étais avec lui mais il envoyait toujours Ron me rejoindre quand je n'étais qu'avec Hermione ou quelqu'un d'autre.

-Et maintenant ? demanda Luna

-J'ai eu droit à sa Beuglante, ricana Harry. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'avais pensé à Hermione et pas à lui. De son point de vue, j'aurais dû me faire accompagner d'un Sang Pur plutôt que d'une Née Moldue. Quoique, je crois qu'il a dit Sang de Bourbe.

-Quel crétin ! siffla Hermione

-En attendant, tous les Sang Pur savent parfaitement qu'il ne sait pas se tenir en public, renifla Neville. Alors en société, n'en parlons même pas !

-Je n'ai pas répondu à leurs nombreuses lettres, railla Harry. Enfin, si, je leur ai simplement dit que quand ils seront prêts à parler calmement de tous les sujets qu'ils ont mentionnés et qui ne les concernent même pas, alors j'accepterai de les rencontrer.

-Ça a dû leur faire plaisir, ricana Luna.

-Je ne sais pas, haussa des épaules Harry. J'ai bloqué toute Beuglante venant de leur part, puisqu'ils ne connaissent que ce mode de communication.

-Tu comptes retourner à Poudlard ? demanda Neville. Tu sais que la rentrée a été retardée jusqu'à nouvel ordre ?

-Nous avons fait quelques remarques qui ne sont pas tombées dans l'oreille d'une sourde, sourit Hermione.

-Nous avons réservé notre réponse, déclara Harry. La politique de Dumbledore avait ses limites qui ont été depuis longtemps atteintes. Maintenant que Voldemort est mort, il serait temps de changer certaines choses.

-Tu as raison, abonda Neville. J'ai également dit que je réfléchissais encore à la question.

-Je pense qu'il y a beaucoup d'élèves qui ne savent pas s'ils vont revenir, surtout les plus vieux, songea Luna. Nous avons tous vécu la guerre, nous avons dû nous battre alors nous ne savons pas si l'école a encore quelque chose à nous apprendre.

-En tout cas, j'espère que McGonagall va choisir quelqu'un de compétent pour la Défense, pesta Harry.

-Et qu'elle changera le nom de cette matière ! ajouta Hermione. Défense contre les Forces du Mal ! On a tous vu que ça ne veut rien dire !

-C'est un autre débat, soupira Neville. Mais ça fait partie des choses sur lesquelles il va falloir se pencher.

-On ne va pas en parler sans de nouveaux éléments, fit Harry.

Tous acquiescèrent. Ils discutèrent encore un moment tranquillement avant de se séparer.

§§§§§

Rani apparut brusquement dans la bibliothèque où étudiait Harry.

-Maître Harry, pépia Rani. Monsieur Fred Weasley est à la porte. Il demande à vous voir de toute urgence.

-Peux-tu me conduire à lui ? pria Harry en refermant son livre

Le jeune homme s'était réfugié dans la bibliothèque du manoir Potter. Il avait décidé de s'intéresser à ce qu'il ferait de sa vie. Il savait que son père, bien que bénéficiant d'une fortune familiale assez conséquente, n'avait pas tenu à se tourner les pouces et était devenu Auror, et un bon en plus. Sa mère non plus n'était pas restée oisive et était devenue une excellente maîtresse des Sortilèges. Maintenant que Voldemort n'était plus, il était libre de vivre sa vie. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit en 5e année, il n'était pas vraiment tenté de suivre la voie de son père et de devenir Auror. L'expérience avec l'Armée de Défense lui avait plu mais il voulait absolument être prêt s'il voulait enseigner et non débarquer comme une fleur comme la plupart de ses professeurs de Défense avait donné l'impression. Mais ses recherches venaient d'être brutalement interrompues.

L'Elfe de maison prit la main de son maître et le ramena à Southampton. Harry réarrangea sa tenue avant de se rendre dans le salon où l'attendait Fred.

-Salut Fred ! sourit Harry. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir !

-Je ne pensais pas venir aussi, sourit Fred. Mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre. Georges a préféré rester à la boutique, vu que nous avons fui la maison.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier. Effectivement, on était dimanche et c'était le jour du grand repas familial chez les Weasley. Aux dernières nouvelles, Fleur, Bill et Charlie n'y participaient plus, trop opposés aux idées de Molly et les jumeaux s'y rendaient encore, surtout pour voir leur père.

-Il n'est même pas quatorze heures, s'étonna Harry. D'habitude, vous restez encore une heure.

-Pas aujourd'hui, fit Fred. C'était juste impossible.

-Pourquoi ? fit Harry

-C'est la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, expliqua Fred. Ça fait trois semaines que nous sommes allés au bal et autant de temps que nous ne sommes pas allés au Terrier. Quand on a débarqué, on s'est fait insulté par Ron qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas été invité.

-J'ai reçu ma Beuglante à ce propos, grinça Harry.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas, fit Fred. Enfin bref, après s'être fait engueulé par Ron, ça a été le tour de maman. Elle, elle ne s'est pas gênée de dire que nous étions des fils indignes pour ne pas avoir pensé à faire inviter le reste de la famille. Georges a eu la mauvaise idée de déclarer que le reste de la famille a été invité et là, ça a déclenché l'apocalypse. Je te passe les détails.

Harry comprenait. Molly pouvait se montrer vindicative et extrêmement déplaisante quand rien n'allait dans son sens. Et sa non invitation en faisait partie.

-Mais ce qui nous a alertés, Georges et moi, c'est ce qu'elle a dit pendant le repas, poursuivit Fred. Je pense qu'elle était trop préoccupée par nourrir son Ron chéri pour se rendre compte que contrairement à notre habitude, nous étions encore à table. Elle parlait de te remettre sous sa coupe. De te rappeler qui t'avait élevé.

-Je me suis élevé tout seul, merci, siffla Harry. Et désolé de te le dire, mais ta mère ne m'a pas appris grand-chose, mis à part de ne pas m'associer en public à son fils préféré.

-Je n'ai entendu que ça, fit Fred. Mais elle l'a dit avec un tel sérieux que je me suis qu'il fallait que je te prévienne.

-Merci, sourit Harry. Je vais être sur mes gardes, sois certain.

-Je vais y aller, fit Fred. Je préfère rentrer avant qu'on ne se rende compte que je ne suis pas là où je devrais être.

-Merci encore d'être venu, fit Harry.

-Pas de quoi, sourit Fred. Fais bien attention à toi.

Le roux partit aussitôt. Harry se rassit tranquillement dans un fauteuil et réfléchit. Certes, c'était mince mais ça rejoignait parfaitement les éléments qu'il avait en sa possession. Cependant, depuis la tentative de spoliation de Ron, mère et fils n'avaient encore rien fait. Et l'humiliation qu'ils avaient reçu en n'étant pas invité à sa présentation officielle leur était visiblement resté en travers de la gorge.

Il fallait qu'il en parle à Hermione.


	6. Perspectives d'avenir

_**Note de l'auteur :**_  
 _ **Bonjour à tout le monde ! Je vous poste le nouveau chapitre très vite. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews mais rassurez-vous, elles m'ont fait très plaisir et je suis heureuse de voir beaucoup de monde apprécie cette fic.**_  
 _ **Bonne lecture à tous !**_  
 _ **Gros bizoux**_  
 _ **Crystal of Shadow**_

DISCLAIMER : L'histoire reprend au lendemain du 2 mai, après la victoire sur Voldemort. Mais bien entendu, l'histoire n'est pas tout à fait la même que celle que raconte JK Rowling … Même si la saga lui appartient.

 ** _Perspectives d'avenir_**

La fin du mois d'août approchait. Les deux amis étaient satisfaits des quelques mois où ils avaient travaillé comme serveurs. Leur patron était content d'eux et était déçu de les laisser partir. Mais Hermione et Harry savaient qu'il était temps pour eux d'entrer dans le monde des adultes, que ce soit dans le monde Sorcier comme Moldu.

-Il y a des métiers Sorciers intéressants qui ne sont pas à la portée de tous, concéda Draco alors qu'ils parlaient de leur avenir. Mais assez confidentiels.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Hermione. Je pensais qu'on faisait le tour pendant notre orientation en 5e année.

-Ce n'est qu'une vaste blague, renifla Théo. La liste des métiers disponibles est établie par Dumbledore et il filtre ceux qui sont un peu « limite ».

-Limite ? releva Harry

-Ceux qui ne sont pas clairement de la « lumière », fit Daphnée. Le métier de protecteur, par exemple, est très bien considéré dans le monde mais complètement snobé en Angleterre. Parce que les principaux employeurs sont les Gobelins et que c'est bien d'en savoir sur la magie dite noire pour le boulot.

-Et briseur de sorts ? demanda Hermione, se souvenant de Bill

-C'est le même style de métier, expliqua Théo. Trop limite pour être bien considéré par Dumbledore. Il faut étudier à fond la magie dite noire pour pouvoir la briser.

-Vous dites souvent la magie dite noire, releva Harry. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que techniquement parlant, la magie noire n'existe pas, expliqua Draco. Tu t'apercevras que les définitions du Ministère de la Magie sont très souvent erronées quand on gratte un peu. Et dès qu'on parle de magie qui requiert un peu plus de puissance que d'habitude, c'est catalogué comme étant de la magie noire. Le terme exact est magies occultes. Au pluriel.

-Parce qu'il en existe plusieurs ? sursauta Hermione

-Il n'existe pas de magie blanche comme il n'existe pas de magie noire, révéla Théo. C'est ce que Dumbledore nous empêche de dire aux nouveaux Sorciers. Les Sang Pur savent parfaitement que la magie est neutre et que seules les intentions la tendent vers le « bien » et le « mal ». Sauf qu'ils ne veulent rien dire sans le pouvoir.

-On dirait le discours de Voldemort, fronça des sourcils Hermione.

-Parce qu'il n'avait pas tort sur toute la ligne, intervint Harry. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à son idéologie et sur la façon dont il arrivait à recruter des gens. Il jouait seulement avec des demi-vérités. Le fond parlait à tout le monde mais la forme était barbare.

-Harry ! s'indigna Hermione

-Ecoute, et tu comprendras, tempéra Harry On va prendre le sujet qui fâche, les Nés Moldus. Voldemort ne les voulait pas dans le monde Sorcier. Si tu y réfléchis bien, il n'avait pas tort. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que nous ne savons rien de ce nouveau monde, avoua Hermione. Ce que nous reprochent les Sorciers qui y sont nés.

-Exact, sourit Harry. Il faudrait une introduction au monde Sorcier qu'on nous refuse. La solution à ce problème est simple, tu me diras. Celle de Voldemort est de tuer tous les Moldus.

-Nous ne nous sommes pas opposés à ça parce que nous avions encore en travers de la gorge la Chasse aux Sorcières et la Grande Inquisition, fit Daphnée. Pour nous, les Moldus étaient des barbares et ça ne nous gênait pas qu'ils soient exterminés.

-Sauf qu'on ne veut pas qu'on s'aperçoive qu'ils avaient beaucoup évolué, bien plus vite que nous, constata Théo. Dumbledore avait une politique qui voulait qu'on se détourne du monde avec lequel on cohabitait pour ne pas qu'on voit qu'ils savaient faire plus de choses que nous sans magie. Et nous pousser à explorer la magie.

-J'ai l'impression que vous me dites que la guerre n'était pas seulement due à Voldemort mais aussi à Dumbledore, hésita Hermione.

-Une guerre ne se fait jamais seule, rappela Harry. Il faut être au moins deux. Et souviens-toi ce que je t'ai dit, Dumbledore connaissait Voldemort au moment où il est apparu, tout comme Grindelwald. Il aurait été simple qu'il se détourne cinq minutes de sa propre gloire pour jeter un coup d'œil plus attentif à ce garçon qui suivait ses traces. Avec leur orgueil à tous les deux, les deux guerres auraient pu ne jamais avoir lieu. Non, ils ont préféré faire massacrer des milliers de Sorciers. Et ça les arrangeait tous les deux.

-Comment ? s'étonna Hermione

-Leurs opposants étaient détruits, fit Draco. Les principaux soutiens du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient ceux qui s'opposaient fortement à la politique de Dumbledore. Et ceux d'accord avec Dumbledore réclamaient une application moins rigide des propositions faites par les soutiens du Lord.

-Ce ne sont pas des camps totalement opposés, nota Hermione.

-Parce que nous ne sommes pas opposés, déclara Daphnée. James et Lily Potter, par exemple, étaient pour une surveillance plus stricte des Nés Moldus.

-Même Lily Potter ?! sursauta Hermione

-C'est elle qui est à l'origine de cette idée, révéla Théo. Quand elle prit la parole en tant que lady Potter au Magenmagot, d'après mon père, elle a révélé que les Nés Moldus devaient être très étroitement surveillés, non pas parce qu'ils pouvaient révéler notre monde, mais plus par rapport à leur entourage. Tout le monde a peur de ce qui est différent et la magie est vraiment dure à avaler. Certaines familles rejetaient carrément leur enfant magique et leur vie devenait un enfer, quand ils n'étaient pas purement et simplement abandonnés. Pour elle, ça n'avait pas été totalement le cas mais celui de son meilleur ami était celui de beaucoup d'autres Nés Moldus. Tout comme ceux de Sang Mêlés dont le parent magique n'est plus là. Elle s'était insurgée sur le fait qu'il n'existait pas d'orphelinat Sorcier, ni de services de l'Enfance digne de ce nom. Tout le monde s'est retrouvé bête devant ce constat.

-Mais ça n'existe toujours pas, nota Harry.

-Parce qu'elle a fait ce discours juste avant sa mort, répondit Draco. On pense que ça a été réellement le déclencheur de l'attaque d'Halloween.

-Parce qu'elle s'est étonnée que le monde Sorcier ne se préoccupe pas des Nés Moldus ? fit Hermione

-Plutôt parce qu'on essayait d'intégrer la partie de la population qu'il voulait exclure, réfléchit Harry. Non, c'est trop léger. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit d'autre ?

-Elle a remis en cause officiellement la parenté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, révéla Daphnée.

-Comment ? s'étouffa Harry

-En soulignant le fait qu'on ne savait pas qui il était vraiment, fit Théo. Elle a déclaré que depuis qu'elle était entrée dans le monde Sorcier, elle avait noté que les Sang Pur adoraient mettre en avant leur lignée. Or, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne disait pas clairement quelle était sa lignée. Soit, il disait descendre de Salazar Slytherin mais personne ne savait par quelle famille. Elle avait insinué qu'il était peut-être un imposteur.

-Ce qu'il était, sourit Harry.

-Impossible ! bondit Draco

-Pas dans le sens que tu crois, tempéra Harry. Il descend bien de Salazar, du côté de sa mère. Mais du côté de son père, c'est une autre histoire.

-Que veux-tu dire ? fit Théo

-Son père était un aristocrate Moldu qui ne l'a pas reconnu, répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin. Sa mère Cracmol était follement amoureuse de ce Moldu mais son père et son frère étaient contre cette union. Il faut noter que ce n'était pas réciproque. Elle a attendu qu'ils soient emprisonnés pour des attaques contre des Moldus pour partir droguer cet aristocrate avec un philtre d'amour et s'enfuir avec lui. Pendant plusieurs mois, ils ont vécu le parfait amour mais à un moment, elle a cru qu'il était réellement tombé amoureux d'elle et elle a arrêté de lui donner du philtre. Il l'a immédiatement quitté et elle est morte en accouchant de leur fils.

-Comment tu sais ça ? demanda Draco d'une voix blanche

Harry lui lança un regard appuyé.

-Dumbledore, comprit Théo.

-Il m'a tout raconté pour que je puisse comprendre qui je combattais, leva les yeux au ciel Harry. Le problème, c'est que j'en ai compris beaucoup plus de choses, y compris qu'il aurait très bien pu l'arrêter tout seul.

-Quelle était sa famille ? demanda Draco. Maternelle, je veux dire.

-Les Gaunt, répondit Harry. Est-ce que tu connais ?

-Elle était assez puissante quelques temps après les Fondateurs, reconnut Draco. Mais elle s'est perdue depuis longtemps.

-Evidemment, puisqu'ils ont poussé la pureté du sang jusqu'à son extrême, renifla Hermione.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Daphnée

-Nous avons découvert qu'ils voulaient tellement préserver leur sang si pur qu'ils ne se mariaient qu'entre eux, fit Hermione. D'après les registres que nous avons pu consulter, cela faisait plusieurs siècles qu'ils étaient instables mentalement et très faibles magiquement. J'étais curieuse et j'ai demandé aux Gobelins ce qui en était avec leur fortune et il s'est avéré qu'ils avaient tout perdu depuis autant de siècles.

-Nous avons retrouvé le grand-père de Voldemort, révéla Harry. Il était encore plus pauvre que les Weasley, c'était pour dire. Il vivait dans la crasse la plus totale et n'avait aucune manière, pourtant si chères aux Sang Pur.

Les visages des trois Serpents se tordirent de dégoût.

-Et nos parents ont suivi ça ? verdit Draco

-D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas comment, fit Harry. Soit, en imitant les manières de ses camarades d'école chez les serpents, il aurait pu passer pour un Sang Pur alors qu'il a vécu dans un orphelinat Moldu très pauvre. Mais à long terme ? Il aurait dû se faire prendre.

-Sauf s'il a tué ceux qui l'ont découvert, estima Théo. Nos parents nous ont toujours dit que s'il avait un seul soupçon de traitrise, il exécutait le Death Eater sans sommation.

-Il a toujours eu la main très leste, fit Harry. Je crois qu'il a tué plus de ses hommes que ses cibles.

-Et comment tu le sais ? fit Daphnée

-Ah, je ne peux pas te dire tous mes secrets non plus, sourit Harry.

Quand il avait compris qu'il pouvait voir ce que faisait Voldemort, Harry avait décidé de garder le secret auprès de ses camarades. Ses réveils en hurlant étaient rapidement passés pour des réactions post traumatiques après sa rencontre dans le cimetière avec la renaissance de Voldemort. Seule Hermione avait été mise dans la confidence, confectionnant des potions calmantes et d'énergie pour qu'il puisse donner le change. Elle en avait même créée certaines à son intention.

-Bon, j'ai une question, fit Harry. Est-ce que vous seriez devenu Death Eater ?

-Je crois que je n'en avais pas la carrure, avoua Draco.

-Tu es tellement maniéré que je suis étonné que tes parents ne s'en soient pas aperçus, ricana Hermione.

Elle eut des échos de la part de Daphnée et de Théo.

-Suffit, vous deux, siffla Draco.

-Et elle ne vivait pas avec toi ! explosa de rire Théo

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, foutez-vous de moi, maugréa Draco.

-Je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que tu n'aurais pas survécu longtemps, fit Daphnée.

-Je ne suis pas aussi inutile et impotent que ça ! pesta Draco

-Je dois leur donner raison, s'excusa Harry. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je ne t'ai entendu parler que de ce que ton père pourrait nous faire. Et à l'école, tu ne brillais pas tant que ça. Et je soupçonne tes excellentes notes en Potions uniquement parce que tu étais un Serpent. Alors ne pas être un boulet dans cette guerre ? J'ai des doutes.

Pour toute réponse, Draco se cala plus profondément dans son siège.

-J'aurais dû prendre la marque, déclara Théo. Surtout à cause de mon père qui est un fanatique. Mais le Lord n'aurait pas pris le risque de m'envoyer « sur le terrain ».

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-Je suis de santé assez fragile, expliqua Théo. C'est connu dans notre cercle. Mais je suis aussi à la tête d'une immense fortune sur laquelle louchait beaucoup le Lord mais aucun successeur direct et encore plus favorables à sa cause. Il aurait été tout à son avantage de me garder sous le coude.

-Les femmes ne sont pas bien considérées chez les Death Eaters, renifla Daphnée. Mis à part Lestranges.

-Cette Sorcière a plus de couilles que la plupart d'entre eux, ricana Hermione.

-J'avoue, concéda Harry. Elle s'est battue pour arriver là où elle en était. Plus loyale à Voldemort qu'elle, tu meurs.

-C'est vrai, fit Daphnée. Mais dans le monde merveilleux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, les femmes sont de jolis trophées et des poules pondeuses. Quand ce n'est pas des putes pour assouvir leurs pulsions.

-Tu plaisantes ? sursauta Hermione

-On a eu des échos qui font froid dans le dos, confirma Théo. Dont l'une serait que les épouses, les sœurs et les filles des moins hauts dans la hiérarchie seraient invitées à des fêtes privées. D'où elles ne ressortaient pas indemnes, bien sûr.

-Ça existait, confirma Draco en prenant une teinte verte. L'une d'entre elles s'est tenue au manoir. Je n'en ai pas dormi pendant une semaine.

Ils préférèrent ne pas continuer sur le sujet. A la place, ils s'intéressèrent à d'autres plus légers avant de se séparer.

§§§§§

-Du droit ? s'étonna Hermione en entrant ce jour-là dans le salon et en lisant le titre du livre qu'Harry tenait

-Simple curiosité, avoua Harry. C'est plus ton style. Ça manque d'action.

-Et pourquoi pas professeur ? proposa Hermione

-Pas tout de suite, refusa Harry. J'ai envie de faire ce que je veux.

-Et un voyage au tour du monde ? sourit Hermione

-Tentant, fit Harry. Mais non.

-Auror ? fit Hermione

-Et travailler pour un gouvernement qui se vend au plus offrant ? s'indigna Harry. Tu rigoles, j'espère ?

-Alors joueur de Quiddicht ? proposa Hermione

-J'aime ce sport, concéda Harry. Mais pas au point d'en faire tout le temps.

-Tu es difficile, Harry Potter, déclara Hermione.

-Je sais que je n'aurais qu'à pointer le bout de mon nez dehors pour que tous les postes Sorciers s'offrent à moi, se plaignit Harry.

-Et ? fit Hermione

-Je veux faire enfin ce que je veux, soupira Harry. J'en ai marre qu'on me dise toujours ce que je dois faire. Je dis stop.

-Je comprends, fit doucement Hermione. Mais tu sais que tu dois quand même choisir rapidement.

-Je m'en doute, sourit pauvrement Harry. Mais quoi ? Je sais que ça me plairait d'être professeur mais je suis persuadé qu'il me faut plus d'expérience avant d'y songer.

-Attends une minute … songea Hermione.

La jeune femme se leva et chercha quelques minutes un grimoire particulier.

-Le voici ! s'exclama Hermione en revenant. Je me disais bien que j'avais vu ça quelque part.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry

-Je pense que le bon compromis pour toi reste le métier de protecteur, annonça Hermione.

-Malfoy en avait parlé, se souvint Harry. Mais pourquoi tu penses à ça ?

-Parce qu'il te correspond parfaitement, s'enthousiasma Hermione. Il y a toujours de nouvelles choses à apprendre, tu ne vas jamais au même endroit et surtout, tu n'es pas obligé d'affronter des méchants. Tu peux résoudre des énigmes, chercher des trésors …

-On dirait ce que nous raconte Bill, constata Harry.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru aussi en commençant ce livre, concéda Hermione. Mais c'est plus large que ce que fait Bill. Lis ça, et tu te feras une idée par toi-même. Et je pense que Bill pourra également répondre à tes questions.

-D'accord, sourit Harry. Je ne fais que me renseigner, tu sais ?

-Je ne te demande pas de choisir ce métier, comprit Hermione. Je te propose seulement une piste.

-Merci, sourit Harry.

§§§§§

Malgré toutes les précautions qu'ils avaient prises, Hermione et Harry finirent par tomber sur Ron alors qu'ils faisaient du lèche-vitrine sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Harry ! tonna le roux

Le brun soupira lourdement tandis qu'il sentait les regards se poser sur lui.

-La boutique des jumeaux, repéra Hermione. Nous y serons tranquilles.

-Je m'en serais bien passé, grommela Harry.

-Si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, ça aurait été plus tard, raisonna Hermione. Allons-y.

Les deux amis se faufilèrent dans la foule sous les vociférations de leur ancien ami et s'engouffrèrent dans la boutique de farces et attrapes.

-Salut vous deux ! s'exclama Georges. Comment …

-Pas le temps coupa Harry. Ron est derrière nous. Tu as une salle où on pourrait discuter ?

-La salle de test, indiqua Georges. Et si ça devient musclé, vous pourrez lui donner la raclée de sa vie sans problèmes.

-Je savais qu'on pouvait compter sur toi, sourit Hermione.

Les deux bruns se rendirent donc dans la pièce indiquée et n'attendirent pas longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée et que Ron Weasley n'apparaisse, soufflant comme un buffle.

-Vous ne pouviez pas m'attendre ? cracha Ron

-Pour avoir une conversion au milieu de la foule qui écouterait toute notre conversation ? rétorqua Harry. Très peu pour moi, merci. Maintenant, si tu as quelque chose à nous dire, vas-y.

Hermione avait pris place aux côtés d'Harry et tous les deux le regardaient patiemment, attendant qu'il se décide enfin à s'asseoir. Ron reprit lentement son souffle et prit place dans le dernier fauteuil restant.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi je n'étais pas invité au bal où tu as annoncé que tu étais lord Potter, siffla Ron.

-Parce que je ne savais pas que ça allait se passer comme ça, mentit Harry. Lady Longbottom m'a juste dit que je verrai des personnes que je connaissais, c'est tout.

-Et pourquoi elle a été invitée, elle ? pesta Ron en désignant Hermione

-Je ne m'y attendais pas, mentit à son tour Hermione. J'ai reçu l'invitation et j'en ai parlé à Harry qui a été aussi surpris que moi.

-Vous auriez pu me faire inviter, grommela Ron.

-Là, il fallait voir avec lady Longbottom, susurra Harry. Je ne permettrai pas de lui imposer quoi que ce soit.

Ron rougit. Personne ne pouvait donner d'ordre à cette Sorcière qui était bien plus imposante que sa mère.

-Mais pourquoi ? protesta Ron. Je suis votre meilleur ami !

-Nous ne pouvions rien faire, trancha Hermione.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas encore invité chez toi ? demanda Ron, de mauvaise humeur

-Parce que j'attendais que tu me certifies que tu allais t'investir dans les tâches ménagères, déclara Harry. Mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas lu tes lettres depuis longtemps, tu avais la fâcheuse habitude de m'envoyer que des Beuglantes.

-Hein ! s'insurgea Ron. Tu as osé !

-Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux ! claqua Harry, commençant lentement à s'agacer. Je te signale que j'attends la réponse à la lettre que je t'ai envoyée.

-Mais … protesta Ron.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine de te justifier, railla presque Harry. Je sais que tu n'avais pas le temps. Mais je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision. Tu ne veux pas participer à l'entretien de la maison. Tu ne viens pas. Point.

-Mais c'est injuste ! rugit Ron

-C'est ma maison, rappela fermement Harry. Ce sont mes règles. Et c'est la moindre des politesses.

Ron se mit à bouder.

-Ce n'est pas que ce soit une activité agréable que de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, mais nous avons des choses à faire, déclara Hermione en se levant. Quand tu auras décidé de grandir et d'agir en adulte responsable, tu te rendras compte que ce n'est pas de notre faute que tu n'aies pas été invité au bal et que c'est entièrement de la tienne que tu ne viens pas chez nous. Et tu nous enverras une lettre pour nous le dire. En attendant, à bientôt !

Les deux amis n'attendirent pas qu'il reprenne ses esprits pour quitter la pièce et se fondre dans la foule.


	7. Rentrée des classes

DISCLAIMER : L'histoire reprend au lendemain du 2 mai, après la victoire sur Voldemort. Mais bien entendu, l'histoire n'est pas tout à fait la même que celle que raconte JK Rowling … Même si la saga lui appartient.

 ** _Rentrée des classes_**

Dans la nuit de nouvelle lune de ce soir de 31 octobre, tout le monde resta bouche bée devant l'illumination de l'école. Exceptionnellement, tous les élèves avaient emprunté les calèches pour gagner le château. Hermione et Harry avaient réussi à s'en prendre une avec Luna et Neville.

-Hermione n'a pas s'empêcher de lâcher que tu avais un projet secret, sourit Luna. Une école pour jeunes Sorciers, il me semble …

-Hermione ! se plaignit Harry

-Ce n'est pas comme si elle allait le raconter à tout le monde, grommela Hermione, consciente d'être en tort.

-Peu importe, coupa Neville. On peut avoir des détails ?

-C'est encore à l'état d'ébauche, s'excusa Harry. Et bien qu'Hermione ait lâché le morceau un peu trop tôt, je voulais le travailler encore un peu avant de vous mettre dans la confidence.

-Comme tu veux, fit Neville. Mais si tu as besoin d'aide …

-Mon projet comprend un jardin botanique, sourit Harry. Si ça t'intéresse …

-Si tu me prends par les sentiments … soupira Neville.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au château et descendirent tranquillement. Ils ne tinrent pas compte des murmures qui s'élevaient tout autour d'eux à la vue de certains héros et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. A la plus grande surprise de tous, il n'y avait plus quatre tables pour les élèves mais cinq. Les quatre amis prirent place à la nouvelle table.

Dans les courriers que Minerva McGonagall avait fait parvenir aux plus anciens élèves, elle leur avait signalé qu'ils devront s'installer à part des autres élèves. Les élèves de 8e année étant pour la majorité majeurs, elle avait décidé d'établir un nouveau règlement spécialement pour eux. Les élèves de 7e année de la promotion de Luna auraient les mêmes privilèges et contraintes que leurs camarades plus âgés.

Le quatuor prit soin d'être soigneusement encadré par leurs autres amis pour attendre le début de la Répartition. La salle se remplit rapidement et les nouveaux élèves de 1re année firent enfin leur entrée. Ce fut Sélène Sinistra, professeur d'Astronomie, qui égrena la liste des élèves, sous le regard bienveillant de Minerva McGonagall. Quand le dernier élève gagna sa place, elle se leva.

-Bienvenue à tous, salua Minerva. J'espère que vous avez fait un excellent voyage et que vous êtes heureux de venir, ou de revenir pour la plupart d'entre vous, à Hogwarts. Il y a quelques points que nous allons éclaircir. Exceptionnellement, la rentrée a été reculée jusqu'à Samain pour une raison précise. En discutant avec des élèves qui ont dû arrêter leurs études à cause de la guerre, il était devenu évident qu'il ne fallait pas recommencer les erreurs du passé. Sur leurs suggestions, j'ai retravaillé tous les programmes pour qu'ils soient adaptés à notre époque et surtout à ce que nous venons de traverser. J'ai ouvert de nouvelles matières. J'en ai modifié d'autres. Et j'espère sincèrement que le professeur Dumbledore gardera ses changements à son retour de convalescence. Je vous souhaite maintenant un bon appétit.

Le bruit des couverts qu'on prenait remplit la salle, suivi des discussions qui bruissaient.

-Je me demande où on va dormir, fit Luna.

-Pas avec les autres élèves, je l'espère, fit Hermione. Personnellement, j'en ai ras la casquette des dortoirs. Et j'ai pris l'habitude d'avoir une véritable intimité.

-Le professeur McGonagall n'a donné de précisions sur ce point, concéda Neville.

-Je voudrais seulement que tout se passe bien, soupira Harry.

Tous acquiescèrent et retournèrent à leur repas.

Le groupe sentit les regards insistants s'arrêter sur eux mais ils n'en tinrent pas plus compte qu'à leur arrivée au château. Ils répondirent cependant aux salutations qui fusaient de part et d'autre de la table et discutèrent joyeusement avec leurs voisins les plus proches.

Une fois le repas terminé, les plus jeunes furent conduits dans leurs maisons respectives. Comme demandé dans leur lettre de bienvenue, les élèves de la 7e année et de la 8e année restèrent sur place. Le professeur McGonagall se rapprocha d'eux.

-Bienvenue à vous tous, fit Minerva. Je suis heureux de voir que nombreux d'entre vous ait accepté de revenir terminer leurs études. Vous étiez plusieurs à m'exprimer votre scepticisme et surtout vos hésitations sur certains points. J'ai mis à profit ces derniers mois pour répondre au maximum à vos attentes. Veuillez me suivre.

Tous la suivirent en silence. Ils empruntèrent des couloirs inédits pour certains et marchèrent pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Le professeur s'arrêta devant des doubles portes.

-Voici l'entrée de votre maison, annonça Minerva. D'ici demain, le château aura aménagé un raccourci pour vous mettre à la même distance que les autres maisons. Je viendrais moi-même vous chercher demain matin pour que vous mémorisiez le chemin. Nous allons maintenant entrer.

Comme par magie – vraiment ? – les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à une très spacieuse salle commune de forme arrondie. Les murs étaient de couleur neutre et de grandes portes fenêtres encadrées par de lourdes teintures donnaient sur une cour intérieure. De part et d'autre des doubles portes, les escaliers débutaient pour se croiser juste au-dessus de portes et arrivaient au premier étage. Les escaliers pour l'étage suivant suivaient le même schéma et le plafond était une magnifique verrière qui laissait entrer la lumière à flots. Enfin, pour l'heure, les étoiles brillaient de mille feux.

-Vous disposez tous de chambres individuelles, déclara Minerva. Chacune d'entre elles ont un dressing et une salle de bain privée. Vous aurez tout loisir de les aménager à votre aise. L'entretien est laissé à votre entière discrétion. J'estime que comme vous êtes majeurs, vous devez savoir comme tenir une maison. La salle commune, celle d'études et celle de duel, qui se trouvent aux niveaux inférieurs, seront nettoyées par les Elfes de maison aux ordres de Poudlard. En aucun cas ils ne nettoieront vos chambres et il n'est surtout pas dans votre intérêt de les menacer pour vous faire obéir. Vous pourrez vous installer où vous voulez, à une condition, les élèves de 8e année devront s'installer au 2e étage et ceux de 7e année au premier. Dans chaque chambre, vous trouverez un exemplaire de votre règlement. Je m'attends à ce que vous le respectiez le plus scrupuleusement possible.

Le professeur embrassa du regard l'assemblée avant de reprendre.

-Concernant votre place dans l'école, fit Minerva. Bien que vous ne logiez pas dans vos maisons respectives, vous y appartenez toujours. Vous pouvez gagner comme perdre des points. Vous serez également punis comme vos camarades plus jeunes. Mais aucune mansuétude ne vous sera accordée. Vous êtes plus âgés et vous serez amenés à prendre vos responsabilités d'ici peu. Nous vous accordons plus d'autonomie et en retour, vous devez assumer tous vos actes. Je vais maintenant vous laisser découvrir votre nouveau lieu de vie. Je vous attends demain matin à sept heures précises pour vous indiquer le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Vous aurez après le petit-déjeuner une réunion pour vous présenter vos cours et vos professeurs. Bonne soirée à tous.

Et elle partit.

Il y eut un moment de flottement avant que la majorité des élèves ne se jettent sur les escaliers pour prendre les meilleurs emplacements. Le quatuor attendit quelques minutes avant de les suivre.

A chaque niveau, un balcon courrait sur les trois quarts du périmètre, avec les portes de toutes les chambres. Volontairement, Harry s'installa tout à côté des Slytherin, et naturellement, Hermione et Neville s'installèrent à ses côtés. Curieux, Harry entra dans sa chambre.

Deux portes se présentaient immédiatement à lui. A sa droite se trouvait donc la salle d'eau, avec baignoire et douche, et à sa gauche, le dressing. Après en avoir fait rapidement le tour, il passa dans la chambre proprement dite. Elle était assez spacieuse pour s'y sentir à l'aise avec son grand lit à baldaquin et donnait sur un balcon qui lui-même donnait sur la Forêt Interdite.

La malle du jeune homme arriva et Harry se décida à aménager. Mais avant toute chose, il s'empara du règlement intérieur et le parcourut. Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait.

 _« L'aménagement de la chambre est à l'entière discrétion de son locataire, du moment qu'elle soit rendue à la fin de l'année scolaire dans le même état dans lequel l'élève l'a investie.  
Une fois par trimestre, deux professeurs choisis au hasard viendront visiter les chambres tout autant au hasard pour en vérifier l'état général ainsi que les aménagements faits.  
S'ils estiment que certains d'entre eux venaient à mettre en danger l'occupant ou ses camarades, l'élément incriminé sera retiré et l'élève responsable recevra un blâme assorti ou non d'une sanction selon la dangerosité estimée.  
Les protections et aménagements magiques seront soumis aux mêmes contraintes. Il doit être possible de les retirer à tout moment et il est demandé aux élèves de fournir une liste exacte de tous les enchantements, sortilèges et rituels installés sur un parchemin enchanté sous pli scellé dans la chambre. Le contenu de ces parchemins sera répertorié dans un grimoire lui aussi scellé dans le bureau du directeur de l'école. Toute ouverture du grimoire sera soumise à l'accord de l'élève et de son directeur de maison si le danger est avéré. Il est demandé que le parchemin soit régulièrement mis à jour sous peine de sanction … »_

Harry sourit. Le professeur McGonagall avait pris en compte le fait que comme lui, des élèves étaient habitués à garder certains sorts autour d'eux. Et connaissant les Sorciers, les sorts automatiques de nettoyage allaient carburer.

Contrairement à lui. Après avoir testé la méthode Sorcière comme Moldue, il préfèrerait nettement faire le ménage à la Moldue. Ça avait ses avantages dont celui de lui vider l'esprit de manière radicale. Ne restait plus qu'à faire quelques achats et tout serait bon.

Mais ce n'était pas sa priorité pour l'instant.

Armé de sa baguette, Harry vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de parasites magiques avant de placer ses propres protections. Tout au long de sa scolarité, il avait fait des tests et savait ce qu'il voulait autour de lui et ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Et s'il était sûr d'une chose, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas voir tourner autour de sa chambre les Weasley, sous peine de meurtre imminent. Patiemment, il commença à tisser une toile de protections tout autour de son espace et fit en sorte de n'oublier aucun recoin. Sa quête des Horcruxes avait terminé de le rendre complètement paranoïaque et personne n'allait entrer chez lui sans montrer patte blanche.

Il travailla une bonne heure et demie avant d'estimer qu'il pourrait laisser sa toile en pause. Il sortit prudemment la tête de sa chambre et découvrit qu'Hermione avait installé un confortable fauteuil sur le palier pour l'attendre.

-Ron et Ginny sont allés se coucher il y a quarante minutes, annonça Hermione. Tu es tranquille pour ce soir. Ron a choisi sa chambre en premier et il est à l'opposé de nous. Je crois qu'il a piqué une crise en nous voyant aussi proche des Slytherin.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. L'une des choses qu'il n'avait jamais compris avec le roux était sa haine sans limite envers les Vert et Argent. La majorité était des Sang Pur comme lui alors le sentiment qu'ils auraient dû lui inspirer était de l'envie et non de la haine.

-Ginny s'est installée aux pieds des escaliers, renifla Hermione. Sûrement pour mieux te traquer.

-Quoi d'autre ? demanda Harry en prenant place sur l'accoudoir et en observant la salle commune encore animée malgré l'heure

-Nous avons une voilière attenante à notre tour, déclara Hermione. Malaurie s'y trouvait et j'ai envoyé une lettre aux Gobelins pour savoir qui est mort ou qui est parti exactement pendant la guerre.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry en entendant le nom de la nouvelle chouette d'Hermione et les Gobelins

-Nous sommes moins que ce que nous devrions être, fit Hermione. Je savais que certains avaient perdu la vie mais je m'attendais à ce qu'on soit plus nombreux quand même.

-C'est vrai, fit Harry. C'est le nombre de Slytherin qui m'étonne. Avec l'attitude de moutons des Sorciers, je pensais qu'ils les auraient accusés de tous les maux.

-C'est vrai, concéda Hermione. Mais les plus importants sont restés. Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, Greengrass …

-Et Parkinson aussi, maugréa Harry.

-Sa voix ne m'avait pas manquée, sourit Hermione.

-Personne ne leur a sauté dessus ? demanda Harry

-Tu parles de Ron ? déclara Hermione. Il n'en a pas eu le temps. Il s'est tellement goinfré qu'il a juste eu le temps de s'insurger qu'on soit trop loin de lui avant de tomber comme une masse.

-Bon débarras, marmonna Harry. Tu as pu visiter ?

-Les sous-sols sont bien aménagés, déclara Hermione. La salle d'études a sa propre bibliothèque qui m'a l'air assez complète. Par contre, il faudrait en parler avec les autres, mais la salle de duel est bien trop grande.

-Va falloir en parler ensemble, en effet, fit Harry. Autre chose ?

-J'ai rigolé en apprenant que nous devions nettoyer nos chambres nous-même, sourit Hermione. J'en connais qui vont avoir quelques problèmes.

-Effectivement, sourit Harry. Mais je préfère la méthode Moldue.

-J'ai remarqué, fit Hermione. Tu penses que tu pourras sortir pour t'acheter ce qu'il faut ?

-Nous sommes dans un internat, souligna Harry. Je ne compte pas dessus. Je vais faire une commande par correspondance et demander à ce que les Gobelins me la transmettent.

-Désolée, mais je vais choisir la simplicité, sourit Hermione. Je vais utiliser la magie pour nettoyer ma chambre.

-Chacun a ses préférences, assura Harry. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas te prendre la tête pour ta dernière année.

-En parlant de ça, fit Hermione. Le professeur McGonagall n'a pas parlé des préfets. Tu penses qu'on va récupérer nos postes ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry. Comme nous ne vivons pas avec les autres élèves, ça va être difficile de nous imposer pour nous faire obéir. Et puis, l'une de ces classes va disparaître l'année prochaine, alors pourquoi nous intégrer dans le cursus normal ?

-Tu n'as pas tort, concéda Hermione. Nous poserons la question demain.

Harry embrassa tendrement Hermione sur la joue.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas mais je suis vraiment fatigué, sourit Harry. Bonne nuit Hermione.

-Bonne nuit Harry, répondit Hermione.

§§§§§

Malheureusement, la nuit ne fut pas aussi bonne qu'espérée et Harry n'accusait que trois heures de sommeil en se levant ce matin-là. Traînant légèrement des pieds, il prit une douche bien chaude pour terminer de se réveiller et s'habilla tranquillement. Il prit une feuille et nota les nouvelles idées qu'il avait eues sur des sujets aussi divers que variés. Après avoir estimé que tout le monde était levé, Harry ouvrit presque timidement la porte pour être rassuré par la silhouette d'Hermione, sa voisine, accoudée contre la rambarde. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle et lui toucha délicatement son épaule. Elle sursauta.

-Harry ! s'indigna Hermione. Un jour, tu me donneras une crise cardiaque ! Surtout en ne faisant pas de bruit !

-Impossible, tu es une battante ! rit Harry. As-tu passé une bonne nuit ?

-Meilleure que la tienne, visiblement, pointa Hermione. Et avant de me dire que c'est faux, j'ai vécu avec toi pendant plus d'une année. J'ai appris à te connaître.

-Je n'allais pas nier, assura Harry. Juste souligner qu'elle aurait pu être meilleure.

Le brun s'accouda à son tour à la rambarde.

-Il va falloir que je parle à McGonagall, annonça Harry.

Hermione fronça des sourcils avant d'ériger une bulle d'Intimité autour d'eux.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda la jeune femme

-Je pense qu'il faut que je suive une thérapie, annonça Harry. Et pas que moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? s'étonna Hermione

-Nous nous sommes battus contre notre gré, souligna Harry. Nous avons participé à une guerre. Et nous pouvons être soumis au syndrome post-traumatique.

Hermione écarquilla des yeux.

-Je n'y ai même pas pensé … murmura Hermione.

-Parce que tu penses comme une Sorcière à part entière, excusa Harry. Mais j'ai encore en tête les histoires que racontaient ma famille concernant le voisin de Marge Dursley, la sœur de mon oncle. C'était un militaire à la retraite qui a fait la guerre et qui ne supporte plus le contact avec les gens depuis qu'il est rentré. Nous sommes à sa place. Nous pouvons devenir comme lui.

-Tu n'as pas tort, souffla Hermione. Mais beaucoup de personnes, moi la première, va mal prendre le fait qu'on veuille leur faire consulter un psy.

-Je n'irais pas jusque-là, fit Harry. Juste rappeler à McGonagall qu'en plus d'anciens élèves, elle a aussi et surtout des survivants.

-Je ne sais pas, fit Hermione. Mais si tu estimes que c'est bon pour tout le monde …

-Merci d'accepter, dit Harry.

-Généralement, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, expliqua Hermione. Voyons ce que ça donne.

Sur ces mots, elle brisa la bulle et présenta son bras à son ami. Avec un sourire, il accepta et ils descendirent majestueusement les escaliers pour se joindre à leurs camarades.

§§§§§

Le soir venu, Hermione, Luna, Harry et Neville se réunirent dans la chambre de ce dernier. Il fallait qu'ils mettent à plat ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre aujourd'hui.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Alors que les autres élèves se rendaient en cours, les élèves de 7_ _e_ _année et de 8_ _e_ _année sortirent brièvement de la Grande Salle pour que les professeurs puissent en changer l'aménagement avant d'y retourner. Ils s'installèrent dans les rangées de chaises et attendirent que le professeur McGonagall prenne la parole._

 _-J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne nuit dans votre nouveau lieu de vie, commença Minerva. Il est temps maintenant de vous présenter votre scolarité. Les matières de base comme la Métamorphose, les Sortilèges ou les Potions seront maintenues. D'autres options seront à votre disposition comme des versions avancées de certains cours, la Médicomagie ou le Duel sportif. Cependant, je suis consciente que les cours de Défense n'ont plus aucun intérêt au niveau scolaire. C'est pourquoi vous aurez un professeur différent du reste de l'école. Il aura principalement la charge de connaître votre niveau et de consolider vos acquis. Ses compétences ont été vérifiées et testées et j'espère qu'il se montrera à la hauteur de vos attentes._

 _Le professeur garda le silence quelques instants._

 _-Nous devons déplorer la perte de certains professeurs, dont le maître de Potions Snape, fit Minerva. Bien que ses méthodes soient assez discutables, de son propre aveu, il restait l'un des plus prolifiques et des plus jeunes maîtres de Potions au monde. Vous avez eu l'occasion de rencontrer l'un de ses prédécesseurs, Horace Slughorn. Il était sorti une fois de sa retraite mais malheureusement, refuse de le faire une seconde fois. Pour cette matière également, vous aurez un professeur indépendant du reste de l'école. Tous les deux nous ont été recommandés par la Guilde de Potions pour une année renouvelable, le temps que je trouve un professeur qualifié. Dans la même lignée, il m'est impossible de garder et mon poste de professeur de Métamorphoses, de directrice de Gryffindor et de directrice suppléante. A cause de l'absence du professeur Dumbledore pour quelques temps, je ne garderai que le dernier. Sur ma demande, le Cercle de Métamorphoses m'a envoyé deux professeurs, dont un qui vous sera entièrement dévoué. Ce qui m'amène à vous annoncer que les directeurs des maisons de Gryffindor et de Slytherin seront désignés dans les jours qui suivent. Cependant, vous ne serez pas entièrement sous la responsabilité de vos directeurs de maison. Avec les autres professeurs, nous sommes tombés d'accord qu'il sera plus correct que vous soyez tous sous ma responsabilité directe. A vous tous, vous ne faites même pas une année normale donc il a également été établi que vous ne formerez qu'une seule et même promotion._

 _-Pourquoi nous avoir séparés par année ? se plaint Ginny_

 _-Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes majeure qu'il vous faut oublier le respect envers vos professeurs, mademoiselle Weasley, critiqua vertement Minerva. Vous êtes de retour à l'école et pour demander la parole, il est toujours de bon ton de lever la main et attendre qu'on vous l'accorde. Je ne laisserai pas passer ce manque évident de savoir-vivre une nouvelle fois !_

 _La rousse baissa la tête, honteuse de s'être fait reprise devant tout le monde, sous les ricanements discrets de l'assemblée._

 _-Pour répondre à la question de mademoiselle Weasley, fit Minerva en fusillant du regard l'impertinente, nous vous avons séparé car à ce jour, nous n'avions pas reçu les réponses de tous les élèves. En ce moment-même, les chambres excédentaires ont été enlevées pour vous laisser plus de place._

 _Le professeur McGonagall jeta un regard d'ensemble._

 _-Vous êtes quasiment tous majeurs, souligna Minerva. De ce fait, avec les professeurs, nous vous avons concédé le droit pour vous de sortir le week-end à Pré-au-Lard, sous certaines conditions. Vous pourrez y aller à compter du vendredi soir jusqu'au dimanche soir et vous devez être rentré au château avant minuit. Vous pouvez dormir à l'extérieur à raison d'une nuit par mois. Toute autre sortie sera soumise à mon accord ainsi qu'à celui de votre directeur de maison. Lors de ces sorties, il vous sera interdit de quitter le village, sous peine de sanctions pouvant aller jusqu'à l'expulsion sans préavis._

 _Des feuilles volèrent jusqu'à chaque élève._

 _-Voici vos emplois du temps, annonça Minerva. Vos demandes ont été respectées dans la mesure du possible et certains élèves seront convoqués pour trouver des arrangements. Dernier point. Le règlement intérieur que vous avez trouvé dans vos chambres sera régulièrement mis à jour. Je vous prie donc de ne pas le jeter et d'y jeter un coup d'œil de temps en temps. Ils s'illumineront dès qu'une modification sera apportée. Et ils professeurs qui effectueront les contrôles s'attendront à les voir en évidence. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et bons cours à tous._

 _Dans un grand brouhaha, les élèves regagnèrent leur tour pour récupérer leurs affaires et aller en cours._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

-Une chose te chiffonne, constata Hermione.

-McGonagall a dit qu'elle ne serait directrice que le temps de la convalescence de Dumbledore, fit Harry.

-Ça ne t'arrange pas, comprit Hermione.

-Tu es en droit de refuser un entretien avec le directeur de l'école quand ce n'est pas en lien avec la discipline ou ta scolarité, renseigna Neville. Si tu ne veux pas le voir, c'est ton droit.

-C'est un problème auquel je réfléchirai après, soupira Harry.

-Cette autorisation de sortie est pratique, félicita Neville. En tant que lord régnant, nous pouvons mener nos affaires sans interférences.

-Par contre, je ne comprends pas le fait de découcher une nuit par mois, fronça des sourcils Hermione.

-Pour les lords, expliqua Neville. La plupart d'entre nous ont des contacts internationaux et c'est pour pallier aux décalages horaires. C'est une revendication qui a été demandée à Dumbledore depuis sa prise de fonctions.

-Il va falloir qu'on voie la qualité des cours, fit Harry. Je suis déjà content qu'elle ait directement fait appel à la Guilde de Potions et au Cercle de Métamorphoses pour obtenir des professeurs. Je me demande bien pourquoi Dumbledore n'a pas contacté la Guilde de Défense pour trouver des professeurs.

-J'ai une partie de la réponse, fit Luna. Dumbledore a offensé la Guilde quand elle a proposé l'un des leurs pour remplacer le professeur qui partait à la retraite il y a environ dix ans et qu'il a refusé. Et un certain Quirell a obtenu le poste.

-Il n'aurait pas osé … souffla Hermione alors qu'Harry serrait les poings d'agacement prononcé.

-Je crois qu'il ne voulait pas que notre génération sache se défendre correctement, déclara Harry les dents serrées.

-Harry, prévint Hermione.

Le brun respira longuement et profondément pour calmer sa magie qui s'extériorisait.

-Tu as du mal à canaliser ta magie, comprit Neville.

-Plus depuis la bataille finale, répondit Harry. Il faut que je trouve une solution pour me calmer. Je pratique la méditation mais ça a des limites. Comme aujourd'hui.

-Tu as une autre solution ? demanda Neville

-J'en ai parlé avec les Gobelins qui ont peut-être une solution, soupira Harry. J'attends leur réponse.

-Tu as d'autres solutions ? demanda Neville

-Tu peux t'entraîner en duel, proposa Luna. Tu dépenses de l'énergie et de la magie.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, concéda Harry. Mais je ne vais pas m'entraîner ici.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Neville

-Il a toujours été clair que j'avais beaucoup de puissance à disposition, expliqua Harry. Je ne veux pas blesser qui que ce soit.

-Tu n'as pas tort, concéda Hermione.

-J'ai peut-être une solution, fit Neville. Est-ce que tu connais l'Occlumencie ?

-Hermione m'en a parlé, mentit en hésitant Harry.

Personne, mis à part Hermione, ne savait qu'Harry avait eu des cours d'Occlumencie avec Severus Snape. Même s'ils s'étaient soldés par un échec, ils avaient eu le mérite de poser les bases du contrôle de sa magie pour Harry. Assagi, plus calme et ayant réfléchi à son comportement ainsi que de celui de son professeur, le jeune homme était maintenant prêt à reprendre les cours avec Severus Snape, non sans une bonne mise au point. Sauf que le Sorcier était mort, terrassé par le venin du serpent familier de Voldemort …

-C'est une méthode de méditation magique, expliqua Neville. Elle a plusieurs finalités, dont celle de trouver son Animagus plus rapidement, augmenter ses capacités intellectuelles en permettant de retrouver des souvenirs précis ou encore trouver sa source de magie, condition essentielle pour utiliser la magie sans baguette. C'est une magie très mal vue par le Ministère vu qu'on ne peut pas la contrôler sans la connaître. Surtout que les maîtres en la matière sont très discrets, difficiles à contacter et très peu disposés à se mettre sous les ordres du Ministère. Mais les grandes familles Sang Pur ont certains contacts. Je peux voir avec ma grand-mère pour te trouver un maître.

-Merci, soupira Harry.

-Cependant, tempéra Neville, tu devras faire totalement confiance à ton professeur. Il aura accès à tout ton esprit, à tous tes souvenirs. Absolument tout.

Harry grimaça. Avec le ressentiment qu'il avait pour Snape, il avait toujours cru que le maître de Potions prenait un malin plaisir à forcer les portes de son esprit pour explorer ses souvenirs. Mais selon Neville, c'était une condition sine qua non pour un bon apprentissage de l'Occlumencie. C'était également clair que Dumbledore s'était foutu de sa gueule, vu que l'animosité qui régnait entre Snape et lui était connue de tous. Les cours étaient clairement destinés à être voués à l'échec.

-Je ne savais pas, avoua Harry. Mais je veux quand même que tu prennes contact.

-J'écrirai une lettre tout à l'heure, promit Neville.

-Mis à part ça, fit Hermione en changeant de sujet. Vous pensez quoi de cette décision de rassembler les classes ?

-C'est vrai qu'on n'est pas nombreux, concéda Luna. C'est une idée. Mais est-ce que ça marchera ?

-Ce n'est que pour une année, haussa des épaules Neville. Il y aura des chocs entre les années mais surtout avec les Gryffindor.

-Pas les autres maisons ? s'étonna Harry

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour les Slytherin, assura Neville. Malfoy est encore là et bien qu'il n'ait pas montré de grandes qualités combatives pendant la guerre, il a toujours su s'imposer, surtout ici.

-Il n'y a pas de fortes têtes dans mon année, déclara Luna. La faute vous revient.

-Hein ? fit Hermione. Mais pourquoi ?

-On a réussi à rassembler tous les héritiers les plus importants dans votre année, souligna Luna. Si un seul d'entre nous faisait mine de prendre de l'importance, on l'aurait tout de suite catalogué de copieur. La seule personne qui vous posera problème sera Ginny Weasley.

-Vraiment ? railla Hermione

-Elle a toujours traîné dans les pattes de son frère, révéla Luna. Elle n'a pas vraiment d'amis dans notre année à cause de ça. Et elle se programme encore et toujours future lady Potter.

-D'ailleurs, je voulais t'en parler, intervint Neville. Cette rumeur va commencer à te porter préjudice.

-En quoi ? s'étonna Harry. Ce ne sont que des ragots d'école, n'est-ce pas ?

-Plus maintenant, assura Neville. Tu ne devrais pas tarder à recevoir des demandes en mariage, maintenant que tu t'es présenté en tant que lord Potter et qu'on sait maintenant où tu es. Même si les élèves assurent que ce n'est que du vent, les familles qui ne sont pas en Angleterre vont prendre au sérieux cette rumeur. Surtout que si elles se renseignent sur les Weasley, ils ne vont pas comprendre pourquoi tu cherches une union aussi désavantageuse pour toi.

-Désavantageuse ? sursauta Hermione

-La famille Weasley, surtout Arthur, est connu pour ne pas être ambitieuse, fit Neville. Mais c'est plus du côté de Molly Weasley que ça pose problème.

-Je t'écoute, fit Harry.

-Je pense que vous avez déjà entendu parler de Gideon et Fabian Prewett, fit Neville.

-Ce sont des anciens de l'Ordre, n'est-ce pas ? se souvint Hermione. Les frères de Molly, morts pendant la première guerre ?

-C'est ça, confirma Neville. Molly est l'aînée mais n'a jamais rendu fière sa famille. Mais ce qui est avéré, c'est qu'elle était atrocement jalouse de ses deux petits frères, des jumeaux magiques, les premiers depuis plusieurs générations. Elle a toujours affiché une puissance magique dans la moyenne basse alors que ses frères faisaient des étincelles. Ils sont peut-être morts au combat mais ils étaient malades depuis plusieurs jours avant qu'ils ne se fassent tuer.

-Tu penses à quoi ? fronça des sourcils Harry

-Grand-mère a toujours dit qu'elle ne serait pas étonnée que Molly ait empoisonné les jumeaux par pure jalousie, déclara gravement Neville. Surtout qu'elle n'héritait de rien de la famille Prewett, bien qu'elle ait contribué à sa ruine avec ses idées de grandeur et qu'elle était la préférée de son grand-père.

-C'est grave comme accusation, fronça des sourcils Hermione.

Harry, lui, réfléchit et dut se rendre à l'évidence. Les personnalités de Ginny et de Ron devaient bien sortir de quelque part, surtout une ambition aussi démesurée, quitte à marcher sur les autres, qui n'était clairement pas d'Arthur.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger ces familles, fit Harry. Mais toutes les grandes familles ont des cadavres dans les placards alors pourquoi ça gêne autant qu'on croit que je suis fiancé avec Ginny ?

-Des cadavres dans les placards ? releva Neville, ne comprenant pas l'expression Moldue

-Ça veut dire qu'il y a toujours des histoires sombres dans des familles, expliqua Hermione.

-D'accord, acquiesça Neville. Disons que les convictions des Prewett ne vont pas dans le sens des Potter.

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry. Je pensais Arthur pour l'ouverture du monde Sorcier vers le monde Moldu. Bien qu'il s'y prenne de la pire des manières.

-Là, on parle des Weasley, souligna Neville. Mais tout le monde sait qu'Arthur travaille beaucoup et que Molly est Sorcière au foyer, donc plus en contact avec ses enfants, dont Ginny. Et c'est d'elle dont on se méfie. Les Prewett ont toujours été pour une extermination complète et radicale des Nés Moldus. A la source.

-On parle de quoi, là ? demanda Harry

-Purement et simplement de meurtres d'enfants dès leur première manifestation magique, lâcha Neville. Même les traditionalistes étaient mal à l'aise parce qu'on parlait de tuer des enfants magiques. Même Nés Moldus, ils restaient des enfants, surtout avec une population qui accuse une baisse flagrante de natalité.

-Ça veut dire qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû m'accepter, constata Hermione.

-Sauf si elle voulait absolument que son fils soit ami avec Harry Potter et que la condition sine qua non soit d'accepter son amie Née Moldue, fit remarquer Harry.

-Avec ce que tu m'as raconté d'eux et ce qu'on raconte, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas, renifla Neville.

-Et pour cette rumeur comme quoi Ron voudrait t'épouser ? nota Luna. Il n'aurait pas lancé cette rumeur s'il n'avait pas l'aval de sa mère !

-Pas faux, concéda Hermione. Une question qu'on lui posera à l'occasion. Parce que je refuse de croire qu'il serait amoureux de moi ! Les seules choses qu'il aime, c'est de remplir son estomac et ne rien faire de toute la sainte journée !

Personne ne fit de remarques.

BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? gronda Neville

-Avec aussi peu de délicatesse ? renifla Harry. Je parie sur Ron. Il doit me chercher, vu qu'il n'a pas réussi depuis hier.

-Il commence sérieusement à m'énerver, grogna Neville. Je n'ai pas encore digéré sa Beuglante où il me disait que j'aurais dû l'inviter au bal de présentation.

-Tiens, il a eu le culot de faire ça ? s'étonna machiavéliquement Hermione. Je ne lui connaissais pas autant de courage.

-Oh, mais il a très vite regretté sa saute d'humeur, ricana Neville. Grand-mère était là quand je l'ai reçu et elle a fait une descente au Terrier tellement elle était outrée. Je peux te dire que quand on est sorti, pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai entendu la voix d'Arthur résonner sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Sa femme ne tenait vraiment pas la distance.

BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !

-LONGBOTTOM ! JE SAIS QUE TU ES LA ! rugit la voix de Ron

-Je ne tiens pas à le voir, grimaça Harry.

-Et moi je ne veux pas qu'il s'impose dans ma chambre, gronda Neville. Surtout si je veux avoir un moment avec ma fiancée.

-Le dressing, conseilla Luna.

-Merci, souffla Hermione en traînant Harry dans ladite pièce.

Les deux bruns eurent à peine le temps de refermer délicatement la porte derrière eux que la voix coléreuse de Ron retentit dans la chambre.

-Weasley, cracha Neville, clairement énervé. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu penses que la porte de ma chambre est idéale comme punching-ball ?

-Tu sais où est Harry ? siffla Ron

-Et tu ne pouvais pas demander ça en frappant normalement à la porte ? haussa un sourcil Neville

-Réponds ou sinon … menaça Ron.

-Ou sinon quoi ? provoqua Neville. Tu vas me jeter un sort ? Il faudrait déjà que tu le puisses, ce dont je ne suis pas sûr du tout.

Pour prouver ses dires, Neville pointa sa baguette sous la gorge du roux qui déglutit.

-Ré … réponds ! balbutia Ron

-Non, je n'ai pas vu Harry, mentit Neville. Et la prochaine fois que tu fais ça, je peux t'assurer que tu vas le regretter. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

-Oui, souffla Ron.

-Bien, susurra Neville. Maintenant, débarrasse le plancher.

Ron obéit sur le champ et Neville claqua fortement la porte.

-Quel crétin ! siffla Neville

-Il voulait juste trouver sa vache à lait, sourit malicieusement Luna.

-Je ne te savais pas aussi médisante, sourit Hermione en sortant de sa cachette.

-J'ai arrêté de croire que le monde était beau et gentil quand les élèves ont commencé à m'appeler Loufoca, déclara Luna. Et puis, quand on ne gravite pas autour de vous, on voit beaucoup de choses.

-Je pense qu'on va y aller, fit Harry en sortant à son tour. On ne va pas vous attirer plus d'ennuis.

-Tu ne m'attires pas d'ennuis, sourit Neville. Mais c'est vrai que tu rends la vie plus intéressante.

-Si je suis là que pour t'amuser, rit Harry. Allez, bonne nuit.

Chacun se salua avant d'aller se coucher.


	8. Magie rebelle et Weasley intrigants

**_Note de l'auteur : _**  
**_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Je suis très heureuse de voir qu'il y a toujours autant de monde qui suit cette histoire ! Elle a d'ailleurs dépassé la barre des 100 reviews ! Merci, merci beaucoup !_**  
 ** _Maintenant, je vous laisse à votre lecture._**  
 ** _Gros bizoux !_**  
 ** _Crystal of Shadow_**

DISCLAIMER : L'histoire reprend au lendemain du 2 mai, après la victoire sur Voldemort. Mais bien entendu, l'histoire n'est pas tout à fait la même que celle que raconte JK Rowling … Même si la saga lui appartient.

 ** _Magie rebelle et Weasley intrigants_**

Les premiers cours se déroulèrent tranquillement. Maintenant que la guerre n'était plus aux portes de l'école, plus personne ne craignait pour ses proches hors des murs et se concentrait davantage sur ses études. Sans surprise, Ron se distinguait par sa nonchalance et par le fait qu'il ne tenait pas à étudier, comme avant qu'il n'arrête ses études. Mais ce qui surprenait plus Hermione et Harry, c'était Ginny qui suivait le même chemin que son frère.

-Pourtant, elle avait des notes correctes, enfin d'après Molly, fit Hermione.

-Je ne pense pas, renifla Luna à ses côtés. Ginny était juste moyenne, c'est tout.

-Mais je la pensais … plus sérieuse dans ses études, pas comme Ron, fit Hermione.

-Non, secoua la tête Luna. Elle faisait toujours le strict minimum. Et puis, elle pense toujours qu'elle fera un richissime mariage avec Harry et que son prochain métier sera de dilapider la fortune des Potter.

-Rien que ça, railla Hermione.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'installèrent dans la salle de cours de Sortilèges. Elles ne s'inquiétaient pas pour le reste de leur groupe car ils étaient plus à même de savoir se défendre.

-Bonjour à tous, fit Filius Flitwick. Je vois que nous avons quelques retardataires. Nous allons attendre quelques instants.

Mais cinq bonnes minutes passèrent et toujours pas de traces des absents. Dont Neville et Harry.

-Nous allons commencer le cours, fit Filius. Mais ceux qui ne sont pas là viennent de faire perdre dix points chacun. Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons voir …

Deux heures plus tard, les élèves sortirent de la salle.

-Ce n'est pas dans leurs habitudes, constata Luna.

-Nous pouvons jeter un coup d'œil à la tour, proposa Hermione.

-Oui, accepta Luna. Ensuite, l'infirmerie.

-Parce que c'est la deuxième maison d'Harry ? sourit Hermione

-Et de Neville, ajouta Luna.

Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent donc à leur tour puis, ne trouvant personne, se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elles approchaient de l'antre de madame Pomfrey, des vociférations retentissaient.

-Ça ne me dit rien qui vaille, soupçonna Hermione.

-Allons-y, fit Luna.

Gardant leurs baguettes dans leurs mains, les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent avec précaution dans l'infirmerie. Ce qu'elles y découvrirent les choquèrent.

Ron était maintenu par des chaines magiques alors qu'il hurlait sur Harry et Neville, visiblement agacés. Madame Pomfrey tentait tant bien que mal de garder le roux sous contrôle.

-Vous n'êtes que des traîtres, cracha Ron. J'aurais dû être invité à ce bal ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas été invité ?

-Combien de fois il va falloir te le dire ? siffla Harry. Je n'étais pas au courant !

-C'est ma grand-mère qui a fait la liste des invités, continua Neville. Si elle a estimé que tu n'avais rien pour paraître dans la société mondaine, ce n'est pas moi qui vais la contredire !

-Alors tu as préféré qu'une Sang de Bourbe vienne avec toi ! siffla Ron

-On parle de la fille que tu dis que tu vas épouser ? rappela Neville. Je ne pense pas qu'Hermione va apprécier ce que tu dis sur elle.

-Elle n'est rien, cracha Ron. Tout ce qu'elle a pour elle, c'est qu'elle est jolie à regarder. C'est tout.

Hermione allait s'insurger et se montrer mais Luna la retint et lui intima le silence.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai, déclara Neville. Elle est plus intelligente que toi et est plus puissante magiquement parlant. Elle fait l'effort de comprendre avant d'insulter tout le monde. Si tu as si mauvaise opinion d'elle, pourquoi as-tu crié que tu allais l'épouser ?

-Ça ne te regarde pas ! rugit Ron

-Vraiment ? railla Harry d'une voix hachée. Tu parles de ma meilleure amie, là !

-Ta meilleure amie ?! se moqua Ron. Je suis ton meilleur ami ! Tu l'as juste prise en pitié parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis en première année ! C'est moi qui aurais dû être là au moment où tu t'es présenté en tant que lord Potter. Je suis un Sang Pur ! Je suis ton premier ami ! Sans moi, tu ne serais rien du tout ! Rien du tout ! Si je ne t'avais pas montré le monde magique, tu serais toujours le paumé que tu étais en débarquant sur le quai 9 ¾ il y a des années !

Hermione sursauta. Elle avait senti un courant de magie la traverser. C'était très mauvais signe.

-Comme toujours, tout doit tourner autour de toi, siffla Harry, perdant lentement le contrôle. Sans toi, je ne serais rien ?!

La brune savait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Harry continue. Sans crier garde, elle stupéfia Ron et se plaça face à Harry surpris.

-Hermione ?! articula Harry

-Je suis là, cajola Hermione. Concentre-toi uniquement sur moi.

Et à voix basse, elle lui parla, doucement, calmement, d'une voix caressante et aimante, de tout et de n'importe quoi, surtout pour dissiper la chape de magie qui venait d'apparaître et qui menaçait d'attaquer Ron à chaque instant. Comprenant instantanément ce qui se passait, Luna se chargea de changer Ron de pièce, sans enlever les sorts et les chaînes gracieusement offertes, et de soulager madame Pomfrey qui semblait faire un malaise. Neville, après avoir repris ses esprits, condamna l'accès à l'infirmerie et prévint le professeur McGonagall de ce qui se passait à ses yeux.

Après un temps infiniment long, les yeux d'Harry, passés totalement au vert, reprirent leur forme normale et il cligna des yeux.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Harry

-Merci Merlin, souffla Hermione en s'arrêtant et en s'écroulant.

Harry la rattrapa et la glissa dans un lit à côté.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry alors que les autres dans la pièce s'approchait

-Il semblerait que vous ayez perdu le contrôle de votre magie, annonça Poppy Pomfrey, encore un peu secouée. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas rencontré d'élève avec autant de puissance magique.

-Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte … souffla Harry.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu avant que ce ne soit trop tard, rassura Neville. Tu n'es pas le seul qui aurait été énervé après ses paroles. Seulement, tu ne sais pas te calmer dans ce cas.

-Où est monsieur Weasley au fait ? demanda Poppy

-A côté, répondit Luna. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux qu'ils restent dans la même pièce.

-Effectivement, concéda Poppy. Je vais devoir vous examiner tous les quatre et faire un rapport au professeur McGonagall.

-Je ne pensais pas que vous en faisiez, déclara Harry en prenant place.

-C'est obligatoire, assura Poppy. Et les parents doivent être prévenus.

-Je ne me souviens pas que mes parents aient été au courant que j'aie été pétrifiée, déclara Hermione, les yeux fermés.

-C'est à la charge du directeur de prévenir les parents, répondit Poppy.

Ce furent les derniers mots que les élèves entendirent. Ils se firent examiner par l'infirmière et cette dernière les dispensa de cours pour la journée et fournit plusieurs potions d'énergie pour Hermione, qui semblait particulièrement faible. Ils allaient sortir lorsque le professeur McGonagall arriva.

-Monsieur Longbottom m'a dit que vous aviez fait une crise de magie, monsieur Potter ? demanda Minerva

-Il semblerait, haussa des épaules Harry. Madame Pomfrey a également dit ça.

-Vous avez déclenché certaines alarmes, notifia Minerva. Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau.

Ils y arrivèrent rapidement – la Sorcière avait refusé de reprendre celui de son supérieur – et s'installèrent.

-J'ai lu soigneusement le mot de monsieur Longbottom, fit Minerva. Comment tout cela a commencé ?

-Par une bagarre, déclara Neville.

-Vous savez ce que vous encourez, prévint Minerva.

-Oui, répondit Neville. Harry et moi nous nous rendions à notre cours quand Ron est arrivé et il m'a insulté. Harry a voulu prendre ma défense mais Ron a sorti sa baguette et il nous a attaqués. Nous l'avons emmené à l'infirmerie, comme il avait une plaie à la tête, et aussi pour nous soigner. Mais madame Pomfrey lui a rendu la parole et là, il a commencé à insulter Hermione, ce qui n'est pas passé du tout.

-J'ai perdu le contrôle, fit Harry. Il n'y avait que la voix d'Hermione qui m'atteignait.

Le professeur McGonagall garda le silence quelques instants.

-Vous êtes conscients que j'aurais peut-être à vous punir ? déclara finalement Minerva

-Parce que nous nous sommes battus ? comprit Neville

-Et que j'ai attaqué Ron, compléta Hermione.

-Exactement, fit Minerva. J'attends la version de monsieur Weasley avant tout décision. Mais j'aimerai revenir sur un point. Monsieur Potter, est-ce que cela vous prend souvent de prendre le contrôle ?

-Quand Ron est concerné, assez souvent, répondit Harry. Et quand on s'en prend à Hermione aussi.

Minerva hocha de la tête. Elle avait souvent remarqué l'attachement des deux bruns l'un envers l'autre. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas noté avec le roux.

-Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous laisser mettre en danger vos camarades si vous n'avez pas de moyens de contrôle, déclara Minerva.

-Nous sommes en train d'y remédier, fit Neville. Mais il est évident qu'il faudra faire avec la venue régulière d'un précepteur.

Minerva pinça des lèvres. C'était un point de discorde entre Albus et elle. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il tenait tant que ça à contrôler les cours qui n'étaient pas dispensés par l'école, se mettant à dos les Sang Pur. Car elle reconnaissait que les professeurs acceptés par Dumbledore étaient loin d'être les meilleurs.

-Je vais y réfléchir, fit Minerva. Il me semble que vous êtes dispensés de cours pour la journée ?

-C'est ça, fit Luna.

-Allez donc à votre tour, ordonna Minerva. Que je ne vous voie pas à la bibliothèque !

-Oui, professeur, répondirent les quatre élèves.

Ils gagnèrent rapidement leurs chambres.

§§§§§

Le samedi arriva et avec ce jour l'un des jours de sortie autorisés pour les élèves de 8e année. Harry avait pris soin de revêtir une tenue soignée pour ce jour. En effet, il avait rendez-vous avec les Gobelins et il ne tenait pas à leur faire honte.

La succursale de Gringotts à Pré-au-Lard était très peu connue du grand public. Mis à part les élèves qui non loin, personne ne savait que tout près de la rue commerçante, tout un quartier Sorcier, voire une petite ville, s'étendait là. La succursale en elle-même ne se trouvait pas sur la rue mais dans un renfoncement, à la limite des barrières établies par l'école et levées à chaque sortie. Seuls les lords en fonction, et peut-être certains héritiers, savaient qu'elle se trouvait là.

-Oh, tu es splendide, sourit Hermione en entrant dans sa chambre, la seule à pouvoir le faire.

-Tu es magnifique, complimenta Harry en admirant la jeune femme dans sa robe Moldue.

-Merci, rosit Hermione.

-Je vois que tu es prête, constata Harry.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux que je vienne ? hésita Hermione

-Oui, assura Harry. Je sais que tu ne pourras révéler aucun de mes secrets de toute façon.

-Pas que je le veuille non plus, sourit Hermione. Tu as toutes tes affaires ?

-Bien sûr, fit Harry en lui montrant sa chaîne et son médaillon.

Le jeune homme avait établi avec la venue de Ron qu'il fallait qu'il ait toujours des objets importants et de première nécessité sur lui. Son sac sans fond, à l'image de celui d'Hermione, contenait ses biens les plus précieux et les documents les plus importants. La paranoïa avait du bon.

-Très bien, alors allons-y, fit Harry.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre qu'Harry referma derrière eux puis ce dernier lui présenta son bras qu'elle prit avec plaisir. Ils descendirent majestueusement les escaliers et rejoignirent Luna et Neville qui les attendaient. Tous les quatre discutèrent joyeusement et sortirent du château. Ils atteignirent le village et s'y promenèrent un moment avant que les deux paires ne se séparent. Hermione et Harry se rendirent rapidement à la succursale de Gringotts et furent menés au directeur Ragnok et à Gripsec.

-Bonjour lord Potter, mademoiselle Granger, salua Ragnok. Vous avez décidé à ce que votre rendez-vous annuel devienne mensuel ?

-C'est exact, confirma Harry. J'ai récupéré mon titre donc je ne dois pas me faire avoir.

-Je vois, fit Ragnok. Cependant, nous n'allons pas nous intéresser à vos investissements. Du moins, tout de suite. Un document est arrivé sur mon bureau il y a quelques jours. Je pense que vous devriez être au courant.

-Pourquoi à chaque fois que je t'accompagne, il y a une catastrophe qui te tombe dessus ? soupira Hermione

-Tu es mon porte-bonheur ? proposa Harry

-Arrête, rougit Hermione.

-Je vous écoute, fit Harry en se tournant vers le Gobelin.

-Nous avons un contrat de mariage à votre nom, annonça Ragnok.

-Pardon ? s'étouffa Harry. Mes parents m'avaient fiancé ?

-Non, s'excusa Ragnok. C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela.

Le Gobelin fit une pause avant de se lancer.

-Vous savez que votre courrier et votre coffre avaient été mis à la disposition de la Sorcière Molly Weasley, fit Ragnok. Par un procédé dont nous essayons encore de déterminer l'origine, elle a déposé un contrat de mariage entre sa fille unique et vous.

-Quand ? demanda Hermione

-Vous aviez quinze ans, déclara Ragnok. Proche de votre seizième anniversaire.

-Donc au moment où tu es sorti avec elle, calcula Hermione.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Déjà, des éclairs de magie fusaient d'Harry qui essayait à grand peine de ne pas exploser.

-Gripsec ! appela Ragnok. La cape, maintenant !

L'autre Gobelin s'empara d'une cape à ses côtés et la jeta sans sommation sur les épaules d'Harry qui se calma aussi sec.

-Qu'avez-vous fait ? s'étonna Hermione, toujours debout et baguette brandie pour lancer certains sorts qui protègerait et Harry et ceux qui l'entourerait.

-Il s'agit de l'une des choses dont je voulais parler ensuite à lord Potter, fit Ragnok. Il s'agit d'un vêtement Gobelin tissé de runes de protection et de calme entre autres. Comme lord Potter m'a fait part de son incapacité à se contrôler pour l'instant, j'ai obtenu l'accord de nos tisserands enchanteurs pour vous laisser utiliser cet artefact le temps de trouver une autre solution.

-Ça a l'air de marcher, constata Hermione en reprenant place.

-Lord Potter sera un peu absent pendant une dizaine de minutes, expliqua Ragnok. Et ensuite, il sera aussi calme qu'avant qu'il n'apprenne cette nouvelle. Par contre, cette cape ne peut être utilisée qu'une fois par jour.

-Je note, fit Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil à son ami encore ailleurs. Parlons plutôt de ce contrat de mariage.

-Je n'étais pas au courant, fit Gripsec. Rien ne présageait qu'un tel contrat existait au nom de lord Potter.

-La raison la plus plausible est que le contrat était gardé dans le coffre de Molly Weasley, fit Ragnok.

-Mais ce contrat est valable ? demanda Hermione

-Si on ne va pas plus loin, oui, avoua Ragnok. Mais nous avons poussé nos investigations et nous nous sommes aperçus que le consentement de lord Potter n'était pas total dans le contrat.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? fronça des sourcils Hermione

-Que le sang qui a servi pour signer le contrat n'était pas donné volontairement, déclara Ragnok.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il ait donné son sang à qui que ce soit, articula Hermione. Sauf quand Pettigrow le lui a arraché de force pour faire renaître Voldemort.

-Il faudra alors le lui demander, conseilla Ragnok.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'un contrat de mariage avait plusieurs conditions, hésita Hermione.

-Vous ne vous trompez pas, confirma Ragnok. Elles sont tout simplement hors de propos.

-Je sens qu'Harry ne va pas aimer ce que vous allez m'annoncer, fit Hermione.

-Accès total à tous les coffres des Potter à la future mariée et sa mère, déclara Ragnok. Don de l'un des plus importants coffres du patrimoine Potter à Ron Weasley. Et ce qui nous a fait bondir, union ancienne.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, qui venait de revenir à lui

-Vous écoutez depuis quand ? demanda Ragnok en fronçant des sourcils

-Depuis que vous avez commencé la liste, fit Harry en s'étirant. Pourquoi ?

-Vous voulez que je prévienne les tisserands ? intervint Gripsec

-Oui, fit Ragnok. Maintenant, si possible. Je souhaite que lord Potter ne reparte pas sans une protection fonctionnelle.

-Bien, directeur, fit Gripsec en s'éclipsant.

-Un problème ? fit Hermione

-Lord Potter n'aurait pas dû se réveiller aussi vite, déclara Ragnok. Nos intérêts étant menacés si lord Potter venait à se blesser à cause d'une perte de contrôle de sa magie, Gringotts doit s'assurer que notre client soit gardé en sécurité le plus possible.

-D'accord, fit lentement Harry. J'imagine que nous en parlerons quand votre maître arrivera. Revenons à ce fameux contrat. Qu'est-ce qu'une union ancienne ?

-Un mariage où un échange de magie se fait, répondit Ragnok. Seulement, il ne se fait que quand les mariés ont le même niveau de magie à peu près. Mais la Sorcière Ginny Weasley a un niveau de magie assez faible contrairement au vôtre qui est assez haut. L'échange serait en votre défaveur et pourrait entraîner votre mort rapidement.

-Vous pouvez jeter un coup d'œil dans les coffres des Weasley ? demanda Harry

-Bien sûr, fit Ragnok.

-Vérifiez qu'il n'y ait pas un testament à mon nom avec une aberration du genre que l'héritier du titre des Potter et des Black serait Ron, fit Harry.

-Tu vas loin, accusa Hermione.

-Mais tellement plausible, contra Harry. Je te rappelle que Ron a tenté de me spolier de mon héritage.

-Pas faux, murmura Hermione.

-Nous allons vérifier, promit Ragnok.

-Je ne souhaite pas parler de cela avant que vous n'ayez fait une enquête complète, fit Harry. Passons aux autres sujets.

-La Sorcière Molly Weasley a tenté de rentrer dans vos coffres mais nous lui avons fait croire qu'une maintenance était en cours, fit Ragnok.

-Elle commence à me gonfler, marmonna Hermione. Pourquoi elle a autant besoin de piquer dans nos coffres alors le Terrier menace toujours de s'effondrer ?

-Puis-je vous commander une enquête complète sur la famille Weasley ? demanda Harry. Je découvre des choses de la part de Molly et de Ron que je n'aime pas du tout.

-Moyennant finances, précisa Ragnok.

-Evidemment, sourit Harry. Mais j'y tiens. Le plus rapidement possible. Et je veux que vous vous mettiez en relation avec mon avocat Sorcier pour monter un dossier contre eux au cas où je ne voudrais plus les ménager et leur faire payer leurs actes.

-Entendu, fit Ragnok.

-Directeur Ragnok ? fit une voix depuis la porte

-Oui, Gripsec ? fit Ragnok

-Le seigneur tisserand est là, annonça Gripsec.

-Fais-le entrer, ordonna Ragnok.

Les trois Gobelins s'entretinrent quelques minutes dans leur langue avant de se tourner vers les deux Sorciers.

-Le seigneur tisserand Maloca désire vous examiner, déclara Ragnok. Pour lui, c'est la première fois que son travail ne donne pas entièrement satisfaction.

-Qu'est-ce que je risque ? demanda Harry, quand même méfiant

-Notre magie est différente de celle des Sorciers, souligna Ragnok. Il s'agit de magie curative. Seule votre magie pourra juger si vous êtes en danger ou non. Et vu sa puissance, je ne doute pas qu'elle s'en charge efficacement.

Harry ferma les yeux quelques instants. Depuis la quête des Horcruxes, il avait senti que sa magie était beaucoup plus à l'écoute et plus libre que durant sa scolarité. Oui, il avait toute confiance en elle pour le protéger, lui comme Hermione.

-Très bien, allez-y, accepta Harry.

-Harry … protesta Hermione.

-Aucun Médicomage n'acceptera de me faire un examen complet, coupa Harry. En plus, avec ce que j'apprends, je pense qu'ils me cacheraient des choses que je dois savoir.

-Ce sont des Gobelins … ne put s'empêcher Hermione.

-Et que sait-on des Gobelins ? rétorqua Harry. Rien de positif. Poudlard nous apprend qu'ils ont massacré des Sorciers à plusieurs occasions. Mais jamais pourquoi. Est-ce que tu le sais ?

-Non, avoua Hermione.

-Parce que les Sorciers s'en sont pris à eux et à des lieux qu'ils considéraient comme sacrés pour eux, répondit Harry. Et c'est écrit dans tous les livres d'histoire. Pourquoi penses-tu que Neville n'ait pas hurlé au meurtre quand j'ai parlé de l'aide des Gobelins pour mon problème de contrôle ? Parce que bien qu'une partie des Sang Pur les traitent avec condescendance, ils savaient qu'ils restent des créatures magiques qui ont leur propre culture et leur propre magie et qu'ils n'ont pas besoin des Sorciers pour vivre. Est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas développé assez de haine envers les Sorciers qui les pousseraient à se venger sur moi ? Je n'en sais rien et c'est un pari que je fais. Mais comme ils l'ont souligné, ma magie me protègera jusqu'au bout et je me sacrifierai pour elle.

Hermione se tut. Il n'y avait rien à redire sur ces mots. Les Gobelins furent surpris. Harry était l'un des seuls Sorciers à leur avoir laissé le bénéfice du doute. Et les traitaient totalement en égaux, alors que la seule éducation Sorcière qu'il avait eue venait de Poudlard, clairement en leur défaveur.

Hermione se redressa.

-Même si je ne cautionne pas totalement ce que tu viens de dire, je suis ton amie et je te protègerai, assura Hermione en sortant sa baguette. Faites un seul pas de travers et vous subirez ma colère.

Les Gobelins furent impressionnés par l'ouverture d'esprit et le courage de la jeune femme. Même si elle se savait en infériorité numérique, elle était prête à tout pour protéger son ami. Ce qui était rare de nos jours, tous étant pour l'individualisme.

-Très bien, fit Ragnok. Lord Potter, pouvez-vous vous allonger sur ce canapé ? Le seigneur tisserand va aller chercher des guérisseurs pour vous examiner avec lui.

Dix minutes plus tard, cinq Gobelins entourèrent le jeune homme. Hermione, baguette en main dans un coin de la pièce, prête à intervenir à tout moment, nota que l'un d'entre eux portait la même tenue que le seigneur tisserand et les trois autres une tenue identique. Elle en déduisit que le premier devait être un autre seigneur tisserand et les trois autres les fameux guérisseurs. Ils tracèrent un cercle runique que la jeune femme s'empressa de graver dans sa mémoire avant de prendre place à certains points précis. Puis ils entonnèrent un chant grave aux accents rugueux.

Et la magie d'Harry se manifesta sous leurs yeux.

Des volutes argentées et dorées se mirent à entourer Harry en posture défensive avant de se répandre dans la pièce. Elles caressèrent doucement Hermione avant de l'entourer dans un cocon protecteur et examinèrent avec soin tous les Gobelins avant de laisser tranquille Ragnok et Gripsec, puis les maîtres Gobelins. Après un temps qui parut très long, elle se rétracta jusqu'à Harry, sur le qui-vive.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que les magies des Gobelins entrèrent en jeu. Tels des sables mouvants, elles épousaient avec précautions les courbes du jeune homme avant d'entrer délicatement en lui. Elles en ressortaient aussitôt pour rentrer à nouveau à un autre endroit. Ce manège dura un très long moment avant que toutes les magies présentes s'évaporent tout simplement.

Hermione regarda fixement Ragnok et Gripsec pour savoir si elle pouvait s'approcher de son ami. Après un signe affirmatif, la jeune femme s'approcha avec précaution, non sans avoir rangé sa baguette au préalable. Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue et Harry ouvrit la joue.

-Je me sentais … en paix, souffla Harry.

-Je te montrerai ce que tu as manqué, sourit Hermione en l'aidant à se relever.

-Combien de temps ça a pris ? demanda Harry

-Deux heures, lord Potter, répondit Ragnok.

-Tant que ça ? s'étonna Harry. En tout cas, je me sens parfaitement bien.

Maloca s'approcha de Ragnok et discuta avec lui quelques minutes avant de s'en aller.

-Il semblerait que notre seigneur tisserand n'ait pas que des mauvaises nouvelles à nous annoncer, déclara Ragnok en les invitant à reprendre place au bureau. Vous êtes légèrement plus puissant que ce que nous croyons et c'est pour cela que la cape n'a pas fonctionné correctement. Il est parti apporter les modifications nécessaires pour que vous puissiez repartir avec avant la fin de notre entretien.

-Quelles sont ces autres nouvelles ? demanda Harry

-Je suis face à un dilemme, s'excusa Ragnok. Bien que vous ayez eu un contact prolongé avec votre magie qui vous a totalement calmé, il se pourrait que les nouvelles en question vous mettent en colère.

-C'est embêtant, constata Harry. Est-ce que ça peut attendre ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne préfère pas m'avancer, avoua Ragnok.

-Hermione ? demanda Harry

-Une semaine, fit Hermione. Peut-on attendre une semaine ?

-C'est possible, réfléchit Ragnok. Cela permettrait également à cette équipe d'affiner les résultats obtenus. Et de votre côté de trouver une solution pour vos pertes de contrôle. Les examens en ont prouvé l'urgence.

-Nous nous arrangerons, promit Hermione.

-Bien, alors nous allons quitter ici, fit Ragnok. Je vous attends la semaine prochaine à la même heure. Et je pense que vous aurez quelques artefacts pour vous permettre de garder totalement le contrôle. Vous avez attisé son attention et il ne s'arrêtera pas avant de vous donner la protection ultime.

-Merci, sourit Harry.

Tous se saluèrent, non sans qu'Harry ne range dans son médaillon le précieux cadeau du maître tisserand.

§§§§§

Hermione était très inquiète.

Depuis le rendez-vous avec les Gobelins, Harry se renfermait de plus en plus. Oh, avec les autres élèves, il donnait le change mais quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, il s'enfermait dans un silence songeur. Il s'investissait encore plus dans ses études et prenait un très grand soin à ne créer aucun conflit.

-Harry ?

La jeune femme avait décidé de rejoindre son ami après le repas. Ce dernier était plongé dans ses devoirs dans sa chambre.

-Hermione ? fit Harry. Un problème ?

-Tu vas mal, affirma Hermione. Et je ne compte pas te laisser plonger aussi facilement.

Harry déposa son stylo plume Moldu – merveilleux outil ne prenant que peu de place au contraire d'un plume et de son encrier – et regarda son amie s'asseoir sur le fauteuil qu'il avait installé.

-Ce n'est pas que je vais mal, fit Harry. Mais la crise à la banque m'a fait comprendre qu'il fallait que je fasse attention.

-En te renfermant ? s'étonna Hermione

-En évitant le contact, corrigea Harry. Tu n'as pas remarqué que Ron me suivait depuis qu'on s'est battu à l'infirmerie.

-Si, soupira Hermione.

-Je sais que si je lui parle, je vais le tuer, assura Harry.

-Pas faux, concéda Hermione. Mais tu inquiètes Luna.

-Je sais, soupira Harry. Je m'expliquerai avec Neville et elle. Promis.

-Donc tu ne te renfermes pas ? redemanda Hermione

-Non, Hermione, sourit Harry.

-Je peux rester ici ? demanda Hermione

-Fais-toi plaisir, fit Harry.

Sur un sourire, elle choisit un livre dans la bibliothèque et s'enroula dans un plaid . Il retourna vers ses devoirs mais il partit rapidement dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas tout dit à Hermione mais pour une bonne raison : il ne savait pas comment le prendre.

 _Flash-Back_

 _Neville venait de le laisser à la bibliothèque car Harry tenait à travailler l'un des sujets qui l'intéressait en ce moment. Mais il semblait que le destin ne voulait pas qu'il travaille tranquillement. Moins de dix minutes après s'être posé, il sentit une présence indésirable à ses côtés et se tendit. Une silhouette s'assit en face de lui._

 _-Harry, fit une voix sensuelle._

 _-Ginny, répondit Harry._

 _La rousse poussa sa chevelure en arrière, dans un geste qui se voulait séducteur, ce qui fit soupirer lourdement le brun._

 _Tous les deux étaient sortis ensemble alors qu'Harry n'avait que quinze ans. A l'époque, il ne se voyait pas sortir avec Hermione et Ginny restait la fille qu'il connaissait le mieux après elle. Ils avaient les mêmes centres d'intérêt, elle comprenait son combat contre Voldemort, elle était amoureuse de lui depuis toujours et d'autres choses encore… Il avait vraiment pensé que leur histoire allait marcher, bien que Ron refusait à l'époque qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit avec sa sœur, même l'embrasser. Mais il avait préféré qu'ils se séparent parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne une cible, ce qu'elle avait plus ou moins bien pris._

 _Seulement, durant la quête, il avait beaucoup réfléchi et notamment sur sa relation avec la rousse. Et il avait compris certaines choses. Dont une essentielle._

 _Il n'avait pas l'intention de se remettre avec elle._

 _-Je pensais que tu serais revenu me voir après la mort de Tu Sais Qui, fit Ginny._

 _-Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a fait penser ça, fit Harry._

 _-Je suis ta petite amie, assura Ginny._

 _-Nous sommes sortis ensemble, concéda Harry. Mais je me souviens aussi que je t'ai quitté._

 _-Pour me protéger, rappela Ginny._

 _-Pour te protéger, concéda Harry. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que je reviendrai vers toi une fois toute cette histoire terminée._

 _-Mais tu m'aimes ! s'écria Ginny_

 _-Je t'ai aimé, corrigea Harry. Mais est-ce que je t'aime encore ?_

 _La rousse le regarda avec des grands yeux._

 _-Mais moi je t'aime ! s'exclama Ginny_

 _-Si tu veux que je te réponde que c'est réciproque, c'est peine perdue, assura Harry._

 _La jeune fille le fixa pendant quelques instants avant de partir._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Harry savait qu'il ne retournerait jamais avec la rousse. Seulement, il aurait pensé qu'elle aurait cherché à se rapprocher de lui depuis bien longtemps. Et avec ce qu'il découvrait sur sa mère et son frère, il ne savait pas si elle était sincère ou si cela allait dans la continuité de leur plan pour récupérer sa fortune. Sans oublier le contrat de mariage.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son amie Hermione. Comme lui, elle avait une expérience amoureuse très réduite. Heureusement, elle serait plus libre de choisir celui qu'elle épousera. Mais elle savait toujours l'aiguiller, même s'ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord sur tout. Il décida de lui en parler le lendemain.


	9. Les secrets du directeur

DISCLAIMER : L'histoire reprend au lendemain du 2 mai, après la victoire sur Voldemort. Mais bien entendu, l'histoire n'est pas tout à fait la même que celle que raconte JK Rowling … Même si la saga lui appartient.

 ** _Les secrets du directeur et de ses adjoints_**

Minerva était contente. L'hôpital de Saint Mungo venait de la contacter pour lui dire qu'Albus Dumbledore souhaitait lui parlait. Depuis son réveil courant mai, c'était la première fois qu'on autorisait le vieil homme à contacter l'extérieur. Confiant l'école à Filius Flitwick, elle prit rapidement le chemin de Londres dans cette journée venteuse de septembre. Elle décida de prendre la cheminée à Hogmeade et donc de traverser le domaine pour se promener un peu. Arrivant aux Trois Balais, elle salua Rosemerta avant d'emprunter la cheminée jusqu'à l'hôpital. On la conduisit rapidement vers l'étage des pathologies de longue durée et elle attendit patiemment.

-… entendu dire qu'il avait convoqué le professeur McGonagall, fit une voix dans la pièce voisine.

-Le directeur Dumbledore ? s'étonna une autre voix

-Oui, répondit la première. Je crois qu'il a entendu les changements qu'elle avait faits à l'école.

-Je croyais qu'il n'avait pas le droit de recevoir des nouvelles, s'étonna la seconde.

-Oui, mais il a de la visite depuis qu'il est réveillé, rappela la première.

-Vraiment ? Depuis plus d'un an ? fit la seconde. Mais qui ? Et pourquoi on ne l'a pas vu ?

-Elle vient une fois par semaine au milieu de la nuit, répondit la première. Elle reste un bon moment avant de partir. Je l'ai vu quand j'ai remplacé quelqu'un une fois. Et je me suis renseignée, elle vient toujours, réglée comme une horloge.

Minerva fronça des sourcils. Si les deux voix disaient vrai, alors Albus se serait réveillé très peu de temps après son accident. Et depuis, il faisait croire qu'il était dans le coma depuis tout ce temps. La femme ne comprenait pas. Après cette attaque, l'Ordre du Phénix avait été sur le point d'être dissous et était resté désorganisé pendant un long moment. Et Harry Potter avait dû reprendre sur ses frêles épaules la direction de l'Ordre pendant quelques temps.

Mais pourquoi cette mascarade ? Car même affaibli, l'Ordre aurait mieux fonctionné avec Albus à sa tête. Et c'était la personne qui venait le visiter qui l'inquiétait également. Une personne savait qu'Albus était réveillé depuis longtemps et n'avait rien dit à qui que ce soit.

-Tu savais qu'il parlait dans son sommeil ? poursuivit la première. Et qu'il n'aimait pas les Slytherin.

-Je suis Slytherin, renseigna la seconde.

-On ne dirait pas, fit la première.

-Il n'y a pas un comportement type pour les Slytherin comme il n'y en a pas pour les autres maisons, s'irrita la seconde. J'ai connu des Gryffindor peureux et des Hufflepuff qui ne faisaient pas toujours confiance à tout le monde. Il est évident que tu es une pure Gryffindor mais je ne te juge pas sur ça ! Il faudrait que tu grandisses un peu !

-Désolée, s'excusa la première.

-Passons, balaya la seconde. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

-Qu'il déteste les Slytherin, reprit la première. Et qu'il ne tenait pas à ce qu'ils reprennent leurs avantages. Par contre, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire.

-C'est parce que tu n'as pas vécu avec des Sang Pur qui s'assumaient, fit calmement la seconde. Ainsi, ce n'est pas une rumeur …

-De quoi tu parles ? fit la première

-Ça ne t'intéressera pas, assura la seconde. Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu d'autre ?

-Quelque chose comme activer des contrats …

-Professeur McGonagall ? fit un Médicomage

La femme sursauta. Tout à écouter la conversation, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

-Je vais vous conduire au professeur Dumbledore, annonça le Médicomage.

-Merci, fit Minerva en le suivant.

§§§§§

Une semaine plus tard, Hermione et Harry sortirent de nouveau du château pour rencontrer les Gobelins. Mais ils furent arrêtés par quelqu'un.

-Harry, roucoula Ginny.

-Bonjour Ginny, salua Harry.

-Ginny, fit Hermione.

-Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas prendre le thé tous les deux, Harry ? papillonna Ginny

-J'ai rendez-vous … fit Harry.

-Je t'accompagnerai, coupa Ginny.

-Mais Hermione m'accompagne déjà, rétorqua Harry.

Ginny ne retint pas un mouvement d'humeur.

-Mais je serais d'une meilleure compagnie qu'elle, affirma Ginny.

-Je suis toujours là, susurra Hermione. Et je te trouve bien gonflée de dire que tu serais mieux que moi, alors que tu ne sais même pas où nous allons.

-C'est simplement évident, renifla Ginny.

-Que pour toi, fit Harry. La seule personne que je veux voir à mes côtés pour ce rendez-vous, c'est Hermione et seulement elle.

-Je suis ta petite amie ! s'écria Ginny

-Nous en avons déjà parlé, fronça des sourcils Harry. Je t'ai quitté.

-Tu tiens toujours à moi ! assura Ginny

-Qui ta dit ça ? s'étonna Hermione

-Ron m'a dit que tu parlais tout le temps de moi, certifia Ginny.

-Etant donné que je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé avec Ron cet été et que la seule fois où il m'a adressé la parole depuis que nous sommes ici, c'était pour me hurler dessus et insulter Hermione, je ne vois pas quand il aurait pu entendre que je parlais de toi, grinça Harry. Je crains que tu ne te fasses des illusions.

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! rugit Ginny

-Crois ce que tu veux, fit Harry. Ce n'est pas mon problème. Nous devons y aller. Bonne journée, Ginny.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de protester, Harry proposa son bras à Hermione qui l'accepta et ils partirent sans un seul regard en arrière. Ils se doutaient que la rousse devait être verte de rage.

-Elle va nous suivre, déclara Hermione.

-Je sais, fit Harry. Elle ne doit surtout pas nous voir aller à la banque.

-Mais comment ? demanda Hermione. La cape ?

-C'est une idée, fit Harry. Mais nous devons la semer.

-Avec plaisir, siffla Hermione.

Les deux amis firent plusieurs détours pour perdre la rousse qu'ils avaient aperçue de temps à autre sur leurs pas. Quand ils furent certains qu'elle était à l'autre bout du village, ils entrèrent dans la succursale de la banque.

-Vous semblez sur vos gardes, constata Gripsec en venant les accueillir.

-Nous avions une invitée indésirable sur nos traces, déclara Hermione.

-Vérifiez qu'on ne puisse pas nous retrouver ici, demanda Harry.

-Je te trouve de plus en plus soupçonneux, fit Hermione.

-La situation veut que je devienne de plus en plus soupçonneux, soupira Harry. Et je préfère être sûr.

-Trop de précautions valent mieux que pas assez, concéda Hermione.

-Je m'en charge, assura Gripsec.

Il les conduisit dans un salon et quelques minutes après, un autre Gobelin vint avec Gripsec lancer quelques sorts dans la pièce puis hocha de la tête positivement avant de s'en aller.

-Je vais vous mener au directeur Ragnok, annonça Gripsec. Rien ne permettait de vous suivre.

Ils furent rapidement installés avec Ragnok. Maloca, le seigneur tisserand, se tenait à ses côtés.

-Maître Maloca souhaite vous examiner une nouvelle fois, annonça Ragnok.

-Je suis d'accord, fit Harry.

Le seigneur tisserand tourna autour du jeune Sorcier durant un bon quart d'heure avant de se retirer.

-Les résultats des examens nous ont amené à prendre des précautions inhabituelles, annonça Ragnok. C'est une chose qui nous répugne mais avec les nouvelles que je dois vous annoncer, l'une des seules solutions que nous ayons pour que vous ne rasiez pas cette succursale serait de vous entourer d'un cercle de pierre d'anti-magie.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione

-Vulgairement parlant, on couperait lord Potter de sa magie pendant une durée déterminée, répondit Ragnok. C'est une procédure très dangereuse.

-Il n'y aurait pas une autre solution ? s'inquiéta Hermione

-Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est que sa magie soit suffisamment endormie pour ne pas réagir à ce que je vais vous dire, déclara Ragnok.

-Est-ce qu'il n'y aurait pas des potions qui pourraient avoir cet effet ? demanda Harry

-Si, concéda Ragnok. Cependant, les potions Gobelines ne seront pas adaptées à votre organisme et il y a peu de maîtres de Potions Sorciers dans le pays qui seraient capables de vous la brasser en aussi peu de temps.

-Philtre de Paix, proposa Hermione.

-Il m'en faudrait des litres, songea Harry. Il faut vraiment que Neville me trouve un maître Occlumens !

-Tiens, décida Hermione en lui tendant une fiole dudit Philtre.

-Tu décides pour moi ? sourit Harry

-Nous n'allons pas tergiverser des années, soupira Hermione. Je te gaverai de potion toute la journée s'il le faut.

-Tu avais déjà prévu cette solution, comprit Harry.

-J'espérai simplement que les Gobelins en avaient une autre, avoua Hermione.

Harry déboucha la fiole et la but d'une traite. Il se cala confortablement dans son siège et inspira longuement pour être serein.

-Allez-y, fit Harry.

-Vous êtes relié à des lieux bien précis, annonça Ragnok. Quand vous y êtes, toute utilisation de la magie est détectée et relayée à un objet ou une personne définie.

-On dirait la Trace sur les baguettes, fronça des sourcils Hermione.

-C'est le même principe, confirma Ragnok.

-Quels étaient ces lieux ? demanda Harry

-Ici, indiqua Ragnok sur une carte qu'il avait sortie.

-Privet Drive, grinça Harry. Depuis combien de temps ? Et qui devait être prévenu ?

-Depuis votre premier éclat de magie, qui est estimé à la nuit où Voldemort vous a attaqué, déclara Ragnok. Et la signature magique est clairement celle de Dumbledore.

-La maison des Dursley était surveillée ? s'étonna Harry

-C'est une chose à vérifier, ne s'avança pas Ragnok.

-Faites-le, ordonna Harry.

-Ce sera fait, nota Gripsec.

-Il y a un sort de Traçage sur vous, renouvelé assez régulièrement, déclara Ragnok. On savait en permanence où vous êtes.

-Je me demandais comment Fudge avait pu savoir que j'étais au Chaudron Baveur avant ma troisième année, songea Harry. Tom était pourtant réputé pour sa discrétion.

-Vous êtes soumis à plusieurs charmes, notamment d'apparence et d'attachement, fit Ragnok.

-Comment ça ? fit Harry

-Votre apparence n'est pas celle que vous voyez actuellement, avoua Ragnok. Je pensais que c'était une volonté de votre part que de ressembler autant à votre père mais vu votre étonnement, je n'en suis plus aussi sûr.

-Harry ne ressemble pas autant à son père ? s'étonna Hermione

-Personne ne ressemble autant à ses parents, affirma Ragnok.

-Pourtant, Malfoy est la copie conforme de son père, assura Harry.

-En êtes-vous sûr ? pointa Ragnok. L'héritier Malfoy garde les caractéristiques les plus flagrantes de sa famille paternelle mais les yeux gris viennent des Black et le fait qu'il ait les cheveux bouclés également, en plus du fait qu'il soit moins sensible au soleil que son père.

-On l'a toujours vu avec les cheveux raides, souligna Hermione. Quoique, il a toujours mis une quantité impressionnante de gel.

-Comme je ne suis pas au courant de ce sort d'apparence, comment peut-il se maintenir ? s'étonna Harry

-Sûrement une potion, proposa Ragnok. La plupart de celles ayant cet effet sont très décriées par le Ministère. Mais elles demandent à être renouvelées assez régulièrement.

-Quelle fréquence ? demanda Hermione

-Environ tous les deux mois, fit Ragnok.

-Tu as une théorie, fit Hermione en regardant Harry.

-Une idée, tout au plus, corrigea Harry. Qui inclut que les Weasley me donne cette potion à mon insu. Poursuivons, s'il vous plait.

-Nous avons découvert que vous avez été soumis à plusieurs philtres d'amour, annonça Ragnok.

-Je reste le Survivant, haussa des épaules Harry, blasé.

-C'est une potion personnalisée, indiqua Ragnok.

-Une seule cible alors, sourit Hermione.

-Pas dans le sens que vous pensez, corrigea Ragnok. La potion était personnalisée pour que lord Potter ne tombe amoureux que d'une seule personne.

-Une minute, fit Hermione. Je croyais qu'un philtre d'amour personnalisé faisait en sorte qu'une seule personne y soit soumise ?

-Ces versions sont bien moins connues, confirma Ragnok. Et pas à la portée de tous. Je ne suis pas sûr que les Sang Pur possèdent une copie de l'une d'entre elles.

-J'imagine sans peine que vous avez une signature magique, devina Hermione.

-Sans oublier qu'il faut que la personne visée doive impérativement brasser la potion, assura Ragnok.

-Vous n'avez pas à chercher plus loin, soupira Harry. Comparez avec la signature de Ginny Weasley.

-Tu m'as l'air catégorique, s'étonna Hermione. Et même pas énervé.

-Dès qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas, je sais que soit Molly, Ron ou Dumbledore ne sont pas loin, répondit Harry. Je n'ai fréquenté qu'un cercle très restreint de personnes et ils en font partie, tout comme toi. Et la dernière personne qui y appartient est Ginny.

-C'est logique, souffla Hermione.

-Il est vrai que vous ne semblez pas énervé, confirma Ragnok.

-Je me dis juste que j'ai trouvé les responsables de ma vie merdique, haussa des épaules Harry. A moins qu'ils n'aient programmé ma mort prochaine, tout ce qu'ils font ne sera jamais pire que le sentiment de trahison que je ressens.

-Tu as atteint un tel niveau de sagesse ! s'émerveilla faussement Hermione

-Fous-toi de moi aussi, grommela Harry.

-Je ne vais pas jouer avec le feu, fit Hermione. Est-ce que vous auriez des nouvelles qui ne soient pas en rapport avec les Weasley ?

-Pas tout à fait, fit Ragnok. Nous avons peut-être une explication concernant vos pertes de contrôle.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry

-Les examens montrent qu'il y a des traces de blocs de magie, peut-être un ou deux, d'intensité moyenne, annonça Ragnok. Votre magie devait rester dans la moyenne basse de la majorité des Sorciers.

-Comment pouvez-vous expliquer qu'Harry ait pu produire un Patronus alors ? fit Hermione

-Quand était-ce ? demanda Ragnok

-J'avais treize ans, pas loin de quatorze, répondit Harry.

-Cela correspond, nota Ragnok. C'est à peu près le moment où le premier bloc a été posé. Le deuxième est plus récent, il y a environ deux ans. Et la signature magique reste celle de Dumbledore.

-Je ne comprends pas, fit Hermione. Même avec ces blocs, tu as pu vaincre Voldemort. Comment ?

-Vous avez parlé de traces, souligna Harry.

-Exact, confirma Ragnok. Un grand choc magique a dû briser les blocs.

-Un sort de mort par exemple ? proposa Harry

-Par pure curiosité, milord, combien de fois vous a-t-on lancé le sort de mort ? demanda Ragnok

-Le problème c'est que j'ai traversé une foule de Death Eaters qui ne rêvait que de me tuer à plusieurs reprises, railla Harry. Mais directement ? Je dirais … deux fois. La première à quinze mois, il parait. La seconde quand Voldemort a voulu me tuer dans la Forêt Interdite, avant qu'on s'affronte dans le château et que tout cela se termine.

-Ce n'est pas impossible que ce sort ait fait sauter les blocs, réfléchit Ragnok. Si on suit cette hypothèse, ça aurait libéré la puissance nécessaire pour que vous puissiez le vaincre.

-Ça ne reste que des suppositions, trancha Harry.

-Mais aisément vérifiables par des examens plus poussés, fit Ragnok.

-Nous verrons cela plus tard, fit Harry. Autre chose ?

-Concernant ces examens, non, fit Ragnok.

-Est-ce que l'enquête sur les Weasley avance ? demanda Hermione

-Oui, fit Ragnok. Il y a certaines zones d'ombre que nous nous efforçons d'éclaircir mais ça avance. Par contre, je vous conseille de vous renseigner de votre côté sur la famille Prewett. Cela pourrait être instructif.

-Effectivement, concéda Hermione.

-Auriez-vous une autre solution que votre cape pour me calmer ? demanda Harry

-C'est en cours mais nous ne savons pas si c'est viable, avoua Ragnok.

-Ce n'est pas grave, soupira Harry. Je vais voir avec Neville. Avons-nous terminé ?

-Pour aujourd'hui, oui, sourit Ragnok.

Ils discutèrent du patrimoine des Potter jusqu'à ce que le seigneur tisserand ne change la cape d'Harry et le duo repartit de la banque.

§§§§§

-La famille Prewett ? s'étonna Neville. Tu sais que la personne la mieux placée est Molly.

-Disons que ce n'est pas ma personne préférée en ce moment, grimaça Harry.

-Soit, fit Neville. Les Prewett étaient une famille controversée.

-Etaient ? releva Harry

-Les jumeaux étaient les seuls héritiers mâles de la famille, expliqua Neville. Et Molly est maintenant une Weasley. Si lady Weasley n'autorise pas l'un des fils d'Arthur à reprendre ce nom, alors elle disparaîtra totalement.

-Ce n'est pas très clair, fit Harry.

-Cela fait partie des us et coutumes des Sang Pur, expliqua Neville.

-Ok, on verra ça après, fit Harry. Continue sur cette famille.

-Molly était l'aînée, poursuivit donc Neville. Ses deux frères sont arrivés cinq ans après elle et ils étaient qualifiés de miracle.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-Les jumeaux magiques sont assez rares, répondit Neville. Et surtout, ils sont puissants. Très puissants. Si tu prends Fred et Georges, comme Padma et Parvati, tu remarqueras que personne n'a réellement osé s'en prendre à eux quand ils étaient ensemble. C'est pour cela qu'ils sont toujours dans la même équipe.

Harry prit un air grave. Durant la bataille d'Hogwarts, il avait bien noté que les Death Eaters faisaient tout pour séparer Fred et Georges. C'était pour cela que Percy s'était porté à l'aide de l'un des jumeaux pour gagner le temps nécessaire pour que l'autre puisse le rejoindre. Et qu'il avait perdu la vie.

-Bref, reprit Neville. Les jumeaux magiques sont très bien considérés dans la société Sorcière. Et Molly, qui était la première fille depuis des générations chez les Prewett, s'est vue éclipsée par la venue des jumeaux. Grand-mère disait qu'il était clair qu'elle ait été jalouse d'eux.

-Je me disais bien que ce mauvais trait de caractère de Ron devait venir de quelque part, ricana Harry. Mais tu ne me dis rien sur la famille en elle-même.

-Elle est assez traditionaliste, révéla Neville. Et ils détestaient cordialement les Nés Moldus.

-Pourquoi ? fit Harry

-Parce qu'ils réussissaient beaucoup mieux qu'eux, sourit Neville. Les Prewett avaient une tare particulièrement embêtante, c'était qu'ils ne savaient pas gérer l'argent qu'ils possédaient. Ils criaient sur tous les toits qu'il s'agissait d'une malédiction mais il était clair que plus les générations passaient, moins ils étaient riches, jusqu'à ce que Molly achève de les ruiner totalement.

-Vraiment ? sourit Harry. Là, on voit de qui tient Ginny.

-Exactement, sourit Neville. Molly était la préférée de son grand-père et il la gâtait au-delà de toute raison. Grand-mère me racontait qu'on voyait très souvent Molly avec des tenues richissimes tandis que ses frères étaient avec des tenues beaucoup plus ordinaires, idem pour leurs affaires. Mais revenons sur la réputation de la famille. Le grand-père de Molly était un adepte de magie noire et il ne s'en cachait pas. Il s'était également rendu coupable de plusieurs agressions envers des Né Moldu et aussi des Moldus. Et Molly a toujours affiché le même mépris pour eux.

-Elle n'a pas dû être contente avec son mari complètement gaga d'eux, fit Harry.

-Elle n'avait pas le choix, ricana Neville.

-Comment ? leva un sourcil Harry

-Disons qu'elle s'est amusée une fois de trop et c'est tombé sur Arthur, répondit Neville. Et nous avons William Weasley.

-Je pensais que tous les enfants de la famille étaient désirés, commenta Harry.

-Ils l'étaient, dans un sens, confirma Neville. Une légende dans la famille voulait que les femmes Prewett qui avaient des filles étaient très chanceuses. On peut dire que la mère de Molly l'a été puisqu'elle a engendré après elle des jumeaux magiques particulièrement puissants.

-Tu as dit que le grand-père de Molly touchait à la magie noire, recentra Harry.

-C'était assez courant dans la famille, déclara Neville. Chaque membre était clairement pour ou contre la magie noire. Et de ce côté-là, ils étaient assez extrêmes et ne jouaient absolument pas dans la subtilité.

-Leurs alliés ? demanda Harry

-Cela changeait aussi selon les générations, soupira Neville. Mais ils ne sont pas très stables. Et ne tiennent pas vraiment parole.

-Cette famille n'a que des points négatifs, constata Harry.

-Elle a quand même une spécialité, fit Neville. La cuisine.

-Je pensais … fit Harry avant de s'arrêter.

-Contrairement aux autres Sang Pur, les Prewett se rendaient souvent dans la cuisine pour y faire à manger, fit Neville. On se moquait beaucoup d'eux pour ça. Mais en attendant, toutes les personnes qui venaient pour le repas chez eux se régalaient toujours. Mais d'après grand-mère, Molly n'a hérité du don que pour les pâtisseries. Ses plats sont très bons mais pas aussi sensationnels que ceux de sa mère.

-Je voudrais te soumettre une théorie, fit Harry.

-Je t'écoute, fit Neville.

-Que penserait-on si j'épousais Ginny Weasley ? demanda Harry

-Te connaissant, je sais que ça ne se passera jamais, sourit Neville. Pourquoi me demander ça ?

-Je suis curieux, avoua Harry.

-Ok, je suis certain que je ne tarderai pas à tout savoir, fit Neville. Bien. Les Potter aiment bien faire des mariages d'amour comme de raison. Donc on ne s'étonnera pas que tu épouses quelqu'un qui n'est pas de ta condition. Cependant, Ginny Weasley … on se posera de très sérieuses questions sur ta santé mentale.

-A ce point ? s'étonna Harry

-Ginny est une traînée, renifla Neville. Je la soupçonne également d'être nymphomane.

-Tu as une très haute opinion d'elle, fit Harry.

-Pendant que tu gambadais dans la nature à finir la mission de Dumbledore, je menais la résistance dans Hogwarts, railla Neville. Et je te rappelle que Ginny y était aussi.

-Cela m'étonne que Molly ait envoyé sa propre fille dans un endroit contrôlé par Voldemort, fit remarquer Harry.

-Je peux t'assurer qu'elle n'était pas malheureuse de revenir, déclara Neville. Et qu'elle était très rarement dans sa chambre le soir. Les rumeurs voulaient qu'elle se retrouvait souvent dans les chambres des pro Voldemort voire avec les Death Eaters eux-mêmes.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas, constata Harry.

-Je la trouvais stupide de s'accrocher à toi alors que tu n'étais clairement pas intéressé, avoua Neville. Mais j'ai la rancune tenace vu que la première fois qu'elle m'a vu, elle m'a traité de Cracmol. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle ne faisait que répéter ce que lui avait dit Ron. Tout en sachant que j'avais de meilleurs résultats que lui.

-Tu les détestes, corrigea Harry.

-Je les méprise, affirma Neville. Pour en revenir à cette hypothétique union insensée, tu perdrais toute crédibilité. Surtout si tu lui accordes les principaux avantages des épouses Sang Pur.

-Qui sont ? demanda Harry

-Accès aux coffres de la famille, énuméra Neville. Pas de plafond sur ses dépenses. Liberté de conclure des contrats au nom de ton clan et autres joyeusetés. En clair, elle pourrait agir comme si elle était toi.

-Elle doit en rêver, supposa Harry.

-Comme toutes les filles de notre âge, sourit Neville. Tu es un excellent parti, tu sais.

-J'ai cru le remarquer, surtout avec le montant de mes comptes en banque, railla Harry.

-Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, tu vas très vite être sollicité pour conclure des unions soi-disant très avantageuses, sourit Neville.

-Non merci, renifla Harry. En tout cas, je te remercie. Cela m'éclaire beaucoup.

-J'ai peur de connaître la raison de tes questions, fit Neville.

-Tu ne t'en doutes pas ? déclara Harry

-Non, un contrat de mariage ? ricana Neville. Drôlement gonflé. Surtout que les Weasley comme les Prewett n'ont rien à offrir aux Potter.

-Nous sommes d'accord, fit Harry.

§§§§§

L'hiver s'installait doucement. Tous les élèves étaient bien installés dans une routine bienvenue après les événements de l'année précédente. Le solstice d'hiver arrivait à très grands pas et cela embêtait visiblement Harry.

-Effectivement, tu vas être sollicité de toute part pour les festivités, concéda Neville.

-Et tel que je te connais, tu ne veux pas y assister, sourit Hermione.

-Sauf que le peuple Sorcier a besoin de son « Sauveur », railla Harry.

-Tu adores ce titre, sourit Luna.

-Tu penses ? leva un sourcil Harry

-Il faudrait voir avec McGonagall, proposa Neville.

-Sans que qui que ce soit ne le sache, précisa Harry.

-Mais quelle excuse on va bien pouvoir lui fournir ? demanda Hermione

-La vérité, proposa Luna. Qu'aucun de nous ne veut être présent aux festivités pour pouvoir nous reposer.

-Ça pourrait marcher ? s'inquiéta Hermione

-Avec Dumbledore, ça n'aurait jamais marché, assura Neville. Mais ça vaut le coup de tenter avec McGonagall.

-Mais il faudra être très discret, prévint Harry. Je commence à en avoir marre d'avoir Ginny sur mes pas.

-Elle veut absolument être la prochaine lady Potter, sourit Luna.

-Aucune chance, siffla Harry.

-Alors prends ta cape d'invisibilité, fit Luna.

-Je ne préfère pas, refusa Harry.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas, en effet, abonda Neville.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Luna, perdue

-Harry a des pertes de contrôle de sa magie, révéla Neville. Et la cape d'invisibilité est connue pour être un artefact assez puissant. Avec une magie instable, elle peut créer une catastrophe.

-Il faudrait que tu puisses te dépenser, fit Luna. Ton aura est beaucoup trop chargée en magie.

Les trois autres la regardèrent avec de grands yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? hésita Harry

-Tu n'utilises pas assez ta magie, expliqua Luna. Ça se voit. Il faut que tu la dépenses.

-Elle n'a pas tort, songea Hermione. On faisait beaucoup de magie, notamment pour nous protéger. Et cet été, on était tellement crevé avec le boulot vu comment on se dépensait. Tu remarqueras que tes plus grosses crises ont eu lieu depuis que nous sommes revenus.

-Pas faux, concéda Harry. Bon, il va falloir qu'on les occupe.

-Je vais m'en charger, décida Luna.

-Tu es sûre ? s'inquiéta Neville. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée.

-J'ai plein de ressources à disposition, assura Luna avec un sourire malicieux.

-Je ne discute pas tes capacités mais ces deux-là restent assez retors quand ça ne va pas dans leur sens, fit Hermione.

-Je ne les approcherai même pas, fit Luna.

-D'accord, fit Harry. Mais sois certaine que s'ils te font du mal, ils vont le payer très cher.

-Oui, Harry, fit Luna.

-Maintenant, il va falloir programmer notre opération commando, déclara Hermione.

-Il nous reste trois semaines avant les fêtes, calcula Neville. Il faut s'y prendre tôt.

-Dans une semaine, ça te conviendrait ? demanda Harry

-J'aurais tout le temps de me préparer, déclara Luna. Il faudra juste me prévenir de l'heure exacte.

-Si tu as besoin d'aide … proposa Harry.

-Je ferais immédiatement appel à vous, assura Luna.

Les quatre amis discutèrent tranquillement avant de se séparer.

§§§§§

Ragnok était vraiment embêté.

L'enquête sur les Weasley avait révélé tellement de choses que c'en était étourdissant. Avec Gripsec, ils avaient littéralement soulevé tout un terrier, ce qui était le cas de le dire. Il n'osait même pas en faire part à lord Potter. Il fallait absolument qu'il coupe tout lien avec la matrone et ses deux derniers enfants avant que tout cela ne lui porte préjudice.

Soupirant lourdement, il prit de quoi écrire. Aux vues du serment auquel il avait assisté, il devait employer des moyens détournés pour prévenir lord Potter.

 _Dame Hermione Granger,  
_ _Je me permets de vous contacter car je dois faire part à lord Potter de nouvelles pressantes.  
_ _Cependant, connaissant les problèmes que rencontre votre ami avec sa magie et le fait qu'il écoute soigneusement votre avis avant d'exploser, je fais une entorse au règlement de la banque et je vous mets au courant.  
_ _Molly Prewett Weasley s'est rendue coupable de nombreuses choses envers lord Potter. Elle a volé son argent, s'est créé illégalement une procuration sur son compte scolaire. Son fils Ronald a tenté de spoiler son héritage. Et il y un contrat de mariage entre sa fille Guenièvre et lui.  
_ _Il y a de quoi en garder rancune, il en va de soi.  
_ _Malheureusement, il y a pire.  
_ _Comme l'a deviné lord Potter, le philtre d'amour auquel il a été soumis devait effectivement le faire tomber amoureux de Ginny Weasley. Sa magie nous a également appris qu'il a pris des potions visant à le rendre plus « réceptif » à certaines suggestions. Tout comme les philtres d'amour, ces potions étaient personnalisées pour que seules certaines personnes triées sur le volet soient « entendues ». Dont faisaient partie Molly et ses deux enfants.  
_ _Heureusement, la dissolution brutale des blocs de magie ont supprimé tous les effets des différentes potions de coercition qu'il avait ingurgité toute sa vie. Mais les maîtres guérisseurs demandent à ce qu'il fasse un bilan complet. L'examen de la magie de lord Potter n'a montré que les effets, mais pas les potions qu'il a prises. Et cela m'inquiète.  
_ _Autre chose. Dans l'enquête, nous avons trouvé des collusions entre ces trois membres et un dernier Sorcier.  
_ _Vous ne serez pas étonnée de savoir qu'il s'agit d'Albus Dumbledore.  
_ _Or, je dois vous révéler une information qui est classée secret à la banque. J'en ai parlé avec la plupart des maîtres de magie et ils estiment que le serment que vous avez conclu avec lord Potter est assez puissant pour que le secret soit gardé et aussi que vous soyez tous les deux au courant.  
_ _Depuis la première chute de Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore fait l'objet d'une enquête extrêmement minutieuse de la banque. En effet, nous nous sommes aperçus de malversations sur certains comptes de pupilles du Ministère de la Magie Sorcière et nous devions en trouver l'origine. Cette enquête s'est révélé très compliquée à mener car quand nous nous sommes penchés sur le cas de lord Potter, il était clair que nous avions un traître parmi les nôtres.  
_ _Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons mettre la main sur lui et les lois Gobelines sont bien moins clémentes que les lois Sorcières. Et bien moins corruptibles.  
_ _L'enquête n'est pas encore terminée et sera loin de l'être. Nous ne pouvons rien vous dire là-dessus jusqu'à la conclusion. Cependant, il y a une information que je peux vous transmettre. Et c'est la deuxième que je devais impérativement vous donner.  
_ _Il semblerait qu'Albus Dumbledore se soit réveillé quelques semaines après son agression. Et qu'il se soit caché au sein de St Mungo depuis. Cependant, il y aurait quelqu'un qui était au courant de cela et tout pointe Molly Weasley.  
_ _Un nouveau rendez-vous me semble indispensable. Mais cette fois, il va falloir faire un examen par des guérisseurs Sorciers.  
_ _Je vous tiendrais au courant.  
_ _Bien à vous,  
_ _Ragnok, Directeur de Gringotts Angleterre_


	10. De découvertes en découvertes

_**Note de l'auteur :**_  
 _ **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_  
 _ **Je suis heureuse que cette histoire plaise toujours autant et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre aux reviews pour vous le dire personnellement. Dans tous les cas, merci de me suivre !**_  
 _ **Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont fait la remarque que le vrai prénom de Ginny est Ginevra au lieu de Guenièvre. En fait, quand j'ai écris l'histoire, j'avais un monstrueux trou de mémoire concernant son vrai prénom et je l'ai remplacé par Guenièvre. Et j'ai oublié de le changer quand je l'ai retrouvé. Maintenant que l'histoire est terminée, je n'ai pas le courage de tout changer. Mais merci de me l'avoir indiqué.**_  
 _ **Je vous laisse à votre lecture maintenant.**_  
 _ **Gros bizoux**_  
 _ **Crystal of Shadow**_

DISCLAIMER : L'histoire reprend au lendemain du 2 mai, après la victoire sur Voldemort. Mais bien entendu, l'histoire n'est pas tout à fait la même que celle que raconte JK Rowling … Même si la saga lui appartient.

 ** _De découvertes en découvertes_**

-Donc, vous voulez quitter l'école en toute discrétion ? demanda Minerva

-Exactement, confirma Harry.

La diversion de Luna avait parfaitement fonctionnée et Hermione, Neville et Harry s'étaient rendus sans soucis dans le bureau de la directrice adjointe. Ils avaient expliqué la situation au professeur qui comprenait parfaitement leur démarche.

-Vous êtes conscients que ce ne sera pas facile, constata Minerva.

-On sait, soupira Neville. Mais on veut éviter tout le cirque de cet été. Hermione et Harry se sont réfugiés dans le monde Moldu, Luna et moi dans le manoir de ma famille. Les médias sont sur les dents. Ils veulent des héros à exhiber. De vrais héros. Sauf que nous ne sommes pas aussi malléables qu'ils le voudraient.

-Vous savez qu'un jour ou l'autre, il faudra bien leur faire face, déclara Minerva.

-Mais à nos conditions, pas aux leurs, assura Harry. J'ai toujours subi les avis des médias et des personnes bien intentionnées qui n'avaient pas hésité à mettre sur les épaules d'un ado les responsabilités de tout un peuple. Je ne veux pas que ça continue.

Minerva hocha de la tête. Quand on regardait la situation objectivement, il était vrai qu'il avait été tout à fait stupide et dangereux d'ériger un enfant qui ne connaissait rien au monde Sorcier en Sauveur de tout un peuple qui avait refusé de lever le petit doigt pour lui-même.

-Je peux vous permettre de ne pas prendre l'Hogwarts Express, déclara Minerva. Mais ce serait un traitement de faveur.

Elle ne disait pas cela à la légère. Dans les changements qu'elle avait instaurés, elle avait mis un point d'honneur sur le fait que si un élève avait un privilège, les autres pouvaient y prétendre s'ils remplissaient les mêmes conditions. Cela afin de pallier aux décisions d'Albus Dumbledore qui refusait systématiquement toute demande des Slytherin et les accordait uniquement à des élèves triés sur le volet et surtout, qui n'en avait absolument pas besoin.

-On ne veut pas vous mettre en porte-à-faux, fit Hermione.

Minerva se leva et prit un grimoire qu'elle consulta.

-Je note que vous n'avez pas encore utilisé votre nuit mensuelle hors des murs de l'école, constata Minerva.

-Peut-on jouer dessus ? demanda Neville

-D'après les nouvelles règles, oui, concéda Minerva. Mais vous êtes en train de soulever une faille à laquelle je n'avais pas pensée.

Elle leur remit à chacun une feuille.

-Nous allons faire les choses officiellement, déclara Minerva. Vous allez faire votre demande par écrit et je vais réunir tous les professeurs de l'école pour que nous en discutions. Je pense que votre demande va être acceptée mais ce sera la première et la dernière fois. Je vais faire en sorte que cette nuit mensuelle soit interdite la veille de vacances. Vous voilà prévenus.

-Bien, professeur, fit Harry.

Les trois élèves rédigèrent leur demande avant de la donner à la directrice adjointe.

-Puis-je vous transmettre celle de Luna plus tard ? demanda Neville. Il est hors de question que je la laisse seule ici.

-Vous êtes fiancés, je peux comprendre, dit Minerva. Avant le dîner, monsieur Longbottom. Je n'attendrais pas plus longtemps.

-Oui, professeur, fit Neville.

-Vous pouvez y aller, fit Minerva. Je vais réfléchir à votre problème. Je vous demande seulement de ne pas ébruiter votre demande.

Les trois amis hochèrent de la tête et quittèrent le bureau après les salutations d'usage.

§§§§§

-Bonsoir Harry, fit une voix.

Ledit Harry pesta. Pour l'une des seules fois où il se décidait à travailler dans la salle commune, on lui sautait dessus. Et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler à Ginny.

-Que veux-tu, Ginny ? soupira Harry

-Juste te parler, fit Ginny.

Harry hésitait. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse des idées, même si elle persiste à déclarer à tout le monde qu'elle serait la prochaine lady Potter. Mais d'un autre côté, il voulait savoir ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il inspira un bon coup, éleva ses maigres boucliers Occlumens et soupira lourdement.

-Vas-y, souffla Harry.

Toute heureuse, la rousse s'empressa de s'installer. Pour ne pas qu'elle voit sur quoi il travaillait exactement, il se dépêcha de tout ranger et de mettre les documents hors de portée.

-Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas assis tous les deux, déclara Ginny, enjôleuse.

-Non, je ne me remettrai pas avec toi, assura Harry. Peu importe le nombre de fois que tu me le demanderas. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu veux exactement. Je n'ai pas tout mon temps.

-Mais je suis celle qui te connait le mieux ! protesta Ginny

-Vraiment ? railla Harry. Qu'est-ce que j'aime faire alors ?

-Jouer au Quiddicht, répondit Ginny, sûre d'elle.

-Faux, rétorqua Harry. Et tu prétends me connaître ? Je ne crois pas, non.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ? répliqua Ginny

-Je croyais que tu me connaissais ? railla Harry. Je ne vais pas te donner toutes les réponses que tu veux.

La rousse changea d'angle d'attaque.

-Est-ce que tu viendras passer les fêtes à la maison ? demanda Ginny

-Pardon ? s'étonna Harry

-Oui, tu viens toujours au Burrow, fit Ginny.

Harry réfléchit. Depuis la déconvenue de Molly qui n'avait pas été invitée à la présentation d'Harry, la matrone ne l'avait plus contacté. En fait, chaque année, elle lui écrivait pour officialiser l'invitation de ses enfants. Mais pas cette année.

-Je vais y réfléchir, temporisa Harry. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire.

-Les vacances sont faites pour se reposer, asséna Ginny.

-Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus eu de vacances, répliqua Harry.

Le jeune homme sentait brusquement sa magie commencer à se rebeller. Il fronça des sourcils avant de rassembler ses affaires.

-Nous continuons la conversation dans ta chambre ? s'extasia Ginny

-Je ne crois pas, non, déclara sèchement Harry. Tu n'as rien à me dire d'important donc je m'en vais.

-Mais … protesta Ginny.

-Bonne soirée Ginny, fit Harry en tournant des talons.

La rousse voulut le poursuivre mais la chaise qu'il avait déplacé pour qu'elle se trouve sur son chemin l'en empêcha et elle s'étala de tout son long, sous les rires des élèves. Elle se releva le plus rapidement possible mais quand son regard se porta sur les étages supérieurs, elle ne put voir que la porte de la chambre d'Harry se refermer. Rageuse, elle partit dans la sienne.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Il avait pu échapper à la rousse à laquelle sa magie avait violemment réagi. Il n'était pas sûr de la raison mais il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle dans la salle commune. Inquiet, il rangea ses affaires puis se fit couler un bain. Il rentra rapidement dedans et se détendit. Il resta à l'écoute de sa magie qui semblait clairement menaçante. Mais à force de se détendre, sa magie se calma à son tour et plongea son porteur dans une béatitude bienvenue. Ce fut des coups sur la porte qui le sortirent de sa torpeur.

-Harry, c'est nous ! prévint Hermione

-Dans la salle de bain, répondit Harry en sortant de son bain.

Il s'essuya et s'habilla rapidement avant de rejoindre Hermione, Luna et Neville. Il prépara lui-même du thé pour le déposer sur la table basse entre eux.

-On nous a raconté que Ginny s'était ramassé dans la salle commune mais aussi qu'elle discutait avec toi juste avant, déclara Hermione.

-Elle m'a invité à passer les fêtes au Burrow, annonça Harry.

-Après la crise que t'a faite sa mère ? s'étonna Hermione

-Tu comptes y aller ? demanda Neville

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry.

-Pour quelles raisons ? demanda Luna

-Je ne veux pas voir Molly, Ginny ou Ron, assura Harry. Mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Arthur …

-On peut s'arranger avec les jumeaux, proposa Hermione. Et comme ça, tu n'auras pas à les voir.

-Je vais leur demander, sourit Harry.

-Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ne t'ait demandé que ça, fit Luna.

-Disons que je lui ai directement dit que je ne voulais pas sortir à nouveau avec elle, soupira Harry. Elle a protesté, bien sûr. D'après elle, elle est celle qui me connait le mieux.

-Vraiment ? ricana Luna. Et tu as vérifié comment ?

-Je lui ai demandé ce que j'aimais faire, haussa des épaules Harry. Elle a répondu du Quiddicht.

-Tu aimes lire au coin du feu, déclarèrent en même temps Hermione et Neville.

-Et c'est pour cela que vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, sourit Harry. Enfin bref, je suis parti dès que j'ai pu. J'ai aussi aidé à ce qu'elle tombe par terre.

-Je savais qu'elle n'était pas aussi gauche, surtout si tu étais dans les parages, sourit Luna.

-Ne parlons plus d'eux, souffla Harry. Vous avez des nouvelles de McGonagall ?

-Les professeurs ont accepté que nous partions la veille, répondit Neville. Ils veulent juste que personne ne soit au courant.

-Et ils ont changé le règlement de l'école, ajouta Hermione. Notre cas sera le seul.

-Espérons, souffla Neville.

-Il ne nous reste qu'une dizaine de jours pour préparer notre sortie, fit Luna. Et maintenant qu'elle a réussi à te parler, il nous faudra nous méfier de Ginny.

-C'est évident, renifla Hermione. On voulait être sûr que tout allait bien.

-Oui, sourit Harry.

Ils avisèrent l'heure et chacun partit se coucher.

§§§§§§

Les vacances des fêtes de fin d'année commençaient le lendemain et Harry était heureux de partir le soir même.

Depuis que Ginny lui avait parlé, il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans qu'elle ne tente de discuter à nouveau avec lui. Cela agaçait visiblement Harry, surtout que sa magie se rebellait à chaque fois qu'elle approchait de lui. Il l'évitait donc soigneusement et écourtait la discussion dès qu'il pouvait. Mais avec son frère, elle le collait sans cesse. Heureusement, Hermione, Luna et Neville étaient toujours dans les parages pour le sauver de la situation.

-Vivement les vacances ! soupira Harry qui avait décidé d'investir les appartements de Neville pendant qu'il terminait ses bagages.

-Tu peux le dire, sourit Neville. Je trouve qu'il est difficile de s'adapter aux cours après tout ce que nous avons vécu. Heureusement, tout sera terminé d'ici quelques mois …

-Tu as raison, abonda Harry. Pendant que j'y pense, tu peux toujours m'aider ?

-Avec les pertes de contrôle de magie ? demanda Neville. Grand-mère a regardé et il se trouve que les différents maîtres Occlumens ont quasiment tous déserté l'Angleterre pendant la guerre. Elle a une piste mais elle veut m'en parler à la maison.

-D'accord, soupira Harry.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Neville. Elle a également trouvé des grimoires qui en parlent. Tu pourras toujours les emprunter. Et tu devrais jeter un coup d'œil dans ton coffre à Gringotts.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, songea Harry.

-Je suis prêt, fit Neville en rétrécissant ses bagages et en les mettant dans sa poche.

-Hermione est déjà partie, fit Harry. Vas-y, je te suis.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfère que tu partes avant moi, fronça des sourcils Neville. Je ne suis pas aveugle, Ginny et Ron te poursuivent. J'ai confiance en toi pour leur échapper mais pas en eux pour te laisser tranquille. Et tel que je connais Ron, il va te mettre hors de toi.

-Comme tu veux, haussa des épaules Harry. Mais tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

-Jamais avec toi, assura Neville.

Harry soupira avant de se rendre dans sa chambre récupérer ses affaires. Neville l'attendait appuyé sur la rambarde.

-Tu remarques que la porte de la chambre de Ginny est entrouverte, fit remarquer à voix basse Neville alors qu'Harry se plaçait à ses côtés et observait la salle commune.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas une coïncidence, souffla Harry.

-Et Ron est assis de telle sorte qu'il voit toutes les personnes qui descendent, continua Neville. Ça ressemble beaucoup à une embuscade, tu ne trouves pas ? Et tu ne voulais pas que je m'inquiète pour toi ?

-C'est bon, tu avais raison, grommela Harry. Il ne faut pas qu'ils me voient.

-Pourquoi ne pas utiliser ta cape ? proposa Neville

-Je ne préfère pas, trancha Harry.

Ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire, c'était que suite aux manipulations de leur mère, le brun était certain que les enfants avaient un échantillon de sa signature magique ce qui leur permettrait de le suivre à la trace. Non, il fallait absolument détourner leur attention.

-J'ai une idée, sourit machiavéliquement Harry en retournant dans sa chambre.

Curieux, Neville le suivit et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Rani ! appela Harry

-Maître Harry a appelé Rani ? fit l'Elfe de maison en arrivant quelques instants plus tard

-Je croyais que les Elfes de maison personnels étaient interdits, fronça des sourcils Neville.

-Pas tout à fait, répondit Harry. Nous avons le droit de faire appel à eux quand ça ne concerne pas la vie à l'école. Sinon, nous devons faire appel à eux le moins possible. C'est la première fois que je fais appel à Rani.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers l'Elfe de maison.

-Je veux que tu fasses porter un bouquet de roses de couleur rose à Ginny Weasley avec une carte imitant magiquement mon écriture et comme signature un simple H. Et que tu demandes aux Elfes de maison d'Hogwarts de faire porter une grande collation pour tous les élèves.

-Dans les cinq maisons ? demanda confirmation Rani

-Oui, répondit Harry. Ne faisons pas de jaloux.

-Bien, maître Harry, s'inclina Rani avant de disparaître.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre, fit Neville.

-Les roses sont pour Ginny, sourit Harry. Sauf que si on regarde les indices de plus près, ce que vont faire les autres élèves quand Ginny va débouler dans la salle commune en hurlant que je lui ai envoyé des fleurs, on va comprendre que quelqu'un a essayé de se faire passer pour moi.

-Mais c'est toi qui l'as fait ! s'exclama Neville

-Mais à part toi et moi, qui le sait ? demanda Harry

-Personne, comprit Neville. Et donc, personne ne va croire Ginny.

-Quant aux buffets, tous les élèves et plus particulièrement Ron, vont se jeter dessus, sourit Harry.

-Tu détournes leur attention, déclara Neville.

-Exactement, sourit Harry. Les buffets doivent être arrivés et …

Un hurlement strident retentit.

-Et elle a dut recevoir les fleurs, termina Harry en se lançant quelques Glamour. Allons chercher Luna et partons d'ici.

Alors que tout le monde entourait Ginny ou le buffet devant lequel Ron s'était aménagé une bonne place, Luna, Neville et Harry quittèrent tranquillement la salle commune et rejoignirent Hermione non loin du bureau de Minerva McGonagall. Ils frappèrent à la porte et entrèrent saluer son locataire.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils avaient quitté Hogwarts.

§§§§§

Hermione et Harry avaient décidé de retourner dans un premier temps à Southampton. Mais ils étaient conscients que comme Molly était déjà venu chez eux, et bien que Bill soit venu les aider, ils étaient certains que ça allait être le premier endroit où on allait les chercher.

-Je déteste cette idée mais Grimmaud Place ? soupira Harry

-Je m'en suis occupée, rassura Hermione. Je me disais bien que tu aurais du mal avec la maison de Sirius. Les Gobelins ont accepté que je me serve dans ton compte étudiant pour la restaurer, à cause du serment que nous avons passé sans le savoir.

-Un Fidelitas ? demanda Harry

-Non, à part ce qu'ont lancé les Gobelins quand Dumbledore a eu son accident, répondit Hermione.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Harry

-Tu dois savoir que c'est Dumbledore qui a lancé un Fidelitas sur Grimmaud Place, expliqua Hermione. Chose que je ne comprends pas aujourd'hui puisque Neville m'a dit que les demeures ancestrales des familles Sang Pur possédaient une variante du Fidelitas pour protéger les membres …

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry. Donc son sort était inutile ?

-Pour protéger le secret de l'Ordre, pas tellement, concéda Hermione. Mais j'ai pu voir le dossier concernant cette maison et vu la taille, il y avait des trucs louches …

-On verra ça plus tard, balaya Harry. Les Gobelins s'en sont occupés ?

-Des sous-sols aux combles, confirma Hermione. « Dans le respect de la grande et noble famille Black ».

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Harry

-Ce sont les propres mots des Gobelins, déclara Hermione. Ils n'ont pas voulu s'étendre là-dessus.

-Je demanderai alors, fit Harry. On peut y aller ?

-C'est habitable depuis un mois, répondit Hermione.

-Je vais appeler Bill, dit Harry. Il faut qu'il me trouve une protection pour cette maison. Mine de rien, je commence à y tenir.

-Je comprends, sourit Hermione. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. L'Hogwarts Express va arriver d'ici quelques heures. Le temps que Ginny et Ron annoncent à leur mère que tu as disparu depuis la veille, ils vont débarquer ici très vite.

-Alors on fait ça, déclara Harry.

Une heure plus tard, Bill lui avait transmis un rituel qui tiendrait le temps de la venue de sa mère et Hermione avait pu récupérer les clés magiques de Grimmaud Place. Ils refirent leurs bagages et déménagèrent.

Comme promis, Hermione avait refait toute la décoration. Les têtes des générations d'Elfes de maison au service de la famille Black avaient disparu et l'obscurité qui régnait n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. La lumière coulait à flots et les lourdes teintures avaient fait place à des voilages clairs et aériens.

-Tout le mobilier des Black se trouve dans l'un des sous-sols, expliqua Hermione alors qu'ils faisaient le tour des propriétaires. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Molly s'acharnait à jeter tout ce qui faisait partie de l'histoire de cette famille.

-Merci, sourit Harry. Même si j'ai du mal avec cette maison, c'est là où a vécu Sirius. Je ne veux rien perdre, et cette famille ne peut pas disparaître comme ça. Sa succession est peut-être partagée entre les Potter et les Malfoy, son histoire n'a pas à être réduite en cendres.

-Nous devrions nous installer, proposa Hermione.

Ils grimpèrent aux derniers étages.

-Le dernier étage est réservé aux lord et lady Black, déclara Hermione. Je n'ai jamais pu y entrer. D'après les Gobelins, seuls eux peuvent me faire entrer.

-Donc moi ? devina Harry

-Pas encore, fit Hermione. Tu n'as pas encore réclamé le titre.

-Bon, alors voyons voir les autres étages … sourit Harry.

L'avant-dernier étage était composé de plusieurs suites parmi lesquelles ils en choisirent deux côte à côte. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires et Harry appela Rani pour leur préparer le repas. Ils choisirent d'attendre dans la bibliothèque.

-Où se trouve Kreattur ? demanda Hermione. Les Gobelins n'en ont trouvé aucune trace de lui pendant la restauration.

-Tu penses que je devrais l'appeler ? demanda Harry

-Pourquoi pas ? haussa des épaules Hermione. Au moins nous serons fixés.

-Très bien, soupira Harry. Kreattur !

Contrairement à ce qu'ils crurent, ils attendirent plusieurs minutes avant que l'Elfe de maison n'apparaisse. Et la vision qu'ils découvrirent les laissa sans voix.

L'Elfe de maison était complètement décharné. Il avait la peau sur les os, d'immenses cernes, la peau grisâtre. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés de partout et couverts de crasse et de boue.

-Kreattur ! s'exclama Harry en se précipitant vers lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Harry … Potter … Monsieur … ? haleta Kreattur

-Oui, c'est moi, rassura Harry. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Kreattur … n'a … pas … aidé … Sirius … Black, siffla Kreattur.

La stupéfaction s'afficha sur le visage d'Hermione et d'Harry.

-Mais la mort de Sirius date de presque deux ans ! s'étonna Hermione

-Kreattur … est … coupable … déclara Kreattur.

Harry regarda Hermione, perdu.

-Et tu as disparu pour expier tes fautes ? comprit Harry. Nous qui pensions que tu avais trouvé refuge chez les Malfoy !

-Kreattur … n'est … pas … digne … d'une … si … grande … famille … haleta Kreattur. Kreattur … a … trahi … la … famille … qu'il … servait … Elle … n'existe … plus … maintenant …

-Je suis toujours là, Kreattur, sourit pauvrement Harry en posant une main sur lui.

Mais il y eut une réaction inattendue.

La magie d'Harry s'extériorisa brusquement et entoura tendrement l'Elfe de maison. Ce dernier s'éleva dans les airs et reprenait à vue d'œil une apparence plus normale. Pendant près de dix minutes, les deux Sorciers n'osèrent pas bouger puis la magie du brun reposa délicatement l'Elfe de maison avant de disparaître tranquillement.

-Euh … Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? balbutia Hermione

-Maître Harry Potter Monsieur m'a lié à lui et sa famille, répondit Kreattur. Maître Harry Potter Monsieur a pardonné à Kreattur pour sa faute envers la famille Black.

-Pardonné ? nota Hermione

-Tu pensais faire la meilleure chose pour la famille Black en piégeant Sirius qui n'en était pas digne, comprit Harry. Mais tu as compris que c'était une erreur. Comment ?

-Quand Maître Harry Potter Monsieur a détruit le médaillon de Maître Regulus Black Monsieur, répondit Kreattur. Les Elfes de maison sont très sensibles à la magie et Kreattur a senti toute la malfaisance qu'il contenait. Kreattur a compris que le Sorcier que sa chère maîtresse aimait n'était vraiment pas celui qu'il se prétendait être. Kreattur l'avait déjà compris quand ce Sorcier avait emmené Kreattur pour boire la mauvaise potion. Mais la magie que Kreattur a senti partir du médaillon était nocive pour tout le monde. Kreattur s'est vraiment trompé. Mais Maître Harry Potter Monsieur lui a quand même pardonné.

-Parce que tout le monde peut être berné par les belles paroles de Voldemort, fit Harry. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Kreattur est maintenant l'un de vos Elfes de maison, répondit Kreattur.

-Est-ce que tu peux le trahir comme tu l'as fait avec Sirius ? demanda subitement Hermione

-Sirius Black Monsieur ne s'était pas désigné comme le nouveau lord Black, répondit Kreattur. On a empêché Sirius Black Monsieur d'effectuer les rituels pour reprendre la famille Black.

-Empêché ? releva Harry

-Albus Dumbledore Monsieur a enfermé Sirius Black Monsieur dans le manoir, répondit Kreattur. Albus Dumbledore Monsieur a fait en sorte que Sirius Black Monsieur ne puisse pas sortir du manoir.

-On va s'en occuper plus tard, coupa Hermione en sentant la magie d'Harry bouillir. Je voudrais savoir, Kreattur, tu garderas les secrets d'Harry au péril de ta vie n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Maîtresse Hermione Granger Mademoiselle, répondit Kreattur.

-Maîtresse ? s'étonna Hermione

-Maîtresse Hermione Granger Mademoiselle est considérée comme appartenant à la famille de Maître Harry Potter Monsieur, répondit Kreattur.

-Donc tu m'obéiras comme à Harry et tu protégeras mes secrets ? demanda confirma Hermione

-Oui, Maîtresse Hermione Granger Mademoiselle, répondit Kreattur.

-D'accord, fit Hermione. Tu peux vaquer à tes occupations. Nous t'appellerons en cas de besoin.

-Oui, Maîtresse Hermione Granger Mademoiselle, répondit Kreattur.

-Et oublie ce titre à rallonge s'il te plait, soupira Hermione. Simplement Hermione, s'il te plait.

-Oui, Maîtresse Hermione, s'inclina Kreattur avant de disparaître.

-Encore des problèmes en perspective, souffla Hermione en se renfonçant dans son siège. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'avaler ce qu'il vient de nous dire, déclara Harry. Je crois que je vais faire une séance de méditation.

-Oh, non, tu vas manger d'abord, fit Hermione en se redressant.

Elle le traîna dans la salle à manger et l'assit d'autorité. Le repas fut servi et à son corps défendant, son estomac grogna de plaisir. Il servit son amie avant de se servir et de manger.

-Je croyais que tu prendrais plus mal le fait que j'ai asservi un Elfe de maison, déclara Harry, calmé.

-J'ai encore du mal, avoua Hermione. Mais dans mes lectures de cet été, j'ai appris qu'ils étaient dépendants de la magie des Sorciers, qu'ils étaient des sortes de gentils parasites. Ils prennent la magie des Sorciers et en retour, ils les servent. Je trouve ça barbare mais on ne peut pas arrêter ça comme ça sans tous les tuer.

-Tu m'en vois ravi, sourit Harry. Et plus rassuré concernant les Elfes de maison de ma famille.

Ils plaisantèrent le temps du repas avant de se retirer dans le salon. Ils ne tardèrent pas car les prochains jours allaient être chargés.

§§§§§

Le Sorcier se redressait avec difficultés.

Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, son corps semblait se venger de sa vie tumultueuse et il ne se passait pas un seul moment sans qu'il ne soit perclus de courbatures. Même si les guérisseurs lui certifiaient que c'était normal, il n'en pensait pas moins.

Il avait fait le tour de ses appartements depuis qu'il était en convalescence. Ses gardiens ne lui interdisaient pas de sortir mais comme la magie lui était pour l'instant interdite, il ne pouvait pas cacher les traits caractéristiques qu'il avait car il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il soit reconnu. Donc adieu les balades au soleil. Mais il avait une très belle terrasse parfaitement orientée et sans vis-à-vis dont il profitait allègrement.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retendit et le Sorcier traîna sa carcasse pour ouvrir. Il reconnut son visiteur et le laisser entrer. Tous les deux s'installèrent dans le salon.

-Vous allez l'air mieux, constata le visiteur.

-Et moi je suis Merlin en personne, leva les yeux au ciel le Sorcier. Que me vaut cette visite ?

-Nous aurions une proposition à vous faire, déclara le visiteur.

-Est-ce que vous vous souvenez que je suis en convalescence ? railla le Sorcier. Et que je ne peux pas faire de magie ?

-Votre magie ne sera pas sollicitée, assura le visiteur. Du moins, pas trop.

-Ce n'est pas pour me rassurer, fit le Sorcier. Je vous écoute.

-L'une de vos capacités serait très utile pour l'un de nos clients, déclara le visiteur.

-Alors que je ne peux pas sortir ? railla le Sorcier

-Vous n'aurez pas à vous promener partout, fit le visiteur.

-Je n'aime pas tourner autour du pot, gronda le Sorcier. Parlez ou bien partez d'ici.

-Je savais que votre intérêt serait émoustillé, sourit le visiteur.

Le Sorcier se renfrogna. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il était beaucoup moins patient. Pas qu'il ne l'était déjà avant mais il ne le montrait pas, préférant attaquer ceux qui l'agaçait. Ce qu'il ne faisait plus maintenant.

-L'un de nos clients s'est découvert de nouvelles capacités, révéla le visiteur. Seulement, celles-ci réagissent violemment à ses émotions.

-Comment ? demanda le Sorcier

-On n'était pas loin de destructions de biens, fit le visiteur.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? demanda finalement le Sorcier

-Il faut que vous lui donniez des cours d'Occlumencie, annonça le visiteur.

-C'est ce que je craignais, soupira le Sorcier. Je ne suis pas un maître Occlumens.

-Un maître reconnu, non, concéda le visiteur. Mais les faits sont là. Vous maîtrisez l'Occlumencie à un très haut niveau. Et c'est ce dont nous avons besoin.

-Qui ? demanda le Sorcier

-Nous ne dévoilerons pas son identité sans son accord, refusa le visiteur. Il a des ennemis.

-Qui n'en a pas ? fit le Sorcier

-A son point ? Peu de personne peuvent s'en vanter, assura le visiteur. Est-ce que vous acceptez ?

-Vous ne me laissez pas vraiment le choix, nota le Sorcier.

-Si, nous vous le laissons, répliqua le visiteur. Que vous acceptiez ou non, nos accords seront les mêmes.

-Vous jouez avec le fait que je n'ai vu personne depuis des mois, accusa le Sorcier.

-Nous comptions dessus, avoua le visiteur. Mais nous avons appris à vous connaître et nous savons que les artifices ne vous empêcheront pas de prendre la meilleure décision pour vous et vous seul. Pensez-y.

Le Sorcier se figea. Effectivement, de toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais pu penser à lui. Et maintenant …

-Si j'accepte, j'imagine que je dois respecter certaines règles, soupira le Sorcier.

-Une seule, répondit le visiteur. Aucune mauvaise foi ne sera tolérée. Il faut impérativement que notre client maîtrise l'Occlumencie le plus rapidement possible mais surtout de manière durable. L'échec ne sera absolument pas une option ou les conséquences seront terribles pour vous.

Le Sorcier déglutit. Il ne fallait pas prendre les menaces à la légère.

-Je tiens à le rencontrer avant de me décider, déclara le Sorcier.

-Alors si vous refusez, nous vous soumettrons à un sort d'oubli de notre crû pour que vous ne puissiez jamais révéler son identité, promit le visiteur.

Le Sorcier ne tarda pas à rendre sa réponse.

-J'accepte, répondit-il.

-Alors nous allons organiser une rencontre, sourit le visiteur.


	11. Le bal de fin d'année

_**Note de l'auteur :**_  
 _ **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_  
 _ **Je sais que j'ai une semaine de retard mais je n'ai pas pu publier à cause d'un problème technique ! Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour l'attente mais je ne peux pas vous promettre que ça ne pourra plus se reproduire.**_  
 _ **Concernant la fic, je suis toujours aussi contente qu'elle plaise autant. Et je me répète, elle est terminée donc sauf imprévu, vous verrez la fin.**_  
 _ **Je vous laisse à votre lecture.**_  
 _ **Gros bizoux**_  
 _ **Crystal of Shadow**_

DISCLAIMER : L'histoire reprend au lendemain du 2 mai, après la victoire sur Voldemort. Mais bien entendu, l'histoire n'est pas tout à fait la même que celle que raconte JK Rowling … Même si la saga lui appartient.

 ** _Le bal de fin d'année_**

Neville se trouvait chez les Malfoy. En effet, les Slytherin s'étaient réunis chez le blond et avaient estimé que Neville pouvait faire partie de leur cercle. Ce dernier avait accepté, surtout pour pouvoir introduire Harry, Luna et Hermione plus tard. Mais personne n'était dupe.

-Nous sommes curieux, sourit Théo. Comment avez-vous réussi à partir sans que personne ne vous voie ?

-Nous avons simplement demandé la permission, sourit Neville. Mais nous serons les seuls à le faire.

-Comment ça ? s'étonna Draco

-Les professeurs ont changé le règlement, répondit Neville. Il est désormais interdit aux élèves d'utiliser leur nuit mensuelle la veille des vacances.

-Pas bête, concéda Théo. Mais pourquoi être partis plus tôt ?

-Laisse-moi deviner, les Weasley ? pointa Draco

-Oui, mais pas que, soupira Neville. Nous ne voulions pas faire face aux médias qui nous auraient attendus à la descente du train.

-C'est vrai que le quai était encore plus bondé que d'habitude, reconnut Blaise.

Devant l'air sombre de ses camarades, Neville comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose à la descente du train.

-Faites-moi rire, souffla Neville.

-Nous nous sommes faits insultés, avoua Théo. Principalement de Death Eaters mais aussi de mages noirs et compagnie.

-Je sais que mon père n'était pas loin de tous les ensorceler, renifla Draco.

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas, renifla Neville. J'ai pu lire les journaux et ils n'ont épargné personne.

-Ça ne change pas de d'habitude, fit Théo en haussant des épaules.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Neville

-Le Ministère a décidé d'organiser le bal du Nouvel An, annonça Draco. Et je voulais savoir si vous y étiez invités ou pas.

-J'ai reçu l'invitation, avoua Neville. Et sûrement Hermione et Harry. Mais pas vous ? On est d'accord que ça va à l'encontre des coutumes Sang Pur ?

-On attend, fit Blaise.

-Je vais en parler avec les autres, réfléchit Neville. Mais ce n'est pas tout ce que vous avez noté, n'est-ce pas ?

-On a entendu beaucoup de rumeurs, confirma Théo. Dont celle que Dumbledore se serait réveillé.

Neville n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Lui aussi était au courant de cette étrange rumeur et il n'était pas loin de croire qu'elle était vraie. Les contacts avec sa grand-mère faisaient état de visites régulières de Minerva McGonagall à St Mungo. Et ce n'était pas bon signe, surtout avec l'air défaitiste qu'elle avait en sortant de là.

-Je vais voir, fit Neville en se redressant. De toute façon, je ne suis même pas sûr de m'y rendre.

Tous se saluèrent avant de se séparer.

§§§§§

Hermione tenait entre ses mains l'invitation du Ministère. Elle hésitait de la conduite à tenir. Ou bien elle répondait à l'invitation, ou bien elle la jetait au feu. Et franchement, elle penchait plutôt pour la deuxième solution.

-Tu sais, elle ne va pas te manger, sourit Harry en entrant dans la salle à manger.

-J'en viens à douter, fit Hermione. Tu l'as reçue ?

-Oui, souffla Harry. Mais je ne crois pas que je vais y aller.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione

-Le gouvernement n'a toujours pas changé, rappela Harry. Pendant que nous, nous combattions Voldemort, eux sont restés bien sagement planqués, attendant que le vent tourne.

-Tu sais, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée que tu y fasses une apparition, hésita Hermione.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

-Lis ça, soupira Hermione en lui tendant le journal.

Curieux, le brun le lut. Et ce qu'il y vit ne lui plut pas du tout.

L'article du jour se plaignait que les héros de la guerre ne se soient pas précipités vers le journal pour se faire interviewer. Pour les journalistes, ils auraient dû profiter de la célébrité qui était la leur pour être sur le devant de la scène. En clair, ils auraient dû être plus présents pour se faire harceler tranquillement.

-Oh, ils veulent jouer ? gronda Harry. Très bien, mais ils vont perdre.

-Tu es très remonté, constata Hermione.

-Ils se permettent de nous critiquer alors qu'ils n'ont même pas levé le petit doigt pour se défendre ! siffla Harry. Ils vont le regretter amèrement.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu envisages ? demanda Hermione

-D'abord rappeler qui est le propriétaire du Daily Prophet, sourit méchamment Harry. Ensuite, faire en sorte de prononcer un discours pendant cette fameuse réception.

-Tu détestes ça ! fronça des sourcils Hermione

-Je sais, fit Harry. Mais je dois prendre la parole, ne serait-ce pour leur dire qu'on n'est pas à leur disposition et surtout, qu'on a fait leur guerre à la place des adultes bien-pensants. Et pour la suite, il va falloir que je mette la main sur la liste des invités.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione

-Parce qu'on ne va pas rester à cette soirée mondaine, déclara Harry.

-Tu as vu avec Neville si ça ne te porterait pas préjudice ? s'inquiéta Hermione

-Je ne vais pas tarder, assura Harry. Ils ne vont pas me gonfler très longtemps.

-Je vois que tu es décidé, sourit Hermione. Et je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi. Je contacte Luna et Neville tout de suite, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

-Merci, fit Harry.

Par un procédé inconnu de tous, ce fut Luna qui mit la main sur la fameuse liste. Les quatre amis se réunirent aussitôt. Harry se munit de plusieurs papiers à lettres avec ses armoiries et d'un stylo-plume enchanté, à la curiosité des autres. Il consulta attentivement la liste et en commença une nouvelle.

-Hermione m'a dit que tu comptais quitter la soirée après ton discours, déclara Neville.

-Est-ce que tu penses que c'est possible ? demanda Harry

-Tu veux montrer que tu n'es pas d'accord avec certaines choses, ça va passer, assura Neville. Mais que veux-tu faire exactement ?

-Je vais organiser une autre soirée mondaine au manoir Potter, sourit Harry. Où j'inviterai toutes les personnes qui quitteront la soirée du Ministère avec nous.

-Comment ça ? fronça des sourcils Hermione

-Je vais sélectionner une liste de personnes qui ont des problèmes avec le gouvernement en place et qui seront d'accord avec moi, répondit Harry. Et malheureusement pour notre cher ministre, elle va comprendre la majorité des futurs dirigeants de l'Angleterre magique. Cela leur fera réfléchir à deux fois avant d'exiger notre présence pour telle ou telle célébration.

-Quand ? demanda Luna. Quand ont-ils osé faire ça ?

-Pour Samain, répondit Harry. Pour fêter ma première victoire sur Voldemort. Que ce soit également le jour de l'assassinat de mes parents, ça ne leur a même pas traversé l'esprit.

-Ils sont culottés, je trouve, s'offusqua Neville.

-Et ils vont comprendre que leur Survivant n'est plus une marionnette mais surtout lord Potter, indépendant et libre des attentes égoïstes d'un peuple qui refuse de se défendre lui-même et préfère tout mettre sur le dos d'un enfant.

-Il est temps qu'il se rende compte de ses erreurs, sourit Luna.

-Et que nous sommes prêts à changer notre monde, conclut Harry.

§§§§§

Minerva fut étonnée de découvrir dans le hall du Ministère le grand Albus Dumbledore. La Sorcière était plus que surprise. Lors de sa dernière visite trois jours auparavant, il n'était nullement question d'une sortie pour le directeur. Alors, pourquoi garder le secret ?

-Albus, fit Minerva en s'approchant du Sorcier. Je suis heureuse de vous voir en bonne santé. Mais je ne savais pas que vous étiez sorti.

-Un oubli de ma part, balaya Albus. Je dois vous laisser, des contacts que je dois rencontrer. Bonne soirée Minerva.

La directrice adjointe resta quelques instants sans voix devant l'outrecuidance de son supérieur. Oublier de dire qu'il allait sortir de l'hôpital Sorcier alors qu'il y était depuis plus d'un an ?! A qui voulait-il faire croire cela ?

Gardant en tête son comportement suspicieux, la Sorcière se dirigea vers un groupe qu'elle avait également repéré et qu'elle tenait à intercepter avant qu'ils ne disparaissent à nouveau.

-Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir en ces lieux, surtout aux vues de ce que vous m'avez dit, déclara Minerva.

-Effectivement, concéda Neville. Mais notre ami Harry ici présent a soulevé un point qu'il serait temps de régler avant d'utiliser des méthodes plus … percutantes.

-Percutantes ? releva Minerva

-Je trouve cela particulièrement gonflé de venir exiger de nous d'assister à des festivités sans grand intérêt pour nous pour célébrer des victoires auxquelles les organisateurs n'ont même pas daigné lever le petit doigt, susurra Harry.

-Surtout en utilisant comme argument que notre présence est indispensable à ces fêtes en leur honneur alors que nous sommes en droit de réclamer du temps pour panser les plaies que nous avons récoltées à leurs places quand il a fallu nous battre pour notre liberté, enfonça Luna.

Minerva ne put qu'acquiescer. En ces lieux, il y avait bon nombre d'hypocrites qui revendiquait la victoire leur alors qu'ils avaient soigneusement évité les champs de batailles.

-Votre présence est aussi incongrue que celle du directeur, fit Minerva.

-Le professeur Dumbledore est ici ? fronça des sourcils Hermione

-Je viens de le voir il y a quelques instants, confirma Minerva. Alors qu'il y a encore trois jours, il était à St Mungo.

-Pourquoi notre présence vous étonne-t-elle ? demanda Hermione

-Aucun d'entre vous n'aime les mondanités, expliqua Minerva. Ainsi que les groupies serviles. Et nous avons en pagaille de l'un et de l'autre.

-Ce n'est pas faux, concéda Luna.

-Mais nous n'allons pas rester longtemps, fit Neville.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Minerva

-Nous ne vous en dirons pas plus, sourit Harry. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout ce que nous allons faire sera parfaitement légal.

-Je crois me souvenir que vous ne vous souciez guère de cet aspect il n'y avait pas si longtemps, sourit Minerva.

-J'ai eu le temps de grandir entre temps, s'inclina Harry. Nous vous souhaitons une excellente soirée, professeur.

Les trois autres s'inclinèrent également avant de s'éloigner. Minerva les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse interpeller par des connaissances.

Les invités finirent par arriver et le ministre fit alors son entrée. Le quatuor s'était caché dans un coin et observait la salle avec suspicion.

-Donc, Dumbledore est dans les parages, souffla Harry.

-Raison de plus pour partir au plus vite, fit Hermione. Vu ce que tu as appris sur lui, je pense que tu vas rapidement perdre le contrôle.

-Il ne sera pas le seul de qui il faudra se méfier, intervint Luna.

-Qui ? demanda Hermione

-Voyez par vous-même, fit Luna. Près du buffet.

Trois chevelures rousses se détachaient de la foule qui se restaurait.

-C'est une blague ? s'étouffa Neville. Est-ce que tu vois Arthur quelque part ?

-Non, fit Luna.

-Alors Molly est venu contre toute convenance, laissa tomber Neville. A moins qu'elle ne soit venue au nom des Prewett et même là, je n'y crois pas.

-Je ne compte pas traîner, prévint Harry. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on voie que je ne me contrôle pas, ni que je suis plus puissant que je ne devrais être.

-OK, fit Hermione. De toute façon, cette mascarade va bientôt se terminer.

En effet, le ministre s'avançait vers l'estrade pour prendre la parole.

-Bienvenue à tous pour ce bal du Nouvel An, déclara le ministre. Je suis heureux de voir autant de monde répondre à mon invitation. Ce bal est un événement car c'est la première fois que nous fêtons la nouvelle année depuis que nous avons vaincu Celui Dont On Ne Prononce Pas Le Nom. Une victoire, qui cela va sans dire, a été commune. J'ai le privilège de vous annoncer que j'ai obtenu que des personnes particulières viennent ici aujourd'hui. Mesdames, messieurs, voici Harry Potter, le Sauveur !

Le visage d'Harry se ferma totalement et il présenta son bras à Hermione qui le prit, le visage tout aussi fermé. Derrière eux, Luna et Neville les suivaient, les visages inexpressifs.

Tous les quatre arrivèrent devant l'estrade et Harry y monta seul. Il se plaça devant la foule avide et commença son discours.

-Bonsoir à tous, fit Harry. J'imagine que vous êtes tous surpris de me voir ici, ayant visiblement refusé d'apparaître en public depuis que j'ai vaincu Voldemort …

Un frisson collectif traversa la salle. Bien évidemment, personne n'avait pris son courage à deux mains pour prononcer le nom maudit. Même s'il était six pieds sous terre.

-Ce que beaucoup n'ont pas pensé, et pas que les médias, c'est que moi aussi j'ai besoin de me reposer, continua Harry. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup peuvent imaginer, je ne suis pas invincible. Lors de la bataille à Hogwarts, j'ai été blessé et certaines blessures mettent plus de temps à guérir que d'autres. Donc, à tous ceux qui se sont permis d'essayer de me contacter pour obtenir des faveurs, sachez que j'ai vos noms et que vous aurez une réponse adéquate à votre culot. Vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous dérange pendant votre convalescence, vous comprendrez donc que je n'ai que très peu apprécié que vous le fassiez …

La majorité de la foule déglutit. Ils avaient tous tenté de joindre le Survivant dont la gentillesse et la bonté avait traversé les murs de l'école pour généralement lui soutirer de l'argent. Et si le jeune homme avait leurs noms …

-Pour ceux qui douteraient de ce que je pourrais faire, sourit doucement Harry, l'exemple du Daily Prophet parle de lui-même.

Deux jours auparavant, la rédaction du journal avait adressé une longue lettre d'excuses à Harry. Cela s'était justifié le lendemain par l'annonce de la plainte qu'avait déposée Harry contre le journal et ses principaux journalistes, avec Rita Skeeter en tête. Et aux vues des griefs énoncés par le jeune homme, nul doute qu'il allait gagner haut la main et le procès et une rondelette somme.

-Cette mise au point faite, revenons à ce qui nous intéresse maintenant, fit Harry. Nous sommes tous réunis ici pour célébrer la nouvelle année. Mais, que je sache, Voldemort n'a rien à voir dans l'histoire. Et n'a rien à voir ici. Soit, cela faisait des années qu'une telle soirée n'avait pas pu se tenir de peur qu'elle ne se fasse attaquer mais il serait temps qu'on arrête d'accuser Voldemort de tous les maux. Il serait temps de prendre vos responsabilités, pour une fois.

Harry prit une longue inspiration.

-Je n'avais pas prévu de venir ici lorsque j'ai reçu mon invitation, déclara Harry. Je n'étais vraiment pas tenté d'assister à une soirée où le gouvernement en place voudrait tirer la couverture à lui et déclarer à tout va que sans son aide, la guerre n'aurait pas été gagnée. Sauf que, pour toutes les personnes qui ont combattu ces dernières années, que ce soit du côté de Voldemort ou du mien, le gouvernement n'a pas changé la donne. Pire, quand il a été clair que Voldemort gagnait du terrain, il a instauré un régime de terreur qui servait plus les Death Eaters que ceux qui combattaient pour la liberté.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry pouvait noter que le ministre était très mal à l'aise et qu'il était empêché efficacement par Hermione qui tenait sa baguette de manière visible de s'avancer pour le faire taire. Par contre, Dumbledore semblait agacé.

-La guerre est terminée, mais pas grâce à ceux qui ont organisé cette soirée, fit Harry. Qu'on ait été du côté de Voldemort ou en face, nous avons tous combattu pour changer ce monde que nous trouvons injuste. Pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié, je ne suis plus un enfant et encore moins une marionnette. Tout le monde me voit comme le Survivant mais je suis également lord Harrison Potter, siégeant au Magenmagot. Cumulez les deux et vous comprendrez que je ne suis pas à prendre à la légère. Mes amis et moi, nous avons refusé d'être trimbalé de tous les côtés par les médias et encore moins par des Sorciers bien-pensants qui n'ont même pas levé leur baguette pour défendre leur vie.

Harry fit un dernier tour d'horizon.

-Si je suis ici, déclara Harry, c'est pour vous annoncer que si vous êtes prêts à reprendre vos vies, alors nous serons prêts à tout faire pour qu'une telle guerre ne recommence pas. Il y a des choses qui n'ont plus lieu d'être. Nous sommes en retard par rapport à de nombreux pays magiques. Nos institutions sont moquées dans le monde entier pour leur archaïsme. Notre mode de vie est décrié parce que nous sommes trop tournés vers le passé. Nous ne sommes plus considérés comme une puissance magique dominante à cause de notre gouvernement qui persiste à croire qu'il est le meilleur alors qu'il n'en est rien. Vous ne voulez pas évoluer ? Alors nous allons vous y forcer, que vous le vouliez ou non. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que nous sommes celles et ceux qui allons diriger ce pays et le faire grandir. Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté et vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Harry quitta la scène et présenta son bras à Hermione qui le prit dans un silence de mort. Ils quittèrent la salle suivis de Luna et Neville avec la foule qui se fendait en deux devant eux.

Avec sur leurs pas près de la moitié des invités.

§§§§§

Harry avait tenu à rendre visite aux Gobelins avant de retourner à l'école. Accompagné d'Hermione, ils passèrent le porche de la succursale d'Hogmeade.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous veniez par cette entrée, commenta Gripsec en les accueillant.

-Certaines personnes bien intentionnées ont voulu nous suivre, railla Hermione. Nous nous sommes dit qu'il serait bien de venir par ici.

-Qui, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? demanda Gripsec après leur avoir fait traversé le portail les ramenant vers la maison-mère de Londres

-Nos amis communs, déclara Hermione.

Tous les trois s'installèrent dans le bureau de Ragnok.

-Où se trouve Ragnok ? s'étonna Harry

-Il arrive dans quelques minutes, répondit Gripsec. Si je vous suis bien, vous avez été importunés par les Weasley ?

-Voici ma lettre de Molly Weasley, datant de juste après le bal du nouvel an, fit Hermione en lui tendant un parchemin ressemblant à s'y méprendre à une Beuglante inoffensive. Je vous aurais bien montré celle d'Harry mais elle a été comme qui dirait … réduite en cendres.

Gripsec prit le papier et le lut.

 _HERMIONE !_

 _Je ne peux pas croire ce que tu aies laissé faire ça ! Harry a insulté tout le monde, y compris le Ministre de la Magie et Albus Dumbledore !_

 _Je te croyais plus responsable que ça ! Tu aurais dû l'empêcher de dire toutes ces horreurs !_

 _En plus, il n'a pas remercié le professeur Dumbledore ! Il a toujours tout fait pour lui ! Quel ingrat !_

 _Harry doit se rappeler que sans le professeur Dumbledore, il n'aurait jamais pu gagner la guerre ! …_

Gripsec survola le reste de la lettre qui était emplie de récriminations diverses et variées ainsi que particulièrement inventives. Le Gobelin devait concéder quelques points – notamment que sans Dumbledore, lord Potter n'aurait pas pu rassembler autant de monde pour se battre à ses côtés – mais la matrone ne voulait pas comprendre que le directeur, s'il l'avait vraiment voulu, aurait très bien pu vaincre Voldemort sans impliquer le jeune homme. Une vision biaisée de la situation, en fait.

-Harry a repéré Ron alors que nous nous promenions sur Diagon Alley, continua Hermione. Quand il est devenu évident qu'il nous suivait, nous l'avons semé en prenant les cheminées publiques. Et nous avons préféré passer par Hogmeade plutôt que de revenir sur Londres.

-En effet, concéda Gripsec.

-Allons-nous commencer sans Ragnok ? demanda Hermione

-Non, assura Gripsec. Il devait récupérer quelque chose avant votre rendez-vous.

Au même moment, le Gobelin apparut sur le pas de la porte, salua tout le monde avant de prendre place.

-Excusez mon retard, fit Ragnok. J'ai trouvé une solution pour lord Potter et je devais mettre en place les derniers détails.

-Un nouvel artefact ? demanda Hermione

-Non, un professeur d'Occlumencie, annonça Ragnok.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry

-Son cas est délicat et il a accepté de vous enseigner, déclara Ragnok. Seulement, il ne connait pas votre identité.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Harry

-Parce que vous le connaissez, fit Ragnok. Il s'agit de Severus Snape.

Le choc assura de calmer Harry.

-Pardon ?! s'étouffa Harry. Mais Snape est mort ! Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux ! N'est-ce pas Hermione ?

-Ça ne me semble pas aussi invraisemblable, avoua Hermione après un long silence.

-Hein ?! s'exclama Harry

-Harry, écoute-moi, fit Hermione. On parle du professeur Snape, l'un des plus jeunes maîtres de Potions au monde et l'un des meilleurs professeurs de Défense qu'on ait eu. C'est l'un des Sorciers les plus intelligents que je connaisse, si on se base seulement sur le fait qu'il a entièrement inventé la Wolfbane. C'est un Sorcier qui espionnait les Death Eaters pour le camp de la Lumière et ça, depuis des années, et avec des informations de très haute importance !

-Mouais, concéda Harry. Mais je te rappelle que c'est un connard de première qui ne voit que mon père en moi et qui tient à me faire payer l'enfer que lui faisait vivre les Maraudeurs. Dès qu'il me voit, il faut qu'il m'humilie et qu'il me mette plus bas que terre.

-C'est vrai, accepta Hermione. Mais j'ai toujours trouvé étrange qu'un Sorcier aussi consciencieux que lui n'ait pas pu se préparer à l'éventualité qu'il se fasse mordre par le serpent de Voldemort. C'est un maître de Potions, en plus !

-Mouais … bouda Harry.

-Harry, c'est ta meilleure chance d'apprendre l'Occlumencie ! pesta Hermione. Et puis, tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter que quelqu'un connaisse ton passé, étant donné qu'il le connait.

-Pour ce qu'il en fait … bougonna Harry.

-Peu importe, balaya Hermione. Tu l'as même reconnu !

-Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il reviendrait d'entre les morts ! protesta Harry

-D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait qu'il soit vivant ? demanda Hermione en se détournant de son ami fulminant

-Il y a longtemps, maître Snape avait accepté de porter un artefact que nous lui avons offert pour le remercier d'avoir amélioré l'une de nos potions, fit Ragnok. Il n'a jamais su qu'il contenait une alarme qui nous indiquait s'il était en train de mourir et un Portkey pour le ramener en lieu sûr. Il n'était pas passé loin mais il a finalement survécu.

-Pourquoi l'avoir sauvé ? demanda Harry

-Principalement pour ses talents de maître de Potions et de maître Occlumens, avoua Ragnok.

Le Gobelin se dit intérieurement qu'il ne pouvait pas décemment avouer qu'il ne tenait pas à perdre à nouveau l'héritier des Prince ! C'était lorsque le Sorcier s'était présenté à la banque une fois sa maîtrise obtenue que les Gobelins avaient eu la preuve qu'il fallait pour officiellement amorcer l'enquête sur Albus Dumbledore. En effet, le directeur avait bloqué tout courrier de la banque et volontairement caché au maître Snape qu'il héritait du clan Prince. Et le vieux Sorcier s'était rempli les poches au passage.

-Je ne sais pas … souffla Harry.

-Tu n'auras pas de meilleure chance pour apprendre, fit Hermione. En plus, personne ne se doutera que tu auras appris avec lui puisque tout le monde le pense mort. Au fait, pourquoi il n'a pas annoncé qu'il était vivant ?

-Nous lui avons fait une offre qu'il n'a pas refusé, sourit Ragnok. Mais la question de revenir dans le monde Sorcier ne s'est pas encore posée.

-Je lui poserai la question alors, fit Hermione. Je souhaite le rencontrer.

-Hermione ! protesta Harry

-Tu ne seras pas là, assura Hermione. Je tiens à lui parler seule à seul. Des choses doivent être mises à plat avant qu'il ne voit Harry. En plus, je serais sa seconde élève.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous apprendre l'Occlumencie ? s'étonna Ragnok

-Je suis la meilleure amie d'Harry, sa presque sœur, souligna Hermione en raillant. Nous savons tous ici qu'il a des ennemis qui n'hésiteront pas à utiliser tous les moyens à leur disposition pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. Nous savons que nous devons compter sur Albus Dumbledore parmi eux et il reste un grand maître Legilimens. Harry doit apprendre l'Occlumencie pour se contrôler et empêcher le directeur de le manipuler à nouveau mais à quoi ça sert que je sois dans ses secrets si je peux les livrer sans le savoir ? Donc je tiens à apprendre l'Occlumencie.

-Ça se tient, concéda Harry. Mais est-ce qu'il acceptera ?

-Je lui poserai la question, fit Hermione. Enfin, s'il accepte de me recevoir.

-En fait, j'étais étonné qu'il soit certain de vous rencontrer d'abord, sourit Ragnok. Est-ce que demain vous conviendrait ?

-La rentrée n'est que dans deux jours, réfléchit Hermione. Autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite.

-Je le préviendrai, promit Ragnok.

Le Gobelin consulta ses notes.

-La Sorcière Molly Weasley s'est vu refuser l'accès à vos coffres, annonça Ragnok. Encore une fois.

-Elle a tenté sa chance combien de fois ? soupira Hermione

-Environ une fois par semaine, répondit Gripsec.

-Quelle excuse vous lui donnez ? demanda Harry

-Un inventaire de votre fortune, répondit Gripsec. Malheureusement, elle semble pressée que ça se termine pour pouvoir tout dilapider.

-Il va falloir régler le problème très vite, grommela Harry. Mais si je fais quoi que ce soit, je sens que je vais avoir Dumbledore sur le dos, maintenant qu'il est sorti de St Mungo.

-C'est vrai, fit Hermione. Mais cela comprend d'apprendre l'Occlumencie.

-Ok, fit Harry. Mais si Snape accepte, nous ne pourrons pas le faire entrer dans le château, surtout s'il reprend son poste maintenant.

-Si c'est le cas, on fera en sorte de sortir de l'école, haussa des épaules Hermione. Nous ne sommes plus à une infraction près, tu sais.

-Ça doit être vraiment important pour que tu penses à cette possibilité sans sourciller, constata Harry.

-J'ai grandi, fit Hermione. Et entre ta survie et un règlement, je choisis ta survie sans aucune hésitation.

-On verra alors, fit Harry. Est-ce que vous avez autre chose à nous annoncer ?

-Albus Dumbledore est venu s'enquérir de vos coffres, annonça gravement Ragnok.

-Depuis que nous l'avons vu au bal du Ministère, une manœuvre de ce genre était à prévoir, déclara Hermione. La même excuse que celle de Molly a pu tenir ?

-De justesse, concéda Gripsec. Mais je ne crois pas que ça tiendra une nouvelle fois.

-Il ne peut avoir accès qu'à mon compte pour ma scolarité, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry

-Il faut être lord ou lady Potter pour entrer dans vos autres coffres, confirma Ragnok. C'est une loi immuable.

-Et je peux changer l'emplacement de mes coffres, n'est-ce pas ? poursuivit Harry

-Qu'est-ce que tu as donc en tête ? demanda Hermione

-Répondez à ma question, fit Harry.

-Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez avec vos coffres, confirma Gripsec.

-Est-ce que je possède un coffre vide ? demanda machiavéliquement Harry

-Je crois comprendre ce que vous voulez faire, sourit Ragnok. Éclairez-moi, je vous prie.

-Je vais transférer le contenu du compte auquel ils ont accès dans un autre, annonça Harry. Quand ils voudront se servir, ils s'apercevront qu'il n'y a plus rien. Et ils ne pourront même pas demander comment ça se fait sans soulever des questions embarrassantes.

-Tu laisses parler ton côté Slytherin, à ce que je vois, déclara Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

-Ça sert, de temps à autre, fit Harry. C'est possible ?

-Bien entendu, ricana Ragnok. Ce sera fait avec le plus grand plaisir.

-Bien, fit Harry. Autre chose ?

-Non, mis à part pour maître Snape, réfléchit Ragnok. Mais à votre prochaine visite, je vous remettrai une liste concernant les actions de Dumbledore avec vos comptes.

-Encore de la lecture en perspective, soupira Harry. Bon, merci pour votre aide, nous allons maintenant rentrer chez nous. Nous nous revoyons la semaine prochaine ?

-Bien entendu, fit Ragnok.

Tous se saluèrent avant de se séparer.


	12. Retour sous haute tension

**Note de l'auteur : **  
**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**  
 **Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire !Je vous remercie tous pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé, ça fait très plaisir !**  
 **Je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture.**  
 **Gros bizoux**  
 **Crystal of Shdow**

DISCLAIMER : L'histoire reprend au lendemain du 2 mai, après la victoire sur Voldemort. Mais bien entendu, l'histoire n'est pas tout à fait la même que celle que raconte JK Rowling … Même si la saga lui appartient.

 ** _Retour sous haute tension_**

La rentrée restait sous tension. Tous les événements du bal du nouvel an avaient été relayés dans le Daily Prophet. Outre la présence remarquée d'Albus Dumbledore, ce dont toute la société Sorcière parlait, c'était du discours d'Harry Potter retransmis fidèlement et du fait que la moitié de l'assistance l'ait suivi à son départ.

Donc, ce ne fut pas étonnant que tous les élèves et leurs parents n'ayant pas assisté au bal regardent Hermione et Harry avec de gros yeux.

-Je vais finir par haïr les Sorciers, grommela Harry en grimpant dans le train.

-Je pensais que c'était déjà le cas, plaisanta Hermione en le suivant. Tu sais, avec l'Héritier de Slytherin, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ou même quand tu as annoncé le retour de Voldemort …

-C'est ça, enfonce-moi, grogna Harry en montant leurs bagages dans les filets du compartiment qu'ils avaient choisi.

-Je te rappelais quelques détails qui me semblaient importants, sourit Hermione d'un air angélique.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, fit Harry en lançant des sorts pour garantir leur tranquillité.

-Tu crains quoi ? demanda Hermione, toute malice envolée

-Ron et Ginny, avoua Harry. Ils n'ont pas réussi à mettre la main sur moi, même pendant le bal. Je ne tiens pas à leur laisser la possibilité de le faire et je ne veux pas faire exploser l'Hogwarts Express sans faire exprès.

-Je ne peux que te donner raison, acquiesça Hermione.

Ils s'installèrent tranquillement et se mirent à discuter de choses et d'autres. Mais soudain, Harry se redressa et ouvrit la porte brusquement. Il tira à lui Neville et Luna à l'intérieur avant de tout refermer et de replacer ses protections.

-Merci, souffla Neville. Encore un peu et je lui aurais cassé la figure.

-Tes pouvoirs ont augmenté, fit Luna en s'approchant du brun qui reprenait ses esprits.

-Hein ? ne put que faire Harry

-Allonge-toi, ordonna Luna.

Le brun obéit et la baguette de la blonde voltigea autour de lui.

-Tu as besoin de repos, déclara Luna. J'avais bien senti ta magie dans le train mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle sentirait que nous étions en mauvaise posture. Hermione, tu as une potion d'énergie ?

-Toujours, assura Hermione en cherchant dans son sac.

-Pas pour maintenant, arrêta Luna. Là, il va dormir. Elle sera pour l'arrêt du train.

-Comme tu veux, fit Hermione. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Ron nous a agressé, gronda Neville. Il voulait absolument savoir où vous étiez. Avec son langage habituel, bien sûr. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas apprécié ce que tu avais dit au bal et il comptait te l'expliquer en face. Avec ses poings, vraisemblablement.

-Ça ne change pas de d'habitude, déclara Harry. Donc, pour obtenir ces informations, il a cru utile de vous insulter, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il s'en est pris à Luna, gronda Neville. Et c'est l'une des choses qui ne passent absolument pas.

-J'avais décidé de le laisser parler mais le cœur de lion de Neville a rugi avant, sourit Luna alors qu'elle installait plus confortablement Harry. Je vais te jeter un sort de somnolence. Ça va te permettre de t'endormir plus facilement. Dors, nous protégeons ton sommeil.

Harry eut un vrai sourire franc avant de fermer les yeux et de respirer profondément. Luna n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour s'exécuter et bientôt, la lourde respiration d'Harry retentit dans le compartiment.

-C'est mieux, fit Luna en prenant enfin place.

-Que veux-tu dire ?s'étonna Hermione

-La magie d'Harry s'était répandue dans tout le train, expliqua Luna. Je reste très sensible à la magie autour de moi et je connais bien celle d'Harry. Il était tendu aujourd'hui ?

-Il redoutait un peu de rencontrer Ron et Ginny, avoua Hermione.

-Ça a dû amplifier sa magie, réfléchit Luna. Il a senti que nous étions énervés et il nous a tirés de là de manière inconsciente. Je pense que sa magie lui a fait comprendre qu'il devait intervenir de façon physique avant qu'elle ne s'en charge. Il va vraiment falloir qu'il se repose. Ou qu'il trouve un moyen de se contrôler.

-Nous avons trouvé une solution, déclara Hermione. Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard.

Les trois amis veillèrent donc sur le sommeil du quatrième en discutant calmement. A l'heure du déjeuner, le voyant dormir aussi sereinement, Hermione renonça à le réveiller et lui mit de côté l'un de ses sandwichs. Mais quand le soir arriva et le terminus proche, la jeune femme dut se résoudre à le sortir de sa béatitude.

-Je veux ton sort, fit Harry en baillant et en s'étirant.

-On ne peut pas se le jeter soi-même, sourit Luna. Et il faut faire très attention. Il est très addictif.

-Ça mérite qu'on y réfléchisse, concéda Harry en se levant. J'ai vraiment faim.

-C'est rare, constata Hermione.

-Mais j'en suis bien content, sourit Harry.

Une fois le train arrêté, tous descendirent et s'empressèrent de prendre une calèche et de la faire partir avant que qui que ce soit ne veuille s'incruster avec eux. Une fois dans la Grande Salle, ils s'installèrent et partirent dans une discussion à bâtons rompus. Mais ils furent interrompus par une personne qu'ils n'appréciaient pas, à l'unanimité.

-Bonsoir Harry, susurra une voix féminine.

-Ginny, fit Harry. Que puis-je pour toi ?

La rousse s'installa à ses côtés. Comme prévu, la magie d'Harry se rebella mais le jeune homme se força au calme. Il ne fallait qu'il la fasse exploser sans faire exprès.

Nettoyer le sang des murs était assez difficile.

-Je pensais que tu allais passer Noël avec nous, accusa Ginny.

-Je n'ai pas reçu de lettre de tes parents qui le confirmait, répondit Harry. Et je n'aime pas m'imposer chez les gens.

-Mais tu ne t'invites pas ! s'exclama Ginny. Tu fais partie de la famille.

-Je ne préférais pas, fit Harry.

Bizarrement, la rousse était la seule à ne pas l'avoir insulté de tous les noms quand il s'était présenté comme lord Potter ainsi qu'à la suite du bal du nouvel an. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas de plan pour lui.

-Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? demanda Ginny

-Excellentes, sourit Harry. Nous nous sommes pas mal amusés avec Hermione.

-Hermione ? grimaça Ginny. Tu aurais pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre !

-Toi, par exemple ? susurra Hermione

-Tout le monde sait que je suis plus intéressante qu'elle, se vanta Ginny.

-Vraiment ? leva un sourcil Luna. Je ne crois pas, non.

-Sinon, comment expliques-tu que personne ne veuille te parler ? enfonça Neville

Ce dernier n'inventait rien. La plupart des amies de Ginny avaient été frivoles mais l'année dernière les avait fait grandir, au contraire de Ginny. La rousse était également devenue assez hystérique avec la fin de la guerre, ce qui avait achevé d'éloigner toutes les personnes qui l'appréciaient. Et depuis, elle restait le plus souvent avec son frère.

-Je ne vous parle pas ! cracha Ginny. Vous n'avez pas à intervenir dans une conversation privée !

-Si elle était tellement privée, tu n'avais pas à la commencer dans la Grande Salle, déclara Hermione.

-Je ne te parle pas ! gronda Ginny

-Et après quoi ? Tu vas bouder ? provoqua Hermione. Vas-y, ne te gêne pas.

-Viens, Harry, déclara Ginny, enjôleuse. Allons parler ailleurs.

-D'accord, sourit Harry.

La rousse se leva, certaine d'avoir gagnée.

-Mais tu y vas toute seule, asséna Harry. Personnellement, je n'ai pas envie de me m'éloigner de mes amis. Surtout pour t'entendre me demander encore une fois de sortir avec toi.

Et il lui tourna le dos, la laissant visiblement furieuse. Ce dernière prit alors conscience qu'elle était le centre de l'attention de toute la Grande Salle, et pas de manière positive, et se décida à partir à grand renfort de claquements de talons sur le sol. Harry se détendit et respira en tremblant. Sa magie grondait sous sa peau et il lui faudrait se défouler dans la Salle sur Demande pour se calmer. Hermione le comprit immédiatement.

-Nous partirons très vite, promit Hermione.

-Si ça ne va pas, je n'hésiterai pas à quitter la salle en plein milieu du repas, assura Harry.

-Nous ne sommes pas loin de la sortie, déclara Neville. Nous te couvrirons.

-Merci, sourit difficilement Harry.

Ils gardèrent le silence pendant que la Grande Salle terminait de se remplir. Quand les portes se refermèrent finalement, le professeur McGonagall s'avança.

-Bienvenue à tous, salua Minerva. J'espère que vous avez passé d'excellentes vacances. Quelques annonces avant que le repas soit servi.

La Sorcière observa la salle avant de reprendre.

-De nombreuses informations ont circulées par le biais des journaux et je ne suis pas là pour toutes les commenter, déclara Minerva. Cependant, je reviendrai seulement sur une seule. Effectivement, le professeur Dumbledore est réveillé et visiblement prêt à reprendre ses fonctions.

Des murmures s'élevèrent. Harry, lui, était prêt à exploser. Il ne tenait pas à voir ce vieux fou lui tourner autour. Craignant qu'il ne laisse échapper sa magie, Hermione n'hésita pas à lui donner un Philtre de Paix. Le brun ouvrit la fiole et la but d'une traite avant de soupirer lourdement. La jeune femme se doutait que ça n'avait pas eu totalement l'effet escompté.

-Mais en accord avec le Conseil d'Administration et le corps enseignant, le professeur Dumbledore ne reprendra pas immédiatement ses fonctions, annonça Minerva. Il était clair qu'après une si longue période de coma, il aurait été imprudent de sa part et totalement inconscient de la nôtre de le laisser reprendre ses fonctions sans une réadaptation adéquate. Il subira donc une batterie d'examens médicaux et selon les résultats, il se reposa pendant une période plus ou moins longue. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas, le directeur reviendra avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Merci de votre attention et je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

La salle explosa alors en discussions alors que les plats faisaient leur apparition. D'un commun accord, les quatre amis décidèrent d'en discuter au calme et savourèrent leur repas, bien que pour certains, ils avaient définitivement perdu l'appétit.

Dès qu'ils le purent, ils désertèrent la Grande Salle et alors que Luna et Neville se dirigeaient directement vers leur salle commune, Hermione et Harry usèrent des passages secrets pour se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande. Le brun passa trois fois devant le mur avant de passer la porte qui venait d'apparaître, suivi de son amie. La jeune femme découvrit une petite alcôve avec une bibliothèque bien garnie où elle s'installa immédiatement. Elle sentit les puissantes protections s'élever autour d'elle et sourit en songea que son meilleur ami avait pensé à sa sécurité. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme avant verrouillé les lieux et avait pris place au centre de l'immense caverne qui était apparue. Il se mit en tailleur et se mit en transe. Quand il sentit que sa magie tentait de se libérer, il la laissa faire.

Hermione délaissa son livre pour observer le spectacle. Il était très rare qu'Harry se livre à ce genre d'exercice et cela voulait surtout dire qu'il avait atteint sa limite. Il ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois, après avoir concédé le fait que tous ses ennuis avaient pour origine Albus Dumbledore, Molly, Ginny et Ron Weasley. Heureusement, Rani les avait transporté en catastrophe dans le château des Potter dans l'une des salles d'invocation et avait laissé le brun se déchaîner. Depuis la pièce d'à côté, la jeune femme avait observé ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, ce qui était à la fois terrifiant et envoûtant. Pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie, elle voyait la magie d'Harry se manifester avec des volutes de couleurs plus scintillantes les unes que les autres. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, elle sentit la magie traverser le bouclier installé et la caresser tendrement avant de se rétracter. Dans le même temps, la magie s'entrechoquait jusqu'à créer des éclairs qui semblaient très dangereux.

Hermione fut presque surprise quand elle vit la magie rentrer dans Harry et ce dernier s'étirer doucement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et nota qu'il n'était pas loin de minuit. Elle sentit également les protections tomber.

-Je me sens mieux, soupira Harry. Si seulement je pouvais faire ça souvent …

-Je crains que ça ne soit pas possible, répondit Hermione. Nous devrions rentrer, le couvre-feu est déjà tombé.

-J'espère que Ron et Ginny ne m'attendent pas de pied ferme, grogna Harry. Parce que je ne serais pas étonné qu'ils me dénoncent pour se venger, surtout Ginny.

-Nous avons une autre alternative, sourit Hermione.

-Laquelle ? fit Harry

-Rappelle-toi où nous sommes, fit Hermione. Nous pouvons très bien passer la nuit ici.

-Et ton sacro-saint règlement ? plaisanta Harry

-Nous pouvons être punis que si nous sommes surpris dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu, déclara Hermione. Mais comment peut-on nous trouver dans une salle qui ne s'ouvre pas aux autres depuis l'extérieur ?

-Pas faux, concéda Harry. Faisons ça alors. Et on devrait également penser à se faire une soirée comme à la maison avec les autres.

-C'est une idée, sourit Hermione.

Après avoir vérifié avec la Carte des Maraudeurs qu'il n'y avait personne qui venait, ils sortirent de la salle et repassèrent trois fois devant le mur. Quand ils s'y enfermèrent de nouveau, la caverne avait fait place à un sympathique loft qui donnait sur la Forêt Interdite. Chacun à son tour, ils passèrent dans la salle de bain pour se changer et ils finirent par se glisser dans les lits qui se faisaient face.

-Fais de beaux rêves, sourit Hermione.

-Toi aussi, répondit Harry.

§§§§§

Minerva était assez embêtée et ne savait que faire. Après avoir longuement tergiversé, elle décida de rassembler les plus à même de l'aider pour un thé.

-Ce n'est pas courant que tu fasses ça, commenta Filius en savourant son breuvage.

-J'allais dire la même chose, abonda Pomona.

Minerva ne put que concéder ce fait. Au fil des années, Albus s'était de plus en plus déchargé de ses responsabilités. Pour ne pas pénaliser les élèves, la Sorcière s'était tu et avait tout fait en silence. Sous les regards désolés de ses collègues directeurs de maison qui faisaient tout pour alléger un peu sa charge de travail.

-Severus me manque, soupira Pomona. Il avait le don pour nous faire voir la vie du bon côté avec son humour noir.

Tous gardèrent le silence pour honorer le Sorcier qui avait sacrifié jusqu'à sa vie pour protéger l'école et ses élèves.

-J'ai besoin de votre avis, déclara finalement Minerva.

-Nous t'écoutons, fit Filius.

-Vous avez tous appris qu'Albus était réveillé et en pleine forme, commença Minerva. Ce que peu de personne sait, c'est qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé récemment.

-Comment ça ? fronça des sourcils Filius

-Sans le savoir, j'ai écouté une conversation entre deux infirmières, la première fois que je suis allée rendre visite à Albus, expliqua Minerva. D'après elles, il semblerait qu'il se soit réveillé peu après son attaque.

-Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas le faire savoir ? s'étonna Pomona. L'espoir se serait maintenu si la population avait su qu'il était réveillé. Et ce pauvre Potter n'aurait pas à s'enfuir sur les routes pendant presque une année.

-Ce n'est pas tout, poursuivit Minerva. Quelqu'un était au courant. Une femme. Qui est venue le visiter toutes les nuits.

-Mis à part ces cachotteries, qu'est-ce qui te gêne ? demanda Filius

-Je ne savais pas qu'on lui avait donné l'autorisation de sortir de St Mungo, déclara Minerva. Je ne savais même pas qu'il allait venir au bal du nouvel an.

-Il ne t'a même pas prévenu ? s'étonna Pomona

-Non, secoua la tête Minerva. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me tracasse.

-Vas-y, poussa Pomona.

-Le lendemain du bal, il s'est présenté à l'école et a discuté avec moi de tous les changements que j'avais apporté, raconta Minerva. Mais quand j'ai abordé les changements pour la 7e année, il s'y est violemment opposé, en déclarant que ces élèves ne devaient pas avoir autant d'autonomie et de libertés.

-S'est-il expliqué ? demanda Filius

-Pas vraiment, avoua Minerva.

-Tu as dit ces élèves, nota Filius.

-Ce possessif m'a également paru étrange, concéda Minerva. Mais je crois que ça reflétait vraiment ce qu'il pensait. Je crois qu'il a des projets bien particuliers pour ces enfants. Pour être aussi pressé de reprendre le travail, je ne vois que ça.

-Mais comment ça se fait qu'il ne soit pas encore ici ? demanda Pomona

-Au même moment, le conseil d'administration lui a envoyé un courrier pour lui stipuler que tant qu'il n'aura pas passé une série de tests et pris un repos bien mérité, il ne mettrait pas les pieds à l'école.

-C'est ce que vous avez dit aux élèves, se rappela Filius.

-Mot pour mot, confirma Minerva. Je voulais qu'ils soient prévenus du prochain retour d'Albus.

-Et cela t'inquiète, constata Filius. Pourquoi ?

-Pendant que je cherchais quelques documents, je l'ai vu s'acharner sur le grimoire de protections de la tour des élèves de 7e année. Après qu'il soit parti, j'ai regardé où il était resté le plus longtemps. C'était sur les pages d'Harry Potter.

-Dis-nous exactement ce que tu penses, demanda Filius.

-Je crains que ce jeune homme ne soit en danger, lâcha Minerva. Ses actions ne sont clairement pas dans le sens de celui d'Albus. De plus, si vous avez bien lu son discours, il n'a jamais parlé du camp d'Albus mais de celui face à Vous Savez Qui. Et quand on regarde bien, l'Ordre du Phénix s'est battu pour lui et à ses côtés, pas pour Albus.

-Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça, fit Pomona.

-L'une des décisions d'Albus s'il venait à reprendre son poste, déclara Minerva. Il a l'intention de supprimer les chambres individuelles et la possibilité de protéger sa chambre par les sorts de son choix, ainsi que les salles particulières d'études. Par contre, il veut mettre les élèves par deux et c'est lui qui choisit les paires. Et comme exemple, il a déclaré que les meilleurs amis Harry Potter et Ron Weasley ne seraient pas contre.

-Nous sommes bien d'accord que Potter a failli massacrer Weasley, n'est-ce pas ? fronça des sourcils Filius

-Et que quand il est pris en photo, il n'est jamais là, ajouta Pomona. Est-ce qu'il y a des problèmes entre eux ?

-Une rupture totale, on devrait dire, avoua Minerva. Le jeune Potter m'a révélé qu'il ne comptait plus Weasley dans ses amis pour des raisons personnelles. Et que si on me le demandait, il ne voulait absolument pas tenter de rapprochement avec lui.

-Je crains connaître l'une des raisons, souffla Filius. J'étais en train de patienter dans le hall de la banque quand j'ai entendu le jeune Weasley clamer que Potter renonçait à son héritage et qu'il le lui cédait.

Pomona faillit s'étouffer.

-Il a fait quoi ?! cracha Pomona

-Je n'invente rien, assura Filius. Je suis certain que Potter est au courant vu qu'il a repris son titre.

-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, déclara Minerva.

-Je suis proche de mes cousins Gobelins, dit Filius. Et je connais les règles de bases de la gestion des coffres et des patrimoines. Personnellement, je me suis toujours étonné de savoir que la clé du coffre du jeune Potter avait été confiée à Hagrid par Albus.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Minerva. Mais c'est hautement irrégulier !

-C'est ce que le jeune Potter leur a dit, confirma Filius. Tout comme c'est Hagrid qui lui a appris qu'il était Sorcier.

-Je me doutais que ces Dursley n'allaient pas le traiter bien mais de là à lui cacher ce qu'il était réellement, souffla Minerva.

-Qui sont les Dursley ? demanda Pomona

-Les tuteurs d'Harry Potter, révéla Minerva. Pétunia Dursley est en fait la sœur aînée de Lily Potter. Et c'est une Moldue littéralement allergique à la magie et aux Sorciers, d'après les dires de Lily.

-Ce fait était connu de tous ses proches, confirma Filius. Et connu d'Albus. Mais il l'a quand même placé chez elle ?

-J'avais beau lui dire que c'était une énorme erreur, il ne m'a même pas écouté, soupira Minerva.

-La situation est un peu délicate, déclara Pomona après un moment de silence.

-J'ai besoin de vous, déclara Minerva. Je sais que je n'éloignerai pas Albus de l'école indéfiniment mais je préfère que l'année soit terminée avant qu'il ne puisse revenir.

-Rien que sur le principe, il serait trop compliqué de faire des changements en cours d'année, fit Pomona.

-Tu veux une solution pour qu'Albus ne reprenne pas son poste une fois l'interdiction du conseil d'administration levée, comprit Filius.

-Mais je ne vois pas laquelle, répondit Minerva. Je ne peux pas invoquer des examens médicaux supplémentaires puisque le conseil les lui fera tous passer. Un contrôle psychologique encore moins vu qu'il a des aptitudes psychiques assez étonnantes.

-Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna Pomona

-Albus est maître Legilimens, avoua Filius. Et également maître Occlumens.

-Ce sont des magies controversées, nota Pomona.

-C'est lui qui les a rendues interdites, révéla Filius. Avant, elles étaient tolérées et les différents maîtres sur le sol anglais pouvaient prendre des apprentis qui arrivaient à se faire une place au Département des Mystères. Mais depuis, maîtres et apprentis sont pourchassés et leurs esprits totalement grillés pour ne pas qu'ils transmettent leur savoir. Les rares qui survivent sont liés par contrat magique aux geôles du Ministère pour arracher parfois de force les aveux des prisonniers.

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda Minerva

-Je suis mes élèves même après qu'ils aient quitté l'école, sourit pauvrement Filius. Et trop de ceux qui voulaient étudier les magies de l'esprit ont disparu après une visite au Ministère.

Les trois directeurs se murèrent dans le silence.

-Nous allons y réfléchir chacun de notre côté, décida Pomona. Il y a des choses qu'Albus avait décidées et qui était clairement en défaveur de mes élèves. Si vos soupçons sont fondés, il faudra établir une ligne de conduite pour que tous les élèves puissent étudier en toute sérénité.

-Tu as raison, abonda Filius. Laissons passer quelques jours pour réfléchir avant de nous réunir à nouveau.

Tous acquiescèrent avant de finalement se séparer.

§§§§§

Hermione avait depuis longtemps délaissé ses devoirs pour s'évader dans ses pensées. La rentrée était passée mais certaines choses qui s'étaient déroulées pendant les vacances méritaient que l'on s'arrête un moment dessus.

 _Flash-Back_

 _La veille de la rentrée, Hermione s'était présentée à la banque. Le rendez-vous avec Severus Snape l'angoissait un peu mais pour la survie d'Harry, elle était prête à tout, y compris rencontrer celui qui avait fait de la vie scolaire de son ami un véritable enfer._

 _Sans un mot, Gripsec mena la jeune femme dans les profondeurs de la banque avant de s'arrêter devant une porte._

 _-Nous sommes dans les hauteurs, constata Hermione qui avait noté les nombreux escaliers qu'ils avaient grimpés._

 _-Les Humains ne sont pas faits pour vivre sous terre, rappela Gripsec. Et il n'était pas dans nos intérêts de conduire maître Snape au suicide. Il semblerait que la lumière du soleil lui manquait._

 _-Je croyais qu'il adorait l'obscurité des cachots, sourit Hermione._

 _-Qui vous a dit qu'il le voulait vraiment ? laissa tomber Gripsec_

 _Hermione resta sans voix. Effectivement, si Snape n'avait pas eu le choix de vivre dans les cachots, alors ça pouvait expliquer le caractère épouvantable du Sorcier._

 _Comprenant qu'elle n'allait plus émettre un mot, le Gobelin la mena vers les appartements du maître de Potions. Devant une porte, il lui demanda de patienter quelques instants et entra. Quelques minutes plus tard, il la fit entrer dans un salon très bien aménagé et quitta la pièce._

 _-Mademoiselle Granger, salua Severus._

 _-Professeur Snape, répondit Hermione. A moins que vous préfériez maître Snape._

 _-Cela correspond plus à la situation actuelle, vu que j'ai perdu mon poste à l'école pour des raisons évidentes, concéda Severus sur un ton pince sans rire. Installez-vous, je vous en prie._

 _La jeune femme obéit et l'homme en fit de même._

 _-J'imagine que vous êtes surprise de me voir en vie, fit Severus._

 _-Pas tant que ça, avoua Hermione. Je vous ai toujours considéré comme un homme particulièrement intelligent. Vous avez côtoyé Voldemort plus longtemps que n'importe qui. Vous connaissez certaines de ses faiblesses comme ses points forts. Vous savez vous sortir de situations impossibles. Et vous n'auriez pas prévu le fait que vous pouviez mourir par la morsure de Nagini ? Aucune chance._

 _-Peu de personnes auraient eu ce raisonnement, sourit faiblement Severus._

 _-Parce que vous ne laissez personne vous connaître, fit Hermione. Vous nous avez montré à Harry et moi votre loyauté. C'est tout ce dont nous avions besoin._

 _-Et mes souvenirs, ajouta Severus._

 _-Effectivement, concéda Hermione. Harry m'a permis de les regarder. Avec ce que nous savons, nous avons compris beaucoup de choses._

 _-Lesquelles ? demanda Severus_

 _-Que Dumbledore est prêt à tout pour le pouvoir, annonça Hermione._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? s'étonna Severus_

 _-Harry et moi avons eu l'occasion d'examiner la Cabane Hurlante, expliqua Hermione. J'étais curieuse de savoir comment le directeur avait fait pour protéger la Cabane pendant les transformations de Remus Lupin. Nous avons découvert qu'il y avait une alarme qui indiquait à quelqu'un de précis s'il y avait des blessés dans la Cabane. Une alarme qui n'a jamais été enlevée après le départ du professeur Lupin. Mais qui est toujours reliée à cette personne._

 _-Qui ? demanda Severus_

 _-Albus Dumbledore, annonça Hermione._

 _-Il était dans le coma quand j'ai été attaqué, contra Severus en fronçant des sourcils._

 _-Non, nous en avons eu la preuve, réfuta Hermione. Nous savons de source sûre qu'il s'est réveillé peu après s'être fait attaqué. Et qu'il s'est caché à St Mungo pendant tout ce temps._

 _Ça n'avait pas été dur de confirmer la rumeur que Neville avait entendue. Quelques questions posées aux bons endroits et aux bonnes personnes avaient révélé des appartements particuliers très bien équipés dans une annexe de l'hôpital Sorcier._

 _-Je ne le savais pas, tressaillit Severus._

 _-Mais ce n'est pas le but de cette discussion, coupa Hermione. Je suis ici pour les cours d'Occlumencie._

 _-Pourquoi ne pas avoir emmené celui qui est concerné ? railla Severus_

 _-Pour qu'il puisse vous tuer parce que votre sport favori est de le prendre pour son père ? railla Hermione. Non merci, nous avons besoin de vous en vie. Et si d'abord, il faut vous faire comprendre que vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile pour voir James Potter au lieu d'Harry, qui plus est, le fils de Lily, alors je suis là pour le faire._

 _Severus faillit ne pas retenir un mouvement de recul. Effectivement, il s'était accroché à cette haine ridicule pour ne pas penser au fait que la femme qu'il aimait en avait préféré un autre que lui. Mais le lui cracher à la figure … ça faisait mal._

 _-Je suis toujours votre professeur, s'indigna Severus._

 _-Non, réfuta Hermione. Vous le serez à nouveau quand vous aurez compris que vous comptez donner des cours à Harry Potter et non à James Potter. Quand vous aurez compris que vous avez haï un enfant qui découvrait son monde pour la première fois. Un enfant innocent des crimes et des erreurs de son père._

 _-Vous savez appuyer là où ça fait mal, constata Severus._

 _-Vous ne m'en laissez pas le choix, répondit Hermione. S'il faut vous donner quelques vérités bien senties pour que vous nous aidiez, alors soit, je le ferais._

 _-Très bien, soupira Severus. Que voulez-vous ?_

 _-D'abord, que vous concédiez le fait que vous avez été injuste dès le début avec Harry, fit Hermione._

 _-Je n'ai jamais … protesta Severus._

 _-S'il vous plait, ne me prenez surtout pas pour une imbécile, leva les yeux au ciel Hermione. Vous n'avez jamais vu Harry mais James Potter en miniature, avec le caractère qui va avec. Jamais un petit garçon perdu et maltraité qui ne voulait que garder l'espoir de trouver un adulte en qui faire confiance. A qui on avait appris qu'il fallait qu'il se débrouille seul. Qui avait appris à la dure que les adultes étaient indignes de confiance._

 _Severus concéda que si on regardait la situation de ce côté, le comportement d'Harry était totalement justifié._

 _-Mouais … grommela Severus._

 _-C'est bien, nous avançons, railla Hermione. Je vous laisse deux semaines pour réfléchir et faire les concessions pour mener à bien ces cours. Avec Harry, nous allons préparer un contrat pour ce que nous allons apprendre les uns des autres reste entre nous._

 _-Je ne vous pensais pas aussi organisée, fit Severus. Enfin, pas à ce point._

 _-J'ai trouvé des livres sur l'Occlumencie et la Legilimencie, expliqua Hermione. Et il y a de nombreuses choses qui sont devenues plus claires. Je ne tiens pas à ce que nous commencions ces cours sur de mauvaises bases._

 _-Soit, déclara Severus. Mais pourquoi en avez-vous besoin ?_

 _-Harry ne contrôle pas sa magie, avoua Hermione. Au point de l'extérioriser. Il devient dangereux._

 _-Et pourquoi vous avez pensé à l'Occlumencie ? demanda Severus_

 _-Les cours que vous lui avez donnés en 5_ _e_ _année lui ont permis de tenir un peu, révéla Hermione. Il fait que vous les repreniez._

 _-Je me suis déjà engagé à le faire, rappela Severus. Je connais les raisons de Potter mais les vôtres ?_

 _-Vous le saurez bien assez tôt quand vous entrerez dans l'esprit d'Harry, lâcha Hermione._

 _-Quand aurions-nous ces cours ? demanda Severus_

 _-Pour l'instant, le samedi et le dimanche, déclara Hermione. Je cherche un moyen de vous faire entrer dans l'école en tant que professeur particulier._

 _-Très bien, fit Severus._

 _Fin Flash-Back_

Elle avait épluché tous les règlements de l'école et rien en l'état ne les empêchait de faire entrer Snape dans l'école. Cependant, avec Albus Dumbledore en liberté, il ne fallait en aucun cas qu'il apprenne qu'il était encore de ce monde. Hermione avait bien compris que les Gobelins avaient des projets particuliers pour lui et il n'était pas dans son intérêt de les entraver. Elle était certaine que les Gobelins allaient se charger de garder son identité secrète. A elle de trouver le moyen de le faire entrer pour enseigner à Harry et elle.


	13. Maisons attaquées

DISCLAIMER : L'histoire reprend au lendemain du 2 mai, après la victoire sur Voldemort. Mais bien entendu, l'histoire n'est pas tout à fait la même que celle que raconte JK Rowling … Même si la saga lui appartient.

 ** _Maisons attaquées_**

-Il va falloir qu'on éloigne Dumbledore de l'école, déclara Neville quelques jours après la rentrée.

Le quatuor avait eu besoin d'un moment pour assimiler ce que le professeur McGonagall avait annoncé. Et ça n'augurait rien de bon.

-Je crois que ce que j'ai dit aux membres du Magenmagot n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille de sourds, sourit pauvrement Harry.

-Mais ça nous a aidés, constata Hermione. Le conseil d'administration n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de bloquer Dumbledore sans tes soupçons.

-Mais pas pour longtemps, fit Luna. Dumbledore connait les rouages de la politique. Et depuis le temps, certains petits secrets gênants de toutes les personnes qui s'opposent à lui. Je ne lui donne que quelques mois avant qu'il n'ait accès à l'école.

-Et à nous, soupira Hermione.

-Soit je lui fais face, soit je quitte l'école, décida Harry.

-Mais Hogwarts est ta maison ! s'exclama Hermione

-Oui, mais elle ne le sera plus si je dois retourner sous la coupe de Dumbledore, assura Harry. Je risque de tout détruire s'il tente quoi que ce soit. Ma magie avec la magie environnante et tous les élèves pourraient mourir. Je refuse d'en être responsable. Même si tu trouves cette attitude lâche, je garderai la conscience tranquille.

-Je ne dis pas ça, souffla Hermione. Mais nous allons trouver une solution.

-Je vais écrire à grand-mère, fit Neville. Elle aura sûrement une solution à nous proposer.

-Il y a autre chose que nous pourrions faire, fit Luna.

-Laquelle ? demanda Neville

-Passer nos ASPIC avant l'heure, fit Luna. C'est vrai, ça nous coûtera quelques centaines de Galions chacun mais c'est la solution la plus rapide.

-Combien de temps pour rassembler les examinateurs ? demanda Neville

-Vingt jours, révéla Hermione. Pendant lesquels nous pouvons demander d'être exemptés de cours normaux.

-Aucune chance si Dumbledore est de retour, assura Neville. Mais il ne peut pas nous empêcher de faire la demande ni d'assister aux épreuves ?

-Officiellement, non, déclara Hermione. Mais avec ce que nous avons appris sur lui …

-Gardons cette solution en dernier recours, fit Harry.

-Tu as trouvé une solution pour tes problèmes de magie ? demanda finalement Neville

-Nous avons trouvé un maître Occlumens, déclara Hermione alors qu'Harry soupira lourdement.

-Qui ? demanda Luna

-Severus Snape, avoua Hermione.

-Il n'est pas mort ? s'étonna Neville

-Les Gobelins l'ont sauvé de justesse, expliqua Hermione.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on le sache en vie, fit Luna. Il ferait le bouc émissaire parfait, surtout avec Dumbledore parfaitement réveillé.

-Qui pourrait réfuter qu'il a passé un Serment inviolable avec lui pour qu'il le tue, lâcha Hermione.

-Il a ordonné à Snape de le tuer ?! hoqueta Neville

-De lui lancer l'Avada, corrigea Harry. Ce qui n'est pas tout à fait la même chose.

-Je ne comprends pas, fit Neville.

-J'ai vu et revu ce souvenir des dizaines de fois, avoua Harry. Il y avait quelque chose qui le chiffonnait mais je ne savais pas quoi. J'ai fini par mettre le doigt dessus. Il ne lui a pas ordonné directement de le tuer. Et c'est ce qui lui a permis de survivre. Je pense même que c'était le but. Faire croire que Snape l'avait tué. Pour le faire condamner comme Death Eater. Et non comme espion pour la Lumière.

-Ça mérite qu'on s'arrête dessus, fit Neville. Mais pas aujourd'hui. En attendant que tes cours se mettent en place, nous allons nous entraîner dans la Salle sur Demande. Tu vas t'y déchaîner, s'il le faut. Et on va t'aider. Dommage que je n'ai pas Ron sous la main.

-Tu ne pourrais pas te défouler sur lui, sourit Luna. Il ne se répare pas aussi rapidement qu'un mannequin de combat.

Le quatuor discuta alors de ces artefacts. Leur nouveau professeur de Défense le leur avait fait découvrir et ils ne pouvaient que louer leur ingéniosité. Savoir en plus qu'ils servaient pour l'entraînement des Aurors était un plus. Un plus qu'ils avaient décidé d'utiliser.

§§§§§

Rani était un Elfe de maison obéissant. Elle avait reçu des ordres et il était hors de question pour elle d'y désobéir. Donc, aussitôt qu'elle sut que son maître était seul, elle se présenta dans sa chambre.

-Bonsoir Rani, sourit Harry. Est-ce que tout va bien pour toi ?

-Oui, maître Harry, sourit Rani. Mais nous avons quelques problèmes.

-Assied-toi, je t'écoute, fit Harry.

-Un Sorcier a tenté d'entrer dans plusieurs de vos demeures, expliqua Rani. Godric's Hollow et Grimmaud Place.

-Est-ce que tu connais son identité ? demanda Harry

-Albus Dumbledore Monsieur, répondit Rani.

-Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, soupira Harry. Est-ce qu'il a pu entrer ?

-Pas dans Grimmaud Place, avoua Rani. Mais il a eu un accès total à Godric's Hollow. Et il s'est présenté à Southampton.

-Mes dernières adresses connues, songea Harry. Peux-tu te rendre à Privet Drive pour vérifier s'il s'y est rendu ? Si je ne me trompe pas, la signature magique d'un Sorcier reste quelques temps avant de disparaître.

-Bien, maître Harry, s'inclina Rani.

-Reviens dès que tu auras fini, sourit Harry. Je t'attendrai. J'aurais une lettre à te transmettre.

-Il en sera comme vous le désirez, s'inclina Rani avant de disparaître.

Harry ne perdit pas de temps. Si Dumbledore se permettait de se balader près de ses habitations en plus de ses coffres, c'était qu'il avait décidé de reprendre le contrôle de son arme assez rapidement. Il prit place derrière son bureau et prit de quoi écrire.

 _Seigneur Gripsec, seigneur Ragnok,_

 _Je sais que je vous contacte par des moyens inhabituels mais des nouvelles inquiétantes me sont parvenues récemment._

 _Les Elfes de maison à mon service m'ont appris qu'Albus Dumbledore s'était rendu dans plusieurs de mes demeures, généralement des maisons où j'ai vécu. Il a pu entrer dans Godric's Hollow mais s'est vu refusé l'accès à Grimmaud Place. Il n'a pas pu faire la même chose avec ma maison de Southampton et je ne vais pas tarder à apprendre qu'il est allé rendre visite à mes anciens tuteurs._

 _Même s'il faut y mettre le prix, je voudrais d'avoir savoir comment il a pu entrer dans Godric's Hollow et le cas échéant, qu'il ne puisse plus y remettre les pieds. J'ai déjà demandé à Bill Weasley de cherche comment on peut trouver une maison sous Fidelitas sans en connaître le secret. Avec Hermione, on s'était dit que Molly, pour retrouver son fils, avait contourné la protection en recherchant Ron et pas nous, qui étions sous sortilège. Et elle a dû livrer le secret à Dumbledore._

 _Concernant mes anciens tuteurs, je voudrais que vous vous mettiez en contact avec mon avocat Sorcier pour qu'à vous tous, je sois assuré que mes tuteurs ne puissent plus remettre la main sur moi. Je m'étais déjà assuré de ces démarches mais je ne tiens pas que le directeur utilise une faille du système et en profite pour me faire tuer pendant les deux années qu'il me resterait sous la coupe de ces Moldus abuseurs d'enfants._

 _Je n'ai pas lu tous les documents que vous m'avez donné mais serait-il possible ne me donner une liste précise de ce que les Weasley ont fait avec mon argent ? Absolument tout. Je me suis toujours assez demandé comment il peut y avoir autant de différences entre les apparences et la véritable personnalité des Weasley._

 _En espérant que tout se passera bien et que j'aurais les réponses à mes questions._

 _Que votre or coule à flots._

 _Lord Harrison James Potter_

Harry cacheta la lettre et la confia à Rani qui l'apporta immédiatement aux Gobelins.

§§§§§

Luna et Hermione s'étaient réunies dans la chambre de la première pour discuter.

-Voici la liste des épreuves des ASPIC que chacun d'entre nous allons passer, résuma Hermione.

-Nous avons beaucoup d'épreuves en commun, sourit Luna.

-Je ne m'attendais pas en première année qu'il y avait tant d'options, sourit Hermione. Pourtant, d'après les livres que j'avais découverts, il n'y en avait pas tant que ça.

-C'est normal, se renfrogna Luna. Les Slytherin ont dû t'en parler. Dumbledore ne parle pas de toutes les possibilités offertes par le monde Sorcier. Les nouveaux Sorciers ne sont pas au courant de tout ce que la Magie a à offrir. L'éducation d'Hogwarts est biaisée et malheureusement, nous ne pouvons rien y faire.

-Pourquoi ne pas créer une nouvelle école ? s'étonna Hermione

-Ça aurait été possible après la défaite de Grindelwald, avoua Luna. Mais Dumbledore a tout bloqué, sous-entendant que notre monde n'avait pas besoin de changer.

-Le monde Moldu a bien évolué pourtant, fronça des sourcils Hermione. En bien comme en mal.

-J'imagine bien, fit Luna. Mais ce n'est pas le cas ici.

-Et les précepteurs ? demanda Hermione

-Tout le monde ne peut pas s'en offrir un, rappela Luna. Même les Sang Pur ne le font qu'en ultime recours. Hogwarts est la seule école du pays. En tant que président du Magenmagot, Dumbledore a fait en sorte que d'autres écoles ne voient jamais le jour.

-Il faut vraiment qu'il disparaisse du paysage politique, grogna Hermione.

-Ça va être de plus en plus évident, sourit Luna. Et Harry et toi faites tout pour que le monde Sorcier s'en rende compte.

Les deux jeunes femmes secouèrent la tête.

-Concernant les options, fit Hermione. Pourquoi tu penses que Dumbledore les restreint autant ?

-Pour contrôler les élèves, fit Luna. Jette un coup d'œil aux Sorciers Nés Moldus hors des murs de l'école. Tu verras qu'ils sont très rares à rester dans le monde Sorcier. Et quand ils le font, ils sont sous-traités. Il faut des générations pour que des Sorciers Nés Moldus soient acceptés dans la société Sorcière. Et rien n'est fait pour les retenir. Et on se plaint que la magie perde de plus en plus de force.

-Il y a pleins de choses sur lesquelles il faudrait qu'on se penche, songea Hermione. Et nous ne pouvons rien faire en étant élèves ici.

-Nous sommes ici pour aider nos amis, sourit Luna. Harry et Neville seront sur la scène politique. A nous de leur fournir les armes adéquates.

-Bien dit, sourit Hermione.

§§§§§

Le premier cours d'Occlumencie arriva très vite. Avec l'aide de Luna et de Neville, Hermione et Harry avaient pu s'éclipser sans que qui que ce soit ne s'aperçoive de rien et s'étaient rendus à la succursale de Gringotts. Dans un ballet bien rôdé, Gripsec vérifiait toujours qu'ils n'avaient pas été suivis de manière magique. Ensuite, ils furent menés vers une salle d'entraînement où une silhouette les attendait.

Harry fut surpris de reconnaître dès le premier coup d'œil le professeur Severus Snape. Certes, il avait gardé la plupart de ses caractéristiques mais dans le même temps, il avait beaucoup changé. Son teint était largement moins cireux, ses cheveux étaient lisses et avaient perdu toute la graisse qui les recouvraient, il semblait bien moins fin que dans ses souvenirs. Il était … beau. Oh, pas une beauté sensationnelle mais il avait du charme, c'était certain.

-Maître Snape, sourit Hermione.

-Mademoiselle Granger, salua Severus.

-Maître Snape ? s'étonna Harry

-Avant d'être professeur à Hogwarts, je suis maître de Potions et ce titre est supérieur, déclara Severus. Monsieur Potter, ce serait un bon compromis.

-C'est vrai, concéda Harry. Bien. Je vous salue, maître Snape.

-Monsieur Potter, retourna Severus. Venez, asseyez-vous.

Tous les trois prirent place.

-Mademoiselle Granger m'a parlé d'un contrat, fit Severus.

-Le voici, fit Hermione en le lui tendant.

Severus le lut rapidement.

-Les règles sont absolues, nota Severus.

-Nous avons appris des nouvelles déplaisantes entre temps, avoua Hermione. Et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de laisser des failles même minimes, aussi bien pour notre sécurité que pour la vôtre.

-La mienne ? s'étonna Severus

-Albus Dumbledore est réveillé et prêt à reprendre le pouvoir sur l'école, révéla Hermione.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Severus

Le Sorcier n'était pas serein. Lui aussi avait compris que la formulation du Serment Inviolable n'était pas pour le sauver mais pour l'incriminer.

-Très bien, fit Severus. Êtes-vous d'accord pour tout ce qui est marqué dedans, monsieur Potter ?

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, soupira Harry. Bien que Voldemort soit six pieds sous terre, Dumbledore est encore en vie et il n'a pas l'intention de laisser partir sa gloire et sa fortune durement volée. Et je ne compte pas le laisser faire.

-Je comprends, fit Severus.

Le maître de Potions signa le contrat et le tendit à ses deux futurs élèves. Hermione le signa et le tendit à Harry qui s'exécuta.

-Bien, fit Severus. Voilà comment ça va se passer. J'ai eu l'occasion de lire le nouveau règlement de l'école que mademoiselle Granger m'a apporté la dernière fois. A moins que Minerva ne change radicalement ce document, et ce n'est pas gagné avec les règles ancestrales de l'école, vous aurez tout le temps que vous voudrez pour venir ici pendant le week-end. Deux jours par semaine devraient suffire pour l'instant. Avez-vous les grimoires que vous avez pu récupérer sur la matière ?

-Les voici, fit Hermione en rendant leur taille normale à ce qu'ils avaient récolté.

Severus consulta les titres et laissa un sourire satisfait apparaître.

-J'ai eu l'occasion de les voir dans la propre bibliothèque de Dumbledore, avoua Severus. Je pense que ce sont des ouvrages de référence. Surtout que quand j'ai eu accès à la bibliothèque Sorcière de Gringotts, ces mêmes grimoires y étaient. Vous avez de très bonnes bases.

-Qu'il va falloir mettre en application très vite, coupa Harry. Je ne tiens pas à ce Dumbledore me mette la main dessus.

-Je m'en doute, fit Severus. Je vais devoir examiner vos barrières Occlumens. Pour voir de quoi nous allons partir.

-Commençons par moi, décida Hermione. Je serais plus à même de vous aider quand nous passerons à Harry.

-Vous êtes sûr ? fit Severus

-Certaine, assura Hermione.

-Alors allongez-vous, ordonna Severus.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et Harry, comme demandé, s'éloigna. Severus tourna autour d'elle avant de la fixer droit dans les yeux et d'entrer dans son esprit. Il y a longtemps, il avait compris que pour mener sa mission d'espionnage à bien, il ne fallait pas qu'on le voit faire la moindre manipulation avec sa baguette. Il avait donc développé sa technique pour se débarrasser de tout item magique. Il savait qu'il s'agissait de magie sans baguette mais il n'avait pas réussi à se découvrir d'autres talents. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant. La liberté que lui accordaient désormais les Gobelins n'était pas pour lui déplaire et une fois qu'il aurait formé Hermione et Harry, il allait développer ses dons sans à avoir à surveiller ses arrières.

Severus ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune femme ait des bases aussi bien formées. Son esprit était structuré ou du moins, ses souvenirs étaient clairement classés. Elle n'aurait pas trop de mal à établir de puissantes barrières. Seulement, tiendront-elles face à Dumbledore ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

Après une heure d'examen, Severus se retira et sortit Hermione de sa transe. Puis il passa à Harry.

-Attendez, fit Hermione alors que Severus allait s'approcher d'Harry. Laissez-le se mettre en transe seul.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Severus

-Vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un qui soit vraiment considéré comme lui étant favorable, leva les yeux au ciel Hermione. Si vous tenez tant à ce qu'Harry vous attaque, soit. Sinon, laissez-le faire, s'il vous plait.

Conscient qu'Hermione connaissait Harry mieux que lui, Severus accepta.

Quand Harry comprit que Severus n'allait pas approcher de suite, Harry inspira longuement avant de se concentrer vers sa magie. Celle-ci se rebella fortement lorsqu'il laissa tomber son contrôle et se dressa, furieuse, contre Severus. Mais Harry se mit à parlementer avec elle, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait besoin de l'aide de Severus pour se protéger. Le Sorcier ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant la magie d'Harry s'extérioriser et l'entourer, comme en attente. Sans qu'il n'ait fait quoi que ce soit, la magie de Severus sortit à son tour et toucha celle d'Harry. Les deux magies se jaugèrent pendant de longues minutes avant de se rétracter et de disparaître. Severus sut alors qu'il pouvait y aller.

Avec beaucoup de précautions, le maître de Potions s'approcha et ouvrit les yeux de son élève. Il prit de plein fouet les yeux de Lily et se rappela enfin pourquoi il avait tout fait pour que l'enfant de la Prophétie survive. Pour la femme de sa vie. Pour Lily Evans. Elle avait sacrifié sa vie pour son fils, il ne fallait pas qu'il meure au nom de personnes qui ne voulaient pas son bien-être.

Il entra dans son esprit et fut largement surpris de ce qu'il y découvrit. Ce n'était pas le foutoir comme il s'y attendait de la part d'un Gryffindor mais il y avait des portes qui séparaient les différentes parties de la vie d'Harry. Mais les pancartes qui les nommaient n'étaient pas pour le rassurer.

 _« Avant »_

 _« Le jour où tout a basculé »_

 _« L'enfer chez les Dursley »_

 _« Le monde Sorcier, ses bons comme ses mauvais côtés »_

 _« La vérité sur le Survivant »_

Et vu les sentiments qui filtraient, ça n'allait pas être facile de tout ranger.

Il se retira rapidement et le réveilla. Il commanda un service de thé et servit tout le monde avant de faire le bilan de ce qu'il avait fait.

-Vous avez de la chance, fit Severus. Vos lectures ont bien avancé le travail. Votre façon de penser est assez claire. Mais il va falloir faire le tri dans vos souvenirs.

-Excusez-moi, intervint Harry. Mais je me pose une question : qui vous a appris l'Occlumencie ?

-Dumbledore, fit Severus. Pourquoi ?

-D'après les livres, le professeur et l'élève savent tout de la vie de l'autre, fit Harry.

-Dans les grandes lignes, oui, fit Severus. Mais selon la puissance du professeur, il peut garder des éléments de sa vie cachés.

-Mais il verra absolument tout de la vie de son élève, fit Hermione.

-C'est exact, fit Severus.

-Donc Dumbledore savait que vous étiez amis avec ma mère, fit Harry.

-Comment vous le savez ? sursauta Severus

-J'ai trouvé des photos de vous deux, dans le coffre de ma mère, fit Harry.

-Je vivais non loin de chez elle, avoua Severus. J'ai grandi avec elle. Mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

-Vous connaissiez ma tante Pétunia, affirma Harry.

-J'ai eu l'honneur douteux de la connaître, déclara Severus en retroussant son nez. Avant, pendant et après que Lily soit allée à Hogwarts. Elle n'a jamais changé. Elle a toujours haï la magie et Lily, comme elle n'était pas Sorcière comme elle.

-Une information connue par Dumbledore, donc, comprit Harry.

-Qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer quand il a fallu te placer après le meurtre de tes parents, fit Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas le problème pour l'instant, fit Harry. Je voulais juste avoir la confirmation que Dumbledore pouvait avoir fait les choses autrement avec les informations qu'il avait récolté. Vous avez parlé d'un tri ?

-Vous devez tout savoir de votre esprit, déclara Severus. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que vous devez savoir comment il fonctionne. J'ai vu des zones d'ombres que vous ne devez pas affronter tout seul. Je parle de votre vie chez Pétunia.

Le visage d'Harry se renfrogna. Effectivement, s'il devait revenir sur ce qui s'était passé au 4 Privet Drive et aux alentours, pas sûr qu'il ne se perde pas dans ses souvenirs.

-Des maîtres Occlumens peuvent cloisonner certaines parties de votre esprit, fit Severus. Mais je n'aurais pas besoin de le faire.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Harry

-Parce que vous le faites parfaitement vous-même, fit Severus. C'est l'une des choses dont je me suis aperçu quand nous avons commencé les cours. Toute une partie de votre esprit m'était refusée. Et quand je forçais, nous avions les réactions que vous connaissez.

-Vous ne faisiez pas exprès de vouloir voir mon enfance ? demanda Harry

-Je devais tenter, expliqua Severus. Pour savoir si ça pouvait tenir devant un maître plus puissant que moi. Et j'étais curieux.

-Nous en parlerons plus tard, coupa Hermione. Peut-on ne pas travailler sur ces zones ?

-Je peux faire en sorte qu'il y ait des barrières plus puissantes tout autour, réfléchit Severus. Mais dès que vous aurez plus de temps, il faudra que nous nous y mettions.

-Très bien, fit Harry. Et pour Hermione ?

-Nous n'aurons pas autant de travail avec elle qu'avec vous, sourit Severus. Mais des barrières pourront lui être utiles.

-Est-ce que notre apprentissage sera rapide ? demanda Hermione

-Je ne dirais pas ça, songea Severus. Vous devez appréhender votre esprit, le connaître dans ses moindres recoins. Mais avec la présence de Dumbledore, nous allons avoir quelques problèmes.

-Je sais qu'il existe des artefacts, hésita Harry.

-Ils sont rares, souligna Severus. Vous pourriez trouver ces merveilles dans vos coffres mais il faudrait que vous mettiez la main dessus assez rapidement.

-Je vais demander aux Gobelins, promit Harry.

Severus se tourna vers les ouvrages qu'Hermione avait apportés et fit le tri.

-Nous allons principalement travailler sur la méditation aujourd'hui, fit Severus. J'imagine que vous avez lu ces grimoires ?

-Oui, répondit Hermione.

Et ils partirent dans un grand débat sur ce qu'ils devaient savoir. Au début, seuls Hermione et Severus discutaient mais Harry surmonta sa réticence et posa également des questions qui n'avaient jamais eu leur réponse. Severus se surprit à se retrouver motivé par ces élèves hors norme. Les origines Moldues étaient un rafraîchissement et lui rappelait qu'il y avait toujours une autre manière de voir les choses.

Ce fut Hermione qui avisa l'heure.

-Nous devons y aller, fit la jeune femme. Ou sinon, nous arriverions après la fermeture des portes. Et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons.

-Merci pour votre aide, fit Harry en tendant sa main vers Severus.

-De rien, fit Severus en se redressant.

-J'aurais cru que vous seriez moins motivé pour me donner des cours, fit Harry.

-Je le croyais aussi, concéda Severus. Mais mademoiselle Granger m'a fait comprendre qu'il serait temps que je revoie mes positions. Et je dois avouer que je n'ai pas été toujours juste avec vous.

-Pas toujours ? souleva Harry en souriant. Vous en êtes vraiment sûr ?

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais totalement en tort, bougonna Severus. Vous n'étiez pas en reste non plus.

-J'espère que je vous ai au moins rendu la monnaie de votre pièce autant de fois qu'il le fallait, sourit Harry.

Severus se refrogna encore plus.

-Merci, maître Snape, fit Hermione. Nous y allons maintenant. Nous nous disons à la semaine prochaine ?

-Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire, haussa des épaules Severus. Et vous avez assez de devoirs pour que vous ne vous ennuyiez pas.

Après d'autres salutations, ils se séparèrent.


	14. Dumbledore attaque

_**Note de l'auteur :**_  
 _ **Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_  
 _ **Je suis heureuse de voir que cette fic plaise toujours autant ! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces commentaires !**_  
 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**_  
 _ **Gros bizoux**_  
 _ **Crystal of Shadow**_

DISCLAIMER : L'histoire reprend au lendemain du 2 mai, après la victoire sur Voldemort. Mais bien entendu, l'histoire n'est pas tout à fait la même que celle que raconte JK Rowling … Même si la saga lui appartient.

 ** _Dumbledore attaque_**

Minerva n'était pas sûre de garder son calme.

Depuis le bal de la nouvelle année, la directrice adjointe recevait des lettres de plus en plus enflammées de la part de Molly Weasley. Cette dernière exigeait de pouvoir parler à Harry Potter ou Hermione Granger. Bien entendu, elle avait relayé la demande mais la réponse avait été claire et nette, les deux jeunes gens refusaient tout entretien. Cela ne l'avait pas étonné outre mesure puisqu'elle avait assisté à la crise de la matrone après le départ d'Harry du bal.

Mais là, elle était venue avec un allié de poids. Nul autre que le grand Albus Dumbledore.

-Je veux les voir ! rugit Molly

-Ils sont en cours, fit Minerva.

-Allons, Minerva, sourit Albus. Vous pouvez très bien les convoquer pour quelques minutes.

-Ils voudront savoir pourquoi, fit Minerva. Et si vous ne voulez pas me le dire, je ne pourrais pas les convaincre de venir.

-Alors je vais aller les chercher, décida Molly.

-Non, refusa Minerva. Vous ne faites pas partie de leur famille et vous n'êtes pas leurs tuteurs.

Le regard de connivence entre Molly et Albus ne plut guère à Minerva.

-Alors je vais aller voir mes enfants, fit Molly.

-Je peux l'autoriser, concéda Minerva. Je vais vous conduire à un salon pendant que je vais aller vous faire chercher Ginny et Ron.

-Mais … protesta Molly.

-Je vous demande me suivre, invita Minerva en se levant.

A leur corps défendant, Molly et Albus suivirent la Sorcière non loin de son bureau. Elle leur fit servir un thé bien chaud avant de se retirer et de se rendre dans son bureau. Elle rédigea un premier mot puis un second.

 _Veuillez envoyer Ginny et Ron Weasley dans mon bureau. Leur mère Molly souhaiterait leur parler immédiatement.  
_ _Minerva McGonagall_

Mais le suivant était beaucoup plus personnel.

 _Veuillez transmettre ce message à Hermione Granger et Harry Potter en toute discrétion.  
_ _Molly Weasley et Albus Dumbledore sont dans les murs de l'école et veulent les voir absolument. Il ne faut pas qu'ils soient trouvés._

Minerva les donna à un Elfe de maison. Il était clair qu'il y avait une embuscade dans l'air et avec ce qu'elle savait de son supérieur, elle n'allait pas lui laisser le champ libre. D'ailleurs, elle laissa passer un sourire malicieux en songeant à son dernier tour en date. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas révélé à Dumbledore, c'était que l'école lui avait transmis les pouvoirs du directeur de l'école. Et donc, qu'elle avait la main sur les protections. Elle avait donc enfermé la matrone et son allié pour ne pas qu'ils puissent se balader dans le château.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Elle donna l'autorisation d'entrer et vit à sa plus grande stupéfaction les deux derniers Weasley traîner des pieds. Elle avait déjà eu à faire avec eux et jamais ils ne s'étaient précipités pour répondre à une convocation.

-Vous nous avez appelés ? grogna Ron

-Votre mère veut vous voir, déclara Minerva. Je vais vous conduire à elle.

Sans autre mot, elle les mena vers le salon où elle avait placé Molly et Albus avant de partir non sans les avoir soigneusement enfermé à l'intérieur.

Une heure plus tard, les protections lui annoncèrent que Molly et Albus avaient quitté le château. Minerva se promit de vérifier que les deux Weasley étaient bien retournés en cours. Elle ne tenait pas à les avoir à nouveau l'année prochaine.

Mais leur visite ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Leur but n'était évidemment pas Ginny et Ron mais elle ne tenait pas qu'Hermione et Harry s'en prennent plein la figure. Mais pourquoi ? C'était toute la question. Elle se rendit dans le bureau de Filius pour l'y attendre.

-Minerva ? s'étonna Filius en entrant dans son bureau. Un problème ?

-J'aimerai te parler, fit Minerva.

-Je t'écoute, fit Filius en prenant place.

-Molly Weasley et Albus Dumbledore ont débarqué au château pour voir mademoiselle Granger et monsieur Potter, fit Minerva. Après que je leur ai dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas, Molly a demandé à voir ses enfants, ce que je n'ai pas pu refuser mais j'ai vu qu'ils comptaient s'échapper pour les piéger. Chose que je leur ai refusé en les enfermant dans le salon où je les ai installés.

-Tu penses à quoi ? demanda Filius

-Je pense que cette famille va se mettre à traquer ce pauvre garçon et son amie, déclara Minerva. Et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'ils le fassent. Mais il y a une chose qui me chiffonne.

-Laquelle ? demanda Filius

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Minerva. Mais leur comportement est assez problématique.

-Ils sont déjà assez surveillés, rappela Filius. Depuis que le jeune Weasley a agressé Potter et Longbottom. Et qu'il se montre de plus en plus violent envers les Slytherin. Nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre.

-Je sais, soupira Minerva. Mais ça ne m'enchante pas.

-Je comprends, fit Filius.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant de se séparer.

§§§§§

Gripsec courut jusqu'au bureau de Ragnok avant d'ouvrir la porte avec violence.

-Gripsec ?! s'étonna Ragnok. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Dumbledore attaque Grimmaud Place, annonça Gripsec.

-Mais nous avons vidé cette maison, fronça des sourcils Ragnok.

-Que faisons-nous ? demanda Gripsec

-Laissons-le faire, décida Ragnok. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il cherche.

-Mais, et pour lord Potter ? demanda Gripsec

-Nous allons le contacter, fit Ragnok.

Le directeur de la banque rédigea un rapide mot pour le jeune homme puis envoya quelques gardes pour surveiller le manoir ancestral des Black. Ces derniers revinrent deux heures plus tard pour dire que le vieux Sorcier était reparti.

-Envoie des enquêteurs pour savoir ce qui a été pris, ordonna Ragnok. Normalement, nous avions retiré tout ce qui appartenait aux Black, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tout a été stocké dans un coffre de la banque, confirma Gripsec. La maison était totalement neutre. Rien ne rappelait cette famille.

-Sauf si Dumbledore a caché quelque chose dans cette maison, songea Ragnok. Il en a fait le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait accès total à l'intérieur, surtout avec un héritier sortant de prison, en fuite et particulièrement faible. Ce n'est pas impossible.

-J'envoie tout de suite une équipe, fit Gripsec.

-Une équipe complète mixte, ordonna Ragnok.

-Vous êtes sûr ? s'inquiéta Gripsec. Il est très rare que nous employons ce type d'équipe mêlant Sorciers et Gobelins en Angleterre.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, soupira Ragnok. Je veux des résultats et ce n'est que de cette manière que nous en aurons.

-Bien, fit Gripsec en s'en allant.

Le lendemain matin, le dossier qui attendait sur le bureau du directeur de la banque fixait lourdement son destinataire. Le Gobelin n'avait pas du tout l'intention de le lire mais il devait le faire. Avec un lourd soupir, il ouvrit le dossier et s'appliqua attentivement. Sans surprise, des planques et des salles secrètes avaient été ouvertes mais sur ordre d'Hermione, toutes avaient été vidées. Le vieux Sorcier s'était acharné sur les seules suites visiblement habitées récemment et tout avait été mis à sac ou du moins, avaient été fouillées de fond en comble et remis en place. Plusieurs sorts avaient également été placés, principalement de surveillance, dans les différentes pièces du manoir. Il nota une tentative ratée de mise en place de Fidelitas et comprit sans problème la manœuvre. Si Harry ne devait plus pouvoir accéder à la maison de son parrain, cela aurait pu avoir été matière à chantage. Mais heureusement, il pouvait louer la présence d'esprit d'Hermione Granger.

Il parcourut sans grand motivation la suite et réfléchit à ce qu'il devait faire. Il était conscient qu'il devait rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé et que le crime ne devait pas rester impuni. Surtout pas.

Il fit une copie et joignit un grimoire avec avant de rédiger un message.

 _Dame Hermione Granger,  
_ _Je suis certain que vous savez qu'Albus Dumbledore a pénétré sans autorisation Grimmaud Place, le pied-à-terre londonien de la famille Black.  
_ _Après sa visite, nous avons fait un état des lieux et une liste exhaustive de ce qui s'était passé, que j'ai joint à cette lettre.  
_ _Vous trouverez également un grimoire qui vous serait très utile. Il s'agit d'un grimoire listant les principaux rituels de protection utilisés par les Sang Pur ces derniers siècles. Il semble qu'il serait temps pour lord Potter de protéger efficacement son patrimoine immobilier. Nous sommes certains que dix ans entre les mains de ce Sorcier pourraient ne pas avoir apporté que des bonnes nouvelles.  
_ _Je mets à votre disposition Bill Weasley pour toute question. Seulement, veuillez passer par la banque.  
_ _Directeur Ragnok_

Il emballa soigneusement le tout avant de l'envoyer vers l'école.

§§§§§

Les jours s'égrenaient lentement et vint l'un d'entre eux qu'Harry ne voulait surtout pas voir arriver.

La Saint Valentin.

Pour une raison curieuse, le monde Sorcier s'était prise d'engouement pour cette fête Moldue. Et les plus anciens élèves se souvenaient de ce que Gilderoy Lockhart avait fait lors de son passage dans l'école. Le reste de la société Sorcière également puisque l'écrivain avait donné une interview avec tout ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Pour célébrer cette nouvelle ère, Minerva McGonagall avait décidé d'un banquet amélioré pour cette soirée spéciale avec une soirée dansante. La participation n'était pas obligatoire mais vivement recommandée, surtout pour se détendre.

-Ça serait pas mal d'y assister, proposa Hermione.

-C'est la fête des amoureux, grimaça Harry.

-Ce qui me convient, sourit Neville.

-A moi aussi, sourit Luna.

-C'est ça, railla Harry en se balançant sur sa chaise. Et je fais quoi en attendant ?

-Tu t'amuses, sourit Hermione. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec quelqu'un ni même de danser. On écoute simplement de la bonne musique. Enfin, si tenté que McGonagall sache ce que c'est.

-Tu deviens médisante, là, fit Luna.

-A peine, fit Hermione.

-Alors, vous y allez ? demanda Neville

-Je suis tentée, avoua Hermione. On n'a fait que travailler depuis les vacances. Il faut qu'on se détente un peu.

-Oui, mais un bal ! grommela Harry

-Oui, un bal, singea Hermione. Tu sais parfaitement que tu n'auras pas d'autres possibilités de le faire ici.

-D'accord, soupira Harry. Mais on fait quoi pour les autres ?

-Les autres ? s'étonna Hermione

-Je crois que tu as oublié le problème le plus récurrent de notre ami, railla Neville. Le regard des autres. Harry va se faire harceler pendant ce bal.

-C'est vrai, fit Hermione d'un air contrit.

-Et plus particulièrement par Ginny, souligna sombrement Luna.

Le groupe se refrogna. Ginny Weasley avait atteint des sommets dans le harcèlement et ne faisait que suivre pas à pas Harry à chaque fois qu'il se déplaçait. D'ailleurs, ils ne savaient pas comment elle pouvait savoir où il se trouvait.

-Laissons-là tranquille, souffla Harry. Vous me promettez qu'elle ne m'approchera pas ?

-Là, tu rêves, rappela Neville. Mais on peut faire en sorte de l'éloigner.

-Tu es sûr ? fit Luna. Parce que là, il faudrait tout simplement l'enfermer quelque part. Si ce n'est de l'assommer avant.

-Tu es vraiment directe, constata Neville.

-Je suis objective, rétorqua Luna. Ginny est une garce qui veut absolument avoir Harry Potter dans son lit et avec sa bague au doigt en prime. Et la Saint Valentin ne serait qu'une occasion supplémentaire.

-Je crois qu'elle n'a pas tort, souffla Hermione.

-Ce n'est pas le problème, fit Neville. Va pour la soirée ?

-Va pour la soirée, accepta Harry.

Pendant que les deux jeunes hommes discutaient de leur charge de lords, les deux jeunes femmes se concertaient dans un coin.

-Toi aussi tu n'es pas rassurée ? fit Luna

-Oui, souffla Hermione. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Tu t'étonnes que Ginny puisse nous retrouver à tous les coups, devina Luna. Moi aussi ça m'intrigue. Et je pense savoir pourquoi.

-Je t'écoute, fit Hermione.

-Un artefact, lâcha Luna. J'ai entendu dire que quand sa mère était venue lui rendre visite, elle lui avait donné des trucs qui pourraient l'aider.

-Et elle l'a dit comme ça ?! s'étonna Hermione

-Elle discutait avec Ron, haussa des épaules Luna. Et quand ils sont ensemble, je te rappelle qu'ils ne se soucient pas de savoir s'ils sont discrets ou pas.

-Pas faux, concéda Hermione. On fait quoi ?

-Ça doit être facile d'entrer dans sa chambre, pronostiqua Luna. On va faire un tour ?

-Bonne idée, sourit Hermione. Quand ?

-Demain soir, décida Luna.

-Ok, fit Hermione.

§§§§§

Harry tirait le col de sa chemise.

-Elle est trop serrée, se plaignit le brun.

-Mais non, sourit Hermione en le redressant. Ce n'est qu'une impression.

Les deux amis avaient décidé de se préparer dans la chambre d'Harry pour le bal. Pour cette occasion, ils avaient décidé de vêtir des tenues totalement Moldues car ils avaient concédé que les tenues Sorcières n'étaient pas au top de l'élégance.

-J'ai peur, avoua Harry.

Hermione se retourna, surprise.

-Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Hermione. Ce n'est qu'un bal scolaire !

-Oui, mais c'est le premier auquel je devrais assister de bout en bout, souffla Harry en s'asseyant. Je veux dire, à part mon bal d'introduction, c'est le premier en tant que lord Potter et je ne dois pas le quitter sur un coup de tête.

-Je ne comprends pas, avoua Hermione en prenant place en face de lui.

-Je ne contrôle pas toutes les règles du jeu, fit Harry. Au Ministère, j'ai bénéficié de l'effet de surprise pour faire ce que je voulais. Mais là, plus tellement.

-Nous ferons avec les cartes que nous avons, fit Hermione. Rien ne t'oblige à suivre toutes les règles. Si tu ne veux pas jouer, alors ne joue pas. Tu es maintenant libre de tes choix donc montre-leur que les autres n'ont pas à te dicter ta vie.

-Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ? plaisanta Harry

-Pas grand-chose, il semblerait, renifla Hermione. Allons montrer ce que sont des personnes qui s'assument entièrement.

Harry éclata de rire et présenta son bras à Hermione pour se rendre au bal.

-Les portes ne sont pas encore ouvertes ? s'étonna Harry en arrivant près de Neville

-Non, répondit Neville en regardant sa montre. Pourtant, le bal aurait dû commencer il y a maintenant un quart d'heure.

Tout autour d'eux, les élèves murmuraient fortement dans le hall. Eux aussi étaient intrigués par ce retard. Soudain, les doubles portes s'ouvrirent et tous se précipitèrent dans la Grande Salle qui avait été aménagée pour l'occasion.

Mais alors que tous s'attendaient à une décoration sobre mais parfaitement dans le thème, ils se crurent retournés à l'époque où Gilderoy Lockhart était professeur. Le mauvais goût avait été élevé en art et tout n'était qu'un dégradé de roses à peine harmonieux. L'école était unanime, le résultat était ignoble. Sur l'estrade, Minerva McGonagall les attendait, l'air pincée.

-Donc, ce n'est pas son idée, comprit Harry à voix basse.

-Ni celle des autres professeurs, fit Neville en indiquant les autres professeurs qui se tenaient aux côtés de la directrice adjointe.

Leurs visages fermés étaient une excellente indication de ce qu'ils pensaient de la nouvelle décoration des lieux. Les élèves s'approchèrent et attendirent que l'un des adultes prenne la parole.

-Bonsoir à tous, fit Minerva. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette décoration faite par certains de nos élèves.

-Ça, ce n'était pas prévu, fit Hermione. Aucun élève ne devait s'occuper.

-Donc, un coup monté ? comprit Neville

-Ça en a tout l'air, fronça des sourcils Harry.

-Pour ce bal, certaines choses ont été modifiées, déclara Minerva. Tout d'abord, nous aurons des invités de marque ce soir. Le ministre de la Magie nous fait l'insigne honneur d'assister à cette soirée, avec une délégation sélectionnée avec soin.

-Je n'avais pas envie de me coltiner le ministre, ronchonna Harry.

-Personne ne le veut, consola Luna.

-Pour pimenter ce bal, poursuivit Minerva, il est demandé à ce que chaque jeune homme accepte de danser avec la jeune fille qui le lui a demandé. Obligatoirement.

La magie d'Harry se rebella.

-Ça sent le piège à plein nez, fit Luna. Calme-toi, on doit écouter tout ce qu'elle a à dire.

-Par ailleurs, les règles mondaines sont applicables, à la demande du Ministre, fit Minerva. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

La salle explosa en vives discussions. Neville, lui n'attendit pas pour traîner les trois autres vers les Slytherin.

-Malfoy ! interpella Neville

-Par ici, Longbottom, fit Draco en lui indiquant un coin de la salle.

Luna, Hermione, Neville et Harry découvrirent que la plupart des Sang Pur de l'école s'étaient rassemblés dans ce coin précis.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Hermione, perdue

-Nous avons le ministre qui outrepasse ses droits, gronda Draco. Et il n'aurait pas eu l'idée tout seul.

-Je ne comprends pas, avoua Hermione.

-Quand un bal a lieu, tous les invités doivent savoir dans quel but général il est donné, expliqua Blaise. Pour nous tous, c'était une fête scolaire, faite pour nous détendre. On aurait pu laisser passer les invités imprévus et cette règle idiote de danse. Mais les règles mondaines, non.

-Cela veut dire que nous sommes en droit de parler d'affaires de nos familles, révéla Théo. Que les us et coutumes Sang Pur sont applicables ici.

-Et surtout, une danse refusée pourra être considérée comme un outrage à une dame, termina Neville.

Harry ne laissa pas le temps à sa magie de s'enflammer.

-Que se passe-t-il quand il y a outrage ? demanda Harry

-Les conséquences sont variables, avoua Théo. Dédommagements financiers généralement. Mais la personne éconduite peut quasiment tout demander.

-Tout ? s'étonna Hermione

-Pas loin, assura Blaise.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle. Il pouvait apercevoir le regard avide de la plupart des filles mais surtout celui de Ginny qui se tenait près d'Albus Dumbledore.

-Comment reconnait-on une dame ? sourit Harry, une idée lui venant en tête

-Tu veux dire, une Sang Pur ? fit Draco. Elle doit détenir un certain standing ou au minimum de très bonnes manières. Par exemple, Granger sera considérée comme une dame puisqu'elle a déjà prouvé qu'elle pouvait damner le pion à la plupart d'entre elles.

Le regard qu'il coulait à Pansy Parkinson était explicite. Dans les différentes soirées mondaines, la Slytherin était très souvent critiquée à cause de son comportement et sa poursuite assidue envers Draco.

-Sinon, temporisa Neville, il faut que tu reconnaisses que c'est une dame.

-Est-ce que cette histoire d'outrage peut aller loin ? s'inquiéta Hermione

-Disons que ça peut, fit Neville. Mais il faut vraiment chercher quelque chose.

-Tu penses que Ginny va en profiter, devina Luna en lui tendant une fiole de Philtre de Paix.

-C'est une évidence, renifla Harry après l'avoir bue. Mais je crois avoir une idée. Les règles mondaines sont maintenues ? Alors faisons comme si nous étions dans une réunion mondaine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Hermione, perdue

-Lancez les invitations, sourit machiavéliquement Harry. Nous ne danserons qu'avec celles qui auraient pu être invitées.

Un rictus malfaisant de Draco lui répondit.

-Théo, fit Draco. Tu as toujours la liste des élèves de l'école.

-Bien sûr, fit Théo.

-Avec celle qui est régulièrement invité à la saison mondaine ? poursuivit Draco

-Tu me prends pour qui ? s'offusqua faussement Théo

-Nous allons lancer un petit sort de marquage, fit Draco. Pour montrer qui est digne de faire partie des soirées Sang Pur.

Théo appela un jeune garçon et lui glissa quelques mots. En moins de dix minutes, il revint avec les réponses tant attendues. Ensuite, Draco, Blaise, Théo, Neville, Harry, Hermione et Luna se rendirent vers le fond de la salle, où ils furent rejoints par un groupe mené par Susan Bones.

-Dumbledore commence à me chauffer, gronda Susan. Montrez la liste.

Théo s'exécuta et la distribua à tous.

-Personne n'a à redire ? demanda Neville. Alors allons-y.

Au moins un représentant de chaque maison forma un cercle et incanta à voix basse. Rapidement, une petite onde de choc envahit la Grande Salle et disparut tout aussi vite.

-Bien, fit machiavéliquement. Le mot est passé. Nous sommes en soirée mondaine. Le Ministre va vraiment s'en mordre les doigts.

Tous les Sang Pur sortirent leurs baguettes et firent les ajustements nécessaires pour se venger.

Et ils se lancèrent dans l'arène.

§§§§§

Dans son refuge, Albus Dumbledore regardait le journal le teint blafard. Il n'aurait jamais cru que son plan pour mettre Ginny dans le lit d'Harry Potter dégénérait autant pour créer un tel chaos.

 _Scandale à Hogwarts !_

 _Le 14 février avait lieu un bal pour le plaisir des élèves, ouvert à tous de la première à la dernière année. Le professeur Minerva McGonagall avait fait les arrangements pour qu'un groupe de musique Sorcier puisse animer la soirée et que nos enfants puissent se détendre dans ce grand château.  
_ _Mais Albus Dumbledore, alors en convalescence, a tenu à intervenir dans les festivités. Il a ordonné à ce qu'un groupe d'élèves s'occupe de la décoration – avec un résultat digne de Gilderoy Lockhart, le célèbre écrivain désormais interné dans l'aile des pathologies de longue durée de St Mungo après s'être pris un puissant sort d'Oubli et connu pour ses goûts atroces de décoration – et s'est permis d'inviter le ministre de la Magie avec sa délégation. Mais il ne s'est pas arrêté là.  
_ _Non content de se rendre au château alors qu'il y était interdit de séjour jusqu'à ce que le conseil d'administration ne considère qu'il se soit suffisamment reposé suite à son attaque plus de deux ans auparavant et son coma dont il s'était réveillé il y a quelques mois, il a imposé deux règles pour ce bal scolaire. La première, que tout jeune homme devait obligatoirement accepter toute invitation à danser de n'importe quelle jeune fille, ce qui était en soit une atteinte à la liberté de choix desdits jeunes hommes et surtout, il a rétabli les règles mondaines, rendant ainsi tout refus passible d'outrage à une dame.  
_ _Tous les élèves Sang Pur avaient été outrés de ce changement fait à la dernière minute et contre tous les us et coutumes. Ils étaient en droit de se retirer pour protester mais il s'était avéré que les portes de la Grande Salle avait été scellées et ne devaient se rouvrir qu'à une heure du matin, sur ordre d'Albus Dumbledore.  
_ _Acculés, les enfants ont alors décidé de retourner contre le directeur et le ministre de la magie les règles mondaines et leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas des pions à leur disposition. La première règle d'une soirée mondaine étant d'envoyer des invitations, les élèves en ont donc lancé une à toutes les personnes qu'ils estimaient dignes de participer à une soirée mondaine. Celles-ci acceptées, la plupart des élèves avaient affichés clairement leurs armoiries, ce qui était normalement interdit dans l'enceinte de l'école. Cela a eu pour conséquence que tous devaient s'adresser correctement à son interlocuteur. Or, les leçons de bienséances ayant été supprimées peu après l'entrée en fonction de l'actuel directeur de l'école, peu de personnes ne faisant pas partie de ces cercles ont approché leurs camarades sous peine de se mettre à dos leurs familles très à cheval sur la bienséance et l'honneur.  
_ _C'est ce qui s'est passé avec lord Harrison Potter. Ginny Weasley, également élève à Hogwarts et non concernée par l'invitation magique, s'était offusquée de voir Hermione Granger, une camarade de classe au bras de lord Potter, refuser de lui laisser la place, comme la règle de danse l'exigeait. Seulement, comme mademoiselle Weasley semblait l'ignorer, selon les règles mondaines, on n'appelait pas un lord par son prénom sauf s'il le lui permettait et on ne séparait pas un invité de sa cavalière, ce qu'était mademoiselle Granger qui portait les couleurs de lord Potter. Ce que s'était permis de faire mademoiselle Weasley.  
_ _Quand elle a compris qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause, mademoiselle Weasley a brandi la menace d'outrage à une dame, si on devait se référer à la règle de danse et aux règles mondaines. Elle était appuyée par le directeur Albus Dumbledore qui a proposé de régler le problème par un engagement de lord Potter à rencontrer mademoiselle Weasley pour un rendez-vous de nature privé.  
_ _Lord Potter a enfin pris la parole depuis le début de l'altercation et a déclaré que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Ginny Weasley n'avait pas reçu d'invitation et donc, elle n'était pas la bienvenue parmi les Sang Pur. Qu'elle ne savait pas s'adresser à un lord et donc, qu'il n'était pas tenu de lui adresser la parole. Les cris de la jeune fille ont alors grimpé de plusieurs octaves et Albus Dumbledore a signalé qu'il n'y avait pas d'invitation. Avec un sourire, lord Potter lui a montré sa main ainsi que celle de sa cavalière Hermione Granger où une marque magique était apparu. Il lui a alors expliqué que dès lors qu'il avait indiqué que les règles mondaines étaient appliquées ce soir, la première règle avait été déclenchée et des invitations avaient été lancées. Une autre des règles mondaines voulait que les personnes non invitées étaient totalement ignorées par les invités. Et une dernière que tout manquement à l'étiquette serait sévèrement puni. Comme mademoiselle Granger portait ses couleurs et donc était sous sa protection, il était en droit de demander réparation pour outrage à une dame au nom d'Hermione Granger, vu que mademoiselle Weasley ne s'était pas gênée pour l'insulter gravement, ainsi que de manquement à l'étiquette en son nom puisque mademoiselle Weasley ne s'était pas adressée à lui avec son titre de lord.  
_ _Albus Dumbledore a tenté de minimiser la situation en déclarant que ce n'était que la façon de parler maladroite d'une personne qui nourrissait de tendres sentiments à son égard mais mademoiselle Weasley a prouvé une nouvelle fois sa méconnaissance ou plutôt son ignorance totale des us et coutumes Sang Pur en crachant qu'Hermione Granger n'était qu'une Sang de Bourbe et qu'elle ne serait jamais une « dame ». Son frère Ronald, qui s'était approché, a ajouté qu'elle n'était qu'une prostituée digne des plus grands bordels, aux vues de sa tenue qui pourtant, était bien plus sage que celle de sa sœur.  
_ _Et là, mesdames et messieurs, d'après tous les témoins, lord Harrison Potter a terrifié tout le monde dans la Grande Salle.  
_ _Se dressant de toute sa hauteur et faisant sortir involontairement son aura magique, il a toisé Ginny Weasley et a déclaré mot pour mot :  
_ _« Moi, lord Harrison James Potter, dépose plainte contre Ginny et Ronald Weasley pour outrage à un lord et outrage à un allié de lord. Je demande la poursuite en justice de ces deux personnes pour tout acte envers Hermione Granger et moi-même, qu'il soit passé, présent ou futur. Par ailleurs, puisque vous semblez soutenir le comportement odieux de ces personnes, je porte plainte contre Albus Dumbledore pour non-respect des lois Sang Pur et obstruction aux droits des Sorciers. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez le droit d'imposer à vos élèves qui doit faire quoi, alors que vous n'avez pas de pouvoir décisionnaire en ce moment-même. Je porte également plainte pour mise en danger d'autrui. J'estime qu'aux vues de ma scolarité, je suis en droit de demander si vous avez bien à cœur la sécurité de vos élèves. Je ne parle pas du bien-être puisque vous semblez volontairement ignorer que je me refuse totalement à côtoyer Ginny Weasley pour qu'elle me harcèle pour me forcer à sortir avec elle et plus si affinité … »  
_ _C'est une procédure inédite …_

Le directeur ne savait plus quoi faire. Les Weasley étaient son plan pour mettre la main sur Harry Potter mais maintenant, tout allait tomber à l'eau. Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir agir rapidement. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.


	15. Perte de contrôle

_**Note de l'auteur : **_  
_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**_  
 _ **Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes les reviews. Le chapitre a vraiment fait l'unanimité !**_  
 _ **Concernant un review d'un anonyme, non, cette fic n'est pas traduite en anglais.**_  
 _ **Bonne lecture à tous !**_  
 _ **Gros bizoux**_  
 _ **Crystal of Shadow**_

DISCLAIMER : L'histoire reprend au lendemain du 2 mai, après la victoire sur Voldemort. Mais bien entendu, l'histoire n'est pas tout à fait la même que celle que raconte JK Rowling … Même si la saga lui appartient.

 ** _Perte de contrôle_**

Harry avait mis trois jours pour réussir à entièrement se calmer après le bal. Il s'était enfermé dans la Salle sur Demande et s'était déchaîné tant et si bien que c'était Hermione qui était venue le chercher, inquiète. Après un rapide passage à l'infirmerie – surtout pour se faire dire que ses constantes étaient revenus à la normal, autant que ça pouvait l'être avec son niveau de magie – il était retourné en cours comme si de rien n'était. Les Sang Pur le regardaient maintenant respectueusement mais les autres le regardaient toujours avec de grands yeux, encore plus quand on leur expliquait que ce qu'il avait fait pendant le bal avait démangé tout le monde dans la salle. En effet, ce n'était pas courant de porter plainte contre le directeur de l'école, qui plus est le grand Albus Dumbledore ! Mais trop, c'était trop. L'acte du directeur pour le bal était le dernier d'une longue liste et maintenant que la menace de Voldemort était définitivement éloignée, il était temps de remettre en cause la suprématie du Sorcier.

Pendant la retraite de son ami, Hermione avait pris les choses en main. Prenant contact avec les Gobelins, elle leur avait fait part de la plainte d'Harry et leur laissa gérer les ramifications possibles. Elle écrivit également une lettre à l'avocat Sorcier d'Harry pour le mettre au courant et faire en sorte qu'il suive attentivement le cheminement de cette plainte qui allait sûrement secouer toute l'Angleterre magique. Elle s'était également renseignée sur les possibilités ouvertes avec et maintenant que son meilleur ami était de retour, elle allait l'asseoir devant une table et lui faire assumer les conséquences.

Mais tout d'abord, elle avait quelques précisions à demander et devant l'ignorance de Neville, elle avait dû se résoudre à chercher la réponse autre part.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu connaissais l'emplacement de notre salle commune, commenta Draco en voyant Hermione entrer.

-J'ai été préfète, rappela Hermione. Et j'ai horreur de ne pas savoir quelque chose.

-Même l'emplacement de la salle commune des Slytherin ? sourit Blaise

-Même, assura Hermione. Est-ce que je pourrai vous parler ?

-Installe-toi, invita Théo.

-Vous allez laisser cette sale Sang de Bourbe … ? protesta un élève

Mais Hermione ne lui laisser pas terminer sa phrase. Sans que qui que ce soit n'ait eu le temps de la voir, elle avait brandi sa baguette et ensorcelé les lames qu'elle avait conjuré pour qu'elles se tiennent si près de la gorge de l'individu que du sang perlait. Le jeune homme perdit toutes ses couleurs ainsi que le contrôle de sa vessie.

Quant à la brune, elle pencha simplement la tête sur le côté, un peu surprise.

-Ce n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête mais ça pourrait autant faire l'affaire, haussa des épaules Hermione. Je dois sûrement trop traîner avec Harry.

-Pourquoi ? s'étouffa Draco

-Il a des tendances meurtrières, allez savoir pourquoi, fit Hermione avec désinvolture. Même si je ne le montre pas, il me communique ses humeurs. Un peu trop visiblement. Va falloir que je travaille ça …

-Tu disais que tu pensais à autre chose, fit Théo. Quoi ?

-Oh, juste l'empaler, répondit Hermione. Un peu moins impressionnant que ça, je pense.

-Ça se discute, fit Théo, pas du tout impressionné par le déchaînement de violence de la jeune femme. Tu devrais t'en occuper. J'ai toujours trouvé que ce crétin faisait tâche dans notre maison.

-C'est vrai, s'aperçut Hermione. Si je commence à me disperser, je n'aurais jamais fini !

La brune se rapprocha de son harceleur et fronça le nez à l'odeur de l'ammoniac.

-Ecoute-moi bien, petit con, cracha Hermione. J'en ai plus qu'assez qu'on me traite de Sang de Bourbe. En attendant, mes enfants ne risquent pas de devenir Cracmol parce que je ne me marierai pas dans ma famille. Entre toi et moi, la personne qui a le sang le plus pourri, c'est toi. Pendant que tes enfants ont de moins en moins de magie en eux, les miens en auront de plus en plus. Et ce n'est pas en te vantant de la puissance de tes ancêtres qu'on va oublier que tu es faible magiquement. Donc tes insultes, tu te les mets là où je pense et le plus profondément possible. Je ne suis pas là pour te parler donc je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre l'ouvrir surtout pour des conneries. Mes jouets vont s'assurer que tu restes sage. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu apprécies ce qu'ils te feront si tu bouges d'un cil. Suis-je claire ?

Le jeune homme hocha légèrement de la tête mais ce fut suffisant pour que l'une de des lames lui entaille la peau.

-Bon garçon, railla Hermione. Pourrions-nous parler en privé ?

-J'aime la vue, avoua Théo. Une bulle d'Intimité conviendrait ?

-Parfaitement, répondit Hermione.

Le duo se rendit dans un coin de la salle suivi par le reste de la bande. Théo se chargea de les isoler et de faire en sorte que personne ne vienne les déranger.

-Impressionnant, félicita Blaise.

-Je suis excessive en ce moment, reconnut Hermione. D'habitude, je n'aurais jamais réagi aussi vivement.

-Ce n'est pas un mal, fit Draco. Il est temps qu'on reconnaisse que tu n'es plus une petite fille avec des réactions mesurées.

-Bref, ce n'est pas le problème pour l'instant, balaya Hermione.

-Tu comptes réellement le laisser comme ça ? s'étonna Daphnée

-Pourquoi pas ? haussa des épaules Hermione. J'aurai quelques questions à vous poser.

Comprenant qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de le libérer, les autres prirent place plus confortablement.

-Je suis en train de me concentrer sur la plainte d'Harry concernant les Weasley, fit Hermione.

-Pourquoi pas sur celle contre Dumbledore ? s'étonna Tracey

-Parce que les Weasley sont à ma portée, répondit simplement Hermione.

Les Slytherin concédèrent ce fait. Si elle avait voulu se concentrer sur le directeur, ils lui auraient tous dit que c'était un trop gros morceau pour elle. Elle restait donc raisonnable.

-Harry a porté plainte en mon nom, reprit Hermione. Neville n'était pas sûr des conséquences.

-Harry t'a reconnu comme faisant partie de son clan, déclara Blaise. Tu es au courant, au moins ?

-Oui, oui, fit Hermione.

Elle n'allait pas leur dire qu'aux yeux de la Magie, elle était la sœur d'Harry ! Plutôt mourir que de leur avouer ça !

-Pour les autres Sang Pur, tu es sous sa protection, continua Blaise. En plus, tu portais ses couleurs donc tu as de l'importance à ses yeux et surtout, si on s'en prend à toi, on s'en prend à lui. C'est son honneur qui est engagé.

-Est-ce qu'avec cette plainte, on pourrait accuser une personne qui les aurait clairement influencés ? demanda Hermione

Si on pouvait faire tomber Molly en prime, ce serait tout bénef pour Harry !

-C'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas si intelligents que ça, concéda Draco. Mais en tournant bien l'histoire, oui, tu peux.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants. Il faudrait voir avec l'avocat d'Harry.

-Rassurez-moi, ces deux crétins ne peuvent plus nous approcher ? demanda Hermione

-S'ils le font, ils vont se faire lyncher, confirma Théo. Pourquoi ? Ils l'ont fait ?

-Disons que je ne crois pas que Ginny va s'arrêter pour si peu, renifla Hermione.

-Effectivement, concéda Draco, qui avait pu voir la rousse en action.

-Nous devrions y aller, prévint Daphnée. Le couvre-feu ne va pas tarder.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais vous accompagner, fit Hermione en se redressant.

-Tu as oublié l'autre imbécile, rappela Théo.

-Merci, sourit Hermione.

D'un geste de baguette, elle fit disparaître les lames mais ne soigna pas ses blessures. Mieux, elle les ensorcela pour qu'elles ne puissent être soignées par magie.

-Nous y allons ? demanda Hermione

Le groupe s'ébranla et se rendit donc dans sa tour. Une fois sur place, ils se séparèrent et Hermione rejoignit Luna et Neville.

-Tu as eu tes réponses ? sourit Neville

-Une partie, répondit Hermione. Où est Harry ?

-Dans sa chambre, répondit Luna. Il me semblait un peu sur les nerfs.

Le regard de la blonde se fixa dans une direction précise et Hermione ne se cacha pas pour se retourner. Dans un coin de la salle, Ginny et Ron les fusillaient du regard.

-Ils ont osé l'approcher ? s'offusqua Hermione

-Oui, renifla Neville. Soi-disant pour faire leurs excuses. Mais dès qu'Harry a été à portée, Ginny a voulu se jeter sur lui pour « lui assurer son amour éternel ».

-Vraiment ? leva un sourcil Hermione. Nous savons tous que la seule personne qu'elle aime, c'est elle.

-Effectivement, confirma Luna. Mais ça a l'air de lui passer au-dessus de la tête.

-Qu'a fait Harry ? demanda Hermione

-Il s'est éloigné sans même lui accorder d'attention, répondit Neville.

-Je vais aller le voir, s'inquiéta Hermione.

-Bonne soirée, fit Luna.

Hermione salua en retour le couple avant de grimper les escaliers. Mais elle fut arrêtée par un personnage déplaisant.

-Granger, siffla Ginny.

-Weasley, répondit Hermione d'un ton froid. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as forcé Harry à porter plainte contre moi ? se plaignit Ginny

-Tu m'accordes bien trop de pouvoirs, assura Hermione. Ton comportement est le seul en cause.

-J'aime Harry ! s'exclama Ginny

-Tout le monde a du mal à te croire, fit Hermione. Prends un dictionnaire et regarde à harceleur. Il y a une photo de toi et une description de ton comportement. Et tu t'étonnes qu'Harry ait pris des mesures radicales ? Sors un peu de ton monde merveilleux. Tu le révulses !

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! protesta Ginny

-Si c'est pour me jeter à la figure que tu ne comptes pas voir la réalité en face, je vais te laisser, fit Hermione.

Alors que la brune allait la dépasser, la rousse lui prit le bras.

-Tu vas me le payer, siffla Ginny. Harry est à moi !

-Harry n'appartient qu'à lui-même, rappela fermement Hermione. Et ce n'est pas en te comportant comme une gamine pourrie gâtée que tu pourras attirer son attention. Remets-toi en question pour une fois et tu comprendras que tu es la seule raison pour laquelle Harry ne peut plus te supporter.

Hermione se dégagea brusquement et pour narguer Ginny, au lieu de rentrer dans sa chambre, elle entra dans celle d'Harry et referma la porte sur son hurlement de rage. Elle s'adossa contre la porte en soupirant lourdement avant de s'avancer dans la pièce. Elle se dirigea vers le balcon où elle trouva son ami, rêvassant en regardant la Forêt Interdite. Elle prit place dans le second fauteuil et posa ses pieds sur le pouf.

-Ginny ? demanda simplement Harry

-Elle m'a menacé, haussa des épaules Hermione. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas comme ses camarades qui courbent l'échine quand elle parle. Je rendrai coup pour coup.

-Je te crois, fit Harry avec un sourire forcé.

-Un problème ? s'inquiéta Hermione

-Je me sens fébrile, avoua Harry. J'ai l'impression que j'attends quelque chose mais, quoi, aucune idée.

-Que dit Luna ? demanda Hermione

-Que je devrais me dépenser plus, répondit Harry. J'accumule trop de magie.

-Elle n'a pas tort, concéda Hermione. Je ressens tes humeurs. J'ai failli mutiler un Slytherin qui m'a insulté aujourd'hui.

La brune fit venir à elle un bloc-notes.

-Je pense qu'il serait temps qu'on parte d'ici, annonça Hermione. La Salle sur Demande a ses limites. Retournons au château Potter. Tu en as besoin.

-Je ne sais pas, souffla Harry. Mais c'est clair que ça me ferait du bien de ne plus voir ces crétins pendant un moment.

-Tu en profiteras pour voir les Gobelins et ton avocat Sorcier, poursuivit Hermione.

-Je vais également voir Snape, lâcha Harry.

Hermione se figea.

-Tu es toujours allé à reculons à ses cours, bien que tu sois le plus studieux des élèves, fit Hermione. Alors pourquoi ?

-J'ai de moins en moins de contrôle sur ma magie, avoua Harry.

-Tu es soumis à beaucoup de stress, rappela Hermione. Nous allons tenter quelque chose en attendant, tu veux bien ?

-Je t'écoute, fit Harry.

-Nous allons travailler de la haute magie, annonça Hermione. A défaut de la magie noire.

-Ta position contre la magie noire est pire que la mienne, s'étonna Harry. Explique-toi.

-Dans les cours que Snape me donne, il m'a expliqué la différence entre la magie blanche et la magie noire, répondit Hermione. Dans le fond, rien ne les distingue sauf la puissance magique utilisée. On la catalogue de noire parce que les Sorciers les plus célèbres qui l'ont utilisée l'ont fait à des mauvaises fins. Une chose que Dumbledore refuse que les Sang Pur révèlent aux Nés Moldus, c'est que seules les intentions teintent la Magie. Elle est rigoureusement neutre.

-Ce n'est pas illogique, concéda Harry. Mais si on suit ton idée, je devrais me mettre à la magie noire. Et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'on me catalogue comme le prochain seigneur des ténèbres.

-C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé une autre alternative, fit Hermione. C'est là que Snape m'a parlé de la haute magie.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry, intéressé

-Tu veux la définition du Ministère ou la réalité ? sourit Hermione

-Dis toujours, fit Harry.

-Le Ministère déclare que seuls les plus puissants peuvent utiliser la haute magie, récita Hermione. Cela comprend la magie sans baguette ou encore les rituels de purification.

-Et la vraie définition ? fit Harry

-Il s'agit des sorts de magie dite noire politiquement corrects, fit Hermione. En clair, ils réclament autant de puissance que les sorts de magie noire mais ils ne sont pas destinés à faire le mal.

-Je comprends, fit Harry. Et j'imagine qu'il existe des détecteurs de magie noire dans l'école mais pas de haute magie.

-En effet, répondit Hermione. Mais Snape me disait que les protections de Salazar Slytherin empêchaient le directeur de détecter les pics de magie du côté des serpents.

-Ce qui serait logique, réfléchit Harry. Dumbledore a toujours eu dans son collimateur les Slytherin parce qu'il n'a jamais eu le dessus sur eux. Alors si le fondateur de la maison a fait en sorte qu'on ne se mêle pas de ses affaires, ça a dû le faire enrager.

-Tu es d'accord pour apprendre ? demanda Hermione

-Oui, répondit Harry. Mais où tu vas avoir des livres sur la haute magie ? Et où on va pouvoir s'entraîner ?

-Pour les livres, ne t'inquiète pas, Snape m'en a donné quelques-uns pour commencer. Pour s'entraîner, je pensais à la Salle sur Demande mais aussi à la Chambre des Secrets.

-C'est vrai que la Chambre a l'avantage d'être assez éloignée de l'école, songea Harry. Il faudrait quand même la visiter pour voir si on peut l'utiliser. Si on peut se débarrasser des parasites avant.

Hermione soupira. Effectivement, il ne fallait pas que Ginny et Ron ne se doutent qu'ils allaient se rendre dans la Chambre des Secrets.

-Je m'en occupe, fit Hermione. En attendant, je vais te donner un des grimoires de Snape pour que tu commences à l'étudier. Et si la pratique t'aide, on verra avec lui pour d'autres exercices.

-D'accord, fit Harry.

§§§§§

Hermione avait réussi à camoufler la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir pour ne pas qu'elle explose dans la Grande Salle. Elle se rendit rapidement dans sa chambre pour pouvoir l'écouter sans problème.

 _Hermione Granger !_

 _Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies laissé Harry porter plainte contre Ron et Ginny ! Ils ont été amis pendant si longtemps !_

 _Ça doit être un malentendu. Il faut que tu convainques Harry de retirer cette plainte. Ça pourrait être un préjudice pour leur vie future. Surtout qu'ils n'ont rien fait._

 _Ginny aime Harry, même toi tu as dû le remarquer. Et Ron a toujours voulu t'épouser. Je vous ai toujours vu comme étant de la famille …_

Hermione laissa tomber la Beuglante, écœurée. Ou bien Molly Weasley était aveugle, ou bien elle ne voulait croire que ce qu'elle voulait. Et elle penchait beaucoup pour la seconde possibilité. La plainte d'Harry donnerait plus de poids pour contrer les différents contrats et prélèvements que se permettait la famille rousse avec la bénédiction de Dumbledore. Soupirant lourdement, elle rendit inoffensive la lettre avant de la ranger précieusement. L'avocat d'Harry serait très intéressé par la missive.

La jeune femme s'accouda à son balcon. Quelques jours auparavant, Minerva McGonagall l'avait pris à part avec Harry pour leur annoncer que suite à la plainte pendant le bal, le conseil d'administration avait refusé que Dumbledore reprenne ses fonctions avant que toute la lumière ne soit faite. Mais le duo n'était quand même pas rassuré et rien que la multitude de passages secrets dans le château leur assurait de la possibilité pour le vieil homme de se venger. Concernant les deux derniers Weasley, la directrice ne pouvait se résoudre à les renvoyer, comme ils n'avaient pas été condamnés, mais elle les avait prévenus que toute action de travers envers Harry et Hermione serait punie très sévèrement. Mais Hermione ne croyait pas à l'efficacité de cette mise en garde, comme cela s'était avéré exact quelques jours plus tard.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Luna entra.

-J'ai vu la Beuglante, expliqua Luna. C'était qui ?

-Molly Weasley, soupira Hermione. Elle exige qu'Harry retire sa plainte, que c'est un malentendu. Dans ses rêves !

-Tu m'étonnes, sourit Luna. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui te tracasse.

-Je pense qu'on a acculé Molly, fit Hermione. Et qu'avec ses enfants, ils vont se venger.

-Alors qu'ils sont persona non grata ? fit Luna. Tu les imagines un peu trop audacieux.

-Pas audacieux, inconscients, corrigea Hermione.

-Tu veux faire quoi ? demanda Luna

-Je veux détruire tous les objets qu'on a découverts dans la chambre de Ginny qui permettent de retrouver Harry, déclara Hermione. Je ne leur laisserai pas d'armes.

-Je te suis, annonça Luna. Quand ?

-Le plus tôt possible, fit Hermione.

§§§§§

Comme prévu, Ron n'avait pu se retenir en voyant Harry discuter dans la salle commune.

-HARRY ! rugit Ron

Le brun se retourna, ennuyé.

-Que veux-tu Ron ? demanda Harry

Le roux arriva vers lui d'un pas énervé. Il le prit par le col et le leva. Mais le brun se dégagea rapidement.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? siffla Harry

-Tu vas retirer cette plainte tout de suite ! ordonna Ron

-Non, fit Harry. Tu as insulté Hermione alors qu'elle portait mes couleurs, tout comme ta sœur. Dans une vraie soirée mondaine, la punition aurait été bien plus dure. Je ne retirerai pas ma plainte.

-Mais ça pourrait avoir des conséquences sur notre avenir ! se plaignit Ron

-Quel avenir ? laissa échapper Harry. Vu tes résultats catastrophiques que tu as eu tout au long de ta scolarité et encore cette année, ce serait étonnant que tu aies ton diplôme. Ton seul but dans ta vie est de te goinfrer tout au long de la journée et d'insulter toutes les personnes qui ne te plaisent pas. Alors dis-moi, quel avenir envisages-tu pour toi ?

-Je deviendrai joueur de Quiddicht professionnel ! affirma Ron

-Pour cela, il faudrait que tu aies un certain talent, déclara Harry. Mais tu perds le contrôle à chaque fois que Malfoy ouvre la bouche. Et encore, je suis gentil.

-J'ai été approché par des équipes nationales ! assura Ron

-Qui t'ont promis de te prendre si tu arrivais à me convaincre d'entrer dans leur équipe, n'est-ce pas ? pointa Harry. Donc ce n'est pas toi qu'ils voulaient mais moi.

-Tu as toujours tout pour toi, cracha Ron. Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas en profiter ?

-Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas ton faire-valoir ? cingla Harry. Il va falloir que tu grandisses et que tu fasses tes preuves.

-Mais Harry, je t'aime ! intervint Ginny en se jetant dans ses bras

Harry fit un pas de côté pour que la rousse se rétame en beauté par terre. Elle se releva en jetant un regard noir au brun.

-Tu me harcèles, trancha Harry. Tu me suis partout. Tu insultes Hermione qui est ma meilleure amie. Tu m'ordonnes de sortir avec toi en disant que tu serais un parfait atout pour la maison Potter. Mais tu ne me le prouves pas. Pire, tu me montres tout ce que je ne veux pas pour ma compagne. Et cerise sur le gâteau, tu clames que tu m'aimes ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'aime faire !

-Je vais te prouver que je te connais, affirma Ginny. Pose-moi une question.

-Où j'aimerai vivre ? demanda simplement Harry

-Dans le château de tes ancêtres, assura Ginny.

Harry fronça des sourcils. Ginny n'était pas censée savoir qu'il possédait un château.

-Hermione ? demanda Harry

-Là où on ne le fixerait pas parce qu'il est le Survivant, sourit Hermione. De préférence dans une maison familiale.

-Neville ? continua Harry

-Dans un endroit où culture Sorcière et culture Moldue cohabiterait sans problème, sourit Neville.

-Eux le savent alors que je ne leur ai jamais dit, fit Harry. Ils me connaissent bien. Contrairement à toi. Alors tu penses bien que je ne te crois pas quand tu affirmes que tu m'aimes.

-Mais … protesta Ginny.

-Non, je refuse de retirer ma plainte, coupa Harry. Il serait temps que vous assumiez vos actes. Notre amitié passée ne vous donne pas tous les droits et je ne suis pas un de vos jouets que vous pouvez martyriser comme vous le voulez.

Soudain, Harry se retrouva sonné. Il mit quelques instants avant de comprendre que Ron venait de le frapper au visage. Et qu'il était prêt à recommencer. Harry lâcha prise à sa colère et décida de riposter.

Avec ses poings.

Le sang gicla des deux côtés mais personne ne tenta de les séparer.

-Tu ne l'arrêtes pas ? s'étonna Luna

-Non, refusa Hermione. Cette bagarre va nous servir. Ron va enfin comprendre qu'il n'est plus rien pour Harry et Harry va enfin pouvoir se défouler sur Ron.

-Tu sais que la magie d'Harry va finir par se manifester et tuer Ron, s'inquiéta Luna.

-Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai envoyé quelqu'un chercher McGonagall. Je lui ai juste demandé d'attendre un bon quart d'heure avant de la prévenir.

-Tu deviens machiavélique, fit Luna.

-Si peu, haussa des épaules Hermione.

Finalement, le professeur McGonagall arriva et sépara les deux belligérants en les figeant.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui s'est passé ? gronda Minerva

Il était visible que Ginny ne savait pas quoi faire. Si elle soutenait son frère, elle perdait définitivement Harry mais si elle faisait le contraire, elle perdait le seul soutien qu'elle avait à l'école. Mais elle n'eut pas à faire de choix. Susan Bones s'avança et relata la discussion qui avait dégénérée.

-Je vais emmener ces deux personnes à l'infirmerie, déclara Minerva. Ensuite, je vais interroger certains d'entre vous pour établir les responsabilités de chacun dans cette bagarre. Et enfin, avec les autres professeurs, nous allons décider de la punition adéquate. Je vous prierai de ranger cette salle en attendant.

Minerva partit donc et déposa les deux élèves à l'infirmerie. Mais aussitôt qu'elle eut le dos tourné, Poppy s'empressa de les placer dans des chambres particulières, se souvenant avec précision de ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'Harry et Ron s'étaient retrouvés dans la même pièce après une bagarre.

§§§§§

Deux semaines après l'altercation entre Harry et Ron, Minerva réunit les élèves de 7e année. La bagarre ayant fait le tour de l'école, il fallait qu'elle lance un message fort pour qu'il n'y ait plus de tels affrontements qui faisaient légion du temps de Dumbledore. Dans ces cas-là, le vieil homme donnait toujours raison aux adversaires de Slytherin, quand bien même ils étaient les victimes. Et ça, tous les élèves le savaient. Et elle ne tenait pas à paraître aussi partiale.

-Bien, fit Minerva. Si je vous ai tous réunis, c'est pour vous parler de la bagarre dans votre salle commune. Je ne peux tolérer de tels comportements, encore plus des élèves les plus âgés. Vous êtes sur le point d'entrer dans la vie active et utiliser vos poings n'est pas digne de vous. J'ai interrogé certains d'entre vous et j'ai compris que la personne qui a tout déclenché est Ronald Weasley. Cependant, j'estime qu'Harry Potter n'a pas réagi de la meilleure façon en répondant de la même manière. Je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'en accord avec les autres professeurs, j'exclus ces deux personnes pour une durée d'un mois.

Des protestations s'élevèrent.

-La punition prendra effet dès ce soir, tonna Minerva. Je vous remercie de votre attention.

Le professeur s'en alla, laissant les élèves discuter entre eux. D'un commun accord, Luna, Hermione, Neville et Harry se rendirent rapidement dans la chambre de ce dernier.

-Tu prends plutôt bien cette punition, s'étonna Neville une fois sur place.

-Je ne suis pas étonné, fit Harry en ouvrant un sac sans fond et en commençant ses bagages. McGonagall ne veut pas être un prolongement de Dumbledore donc une telle bagarre ne serait pas passée à la trappe. Elle était obligée de me punir quand bien même Ron m'a attaqué. Je ne remets pas en cause cette décision.

-Mais un mois ? demanda Luna

-J'ai la chance qu'Hermione m'ait assez avancé dans le programme pour ne pas être inquiété, sourit Harry. Et j'en profiterai pour m'avancer sur d'autres sujets comme l'Occlumencie.

Luna et Neville savaient que révéler qu'il était vivant ou pas était la décision de Snape, pas la leur. Ils avaient donc promis sur leur magie de ne rien dire.

-J'ai peur que tu t'enfermes à la maison, soupira Hermione.

-Je ne pense pas, fit Harry. J'ai assez de rendez-vous pour que mon agenda soit rempli jusqu'aux vacances d'été.

-Je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter ? fit Hermione

-Non, Hermione, sourit Harry.

-Mais tu devras faire attention, prévint Neville. Hors de l'école, tu restes à portée de Dumbledore.

-Je m'en doute, soupira Harry.

Il referma son sac.

-Je vais y aller, fit Harry. J'imagine que McGonagall va mettre à notre disposition sa cheminée.

-Préviens-nous dès que tu es rentré, dit Luna.

-Aucun souci, fit Harry.

Ils se rendirent tous ensemble vers le bureau de la directrice adjointe et après avoir embrassé tout le monde, Harry entra dans le feu et disparut de l'école.

§§§§§

La première chose qu'Harry fit en quittant l'école fut de se rendre au château Potter. Il était certain que personne ne pourrait l'y trouver et encore moins Albus Dumbledore ou Molly Weasley. Rani vint l'accueillir et le mena jusqu'à ses appartements qui étaient toujours prêts pour lui. L'Elfe de maison défit ses bagages pendant que son maître profitait du bain qu'on lui avait fait couler. Comme l'eau restait toujours chaude, Harry s'y prélassa longuement avant de se coucher et de profiter d'un sommeil paisible.

Le lendemain, Harry se prépara afin de se rendre à Gringotts. Il fut accueilli par Gripsec qui le conduisit dans le bureau de Ragnok.

-Lord Potter, je ne pensais pas vous voir, fit Ragnok.

-J'ai été renvoyé de l'école pour un mois, haussa des épaules Harry. J'en profite.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda Ragnok

-J'ai déposé plainte contre les Weasley et Dumbledore, fit Harry. Est-ce que ça vous aide ?

-Ça nous ouvre plus de portes pour notre propre enquête, déclara Ragnok. Et si nous pouvons relier le directeur à notre enquête financière, alors nous aurons tout gagné. Ce sur quoi nous travaillons.

-Et pour les Weasley ? demanda Harry

-Mademoiselle Granger nous a déjà mis en contact avec votre avocat Sorcier, révéla Ragnok. Nous travaillons déjà de concert avec lui. Ensemble, nous estimons que nous aurons un procès en notre faveur pour cet été.

-Je croyais la justice Sorcière plus expéditive, nota Harry. Elle n'a pas hésité à envoyer mon parrain en prison sans procès.

-Certes, concéda Ragnok. Mais Dumbledore a déjà fait en sorte de reporter son procès et celui des Weasley pour la fin de l'année scolaire. Nous allons également profiter de ce délai pour consolider nos propres preuves.

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, fit Harry. Bon, si je suis ici, c'est pour savoir si ma maison de Southampton est habitable.

-Nous avons fait vérifier la maison, si c'est ce que vous demandez, répondit Ragnok. Par contre, je vous demanderai un peu plus de temps pour Grimmaud Place. Le fait même que Dumbledore y soit entré sans problème est assez délicat.

-Pas de souci, fit Harry. De toute façon, Hermione et moi avions déplacé toutes nos affaires personnelles dans l'un de vos coffres.

-Où logez-vous en ce moment, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? demanda Ragnok

-Au château Potter, avoua Harry. Mais c'est par défaut.

-Je comprends, fit Ragnok. Autre chose ?

-J'aimerai rencontrer Snape, lâcha Harry. Au plus vite.

-Bien entendu, sourit Ragnok. Gripsec va s'en charger. Il vous contactera dès qu'il aura une réponse.

-Merci, fit Harry. Bien, je vous laisse maintenant. Bonne journée à vous.

-De même, lord Potter, fit Ragnok.

Harry quitta rapidement la banque pour rentrer chez lui. Il mit le nez dans ses affaires financières, avança certains rendez-vous et finit par un long entraînement en haute magie avant de se coucher.

Le lendemain, une lettre des Gobelins lui annonça que Snape l'attendait à la première heure. Fébrile, Harry s'habilla et se rendit immédiatement à la banque. Gripsec l'accueillit et le mena directement au maître de Potions.

-Pour une fois que vous n'êtes pas en retard, railla Severus en l'invitant à s'installer.

-J'ai appris la leçon, souffla Harry en s'exécutant.

-Et j'imagine que vous n'avez pas pris de petit déjeuner ? continua Severus. Alors servez-vous.

-Merci, fit Harry en prenant une tasse de thé.

Durant le repas, ils discutèrent des choses qu'avait apprises le jeune homme et les difficultés qu'il avait rencontrées. L'aîné fut surpris de la somme de connaissances engrangées en si peu de temps.

-Pourquoi être revenu à Hogwarts ? demanda finalement Severus

-Essentiellement pour avoir un moment de calme, avoua Harry. Mais je voulais voir si McGonagall pourrait s'affranchir de l'héritage de Dumbledore. Ça a été difficile mais elle l'a fait.

-J'ai appris pour la plainte, fit Severus. Était-ce vraiment utile ?

-J'en ai appris des belles sur le directeur, avoua Harry. Mais regardez la situation de façon objective. Rien que ma première année, est-ce que vous pensez qu'un enfant de onze ans aurait pu en temps normal affronter Voldemort greffé derrière la tête de l'un de ses professeurs la majeure partie de l'année ?

Severus dut concéder le point. Dumbledore n'avait rien fait quand lui-même avait fait part de ses soupçons. En plus, il avait trouvé que les trois enfants étaient parvenus un peu trop facilement jusqu'à la dernière salle où se trouvait la dernière protection … et Voldemort. Il n'avait jamais pu comprendre comment cela s'était-il fait que personne n'avait été prévenu que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans le couloir. A moins que Dumbledore voulait que ces enfants se mettent à la poursuite de Quirell …

-Ce n'est plus un problème, se secoua Severus. Nous allons vérifier vos progrès en Occlumencie. D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense, nous ne sommes pas samedi. Alors ?

-J'ai remis à sa place ce crétin de Ron Weasley, renifla Harry. Avec mes poings. McGonagall n'a pas apprécié et elle nous a exclus pour un mois.

-C'est sévère, constata Severus.

-Peut-être, haussa des épaules Harry. Au moins, ça a le mérite de dire qu'elle ne ferait pas de traitement de faveur pour qui que ce soit.

-Ce n'est pas faux, concéda Severus. Allons-y.

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à parfaire la maîtrise de l'Occlumencie avant que le professeur ne juge que son élève ne pourrait plus rien faire de bon pour la journée. Sans cérémonie, il le jeta dehors en lui ordonnant de revenir tous les jours à neuf heures du matin.

Ce fut ainsi que se déroula le mois de suspension, entre les cours de Snape, les diverses affaires des clans Potter et Black et les lectures obligatoires d'Hermione.


	16. Un autre visage à présenter au monde

DISCLAIMER : L'histoire reprend au lendemain du 2 mai, après la victoire sur Voldemort. Mais bien entendu, l'histoire n'est pas tout à fait la même que celle que raconte JK Rowling … Même si la saga lui appartient.

 ** _Un autre visage à présenter au monde_**

Le retour en cours d'Harry se passa sans anicroche. Les professeurs n'eurent pas à se plaindre d'un quelconque défaut d'apprentissage et ils n'avaient pas à lui réexpliquer les différents thèmes abordés pendant son absence. Contrairement à Ron qui se faisait reprendre à chaque cours. Ce dernier était encore plus isolé qu'avant et il n'y avait vraiment plus que sa sœur pour lui parler.

L'année scolaire suivait son cours. Les Gobelins et l'avocat Sorcier travaillaient main dans la main pour faire tomber Dumbledore et les Weasley et tenaient régulièrement au courant indifféremment Hermione ou Harry de leurs progrès. Ils avaient trouvé comment relier Molly à ses deux enfants mais n'avaient pas révélé à qui que ce soit son implication pour créer la surprise et déstabiliser leurs opposants.

Les cours de Severus Snape avaient toujours lieu tous les week-ends. Le maître de Potions leur dévoilait toujours un peu plus les secrets de cet art méconnu et il découvrait que ses élèves faisaient de formidables progrès malgré le peu de temps qu'ils prenaient des cours. Il se surprit à imaginer reprendre l'enseignement mais cette fois avec des élèves réellement motivés.

Il s'en ouvrit à Gripsec.

-Vous restez l'un des maîtres de Potions Sorcières le plus jeune depuis des décennies, souligna Gripsec. Mais j'avoue m'interroger. J'ai cru comprendre que vos méthodes d'enseignements étaient contestables et les résultats guère probants. Alors pourquoi ?

-Au début, je n'avais voulu enseigner, avoua Severus. J'étais un jeune maître de Potions et j'étais très bon pour les créer. Mais j'avais pris la Marque l'année de mes dix-sept ans et je jouais les espions depuis la mort de Lily Evans, la mère d'Harry. Dumbledore s'est porté garant pour moi pour que je ne me retrouve pas à Azkaban et pour me garder en sécurité, il m'a proposé de devenir professeur à l'école. J'ai accepté, reconnaissant envers le directeur. Mais maintenant que je regarde en arrière, je remarque qu'il n'avait rien fait pour me faciliter la tâche.

-Comment ça ? fit Gripsec

-Les classes ont atteints leur forme actuelle l'année de mon arrivée, expliqua Severus. Avant, les élèves étaient bien moins nombreux. Et pleins de petits détails que je n'avais pas voulu voir …

Gripsec n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. La duplicité de Dumbledore n'était plus à prouver.

-Mais reprendre l'enseignement ? demanda Gripsec

-Je me suis rendu compte que je m'y prenais mal à Hogwarts, déclara Severus. Je dirigeais mes classes sur les conseils de Dumbledore. Mais mademoiselle Granger et monsieur Potter m'ont fait comprendre que tous les élèves étaient différents et donc apprenaient différemment. Je devais m'adapter un minimum à mes élèves, ce que m'avait totalement interdit Dumbledore. Et je vois maintenant à quel point il avait tort.

Severus se perdit dans ses pensées avant de reprendre.

-Seulement, Voldemort est mort mais je le suis considéré aussi, souffla Severus. Je ne pourrais jamais revenir car si je le fais, on m'accuserait d'avoir tenté de tuer Dumbledore. Même si je l'avais fait après avoir contracté un Serment Inviolable avec lui.

Gripsec ne laissa pas la surprise s'afficher sur son visage.

-Un Serment Inviolable ? articula lentement Gripsec

-Je venais de lui apprendre que Narcissa Malfoy m'avait fait promettre de tout faire pour que la mission de Draco soit un succès, révéla Severus.

-Quelle était cette mission ? interrogea Gripsec

-Draco avait pour charge d'affaiblir Dumbledore au maximum, déclara Severus.

-Pas le tuer ? s'étonna Gripsec. Je le croyais plus … direct.

-Il avait une liste de personnes qu'il voulait tuer lui-même, sourit Severus. Les deux premières places revenaient à Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore. Donc Draco devait l'affaiblir suffisamment pour permettre aux nombreux sortilèges qui protégeaient Dumbledore de tomber pour le mener grâce à un Portkey aux pieds de Voldemort.

-Mais pourquoi lady Malfoy vous a fait contracter un Serment Inviolable ? fit Gripsec

-Parce qu'elle connait mieux son fils que Lucius, renifla Severus. Toute personne parvenant à voir au-delà du masque de petit con arrogant que Draco arborait en permanence savait que ce gamin n'avait pas l'étoffe pour tuer quelqu'un et encore moins pour devenir Death Eater et partir sur le « terrain ». Draco est un stratège mais il déteste se salir les mains. Et ça, Narcissa l'avait parfaitement compris. Elle savait que je serais à Hogwarts donc elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

-Tout comme Dumbledore, fit Gripsec.

-Effectivement, concéda Severus. Le Serment devait servir de preuve pour m'innocenter de ce que j'avais faire. Mais il semblerait que ça n'était pas à l'ordre du jour puisque je ne suis toujours pas réhabilité à titre posthume.

Gripsec ne pouvait que concéder ce point.

-J'ai peut-être une solution, hésita Gripsec.

-Laquelle ? fit Severus

-Nous pouvons vous donner une nouvelle identité, déclara Gripsec. Seulement, si vous acceptez de l'endosser, nous vous demandons simplement d'attendre que le procès intenté par lord Potter soit terminé.

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Severus

-C'est une identité très particulière, avoua Gripsec.

-J'ai l'impression que vous voulez me le dire sans vouloir me le dire, se méfia Severus. Parlez ou taisez-vous.

Gripsec soupira. Ça avait été l'un des sujets de disputes récurrents entre Ragnok et lui. Le chargé de comptes ne tenait pas à annoncer ce qu'il savait au maître de Potions, mission dont voulait se débarrasser le directeur. Tous les deux avaient déjà eu à faire aux colères du Sorcier et n'étaient pas motivés pour y faire face de nouveau. Malheureusement, le souhait de Severus était le parfait tremplin pour tout dévoiler.

Apparemment, les révélations allaient être pour ce jour.

-Nous pouvons vous aider à devenir lord Prince, déclara Gripsec.

Severus le fixa durement du regard. Le nom était très loin de lui être inconnu.

-Nous savons qu'il s'agit du nom de votre mère, poursuivit Gripsec.

-Et je sais également que ma mère a été reniée de sa famille pour avoir épousée un Moldu, cracha Severus. Si on suit cette logique, je n'ai jamais été en lice pour récupérer le titre. Je dois avoir pleins de cousins ou de cousines mieux sous tous les rapports pour le reprendre, non ?

-En fait, non, répondit Gripsec. Votre mère a été la seule rescapée du massacre de la famille Prince. Vos grands-parents ont perdu tous les héritiers possibles lors d'un massacre peu après le départ d'Eileen.

-Vous voulez dire qu'elle était la dernière héritière ? comprit Severus. Mais nous étions …

-Pauvres ? devina Gripsec. Vivant presque dans le dénuement ? Nous n'ignorons pas votre situation pendant votre enfance. En fait, d'après ce que nous avions compris, vos grands-parents voulaient vous contacter dès votre entrée à Hogwarts, n'ayant pas réussi à retrouver leur fille et vous.

-Je n'ai jamais … commença Severus. Dumbledore …

-C'est ce que nous pensons, fit Gripsec. Il aurait empêché tout contact entre vous et les Prince. Nous pensons également qu'il aurait détourné de l'argent vous étant destiné.

-Comment ça ? fronça des sourcils Severus

-Ils auraient donné de l'argent à Dumbledore pour qu'il vous soit remis, ayant visiblement appris que vous étiez très loin de l'apparence d'un Prince. Mais l'argent n'est jamais arrivé jusqu'à vous.

-Visiblement, grinça Severus. Vous voulez dire que sans Dumbledore, ma mère serait encore en vie …

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vous comprendre, fit Gripsec.

-L'une des raisons pour laquelle ma mère est restée avec mon père était qu'elle n'avait aucun endroit où aller, révéla Severus. Avec l'argent de mes grands-parents, elle aurait pu le quitter pour s'installer dans le monde Sorcier. Mais non, ce fou s'est encore interposé …

Gripsec préféra le laisser ruminer sa rancœur.

-Je pourrais devenir lord Prince ? demanda Severus d'une voix hésitante

Le Gobelin n'osa pas souligner que c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait laisser tomber totalement son masque.

-Vos grands-parents sont morts peu après que vous ayez eu votre maîtrise de Potions, déclara Gripsec. Malgré les rumeurs qui courraient vous disant favorable à Voldemort, ils ont quand même fait de vous leur héritier, sous certaines conditions bien entendu.

-Dumbledore le savait ? demanda Severus, pris d'un gros doute

-Nous le pensons, avoua Gripsec. Sinon, je ne pense pas qu'il vous aurait littéralement enchaîné à Hogwarts et ouvert un compte.

-Le compte où est versé mon salaire ? sursauta Severus. Mais je pensais que c'était fait automatiquement par vos soins.

-Aucunement, assura Gripsec. Si Dumbledore l'a fait, c'est parce qu'il s'est désigné garant par le Ministère et donc avait accès à tous vos avoirs. De par ce fait, il savait parfaitement que vous étiez l'héritier des Prince, comme vos grands-parents avaient ouvert et alimenté un compte à votre nom. La seule chose que nous avons réussi à faire, c'est de faire verser une partie de l'argent que vous touchiez pour vos créations sur un compte à part.

-Une partie ? fit Severus

-Environ trente pourcents des recettes, expliqua Gripsec. Sur les soixante-dix pourcents restants, cinquante allait dans ses poches et le reste arrivait enfin à destination.

Severus essayait de ne pas laisser éclater sa rage. Et ça, Gripsec l'avait parfaitement compris.

-Vous avez la possibilité de récupérer tout ce qu'il vous a pris, déclara Gripsec. Seulement, il faudra attendre que lord Potter ait fait tomber de son piédestal ce Sorcier.

-Il saura que c'est moi, assura Severus.

-Sauf que dans l'espoir de vous voir vous détacher de lui, nous avons travaillé une identité depuis des années, révéla Gripsec. Seth S. Prince est l'un de vos cousins qu'on a envoyé en France sous une autre identité pour profiter des sources d'eau chaude car il avait un peu de difficultés à respirer. Il a réchappé au massacre des Prince et ses grands-parents ont préféré le laisser en France. Il a fait sa vie là-bas jusqu'à la deuxième guerre contre Voldemort, et maintenant, il désire reprendre sa place …

-J'ai l'impression qu'il a réellement vécu, fronça des sourcils Severus.

-C'est le cas, fit Gripsec. Seulement, Salomon est mort peu après le massacre, mortellement blessé, à l'âge de trois ans. Un enfant a bien grandi dans le sud de la France, dans l'une des résidences secondaires des Prince mais il s'agissait de Kilian, le filleul de l'une de vos tantes, dont les parents avaient été tués par Dumbledore. Ce même Kilian est resté en France et pendant l'année où Voldemort reprenait des forces, il a rencontré ses émissaires qui l'ont agressé violemment. Heureusement pour nous, c'était un solitaire donc personne ne le connaissait réellement.

-Est-il mort ? demanda Severus

-Non, répondit Gripsec. Mais il est assez handicapé et ne quitte plus sa maison. Et il est d'accord pour vous prêter sa vie. Il vous attend dans sa demeure pour en discuter plus en profondeur.

Severus s'enferma dans un silence songeur. Ce serait un monstrueux pied-de nez à Dumbledore s'il devenait Seth Prince. Considéré comme mort, Severus Snape serait toujours pour tout le monde un Death Eater même s'il avait aidé l'Ordre du Phénix. Rien ne le rattachait à son ancienne vie et même sa dette envers James Potter pouvait être considérée comme effacée puisqu'il avait tout fait pour protéger Harry. Mais …

-Que demandez-vous en échange ? demanda subitement Severus. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, vous me redonnez mon héritage … quel est le prix à payer ?

-Je vous avoue que nous avons des intérêts pour que vous repreniez le clan Prince, déclara Gripsec. Des coffres actifs nous rapporterons toujours plus que d'autres gelés. Or, vous mort, et Dumbledore étant votre dernier garant, il aurait toute latitude pour désigner un nouvel héritier totalement dévoué à sa cause pour dilapider des sommes qui se sont construites sur des siècles. Ce n'était pas ce que nous voulions.

-Il a déjà essayé ? demanda Severus

-Ça ne saurait tarder, fit Gripsec. Il vient de se rendre compte qu'il n'a plus un accès aussi aisé aux coffres des Potter et des Black. Il est aux abois, surtout qu'on commence à remettre en cause sa suprématie.

Et un Albus Dumbledore acculé était très dangereux, se souvint Severus.

-Je vous laisse y réfléchir, déclara Gripsec. Je reste à votre disposition pour des renseignements complémentaires. Mais si je peux me permettre … c'est une chance à ne pas laisser passer. Vous aurez enfin l'occasion d'être réellement connu pour ce que vous êtes vraiment, sans étiquette qui vous colle au dos et libre de faire ce que vous voulez.

Le Gobelin partit, le Sorcier plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

§§§§§

La fin de l'année scolaire approchait et avec elle, les examens. Le quatuor ne s'inquiétait pas plus que cela car ils étaient conscients que ça ne leur servirait à rien. L'année précédente, ils avaient dû apprendre plus que ce que leur niveau ne demandait et Hermione les avait parfaitement préparés tout au long de l'année.

Harry s'était posé dans le parc pour réviser tranquillement quand son isolement fut soudainement interrompu.

-Bonjour Harry, fit une voix honni.

-Ginny, grinça presque Harry.

Depuis l'expulsion de Ron et d'Harry, la rousse n'avait pas tenté d'approcher le groupe. Mais il semblait qu'elle se soit assise sur ses bonnes résolutions.

-Que veux-tu ? demanda d'une voix lasse Harry

Prenant cela pour une autorisation pour s'installer, Ginny prit place à ses côtés. Mais considérant qu'elle empiétait beaucoup sur son espace vital – elle était quasiment sur ses genoux, par Merlin ! – il se déplaça pour se retrouver face à elle.

-Je suis contente qu'on se retrouver tous les deux, sourit Ginny.

-Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous, précisa Harry. Je voulais être seul et tu as cru bon de vouloir t'incruster. Si tu es encore là, c'est uniquement pour savoir ce que tu me veux et pour que tu me fiches la paix une bonne fois pour toutes.

Ginny rougit. Effectivement, Harry ne l'avait pas invitée, elle était venue d'elle-même.

-J'attends, fit Harry.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu réagisses comme ça, fit Ginny.

-Tu en es certaine ? leva un sourcil Harry. A moins que tu ne considères les insultes envers Hermione et le harcèlement comme quantité négligeable …

-Je ne t'ai pas harcelé ! protesta Ginny

-Nous n'avons visiblement pas la même notion du harcèlement alors, haussa des épaules Harry.

-Je pensais sincèrement que tu reviendrais avec moi une fois Tu Sais Qui mort, déclara Ginny après un temps de silence. Hermione t'a vraiment monté contre moi.

-Tu te trompes, fit Harry. Hermione n'y est pour rien. J'ai simplement compris que je ne me voyais pas finir ma vie avec toi, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi ?! fit Ginny. Je suis le meilleur choix !

-Par rapport à quoi ? demanda Harry. Je suis certain que si je choisissais une autre Sang Pur, qu'importe la maison, elle ne dilapiderait pas toute ma fortune en moins de temps qu'il ne faudrait le dire.

-Je ne ferais jamais ça ! protesta Ginny

-J'ai encore des oreilles, fit Harry. Pour le mariage de Bill, tes goûts de luxe n'étaient pas en accord avec ce que voulait Fleur.

Ginny rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Pendant la préparation du mariage, Fleur l'avait très rapidement écartée car la rousse faisait exploser le budget que s'était fixé le couple pour leur union. Sans oublier ses goûts au bas mot atroces.

-Et j'avais cru comprendre que c'était ce que tu tenais à avoir pour ton propre mariage, poursuivit Harry. Comme ton but semble être de m'épouser, alors j'aurais dû supporter un mariage qui ne m'aurait même pas plu.

-Je ne veux que te plaire ! fit Ginny

-Mais tu ne me plais pas, contra Harry. Et c'est ça que tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre.

-Mais … pourquoi ? se plaignit Ginny

-Je n'ai jamais aimé les rousses, affirma Harry.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Les rousses qu'il avait connu, mis à part sa mère, ne lui avaient apporté que des ennuis, même Ginny les premières fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. S'il en était venu à sortir avec elle, c'était parce qu'elle était l'une des filles les plus proches d'elles et qu'elle était déjà en danger par sa proximité avec lui. Il l'avait assez vite regretté d'ailleurs.

Ginny écarquilla des yeux. C'était une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais su.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ? demanda Ginny

-Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir droit à l'un de tes célèbres crises injustifiées, rétorqua Harry. Et puis, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça t'aurait intéressé, surtout que c'est avec toi que je l'ai découvert.

La rousse se vexa.

-Comment ça, c'est de ma faute ?! s'offusqua Ginny

-Je savais que tu n'aimais pas la vérité mais il va falloir également que tu apprennes à te nettoyer les oreilles, déclara Harry en retournant dans son livre. Si tu n'as rien d'autres à me dire, je te prierai de me laisser.

Furieuse, Ginny balança le bouquin par terre. En réponse, l'aura d'Harry se manifesta, menaçante.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait arrêter Ginny.

-Tu étais censé te marier avec moi ! rugit Ginny. Je suis la seule qui te convient !

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus. En effet, la jeune fille émettait ses pensées dans tous les sens et il était très intéressé par ce qu'il entendait.

 _Ce crétin ne coopère pas ! Pourtant, il nous a toujours crus quand on lui disait que quelque chose était vrai, surtout quand cette garce de Granger n'était pas dans les parages ! Il faut qu'il revienne vers moi ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire qu'il n'aime pas les rousses ? Il me regardait toujours après qu'on se soit séparés …_

Il retint un sourire. Malheureusement pour l'égo de Ginny, si Harry regardait dans sa direction, c'était parce qu'une jolie blonde lui avait tapé dans l'œil et qu'elle était généralement derrière la rousse. Même après quelques baisers – et des séances de pelotage initiées par la jeune rousse qui était visiblement pressée de passer à l'acte – ses hormones ne l'avaient pas autant titillé que la simple vue de cette blonde.

 _Maman a été très claire, il faut absolument qu'Harry sorte avec moi ! Il faut régler les problèmes parce qu'on n'a plus accès à ses comptes. Et s'il ne nous approche pas, je ne pourrais pas obtenir son sang pour renouveler les ordres !_

Harry fronça intérieurement des sourcils. Son sang ? Ils s'étaient permis de prendre son sang pour authentifier leurs actes ? Il devait demander plus de précisions à Gripsec.

Ginny prit subitement son bras.

-Je suis le meilleur parti pour toi, assura Ginny. Je te connais par cœur …

Mais Harry ne voulut pas en entendre plus. Sa magie, qu'il retenait à grande peine d'attaquer la rousse, se rebellait contre son contrôle, était prête à déborder. Il préféra écourter l'entretien.

-Ginny, siffla Harry. Ni aujourd'hui, ni jamais je ne me remettrai avec toi. Si je devais choisir quelqu'un pour vivre avec moi, tu ne serais même pas sur la liste ! Ces dernières années, tu m'as montré tes pires côtés et ça, c'est sans compter ce que j'ai appris sur toi. Donc arrête de me poursuivre, tu ne seras jamais lady Potter-Black.

Et Harry la planta là. Il courut jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande où il s'enferma et il déchaîna sa magie rugissante. Il loupa allègrement les cours suivants et ce fut Neville qui vint le chercher pour lui indiquer que le dîner allait commencer.

-Je n'ai envie de voir personne, grogna Harry, pas tout à fait calmé.

-Hermione disait qu'il y avait une chance sur deux pour que tu dises ça, sourit Neville. Je vais demander aux filles de nous rejoindre.

Dix minutes plus tard, Luna et Hermione arrivèrent. Ils sortirent de la Salle et Hermione passa trois fois devant le mur puis ils entrèrent dans la Salle. Une grande table les attendait pour le dîner.

-Luna me disait que ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée, concéda Hermione.

Ils s'installèrent donc et les Elfes de maison leur servirent un excellent dîner. Mis à part Harry qui resta silencieux, tous discutèrent des conseils que les professeurs leur avaient donnés pour aborder sereinement les examens. Ils continuèrent la soirée devant une bonne tasse de thé.

-C'est bon, ta magie est rentrée, déclara soudainement Luna. Tu étais vraiment énervé.

-Ginny, révéla Harry. Elle essayait de me convaincre qu'elle était le meilleur choix pour moi … Et puis à un moment, ma magie a vraiment voulu l'attaquer.

-Si tu nous le permets, on va vérifier, déclara Hermione en sortant sa baguette en même temps que Luna.

Les deux jeunes femmes lancèrent une série de sorts à voix basse jusqu'à ce qu'Harry brille de mille feux.

-Amortentia, annonça Luna. Elle t'a touché quelque part ?

-Elle a voulu me prendre le bras, répondit Harry.

Luna relança le sort et le bras brilla encore plus.

-Elle devait en avoir sur les mains, pronostiqua Luna.

-Tu devrais prévenir McGonagall, proposa Hermione.

-Non, refusa Harry. Elle va payer de toute façon.

-Mais … protesta Hermione.

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus, fit Harry. Si nous avouons à McGonagall que Ginny a utilisé de l'Amortentia sur moi, que pourrait-elle faire ? Rien, sinon faire venir les Aurors. Et dans le cas où ils mèneraient une enquête, si la plainte n'a pas été classée sans suite sur ordre de Dumbledore, qu'est-ce que ça révélera ? Que j'ai été soumis depuis mon entrée à l'école à de nombreuses potions, y compris l'Amortentia. Et pour démêler qui a fait quoi, je leur souhaite bonne chance.

Hermione dut s'avouer vaincue.

§§§§§

Une chouette apporta une curieuse lettre du Ministère alors que les examens battaient leur plein. Ce dernier n'étant pas dans ses petits papiers, il rangea la lettre dans sa poche et l'oublia jusqu'au soir, où il s'était retiré pour la nuit. Il l'ouvrit, non sans lancer quelques sorts par précaution, et la lut attentivement.

 _Cher lord Potter,  
_ _Nous nous permettons de vous contacter pour vous annoncer que suite à nos investigations, des éléments nouveaux ne nous permettent pas d'ouvrir le procès à la date prévue. Nous sommes donc dans l'obligation de reporter ce dernier au premier août …_

Harry n'alla pas plus loin. Il était déçu que le procès ne se tienne pas à la date prévue mais pour autant, cela ne l'étonna pas plus que ça. Dumbledore était acculé et il tentait par tous les moyens de gagner du temps. Cela ne le surprendrait pas qu'il ait eu accès aux différentes preuves et qu'il en ait conclu qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Cependant, il était curieux concernant ces « éléments nouveaux ». Il prit un stylo et du papier et écrivit aux Gobelins.

 _Gripsec, Ragnok,  
_ _Le Ministère vient de m'annoncer que le procès contre Dumbledore et les Weasley se tiendrait désormais le premier août à cause d'éléments nouveaux.  
_ _Si vous avez la possibilité d'en savoir un peu plus, j'en serais ravi. Oh, et si vous pouviez savoir ce que sait Dumbledore, ce serait un atout considérable.  
_ _Que votre or toujours coule à flots.  
_ _Lord Harrison Potter_

Il cacheta le tout et l'envoya immédiatement. Il espérait avoir une réponse assez rapide.

§§§§§

Ragnok reçut la lettre alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui. Il la lut rapidement et déposa ses affaires. La nuit allait être longue. Il convoqua Gripsec et lui tendit la lettre.

-Ces éléments doivent être assez importants pour tout reculer de deux mois, déclara Gripsec.

-Lord Potter a raison de vouloir se renseigner, fit Ragnok. J'envoie une lettre à son avocat Sorcier et j'ai pensé à une idée pour obtenir ces informations.

-Laquelle ? demanda Gripsec

-Maître Snape, déclara Ragnok.

-Je ne comprends pas, fit Gripsec.

-Maître Snape pourrait s'introduire dans le Ministère, fit Ragnok. Il pourrait apprendre ce que nous voulons savoir.

-Mais Dumbledore pourrait le reconnaître avec sa signature magique, fit Gripsec.

-Sauf s'il est Seth Prince, contra Ragnok.

-Vous pensez que ça suffira ? s'inquiéta Gripsec

-Nous prendrons conseil auprès des personnes adéquates, rassura Ragnok. Mais surtout, nous allons demander à maître Snape s'il est d'accord.

-Il n'est pas encore couché, déclara Gripsec en avisant l'heure.

-Allons lui demander tout de suite, décida Ragnok.

Les deux Gobelins se rendirent dans les appartements du Sorcier où effectivement, ce dernier ne dormait pas et travaillait sur une potion. Ils attendirent patiemment qu'il puisse s'arrêter avant de lui parler.

-Il est tard, constata Severus en les invitant à prendre place. Que puis-je pour vous ?

-Vous devriez lire ceci d'abord, conseilla Ragnok en lui tendant la lettre d'Harry.

Severus en prit connaissance rapidement.

-Effectivement, c'est inquiétant, déclara Severus. Mais je ne vois pas ce que je viens faire dans l'histoire.

-Votre « renaissance » est également retardée, rappela Gripsec.

-Je n'ai pas encore choisi, déclara Severus.

Gripsec le fixa avec un rictus moqueur. Personne ne se leurrait, ils savaient que Severus allait accepter la proposition de devenir un Prince. Restait seulement les modalités de ce changement d'identité.

-Enfin bref, poursuivit Severus. Pourquoi vous me montrez cette lettre ?

-Nous connaissons vos aptitudes, souligna Ragnok. Et elles conviennent parfaitement pour infiltrer le Ministère et récolter des informations.

-Vous me demandez d'espionner, accusa Severus.

-Certes, concéda Ragnok. Mais vous pourrez en même temps trouver des informations vous concernant, comme par exemple les modalités exactes de votre condamnation à la première chute de Voldemort.

Severus se figea. Malgré ses nombreuses demandes, il n'avait jamais obtenu de Dumbledore le contenu exact de sa condamnation. Il savait seulement qu'il devait rester pour une durée de vingt ans comme professeur à l'école mais pas le reste. Et si les Gobelins disaient vrai, ce document contiendrait la preuve que Dumbledore s'était porté garant de sa personne pour s'emparer du clan Prince. Tentant …

-J'accepte, soupira Severus. Mais comment … ?

-La cérémonie peut se faire ici, dit Gripsec. Il ne faut que votre accord. Je peux vous fournir un grimoire vous l'expliquant en détails.

Severus soupira. Il allait enfin quitter le personnage de Severus Snape pour enfin devenir ce qu'il aurait dû être depuis longtemps, lord Prince. Et faire payer Dumbledore d'avoir saboté sa vie.

-Très bien, fit Severus. Quand cela sera-t-il fait ?

-Demain à l'aube, réfléchit Gripsec. Prenez un maximum de repos, ce sera très dur pour vous.

Deux jours plus tard, Seth Prince sortit de Gringotts pour se faire une place dans le monde Sorcier.

§§§§§

Harry soupira lourdement de bien-être.

-C'est bon d'être à la maison, c'est ça ? traduisit Hermione

Le brun lui répondit par un sourire.

Les examens terminés, les élèves pouvaient enfin rentrer chez eux pour attendre les résultats. Hermione et Harry avaient décidé de rentrer à Southampton, non sans avoir fait un détour par la banque pour avoir l'aide de Bill pour obtenir un surplus de protection. Et là, ils posaient enfin un pied dans la maison.

Ils prirent le temps de s'installer avant de se rejoindre dans le salon.

-Alors, que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda Hermione. Nous ne devons plus nous soucier de l'école puisque nous avons passé les examens. Et tu dois maintenant te préoccuper du fait que tu es lord Potter.

-Mais toi ? demanda Harry. Tu ne peux pas rester pour toujours avec moi !

-Ne me dis plus jamais ça ! gronda Hermione. Je suis ton amie et je serais toujours à tes côtés ! Rentre ça dans ta tête !

-Oui, Hermione, sourit Harry. Mais je veux que tu aies une vie autre que celle d'être avec moi. Ce serait réduire tes capacités. Tu pourrais tellement offrir plus au monde. Et qui sait, tu pourras trouver l'amour …

Hermione rougit. Effectivement, elle pourrait se trouver quelqu'un à aimer, autre que son frère Harry.

-Personnellement, j'attends que ce fichu procès soit enfin terminé, déclara lourdement Harry. C'est seulement après que je pourrais envisager l'avenir.

-Tu as raison, abonda Hermione. Mais après ?

-Je pense que je vais devenir protecteur, sourit Harry.

-Drôle de coïncidence, sourit Hermione. Moi aussi.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry. Mais … tu pourrais tellement apporter de choses au monde !

-Pas dans l'état des choses, fit Hermione. Ce monde doit se reconstruire sans Dumbledore avant que j'envisage de faire quoi que ce soit. Et puis, je pourrais apprendre encore plus de choses.

-Certes, nous nous présenterons aux Gobelins, sourit Harry. Juste après le procès.

-Juste après le procès, accepta Hermione.

§§§§§

La veille du procès, Harry reçut une convocation du Ministère. Intrigué, il contacta son avocat Sorcier et les Gobelins pour leur donner rendez-vous là-bas avant de s'y rendre à son tour. Mais une fois sur place, il fut surpris.

Parce qu'il n'y avait personne.

Et ce fut le trou noir.

§§§§§

Harry se réveilla en sursaut mais il comprit rapidement qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il leva la tête pour comprendre qu'il était retenu sur une table avec de lourdes chaînes enchantées. Il pouvait apercevoir des runes luire sous les rayons de lune qui arrivaient péniblement dans le cachot.

-Bienvenue à toi, mon garçon, fit une voix dans l'obscurité.

-Dumbledore, cracha Harry. Libérez-moi !

Le vieux Sorcier sortit de l'ombre.

-Non, refusa Albus. J'ai besoin de toi.

-Vraiment ? siffla Harry

-Tu devais épouser Ginny et laisser libre accès à ton patrimoine aux Weasley, déclara Albus.

-Je ne suis pas un pigeon, ricana Harry. Et je ne compte pas en être un. Si Molly, Ginny et Ron veulent dépenser de l'argent, qu'ils se mettent à le gagner honnêtement et pas en me le volant.

-Tu as tout découvert, constata Albus. Depuis quand ?

-Depuis que vous avez laissé votre « arme » sans surveillance, renifla Harry. Avant d'être le Survivant, je suis Harry Potter, une personne qui sait réfléchir et qui se pose les bonnes questions. Vous avez choisi les mauvaises personnes pour m'en empêcher.

-Peu importe, balaya Albus. J'ai besoin de toi maintenant.

Le vieil homme sortit totalement de l'ombre et Harry nota un détail.

-Je vois que l'aide de Snape vous aurait été précieuse, ricana Harry.

Le brun se souvenait de l'état du bras de Dumbledore après que ce dernier ait enfilé à son doigt la bague des Gaunt qu'il avait reconnu comme étant la Pierre de Résurrection, l'une des mythiques Reliques de la Mort. Le soir où Severus avait tenté de le tuer, le bras de Dumbledore était seulement noir. Mais là, il était totalement nécrosé et grimpait dans le cou.

-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas ! grinça Albus

-Vraiment ? sourit Harry. Je suis au courant de l'alarme reliée à la Cabane Hurlante et surtout du fait que vous étiez parfaitement réveillé lors de la Bataille Finale. Vous auriez très bien pu le sauver pour qu'il puisse continuer à vous soigner.

Le visage de Dumbledore se refrogna.

-Tu sais beaucoup trop de choses, fit Albus.

-Je sais ce que j'aurais dû savoir, corrigea Harry. Et la plupart des choses que vous m'avez cachées.

-Pen importe, fit Albus. Aujourd'hui, tu vas disparaître pour me sauver.

Harry voulut protester mais il s'aperçut qu'on lui avait subitement ôté la voix. Il voulut utiliser sa magie mais rien ne venait.

-Au fait, j'ai bloqué ta magie, prévint inutilement Albus en le regardant s'agiter.

Le vieil homme commença à tourner doucement autour de lui.

-Tu sais, Harry, fit Albus, cela fait longtemps que je voulais mettre la main sur les Potter et les Black. En plus de leur pouvoir politique, les rumeurs voulaient qu'ils aient les grimoires de magie les plus anciens d'Angleterre. J'ai toujours été intéressé par la magie et par la façon que les anciens Sorciers l'abordaient. Seulement, les Potter comme les Black refusaient de me laisser entrer sur n'importe lequel de ses domaines. J'ai cru avoir une chance quand j'ai eu leurs héritiers sous la main et quand j'ai cru qu'ils avaient assez confiance en moi pour me permettre de consulter ces précieux ouvrages … Peine perdue. Dès qu'ils ont eu accès à leurs héritages, ils ont dressé une barrière entre eux et moi. Quelle ingratitude ! Je leur ai évité bien des ennuis pendant leur scolarité … bien que j'ai été à l'origine de la plupart d'entre eux.

Harry fronça des sourcils. Créer des ennuis à son père ? Cela remettait tout ce qu'il avait appris de cette période. Mais ce ne serait qu'une chose de plus. Son meilleur ami, sa mère et sa sœur ne l'avaient-ils pas trahi de la pire des manières ? Et Dumbledore ? Lui qui devait être son garant Sorcier, n'avait-il pas fait en sorte de le dépouiller de tout depuis sa plus tendre enfance, en commençant par son éducation, Sorcière comme Moldue ? Depuis la mort de Voldemort, il se rendait compte que sa vie n'avait été qu'une immense machination et que les informations qu'il avait sur sa famille devaient être prises avec précautions.

-Et puis tu es venu … fit Albus.

Harry sentit qu'il n'allait pas du tout aimer ce qui allait suivre.

-Quand tu es né, je ne pensais pas voir de mes propres yeux que l'union entre une Née Moldue et un Sang Pur pouvait donner un résultat aussi puissant, déclara Albus. Si c'était possible, il se pouvait que tu aies été l'un des enfants les plus puissants qui m'ait été donné de voir. Et mes instruments ne m'ont jamais trompé. A long terme, tu allais devenir très puissant. Et en plus, avec la prophétie, c'était une raison supplémentaire pour que tu sois sous ma coupe. J'aurais facilement réussi à convaincre ta mère de me laisser toute ton éducation mais ça aurait été une autre histoire pour James Potter et Sirius Black.

En quoi Sirius aurait-t-il été également concerné ? s'étonna Harry. Il n'était que son parrain et à l'époque, ses parents étaient encore vivants, non ?

-C'est une chose dont je me suis rendu compte à l'époque, poursuivit Albus. Chez les Sang Pur, les parrain et marraine revêtent une importance bien plus grande que chez les Sorciers communs. Ils font partie intégrale de la vie de l'enfant et ils peuvent aller jusqu'à donner leur avis quand quelque chose ne leur convenait pas. Et dès que j'ai émis l'idée de te prendre en main à la naissance, James et Sirius se sont dressés contre moi. J'ai vu qu'ils ne comptaient pas changer d'avis donc j'ai dû envisager d'autres possibilités …

La rage envahit Harry. Se pouvait-il que le directeur ait été à l'origine de la mort de ses parents ? Venant de lui, plus rien ne l'étonnait maintenant.

-J'ai laissé suffisamment d'indices pour Pettigrow pour que Voldemort découvre facilement que tes parents comptaient se cacher avec toi, avoua Dumbledore. J'ai réussi à convaincre Lily de changer de Gardien de Secret en prenant celui que je lui désignais si aimablement. Ensuite … Tout s'est passé comme il fallait cette nuit d'Halloween. La seule chose que je n'avais pas prévue était le fait que Lily se sacrifie pour te sauver …

Harry sursauta. Comment ça, la mort de sa mère n'était pas prévue ?

-Je savais que Snape rêvait que Lily lui appartienne, sourit machiavéliquement Albus. Et je savais aussi que Snape comptait trop aux yeux de Voldemort pour qu'il lui refuse ce petit cadeau. Or, en se sacrifiant pour te sauver, elle t'a doté d'une protection que je serais bien en peine de reproduire et encore moins à détruire. Comme c'était l'amour d'une mère à son fils qui l'avait créée, j'ai compris que seul le manque d'amour la rendrait obsolète. Et la sœur de Lily est devenue une évidence …

Albus le regarda alors dans les yeux et ce qu'il y vit le fit sourire.

-Comment as-tu pu croire que mon seul but était ta protection ? ricana Albus. Toute personne avec un minimum de bon sens aurait tout de suite compris que te confier à ta famille Moldue, surtout un futur lord Sorcier, n'était absolument pas une idée pour te garder en sécurité ! Mais comme je suis Albus Dumbledore, personne ne s'est posé de questions. Toute ta vie, je l'ai organisée pour que tu sois assez brisé pour obéir à mes ordres. Ça a réussi au-delà de mes espérances puisque tu avais assez confiance en moi pour ne pas me remettre en question … Jusqu'à maintenant.

Alors qu'il passait à côté de lui, Harry put enfin voir ce qu'il faisait exactement. Et voir le sang goûter de façon régulière et surtout, le voir en badigeonner à certains endroits précis augurait des choses terribles.

-Tu as découvert beaucoup de choses, continua Albus. Trop de choses. Je ne sais pas comment tu as appris pour ton héritage. Mais peu importe, de là, les Gobelins ont dû te dire tout ce que tu devais savoir et surtout tout ce que je ne voulais pas que tu saches sur le monde Sorcier. Et ils ont dû se faire une joie de le faire, comme ils m'ont l'œil depuis longtemps …

Harry faillit ne pas retenir un sourire. Tenir à l'œil ? Non, ils étaient plutôt sur le point de le faire plonger, et ses âmes damnées avec lui !

-Il y a des choses qui m'ont échappées, avoua Albus. Mais d'après Minerva, tu perds le contrôle de ta magie que je t'avais cachée jusqu'ici. Or, j'en ai besoin maintenant. Je pensais que j'aurais pu attendre ton mariage avec Ginny mais comme tu as contré cette possibilité, je suis obligé d'accélérer mes plans. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fait en sorte que tu dises dans ton testament que je serais le seul à disposer de tes biens pour les distribuer … Oui, Harry, tu vas mourir, surtout que ton anniversaire augmente ta magie temporairement, ce qui m'arrange particulièrement …

Il commença à psalmodier et très vite, d'autres voix se joignirent à lui. Harry découvrit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de Molly, Ginny et de Ron. Pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures, ils continuèrent et quand il se sentit partir, il sentit sa magie partir également.

Les douze coups de minuit s'égrenèrent alors qu'il se sentait mourir.

 _Joyeux anniversaire Harry,_ pensa Harry avant de sombrer définitivement.

 _Joyeux anniversaire Harry,_ fit une voix enfantine en même temps.


	17. Le dernier cadeau d'un père à son fils

_**Note de l'auteur :**_  
 _ **Bonjour à toutes et à tous,**_  
 _ **J'ai bien noté que le dernier chapitre avait eu des réactions disons ... très vives. Ce chapitre encore plus qu'il s'agit du dernier de cette histoire.**_  
 _ **J'espère que cela va vous plaire et pour toute réclamation, utilisez les reviews !**_  
 _ **Bonne lecture !**_  
 _ **Gros bizoux**_  
 _ **Crystal of Shadow**_

DISCLAIMER : L'histoire reprend au lendemain du 2 mai, après la victoire sur Voldemort. Mais bien entendu, l'histoire n'est pas tout à fait la même que celle que raconte JK Rowling … Même si la saga lui appartient.

 ** _Le dernier cadeau d'un père à son fils_**

Le 4, Privet Drive était très silencieux en ce premier août. Les propriétaires des lieux, Pétunia et Vernon Dursley, ainsi que leur fils de dix ans, Dudley, s'étaient rendus pour quelques jours chez Marge, la sœur de Vernon. Mais la maison était très loin d'être inhabitée. Les parents Dursley avaient pris soin d'enfermer dans le garage le neveu de Pétunia, Harry, avec le strict minimum de nourriture et d'eau. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils perdent par inadvertance leur esclave si « dévoué ».

Seulement, ce dernier se trouvait dans le salon normalement interdit, assis sur le canapé, relisant encore et encore une lettre.

 _Mon cher fils,  
_ _Si tu as cette lettre entre les mains, c'est que je suis mort malgré toutes mes précautions.  
_ _Tu dois te poser beaucoup de questions mais pour en comprendre les réponses, il faut que je remonte au début de l'histoire.  
_ _J'espère que tu l'as compris, je suis lord James Henri Potter. Je suis l'héritier d'un immense patrimoine qui te reviendra très vite, surtout si je suis mort. J'ai fait mes études à Hogwarts, l'école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne, dans la maison de Gryffindor. Mes meilleurs amis étaient Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. J'en suis sorti avec des résultats honorables et je suis devenu Auror. C'est à l'école que j'ai rencontré celle qui allait devenir ma femme, Lilian Evans, Née Moldue.  
_ _Ce sont les informations les plus neutres qu'on aurait pu te transmettre sans risques. Mais ce n'est pas toute la vérité.  
_ _Lily était une jeune fille qui adorait le monde qu'elle découvrait. Mais surtout, elle pensait que le monde Sorcier n'avait pas les mêmes problèmes que le monde Moldu. En clair, qu'il était parfait du fait que la magie était partout.  
_ _Grave erreur que je n'ai jamais pu lui faire corriger.  
_ _Dès le début, elle avait été impressionnée par Albus Dumbledore. Tout ce qu'il disait était parole de Merlin et l'une des grandes raisons pour laquelle elle était toujours sur mon dos pendant notre scolarité, c'était que je remettais en cause quasiment tout ce qu'il disait.  
_ _Mon grand-père, mon père et moi n'avons jamais été du côté de Dumbledore. Nous avons toujours trouvé ses positions trop ambiguës et floues pour lui accorder notre confiance. Et ça n'a pas changé quand Sirius et moi nous nous sommes rendu compte que nos blagues, qui visaient à la base toute l'école, ne se concentraient que sur les Slytherin et plus particulièrement sur Severus Snape. Je pense que tu as dû entendre parler de sa rencontre avec Remus quand il se transformait en loup-garou mais je peux t'assurer d'une chose. Ni Sirius ni moi n'avions indiqué à Snape le moyen d'entrer dans la Cabane Hurlante. Nous savions que ce serait dangereux que quelqu'un d'autre ne découvre son secret alors le dévoiler aussi futilement … Ce n'était pas notre genre.  
_ _Je n'avais rien contre Snape. Je le trouvais bizarre mais je ne le haïssais pas au point d'en faire mon souffre-douleur. Soit, nous nous affrontions souvent dans les couloirs mais parfois, il faisait référence à certaines rencontres particulièrement violentes dont ni Sirius et ni moi nous ne nous souvenions. Je le jalousais un peu mais surtout pour ses dons en potions. Vois-tu, il était tellement doué que mon grand-père envisageait très sérieusement de lui financer sa maîtrise de Potions.  
_ _J'ai commencé à sortir avec Lily pendant notre septième année. Soi-disant que j'avais perdu de mon arrogance. J'ai laissé passer parce que son comportement à elle n'était vraiment pas exempt de commentaires. Nous avons fini par nous marier trois ans plus tard. Et tu es né un an après.  
_ _Quand il était clair que Lily prenait beaucoup de conseils de Dumbledore, j'ai voulu non pas l'en empêcher mais plutôt lui demander de mieux considérer ce qu'il lui disait. Mais elle est toujours sous la coupe de ce vieux fou, malgré mes mises en garde. Elle ne m'a jamais cru quand je lui ai dit que si Sirius en était venu à quitter sa famille, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était contre Voldemort – il en avait pris son parti et avait déjà fait comprendre calmement à sa mère qu'il ne comptait pas entrer à son service s'il ne revoyait pas certaines de ses positions dont celles qui menaçaient fortement les intérêts des Black – mais parce qu'il faisait l'objet d'une malédiction qui mettait sa famille directement en danger. Et qu'il était certain que Dumbledore n'y était pas étranger.  
_ _Bref.  
_ _Quand nous avons appris pour la prophétie, j'étais résolu à ce que nous nous réfugions tous les trois au château Potter le temps que Voldemort soit défait. Malheureusement, j'ai dû m'absenter pour mon travail pendant plusieurs jours et quand je suis revenu, Lily avait acheté une petite maison à Godric's Hollow et elle l'avait fait protéger par Dumbledore. Ça a été l'une de nos plus grandes disputes, puisqu'en tant que lady Potter, elle avait pris ces décisions sans m'en parler. Quand Dumbledore a parlé d'utiliser le Fidelitas, j'ai réussi à imposer Sirius comme Gardien du Secret mais toujours derrière mon dos, Dumbledore a réussi à la convaincre que Sirius ferait un parfait cheval de Troie et qu'il valait mieux faire de Peter notre Gardien du Secret. C'est Sirius qui a découvert le pot aux roses quand il s'est aperçu qu'il ne connaissait plus mon adresse et j'ai pu faire cracher à Lily le nom du nouveau Gardien.  
_ _Je me suis également aperçu que j'avais de grosses sommes d'argent qui étaient retirées par Lily. Quand je l'ai confrontée, elle m'a avoué que c'était un investissement que lui avait conseillé Dumbledore. J'ai finalement dû me résoudre à réduire ses droits sur le patrimoine Potter pour ne pas qu'elle le refile à Dumbledore.  
_ _Je me suis rendu compte qu'avec l'ascendant qu'il avait sur Lily, ce vieux fou s'immiscerait dans notre vie et en viendra à la contrôler entièrement. J'ai ainsi pris plusieurs dispositions.  
_ _Tout d'abord, et j'en suis désolé, j'ai fait en sorte qu'elle n'ait plus de droits sur l'héritage Potter ainsi que sur toi. Elle ne devait les récupérer que quand la preuve que rien de ce qu'elle faisait ne donnerait d'avantages à Dumbledore.  
_ _Ensuite, j'ai fait un testament qui voulait que si je devais mourir avant ta mère, elle aurait pour obligation de s'installer chez Andromeda Tonks, la cousine reniée de Sirius, et de t'élever avec elle, si elle voulait te garder. Si nous devions mourir tous les deux, tu aurais à aller soit chez Sirius, soit chez Andromeda mais en aucun cas chez Pétunia, la sœur Moldue de Lily. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui fait croire que la mésentente entre sa sœur et elle n'est que temporaire mais après l'avoir observée et testée pendant quelques jours, il était certain qu'un enfant magique aurait une vie désastreuse chez elle. Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux pour toi. Enfin, je t'ai lancé un sort familial.  
_ _J'aime ta mère, n'en doute jamais, mais elle est bien trop naïve concernant la réalité du monde Sorcier. Je savais que si elle reste sous la coupe de Dumbledore, les Potter iraient au-devant de très gros problèmes et tu en serais la principale victime.  
_ _Je ne me leurre pas, je sais que Voldemort nous trouvera. Parce que Lily et moi n'aurions aucun intérêt pour Dumbledore de rester en vie. Et parce que je doute de plus en plus de Peter. Mais toi … tu serais l'Élu que le directeur cherche et qu'il pourra manipuler à sa guise si nous ne sommes plus là.  
_ _Au moment où tu mourras, le sort te ramènera à l'âge de dix ans sauf si tu es pleinement heureux. J'ai estimé que ce serait un âge parfait pour modifier ce qui aurait mal fonctionné la première fois. Je n'ai pas choisi tes onze ans pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, à cet âge, tu n'aurais eu qu'un mois pour assimiler ce que je viens de t'annoncer et ensuite, tu n'aurais pas eu le temps de te faire une idée plus précise du monde Sorcier sans qui que ce soit qui t'influencerait pour mieux te manipuler. Et enfin, tu auras un an pour apprendre officiellement ce qui te sera utile.  
_ _Si tu arrives dans ton coffre avec cette lettre, tu verras apparaître les documents pour ton émancipation que tu n'auras plus qu'à signer. Le directeur de Gringotts Angleterre, Ragnok, est au courant des dispositions que j'ai prises. Que ta mère soit toujours en vie ou pas, une fois ces documents signés, pour tout le monde, tu seras en apprentissage avec ton nouveau tuteur, ce qui est très courant dans la famille. Les Gobelins t'indiqueront s'il est toujours vivant. Si c'est le cas, il doit vivre dans une dépendance au manoir Potter. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un professeur d'étiquette et des us et coutumes Sang Pur donc il ne sera pas qu'un épouvantail qui te protégera.  
_ _Bien, il est temps que je te laisse. Tu as toutes les cartes en main pour que ta nouvelle vie se passe mieux que la précédente.  
_ _Je t'aime, mon fils  
_ _James, ton père_

Harry releva la tête avec un regard dur. Il fit le bilan de ce qu'il savait et de ce qu'il avait.

Il était un enfant de dix ans avec l'esprit et la puissance magique d'une personne de dix-neuf ans.

Il avait une connaissance assez précise des évènements qui allaient se dérouler les prochaines années.

Et surtout, il savait qui étaient ses amis et qui étaient ses ennemis.

Alors oui, tout allait changer. Il allait faire sa vie comme il l'entendait.

 _Bienvenue dans le monde réel où le Survivant n'est pas votre gentille marionnette, Dumbledore,_ songea Harry.

FIN


End file.
